Hazards Of Friendship
by Norrsken
Summary: Alexander and his Companions are now ready for thei Persian Conquest. Queen Olympias has a great surprise waiting for them before setting out. At the same time,the ominous Shadow of Murder, and Hephaestion's envious detractors are waiting in the shadows.
1. A Gathering Of Enemies

This new multi part story deals with the tumultuous beginning of Alexander's reign. He has to deal with dangerous enemies gathering in all foru cardinal signs. At the same time Hephaestion finds out the hard way that it is not a rose garden to be the King's dearest friend and closest companion.

All the best wishes and hopefully good reading,

NorthernLight

TEMPLATE:

Title: FIC: Hazards Of Friendship (1 / WIP)

Author: NorthernLight Email address:

Category: Love / Friendship / Adventure story. Alternate History.

Pairing: Alexander&Hephaestion Date: December 2005.

Feedback: Yes, all kinds, on or off list, as you please.

Archive: Yes, if you like, but please tell me. Archvated in the ATG Slash&Fanfic Groups.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. For entertainment only. Not for gain - my work is for my deep interest in Alexander and Hephaestion, their time and adventures.

Rating: R

Beta: Denise. Many thanks for good discussions and suggestions.

Summary: In the beginning of his reign Alexander finds himself at odds with many people in all the four cardinal points. It calls for all his cunning and intuition to subdue them before starting his campaign against the Persian Empire. At the same time Hephaestion realizes that it's not a rose garden being the King's Right Hand and closest companion.

Historical note: The threats to Macedon from all four cardinal signs and the solution of the Thessalian problem are both authentic. Alexander had many enemies not only in Persia.

Warnings: This is AU, very close to but not "real" history. Slash, violence, hard fighting, angst and intrigues. Envious people with insulting behavior.

Dedication: To Juu. Written on behalf of your fic challenge about Hephaestion and his constant trouble with the envious generals.

Aigai 336 BC

"The King is dead! Long live the King!"

Hephaestion had always managed to stay calm and thoughtful, whatever happened. This moment of horror deprived him of his calculating reason, replacing it with God Sent Intuition. His Beautiful Golden One lay on the hard ground of the Arena, embracing his dying Father in shock and tears, trying in vain to bring him back to Life. All the blood was rushing from a grievous wound no one could survive. One struggling breath, one more, then nothing...King Philip was no more.

All Hephaestion wanted was to throw himself on the ground to embrace and comfort his friend. Fate made him act otherwise. With a swift leap he grasped the golden laurel wreath from Philip's brow and placed it firmly on Alexander's head, lifting him from the former King's blood drenched body with Ptolemy's help. His friend was in a state of total shock, stricken by grief and terror. His eyes were blank and he would have fallen if they hadn't held him upright between them. Hephaestion pressed his hand, giving all his own strength and composure to his friend, feeling a golden wave of new hope glowing around them. Alexander looked gratefully upon Hephaestion, drawing power from their friendship. He felt his confidence return in the midst of chaos. This moment of horror had given him what he ardently longed for but in a most grievous manner. He was filled with sorrow for the tragedy that had brought him the Crown of Macedon. The responsibilities of Kingship overwhelmed him, weighing heavily upon his strong shoulders. Filled with all new assurance he knew that he could manage every challenge and hardship with his True Steadfast Friend at his side. Now all the people crowded in the arena cheered him, their voices carrying him to the heights of the ultimate power. It was a long day of grief and turmoil - a long night of friendly solace. Alexander felt he couldn't have been able to come through it without Hephaestion giving him comfort and understanding.

Pella 336 BC

Change of Station

Hephaestion sat behind his enormous writing table, turning scrolls and documents over, looking at the beautiful intarsia in the strong oak wood. He brought up a stylus and started writing. His office was filled with fine furniture and beautiful paintings and he had a whole staff of scribes and slaves to do his bidding. His situation had changed all too soon. One day he was the Crown Prince's very best friend, then over night the King's Right Hand. He was in charge of all the logistics of Macedon's Mighty army, had his own cavalry regiment and complete access to the King day and night. He knew all the details of Alexander's plans, the Invasion of Persia, the defense of the Homeland and all plots and intrigues.

He looked longingly through the window. The Keep at the Second Hill from the Royal Castle beckoned warmly at him. He thought about his father Amyntor and his kind mother, wanting to be with them in the security of their remote dwelling. How fared all his kind animals now? The kittens, the puppies, the birds and squirrels. It was a long time since he visited there. They were being well cared for by kind servants but he missed their innocent devotion and company. Only one had he been able to keep with him, his faithful watch dog Pollux. He was a big Molossian hunting dog, much like Alexander's Peritas, but more ill tempered and completely devoted to his Master. He was with him now, sitting beside him, big enough to look over the rim of the writing table. The clever animal watched all his Master's correspondence with great interest. One could almost think he was able to read from the fine and closely written scrolls.

Cleitus' valuable gift

The door was violently flung open. General Cleitus came inside the fine office with great strides. He was followed by two tall and strong men in armor and the red cloaks of the King's Guards. One of them had short, curly jet black hair, brown eyes and determined features, the other looked more gentle with long, silken dark brown hair and mild, violet eyes. Hephaestion asked curiously, rising from the writing table:

"Cleitus! Why this hasty intrusion? Is something amiss?"

"No, nothing worse than usual! I come to you with an important message from Alexander. He wants you to have the best possible protection! Here I bring Stefanos and Alexios. They are amongst the best of our faithful guards. I have educated them myself. They will do anything for you. Put them to good use. "

The two strong men took one step forward and knelt before Hephaestion.

"My Lord. We are at your service. Just tell us what you want to have done" Hephaestion put his hands on their strong shoulders, knowing them at once.

"You may rise. I know you from the King's service. You are not like our ordinary soldiers. Where do you come from?"

The dark and determined man answered:

"We have grown up as neighbors here at Pella. I am the youngest son of a cloth merchant and I can both design and make the finest clothing- but fighting with all kinds of weapons and my bare hands is what I do best. My friend Alexios here is the second son of a pharmacist, getting tired of picking and mixing herbs together and turning to the military life. He is very adept in medicines and poultices and acquainted with every known poison and some unknown ones too. He can protect and cure us from almost anything -or use his knowledge for other things. "

Hephaestion shuddered at the last implication and hoped that he would never have to stoop to such methods.

"That sounds like interesting and adequate merits to me. Stay here and l will instruct you on your duties. Cleitus, I am thankful for your considerations."

Yes, considerate as it was towards him, Hephaestion didn't feel completely happy with this valuable gift. The two strong men were both kind, discrete and highly educated - but - they never let him out of sight. He wanted his privacy - but he knew that things will never more be as they were.

Insulting remark

Eumenes came into his office. He was walking on tiptoe, his lank red hair on ends, his face red with indignation and he was violently waving a scroll in his hand.

"What have you done? I am outraged!"

"At what, Secretary? "

Hephaestion was already used to the Secretary's angry outbursts at him He calmly raised his eyebrows with patience and indulgence.

"You have given this scroll to the wrong courier! It's supposed to go to the Athenians, not to the Corinthians!"

"Let us have a look at it."

He took the offending scroll and gave it a close scrutiny.

"No. It says it is to the Athenian envoy living in the house of Demarades of Corinth! I don't make any mistakes with the King's important correspondence. Now get it back to the courier and let me go on with my work in peace! I'm busy preparing for the King's very first War Council. "

The Secretary dropped off, gnashing his teeth in futile anger. Hephaestion proceeded with his work, collecting maps and scrolls in a tidy bundle, bringing them with him to the important meeting.

War Council

"We are at odds with the South!"

"We are at odds with the North!"

"We are at odds with the East!"

"We are at odds with the West!"

The situation was precarious. Macedon was threatened from all the four cardinal signs. The Thessalians and all the rest of Greece with them, the Thracians and their Scythian allies, the Illyrians, the Triballians and all the savage tribes in the cold and dangerous North, all were gathering their forces, planning on attacking Macedon. They were reckoning to succeed, the time being ripe, Macedon now at its weakest for many years with a new, inexperienced and very young King. Alexander asked the generals:

"Well, my gentlemen. Where do we begin?"

Craterus suggested, very sure of himself:

"We must march immediately at the West! The Illyrians and Triballians have always been our most dangerous enemies. "

Old Antipatros, with strong support from Cassander, calmly recommended:

"My King, we don't need to march anywhere. Macedon is well armed. They don't dare attack us. We can calmly proceed with our preparations for the Persian conquest. "

Hephaestion then quietly remarked:

"My King, I have news from the South. The Thessalians plan on attacking us at the first opportunity. We must discourage them without too much bloodletting. We really need them and their excellent horsemen! "

He was sitting very close to the King and Alexander now smiled reassuringly at him

"You are right as always. Let's discuss the best ways to achieve it. "

The King put his hand upon his strong right shoulder in confirmation. The other generals silently and enviously gnashed their teeth. Discussions were long, heated and complicated, going on long after sunset, with only a short break for a frugal evening meal with well watered wine. They didn't come to any conclusions. No one knew how to defeat the Thessalians without too much bloodletting. They didn't even know how to get there themselves unmolested. Mount Ossa stood in their way, its passes of Tempe and Callipeuke strongly held and impossible to march through undetected. No one had actually gotten through there for many years. The meeting had to be adjourned and the King told them with determination:

"Well, my gentlemen. Here is a hard nut to crack. We must sleep on this serious matter - but with first light tomorrow, I expect you to have found a good solution! "

Mounting solution

Hephaestion sat restlessly in his luxurious chambers, turning his maps and documents this way and that. The war council had been upsetting, creating more problems than it solved. His eyes were getting weary in the dim light of the oil lamp. Pollux sat beside him, his head resting in his knee. The faithful dog understood those maps were of utmost importance for his dear Master and he watched them intently - until his eyes closed and he started to snore. Hephaestion heard the soothing sound and got weary of the tiresome maps. He looked at his comfortable bed with its turquoise green quilt but he didn't feel like sleeping there. Knowing that his Beautiful Golden One must be equally restless he donned his blue summer cloak and went over to the King's sleeping chamber together with his watchdog. The guards Stefanos and Alexios stood outside his door, watchful as ever. They followed him, always three steps after. He mused for himself:

"Do those fellows never sleep? "

The King's own guards stood outside and knowingly let him inside. Stefanos and Alexios went with him. Then he felt it was far too much of a good thing and told them with determination:

"Now I can manage on my own! You may rest yourselves here in the antechamber. The King and I will look after each other. "

He looked at a comfortable couch with a knowing smile...

Alexander was not asleep. He sat brooding over maps spread out over the inlaid oaken wood table, Peritas sleeping at his feet. The night lamp was burning, its bright flickering flame shining upon his beautiful golden hair, making it shine with its own wonderful light. He looked so young, beautiful and vulnerable. Hephaestion wanted to give all his strength and comfort to him. He softly thread behind the King and lovingly put his hands upon his broad shoulders. The muscles were tense, hard as stone, cold in the summer heat. He begun to gently knead and fondle them, trying in vain to make his friend more relaxed. Alexander looked at him over one tense and troubled shoulder, his beautiful gray eyes filled with unrest:

"Oh. There you are, my dear friend. I surely hoped you would come to me - but there won't be any pleasure for us tonight, just hard work and troubled thoughts. Since no one was able to figure out the Thessalian trouble for me I'll have to stay up until I solve it all by myself! "

Alexander gave up a sigh filled with despair and leaned backwards, resting his aching head on the chest of his friend and let him cradle his tense shoulders in his loving hands. Hephaestion saw all that glorious hair like a golden shower, smelling fresh and clean from the chamomile and rosemary in the King's usual evening bath. That wonderful sight and fragrance almost made him let go of his usual calm and calculated reason and give in to the passion he constantly felt for his Beautiful Golden One. He had to force himself back to reason and give Alexander what he needed the most.

"No, Alexander. You are not at all by yourself tonight. I'll stay up with you. I don't have the brilliant Military Genius of you and Craterus' but I'll surely give this trouble my very best thoughts."

For a very long time they brooded over the maps, until the flame of the night lamp burned lower, needing to be filled up with more oil. Peritas and Pollux curled up on the soft grass green rug on the floor, snoring softly and peacefully. The faithful dogs were mercifully oblivious of their both Masters' wartime troubles. Hephaestion desperately imagined Mount Ossa, saw the steep slopes before his inner eye. The passes were impossible to breach. The Thessalians would route them at first sight. He then imagined riding along the sea shore, and now he saw the mountain slope towards the sea. It was not very steep at all. With some kind of help it might even be possible for a whole army to climb - but how?

A bolt of Enlightenment suddenly presented itself in his mind. He saw himself in his tender youth, his favorite lamb being stuck on a mountain shelf, impossible to reach. His father Amynthor ordering the smith to hammer some iron pegs into the sheer cliff, going up and up until they were able to save the poor animal. He could almost feel the soft little lamb once again, thankfully wriggling and bleating all over his shoulder.

"Alexander! I think I have found a way to subdue the Thessalians without danger and bloodletting! We don't need to risk the passes of Tempe and Callipeuke. We can forge ourselves quite another way from the sea shore." "What do you mean? There are no passes from the sea into Thessaly! "

Hephaestion explained his plan with the iron pegs, telling of the lamb and its miraculous saving. Alexander took it to his heart, then to his clear and calculating mind.

"Yes, you are right as always. Whatever gave you such creative imagination? I didn't know you were so resourceful in military matters. This can truly work. The Thessalians will get the surprise of their lives! I can hardly wait until I see the look on their faces when we come marching where no army ever marched before!"

Hephaestion felt the tense shoulders suddenly relax under his hands. Then Alexander leaped from his chair and took him in his arms, giving him an almost crushing embrace.

"You have solved it for me! I'm so glad, I really needed this!"

He forcibly lifted his friend off his feet and carried him to the broad royal bed. The sheets were white and soft, the quilt red with gold stitches. Some fine furs were hanging from the side, not being needed in the summer heat. Hephaestion soon found himself resting upon soft feather pillows, being subjected to hard but loving strokes of tenderness. His Beautiful Golden One was all over him, his hands trembling from subdued heat, his young and strong body ardently longing for him. Hephaestion sighed expectantly:

"I never thought you would understand, my dear one."

"Of course I understand...I'm so glad all our brooding is over. This is such a wonderful night and I surely know something far better than watching old maps and scrolls. "

Soon they were coming together, engaged in eagerly awaited lovemaking. For a long time they enjoyed each other's company and the release brought them wonderful relaxation from their constant troubles.

The guards were sitting together at the comfortable couch, sinking down into its soft purple cushions, feeling improperly relaxed. Alexios had put his strong arm around his companion and was pulling him closer to his side, gently rubbing his shoulder.

"Don't do this to me! You know I cannot resist.. Whatever has gotten into you? We're supposed to guard the King and his General! "

"The General Hephaestion told us to rest - and we are at the safest place in Macedon. The King's own guards are guarding us!"

They stretched out on the couch, soon embracing each other. They had not been able to get any time for themselves since King Philip's untimely murder, and they had been longing for this for several days...

A loud scream from the King's chamber suddenly tore them apart. Stefanos asked worriedly:

"Whatever was that? The King was in a very bad mood this evening. Did the General displease him so badly?"

Alexios knowingly told him:

"No, my dear friend. Didn't you hear - that was a scream of pleasure, not of pain!"

Envious inebriation

"He is usurping my superior generalship! "

"He is usurping my excellent handling of the King's correspondence!"

"He is usurping the better knowledge of my father and myself! "

Craterus, Eumenes and Cassandros sat drinking together, sharing a late evening meal. They were arguing over their mutual resentment.

"That Man! We are all sick and tired of Hephaestion. Who could have known he would get all this power over the King and all his business - and with such amazing speed!"

They took another cup of untempered wine, and then came to the most important issue.

"We must find a solution to the Thessalian trouble. Then the King will restore us to our proper positions!"

They engaged in endless discussions, leading into nowhere. The taking of several more cups of untempered wine didn't make their military minds more brilliant, only drove them deeper and deeper into envious inebriation. When they were staggering back to their own rooms long past midnight they still hadn't come up with any solution to the Thessalian trouble...

Envious shadows

Hephaestion returned from the King's bedchamber, followed by his faithful guards and watchdog. He was staggering from side to side all over the corridor, completely exhausted by all the wonderful lovemaking, feeling so very good and relaxed, eagerly looking forward to the Thessalian campaign. The King had told him to get some proper rest. They were all off to get some sleep in their own beds before daylight, having another long, hard day coming up with difficult decisions and careful planning.

Three shadows came staggering from the other direction, seeming hopelessly drunk. They saw Hephaestion coming from the King's chamber, looking most confident and satisfied indeed. Cassander was totally reckless from heavy drinking and disappointment. In that state he couldn't stop his envious thoughts to leap from his poisonous tongue.

"Just look upon him! There comes the King's Pretty Boy! That little whore. See how he struts and prances about. He's good in the bedchamber - but he doesn't know how to march unmolested into Thessaly more than anyone else here!"

The other two nodded with consent. Craterus agreed:

"He cannot lead an army to victory. His days of power will soon be over when the King sees he doesn't fit into our hard military life!"

Eumenes said sneeringly:

"He cannot even send scrolls and messages to the proper places!"

Hephaestion was quite taken aback. He knew very well that not all in the Macedonian Court did approve of his relation to the King - but he didn't realize those three resented him that badly. He had done nothing to deserve such malice, just being there for the King, being a true friend, lover and valuable assistant. His good mood quickly left him and he felt his dark demons taking over. They didn't let him bother with stooping to answer to the outrageous insults. He just leaped forward, violently hitting Cassander right in the face. With satisfaction he saw him falling to the floor, clutching a bleeding nose, moaning in pain. He got up in a hurry and leaped at Hephaestion for revenge, closely followed by Craterus and Eumenes. They were staggering from too much untempered wine and mouthed all their resentment in a very bad manner. Hephaestion felt himself filled up with righteous anger. It helped him to push them all to the ground, giving Eumenes a split lip and Craterus a black eye .

Pollux was running all around them, barking and nibbling at their clothing. The fight was over so quickly the guards didn't need to come to the rescue. Stefanos and Alexios were thankful over it. They hadn't been reckoning with fighting the peers of the realm to protect their General! The three foul mouthed culprits lay slumped in a drunken heap, complaining over Hephaestion's rough treatment. He prudently told them:

"You cannot complain to the King over this. He wouldn't like to hear that you attacked me simultaneously all three - and that I managed to defeat you without help from my guards. You ought to be ashamed of yourselves! Macedon is in grave danger. We really must stick together and avoid senseless insults and fighting."

Hephaestion didn't believe his own prudent words. When he turned his back to his detractors and walked away he heard their sinister whispers right behind him. He now knew Alexander's love and friendship had brought him hazards, envy and troubles far beyond his worst imagination. He couldn't tell the King about his troubles. Alexander had all the concerns of the realm on his shoulders - enemies on all sides and the invasion of Persia to plan. He relied on Craterus for his excellent generalship, on Eumenes for his handling of economy and correspondence - and Cassander was the son of Antipatros, Macedon's regent when the King was away on his many campaigns. The tree of them were the very peers of the realm. No, Alexander must not be worried with stories of their nasty behavior.

Sleep avoided him for a long time and he tossed and turned worriedly under the turquoise green quilt. Feeling his right hand throbbing with pain from its red and swollen knuckles didn't make things better. Pollux felt his distress and jumped up to him, sharing his bed and tenderly licked his sore hand. It eased the pain and the soothing care from his faithful dog finally lulled him into sleep.

Second War Council

Right after breakfast the Macedonian war council was resumed. The General Craterus had a black eye, the Secretary Eumenes had a split lip and Cassander a red and swollen nose. Alexander asked with great concern:

"Whatever happened to you? Macedon is in grave danger. You are not supposed to go around picking up fights amongst yourselves!"

They answered, blushing with shame:

"It's not as it seems, my Lord. We fell down the stairs when going from the council last evening. "

Alexander raised his eyebrows.

"Fell down the stairs? All three simultaneously? Well, I'll have to believe you. Let us now proceed to the main question. "

Alexander asked the generals with great anticipation:

"Well, my gentlemen, now that we have slept upon it, can you tell me how we could break into Thessaly? "

Silence filled the room. Eyes were cast down, noses pointed to the oval table, cheeks were blushing. Alexander waited for a very long time, looking expectantly all around the council room.

"What do I hear? Nothing at all, it seems. I'm very disappointed with you! It's our good fortune that at least one of us has found a sound and secure way to get our whole army right into the hearth of Thessaly!"

He folded out the maps all over the oval table once more.

"Hephaestion. Show us how we'll proceed to get around the Penaean passes. "

"Yes, my Lord. The slopes towards the sea are not guarded at all - but they are not too steep for climbing. With help from our good engineers and blacksmiths we'll be able to forge a quite new way into Thessaly. "

He pointed out the intended route at the map. The bruised knuckles made it awkward . Alexander asked him with great concern:

"What have you done with your right hand? It was all right yesterday..."

"It's nothing much, my Lord. I got it pinched in my bedroom door. "

"Pinched it? How strange. You all must learn to be more careful with yourselves. Soon we are off to far worse dangers indeed..."

Hephaestion proceeded with his important presentation. He had solved a very difficult problem and spared them all much danger and effort. It could have been a glorious moment - but it was marred by discretely envious looks and sneering faces. His three chief detractors were the very worst - but there were several more... Bitterly he realized that he would never more be appreciated for his own sake.

Alexander wondered a lot about the true cause of all the injuries. Hephaestion was always calm and attentive. It was most unlike him to go bashing into doors and other things. Could his bruised knuckles perhaps have something to do with the other three injuries? No, it simply was not possible. The peers of the realm must surely be able to behave themselves and not pick up petty fights between themselves. Macedon was in grave danger - and now when they were riding out for battle good cooperation was of the utmost importance.

TBC


	2. Climbing Mount Ossa

Alexander wants to keep his Hephaestion out of harm's way - but the brave young General insists on emmbarking upon the perilous climbing mission.

TEMPLATE:

Title: FIC: Hazards Of Friendship ( 2 / WIP)

Author: NorthernLight

Category: Love/Friendship/Adventure story. AR.

Pairing: Alexander&Hephaestion

Date: December 2005. Feedback: On or off list.

Archive: Yes, if you like, but please tell me. Archivated in the ATG Slash&Fanfic Yahoo Groups.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. For entertainment only...hopefully. Not for gain - my work is for my deep interest in Alexander and Hephaestion, their time and adventures.

Rating: R

Beta: Denise. Many thanks for interesting discussions and suggestions.

Summary: In the beginning of his reign Alexander finds himself at odds with many people in all the four cardinal points. It calls for all his cunning and imagination to subdue them before starting his campaign against the Persian Empire. At the same time Hephaestion realizes that it's no rose garden being the King's Right Hand and closest companion.

History note: The threats to Macedon from all four cardinal signs and the solution of the Thessalian problem are both authentic. Alexander had many enemies not only in Persia.

Warnings: This is AU, close to but not "real" history. Angst and intrigues. Dangerous climbing mission. Envy with troublesome consequences.

Dedication: To Juu. Written on behalf of your fic challenge about Hephaestion and his constant trouble with the envious generals.

Hazards Of Friendship,Part II

Pella 336 BC

Improper Curiosity

Eumenes had an important visitor, his guest friend from Athens, a small weasel like fellow named Curios. He greeted him warmly and entertained him at his office until it was time to enjoy the King's hospitality. After the banquet they went to the Secretary's private rooms to share some more wine and honey cakes. The eating and drinking had been splendid and they were in a good mood. Curios asked his friend:

"It seems that you are an important man around here, my Eumenes.. I am so glad for you. Secretary of State - it means you must have access to the highest power of Macedon. The Secretary answered sourly:

"Yes, one would expect it - but alas it is not so. That man is always against me! The General Hephaestion is the King's second in command. He has complete knowledge of all the Royal secrets and handles all delicate missions, logistics and secret documents. He may see King Alexander any time he wishes, day or night! I am nothing in comparison to him! He hates me and holds me back. He has even seen to it that I am completely shut out from their secret war councils. "

Curios asked eagerly:

"Which one of them is it? The handsome one with the long auburn hair, sharing the King's couch all nights?"

Eumenes nodded his head in confirmation. Curios told him knowingly:

"There will always be such men. I know his kind. A pretty appearance and a handsome body . The King will soon get tired of him and realize your superior qualities. "

"That is a poor consolation! They have been the dearest friends for many years now. Alexander will never get tired of his Hephaestion! "

Then the whispering started, getting on long into the dead of night... Eumenes spent most of his free time with Curios, drinking and talking, finding his company most encouraging. His guest friend even kept him company in his office, showing interest even in the most boring documents.

Curios stood high up on the walls of the royal castle. He looked carefully around him before he brought forward the peacefully cooing dove which had been secretly hidden under his cloak. With great care he tied a small scroll to one of her her tiny legs and fondled her soft feathers:

"Fly swift, my little one, fly swift and fast to Athens, and leave your message to Demosthenes."

Mount Ossa 336 BC

The Macedonian army marched with the greatest secrecy along the coast to Mount Ossa. Hephaestion brought all the best engineers and blacksmiths of the realm and the mission with the iron pegs was soon completed. One chilly evening he stood watching the slope with Pollux at his side, wrapping himself in a warm fur cloak against the cold winds blowing down from Mount Ossa. He was feeling most satisfied with the secure path up and over the sheer cliffs. The mountain now seemed easy to climb, looking almost friendly with its verdant forests of spruce, lark, junipers and fragrant flowers. The sun was setting behind the rough summit, painting the skies in flaming scarlet and vermilion, giving him some reassuring warmth. He was feeling confident with his handling of this mission and looked forward to leading the troops into Thessaly. Pollux wagged his tail in joy and anticipation, hearing Peritas bark to greet him. Alexander came to the side of his friend and he gave him a thorough report .

"Alexander! All is at the ready for our advance into Thessaly. You just need to tell me which troops I can bring. "

Alexander put his arm in a protective manner around his shoulders.

"No. You will stay here in safety with me, until the troops have secured our advance. Lysimachos and Leonnatos will lead them. They are born and raised in the highlands, our very best climbers! I will inform the generals in war council tomorrow . I found it best to tell you beforehand. "

Hephaestion looked at him in utter disbelief. At the same time the dogs got their backs up and growled at each other.

"Alexander! You cannot do this to me! It was my idea. I'm a sure footed climber, every bit as good as they. Do not patronize me and hold me back! I'm the right man to lead our advance over Mount Ossa!"

"Listen to me carefully, Hephaestion. You are my Second in Command, too valuable for me to risk on this dangerous advance. I know you are disappointed - but you must obey me! I hold the superior responsibility - and I have made the correct decision. "

"You hold me back! I will not let you shield and pamper me like a child! You always lead from the front. I must do the very same!"

"Yes, your time will come. You will fight at my side and guard my back as you did at Chareonea - but this mission is not for the two of us. Mountain climbing is dangerous and requires experienced men. We'll follow when the path is secured. Now come with me and share supper in my tent. It will be just the two of us. Peritas! Pollux! Stop all that growling and behave yourselves!"

The dogs immediately stopped their growling and bickering. Alexander pulled his friend closer to his side and covered him with his warm fur cloak, gently fondling him as one might do with an obstinate animal. He embraced him strongly and looked at him, his wonderful gray eyes moistened and shiny by withheld tears.

"Hephaestion. You must not be angry with me. You very well know that I need you by my side. I cannot bear the thought of you falling to your death from those craggy cliffs."

Hephaestion knew it was impossible to make the King change his mind when he was hard set upon something. With an exhausted sigh he let himself be conveyed to the royal tent. The dogs followed obediently, smelling their supper inside. The night lamp had been lit and was spreading its warm yellow light over a table set with a frugal meal. Two bowls with tasty stew and meaty bones for the dogs were waiting at the floor. The friends sat down and started eating, having well watered wine to go with the simple army ration. For Hephaestion this was far better than the most luxurious banquet - being in the blessed company of his Beautiful Golden One.

They were still enjoying their evening meal when Leonnatos came inside. His brother Lysimachos was leaning heavily upon him, unsteady and very pale. They both seemed to be in great distress.

"Alexander. Something has happened. We must make a change of plans..."

"What do you mean? All is ready. You start climbing the day after tomorrow. Lysimachos, I certainly hope you will be sober enough by then!"

"I am stone sober, my King. It's worse than that. I have fallen and sprained my right foot so badly I can barely stand. It'll take weeks before it has mended enough for some real action. "

Leonnatos continued :

"Since he cannot climb with me I need someone else to help me lead the troops. This is an important mission and it takes a joint command to be successful."

Hephaestion quickly saw the possibility:

"You need not worry, Leonnatos. I will go with you. I have been climbing all my life - and I have overseen the engineering so thoroughly I know every one of those iron peg by heart! With me and you in joint command this mission simply cannot fail!"

Leonnatos looked at him with renewed hope:

"My General Hephaestion, it couldn't be better! I can trust you as I do my own brother!"

Alexander went white and gnashed his teeth in withheld rage. He knew there was nothing he could do to release his dear friend from this brave offer. Leonnatos would be devastated and the mission at hazard. His Hephaestion - always the clever diplomat. He gave his consent with fearful resignation.

"Yes. So it will be. Take great care, both of you. Now Lysimachos, please lie down here at my bed. I have some healing abilities..."

Lysimachos lowered himself to the simple army cot with a troubled groan. His brother helped him uncover the badly bruised and swollen foot. The sandal straps had made deep cuts in the swelling and the patient heaved a sigh of relief when they were removed. Alexander put his hands around the ankle and carefully probed the damaged joints. Lysimachos felt a sharp pain at the strong grip, and then a wonderful warmth spread itself from the King's hands to the damaged foot all up in his leg.

"It feels much better already, my King. Perhaps I will be able to climb the day after tomorrow with your wonderful treatment. "

"Some say I'm a competent healer, but not that good. This doesn't look well at all. Bring me my medicine box! I'll see what I can do. "

A servant brought the cedar wood box, adorned with Asclepios' entwined snakes in fine intarsia. Alexander choose a jar with soothing ointment and spread it over the foot, rubbing it into the bruised and swollen skin. He then made a steady splint and bandaged the foot with broad linen straps.

"There you go. The pain will perhaps be gone - but you certainly cannot do any climbing for a while! Leonnatos! Help him to his bed and see to it that he gets a good supper with lots of untempered wine. "

The brothers went off to their own tent. Alexander now released his pent up anger at his friend. walking round in circles, stamping the clay floor and gnashing his teeth. He was awesome in his fury, his golden hair on ends, his gray eyes filled with fire and his fair skin blushing in the light of the night lamp.

"Look now what you have done! I did my very best to keep you out of harm's way - and then you insist upon throwing yourself into danger! I cannot forbid you and assign someone else. Leonnatos was feeling such satisfaction with your commanding abilities!"

"Alexander. Calm yourself down. All will be well. I'll bring you Thessaly - hopefully with very little of struggle and bloodletting. Now you must sit down and take some wine to regain your senses. I will be back when I have talked the strategies over with Leonnatos. "

Hephaestion rushed out from the tent, leaving the King in such astonishment that he forgot to roar after him. Instead he reached for his jar of strong red wine and took some sips to calm himself down. It didn't help and soon he was walking round and round in circles, tearing his hair and talking to himself in frustration.

Leonnatos and Lysimachos were in their tent, brooding over the maps of Mount Ossa, sharing a jug of wine with their evening meal. Lysimachos was resting securely in bed, his injured foot propped up on a soft cushion. The night lamp formed a circle of orange light all around them and a fire pan gave some warmth in the cold night. They were feeling reassured with his company.

"Hephaestion!. Let's talk this over one last time. All must be perfect. We cannot make the King disappointed!"

They carefully repeated the plans over and over again, and then brooded some more over the maps. After one hour of thorough planning they were satisfied and feeling that their mission would be a complete success.

Hephaestion took his leave, wishing them a good night. He wasn't afraid at all to brave the sheer cliffs of Mount Ossa and the strong cavalry of Thessaly. Facing the King in his present mood was quite another matter. He made a slow and careful advance to the Royal tent, at last lifting the tent flap as if there were some dangerous animal hiding behind it. He was being closely observed by the King's guards. They were fascinated by the General's strange behavior. He used to rush inside with anticipation. Now one could almost think he was afraid of the King.

Alexander was sitting at his simple army cot, wringing his hands. He looked worried and rose immediately when he saw his friend return.

"Hephaestion. What took you so long? I've been waiting to give you a piece of my mind!"

"You cannot change anything! I'm climbing Mount Ossa the day after tomorrow. All will be fine. You don't need to worry."

"But I do! This is the first time we wouldn't face danger together. I cannot stand having to wait down the slope, perhaps to see you falling..."

He fiercely embraced his friend, grasping him around his back and shoulders so hard it made him wince from pain. Hephaestion tried to calm him down.

"It won't happen. I'm a sure climber and I won't let you down. Now let's have a good night's rest. I'm tired after all this planning and engineering. "

They settled under the warm furs. Alexander put his arm protectively around his friend, gently stroking him over his right shoulder down over his chest. Hephaestion curled up in safety upon the arm of his Beautiful Golden One, feeling himself strengthened and reassured. He soon fell asleep and didn't see Alexander lying awake all night, his eyes filled with endless troubles.

War council begun early next day. The King informed the generals of the plan and the joint command of Hephaestion and Leonnatos.

"They will start climbing before dawn tomorrow, taking a troop of our most experienced mountaineers. When the path is secured we will follow with the rest of our army. Their sentries and defence at the Penaean Passes will not detect us at all. Thessaly will be ours in no time."

The day after, all the army rose long before dawn to watch in silence how the chosen ones began their climbing. A chilly wind blew from the sea and the eastern sky was rose colored with some gold rimmed clouds. Alexander was weary eyed from another sleepless night. He embraced Hephaestion for a long time before he let him walk away with Leonnatos and their brave advance force. He stood in the dim light of dawn watching them climbing up the sheer mountain slope, wringing his hands in worry under his fur cloak, invisible for everyone. Then an eagle swooped down silently from the mountain top, circling three times over their heads before it flew towards Thessaly. Alexander didn't need his cunning seer Aristandros to know it was a Good Omen.

The King didn't see three pairs of malevolent eyes eagerly following the ascent, hoping someone they disliked might be falling down... The iron pegs worked well and not a single man fell. They did not even stumble. Hephaestion was most satisfied with his idea and the engineers who helped to make it work. At noon they were well over the summit and made a silent advance down the slope towards Thessaly. When they saw all was quiet on the steppe they sent a messenger back to the King.

Alexander stood anxiously waiting for news and he eagerly received the man who came climbing back.

"My King! All is well. They are safely over the summit. All is looking peaceful. No one is expecting us. "

Alexander embraced the man in happiness, then released him and addressed the whole army :

"Well, what are we waiting for? Follow me up there, everyone who is able to climb!"

No one could have guessed that Alexander wasn't an experienced climber. He took the path of the iron pegs faster than anyone else. Craterus followed far behind, climbing besides Cassandros, thankful for the sturdy iron pegs with their safe foothold. Both men were careful not too look down. They whispered in bitter dissatisfaction to each other:

"That Man! He is sure footed too, amongst all his other virtues!"

Alexander was careful when climbing over the summit and told them all to cover and hide themselves behind craggy stone and windblown pines and junipers. They saw no trace of the Thessalians and soon saw their advance troop hiding in a verdant copse. Alexander came running down the slope towards Hephaestion and Leonnatos and they silently greeted each other. Alexander embraced his friend.

"You were right as always. I'm so glad all went well. Tomorrow our Thessalian friends will get the surprise of their lives!"

After a cold dinner washed down with well watered down wine, the night was spent in makeshift tents. No fires could be lit that the Thessalians might see and the night was cold despite the mountain that shielded them from the hard winds from the sea. Alexander and Hephaestion sat down on a mossy log, keeping themselves warm under the King's fur cloak. A new moon and silvery stars adorned the velvet black sky as they spent a long time talking over the successful climbing and further strategies. When they retired to the makeshift tent Alexander soon fell asleep in the arms of his True Steadfast Friend. He had not been sleeping so well and tight for many a good night - not since before the day his Father was murdered.

Security in the South and East

The Thessalians were totally surprised about finding King Alexander and the Macedonian army charging over their steppe, well behind the backs of their strong forces guarding the Penaean passes. They immediately begun negotiations for peace and consented to forming an alliance with Macedon, contributing their powerful cavalry and army. Not a drop of blood was shed. Alexander then advanced through the pass off Thermophylae. There he convened the Amphictyonic council and was declared Hegemon (captain-general) of all Greece, the same as his father before him. Athens and Thebes reluctantly agreed to the terms long after the other city states. Sparta alone was absent.

The South and the East now were secured.

TBC


	3. Disaster At The Danube

Hello all, I must apologize for the late delivery of this chapter. It was all ready, and then I pressed the wrong button and it was all gone and had to be re-submitted! Well, here it is at long last. Beware of the cliffhanger...

All the best wishes/NorthernLight

TEMPLATE:

Title: FIC: Hazards Of Friendship ( 3 / WIP)

Author: NorthernLight

Category: Love/Friendship / Adventure story. Alternate History.

Pairing: Alexander & Hephaestion

Date: December 2005.

Feedback: On or off list. Archive: Yes, if you like, but please tell me.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Not for gain - my work is for my deep interest in Alexander and Hephaestion, their time and adventures.

Rating: R Beta: Denise. Many thanks for good discussions and suggestions.

Summary :After his successful campaign in Thessaly and his election to Hegemon (captain-general) over all of Greece Alexander made a campaign towards the Triballians and other hostile tribes at the Danube. Some rumor said that he was severely wounded, dead or missing in action during this campaign. Perhaps Demosthenes made it up, perhaps there was some truth in it.

History note: The story of the Triballian war ruse using the rolling barrels and the Macedonian army coming out of it with no casualties seems improbable - but it is mentioned in all sources and must have happened in some manner. It was said King Philip had Herakles as one of his ancestors.

Warnings: This is AR, very close to but not "real" history. The Scythians actually did side with the Getae in "real" history. Violence, hard fighting, angst and intrigues. Envy with troublesome consequences. Horrible accident and traumatic events for major characters. I promise all readers that even if things will seem desperate for some time all will come to a happy end.

Dedication: For Juu. Written on behalf of your fic challenge about Hephaestion and his constant troubles with the envious generals.

Hazards Of Friendship. Part III

Mount Haemus, 335 BC

A Hazardous Plan

Winter was still holding the land in an iron cold grip. The sun shone from an azure sky, showering the frosty trees and snowy slopes in a beautiful radiant light but giving little warmth to the frozen landscape. A powerful army made its bivouac close to a forest glittering from merciless ice, frost and snow. Their leader was young and strong, the most beautiful amongst men with his golden hair, strong features and splendid armor shining bright from under his warm wolf skin cloak. He stood tall and proud, basking in the low set winter sun, radiating such confidence one could think it actually gave him the most wonderful warmth. His very best friend was close at his side, his long auburn hair shining in the winter sun, even more tall and strong, in fine armor and an equally warm bear skin cloak. He was the true source of the King's confidence and inner warmth. Together they seemed impossible to conquer - but it was a deceptive illusion.

Alexander stood watching the awesome mountain pass. Up in the heights barrels loaded with heavy stones amassed, threatening to roll down and crush everything in their path. King Syrmus and the Triballians were clever foes and it seemed impossible to pass through their cunning defenses. The Macedonians now had to face the first really hard adversity during their successful campaigns in the north and west. Endless worries heaped themselves upon the King's broad shoulders. He was fortunate enough to have someone reliable to share them with. Hephaestion put an arm around his Beautiful Golden One, covering him with a warming fold of his thick bearskin cloak. He looked at him with true concern in his wonderful blue eyes:

" Alexander. We cannot stay out here in the cold any longer. Let's get inside to a warm meal and then to bed. Things will look much better tomorrow. "

"Yes. We must hope for the best. A good night's sleep is always helpful, even in the very worst of troubles. "

He gave his friend a reassuring smile and put his arm around his waist as they went back to camp. The snow and ice crunched under the soles of their warm, fur lined military boots and showers of snow flakes fell upon them as they passed under tree branches heavy with snow and frost. Alexander went to sleep that night feeling an unnatural tiredness. The meal of roast boar and mulled wine didn't give him the usual warmth and strength. Not even the company of his True Steadfast Friend could recover his dampened spirits. He fell asleep as soon as he had covered them with the warm furs, with Hephaestion lying awake at his side, worriedly keeping watch over him.

/ Alexander was looking into a strange world, similar to his own, but not the same. The snow and coldness was still there, the wood, the mountain and the towering barrels - but now a bright moon shone over it all. A big and strong man with hair as golden as his own was standing at his side. His head was covered by a lion's furry hide and he had a powerful wooden club tied to his belt. Alexander would have recognized him any where. It was Herakles! He bowed to the demigod in awed respect but soon felt a warm, strong arm around his shoulders.

"You don't have to bow to me, my dear descendant. I know all about your present troubles. Please let me give you a sound and secure solution..."

The young King soon found himself subject to a most illustrative lesson in creative warfare. /

Hephaestion lay in worried unrest at Alexander's side. Sleep avoided him when he felt the serious troubles the young King was having. He wished he could have been more helpful during their reconnoitering tour - but the predicament with the towering barrels went beyond even his clever imagination. His friend had fallen into a deep, almost deathlike slumber and he watched him closely, wondering what to make of it. Suddenly a bright smile enlightened Alexander's face and all his troubles seemed to lift from his brow and shoulders. A wonderful warm glow encompassed him and still in sleep he reached out for his friend. Hephaestion willingly came to rest into his arms , feeling all was well once again. Now sleep came to him at long last, filled with reassuring dreams of friendship and glory.

First thing in the morning Alexander called a war council and put the intricate question to the generals:

"Well, what can we do about those barrels? We cannot let them roll over us and be crushed by them - and there is no other way around Mount Haemus. "

Complete silence. Then the Secretary Eumenes proposed:

" Couldn't we send an embassy and negotiate for a peaceful solution?"

Hephaestion agreed:

"Yes, the Secretary has a point. Let us at least try it out. Anything is better than those barrels wreaking havoc upon our troops. "

Everyone looked at him with consent and respect. Ever since his successful idea at Mount Ossa, he was considered an extraordinary expert on difficult military matters. Alexander nodded at him with an enigmatic smile:

"Yes. When you two agree upon something it must certainly be the right thing to do - but - not this time. I have a feeling the Triballians aren't especially susceptible to negotiations.

Craterus strongly agreed:

"Yes, my King. Negotiations are futile with those people. King Philip couldn't defeat them permanently - and no one before him. Their constant raiding of our borders is as old as the hills! But - I must admit I have no idea at all how to lead our troops unharmed past those damn barrels. "

Alexander looked at him with consent:

"You speak the truth, my Craterus. We cannot negotiate - and we cannot turn back. We must secure our borders when we march for Persia! I'll have to think of something. Let's take a long break. "

Alexander went outside, surrounded by his guards. He used to feel comfortable with them but now he commanded:

" Leave me alone for some time. I'll call for you when I need you. "

He went with brisk strides into the forest, finding a beautiful glen with a crystal clear spring. It was a cold winter's day but the sky was azure blue and the sun shone bright upon the rimy trees. The spring had thawed out somewhat, allowing him to watch deep into the sparkling water. He fell down upon his knees, made a silent prayer and then the pictures came before him.

The King came out of the forest with a smile of reassurance. The sun shone brightly upon him, surrounding him with a wonderful golden aura. He called for all his Companions:

"Follow me, my friends. I must try out something completely new. "

"Yes, my King. Just tell us what to do. " They went to the field, followed by the King's guards carrying their heavy shields. They were soon ordered to put them on the ground and jump on them with all their might and weight. Then they had to smash them with big boulders. The men looked with astonishment at each other. What was the King thinking of? Had all the pressures of late unhinged his clever mind? Now he ordered them to closely inspect the shields. They looked them over from all sides, making big eyes. There were a few dents but no serious damages! The big shields had managed to withstand the rough treatment showing amazing toughness.

"Well, my gentlemen. My Father used to tell me Macedon has the world's strongest army. This is apparently true for our equipment too. Now I know how to solve this predicament. "

Alexander explained the closer details of his plan.

"Craterus will lead our troops uphill, then I'll follow in the second line. The pass is broad and wide. When they unleash the barrels we just regroup and let them pass. If someone is unfortunate enough to be in their way they just have to lie down locking their shields, letting the barrels pass over them. We have just seen that our big army shields will withstand almost anything! Tomorrow we'll make our attack. You must explain it to all our men and then we'll have our supper and a good night's rest!"

Craterus opposed him:

"It's a clever plan, my King, with one objection. You must not follow in the second line! You are far too valuable for us and Macedon. Let me take all the risk and dangers! "

"No, my loyal Craterus. I cannot stand waiting downhill when the Triballians meet our surprise attack. Don't you worry. We'll all be fine and well over Mount Haemus by this time tomorrow. "

They all felt dubious about the King's plan - but when they saw his hard determination no one dared to oppose him. The High Command sat down to an evening meal of succulent wild boar, roasted with herbs and roots, washed down with well watered wine. The camp fires roared around them, giving them warmth and courage. They felt they would truly need it for the coming day.

Cold Envy

They retired to their tents shortly after nightfall. Sentries guarded the camp from spies and marauders and camp fires and fire pans kept them warm.The cold winter night was approaching and the ground was frozen stiff and covered with snow and ice. Hephaestion took his usual rounds seeing to all the sentries before he pulled his fur cloak around him and made for the King's tent. A big hand grasped his shoulder, so hard and unfriendly he would carry the bruises long after.

"Pretty boy! Going for your nighttime services as usual? Well, let the King take his pleasure with you as long as he assigns the really dangerous and important missions to me!"

Craterus with his vicious remarks again! Hephaestion slapped his fingers and told him off:

"Let go off me! It's none of your business how I spend my nights. I wish you a good night and good luck with your assignment tomorrow. You will surely need it. "

His detractor was swallowed up by the darkness of the cold winter's night. A short moment later, he saw the General Craterus before his Inner Eye, crushed to a bloody pulp under a barrel filled with heavy boulders. He quickly banished the malevolent thought from his mind. Alexander trusted Craterus completely. He was a strong and reliable leader and a most capable Military Man, someone they all needed in these troubled times - but Hephaestion constantly had to suffer his bitter resentment.

He had to take a brisk walk right into the wood close to camp to calm down. The stars and a bright crescent moon gave a faint light to lead his troubled steps until he came to a glen. He stood for a long time, watching the sky lit up like a dark velvet curtain embroidered with precious silver patterns, the glittering stars his only company. He was one of Macedon's most powerful men, but he had never felt such loneliness in his whole life. The generals bitterly resented his position and the Secretary Eumenes constantly criticized his administration. His only friends were Alexander, his faithful guards and Pollux, his reliable watchdog - and the common soldiers who appreciated his careful ways of seeing to the best of all. Now he truly feared for their safety. The King's reckless plan could be the end of all their successful achievements. When returning to camp he heard some rustling in the woods. He had not been there alone. Someone was leaving camp, sneaking out as a shadow in the night.

Warm Friendship

Alexander had already gone to bed. He was lying on his side and the light of the night lamp was forming a golden aura around him. The Royal tent was warmed by a fire pan and the orange glow from the burning coals cast flickering shadows on his sheep skin furs and warm red gold embroidered woolen blanket. When Alexander saw his friend lift the tent flap and come towards him his face lit up, glowing from an inner light warmer than lamps or fires.

"At long last, my dear. I have been waiting for you. Come to me. It's freezing cold tonight."

"Yes, and it won't be better tomorrow. Alexander, I didn't want to tell you anything at the council. Why on Earth did you come up with this reckless plan? Those barrels will kill all our men. I thought you liked Craterus! How can you send him in front of us on such a dangerous advance? And - we are to follow in the second line! What if Macedon stands without all her leaders at this time tomorrow?"

"Don't be afraid. I know what I'm doing. Herakles told me all about it in a dream. Our shields will stand firm and no one will be crushed. "

He pulled the furs and blankets aside with a tempting smile.

"What are you waiting for? Come now and let me give you some courage! "

At this irresistible sight Hephaestion let all his clothes drop to the floor. He went to his Beautiful Golden One and found new strength and courage in his powerful embrace. Afterwards sleep came easily to his tired mind and body, as he was resting in the warm and powerful embrace of his Beautiful Golden One.

Impossible Attack

Early in the morning they advanced, the phalanx in closed up lines with their shields locked together. The enemy sentries at first looked with utter disbelief - but at the continued Macedonian advancement they sounded the alarm. Hephaestion shuddered inside but he couldn't show his justified fear to those around him. Instead he courageously locked his sturdy shield closer together with Alexander's, looking at Craterus' broad back in the line before them. Faster than expected the ominous mound of barrels came rushing down the slope towards them. The sound was terrifying, worse than an earthquake or avalanche.

Craterus gave the commands, and the well disciplined Macedonian lines separated, letting the barrels pass harmlessly through. Those who couldn't escape their wild rampage lay down under their shields, completely trusting in their sturdy armor. The clear mountain air was completely clouded by dust and swirling snow. All they could hear was the horrible din of the rampaging barrels and the anguished cries from soldiers being run over.

Hephaestion saw a sturdy barrel come running towards him and Alexander. He grabbed at the King, meaning to forcibly drag him out of harms way - but then he felt a strong hand grasping at the nape of his neck. He looked up and with amazement he saw Cleitus holding him and Alexander in a strong grip, forcibly dragging them away from the barrels's murderous path. He told them, bellowing over all the din and noise:

"Well. Some things never change. I often had to drag you away from danger when you were small and naughty. Big children, all the bigger trouble!"

When the clouds of dust and snow lifted all the barrels were laying crushed upon each other downhill. The Triballians watched with satisfaction, expecting their enemies to lie crushed under them. Instead they saw with fear and amazement how the shields were raised by strong and tough arms. The hoplites who had just been run over by the heavy barrels got up on their feet. They were able to continue their advancement at once, apparently unscathed. Being completely covered with gray dust they looked like an army of ghosts. In the front was a giant in scaly armor, followed by a glorious Golden Warrior and his faithful shadow, closely guarded by another big and strong man, his black mane running wild from under his helmet. What kind of men were these Macedonians? The Triballians fled in sheer panic, running head over heels from the mountain ridge.

The King's plan was a complete success. The Macedonian army could advance uphill with just a few bruises. Shortly after the Triballians were utterly defeated in a decisive battle at the Lyginus River. Now only the fierce tribe of the Getae could threaten Macedonia from the North.

The Danube 335 BC

Council of Defense

The great Warlord Gehrig sat amongst his chiefs and commanders. The air was thick with feelings of angst and chaos. Unexpected calamity had befallen him and his people. The Getae had always contemplated making raids towards the South, taking rich plunder and subduing their weaker neighbors. Now it was the other way around. The Macedonians had a new King, young and strong, with an army that seemed able to appear anywhere and everywhere. They had defeated the Triballians with the brutal power of their well equipped army, but most of all with ingenious ruses and unexpected maneuvers no one ever heard of. Gehrig and his men was at a complete loss over what to do. They didn't want to be defeated, slain and bereaved of all their property, their dear ones sold off as slaves and their lands being possessed by Macedonian settlers, the sad fate of the poor Triballians.

A voice came from the Hall opening, hard, metallic, ominous:

"I don't recognize you, Gehrig. You sit there like frightened women or children. What Evil has befallen you?"

It was Ohrlasz, the Scythian Warlord, well known for his strength and ruthlessness. A tall and strong man, muscular and well grown, magnificently dressed in gold plated armor and an intricately worked golden necklace flashing with costly blood red rubies in the fire light of the Hall. He had long red hair, plaited in thick braids and a great red beard. He contemplated all of the Getae, his green eyes filled with curiosity and contempt. Gehrig gave him a swift answer:

"The Macedonians! We planned to raid their borders - extending our own lands now when they are weakened by the murder of their King. All went along excellently - then we had some bad news. King Alexander and his army are on their way to subdue our country. They've already overrun the Triballians - and now it's our turn."

"Don't you worry. I'll help you. My riders are eager for a good fight - but our help has it's price..."

He brought his chiefs inside Gehrig's great hall. The Getae usually didn't like his visits but this time he was most welcome. All evening and long into the night they engaged in hard negotiations, resulting in clever plans for their desperate defense. Ohrlasz made a conclusion:

"You are clever and lucky in having such a "reliable" informant. I and my swift, brave cavalry will fall upon the Macedonians as an unwelcome surprise . We'll go for their High Command. King Alexander himself may be too well protected from us - but his Second in Command will be more easily accessible. Be assured, my friends and allies. By this time tomorrow the Might of Macedon will harass you no more."

He smiled ominously in the firelight before rising and walking out of Hall. The Getae shuddered, feeling little gratitude for his help and "protection".

Battle at the River Shore

Alexander rode confidently in front of his army, Hephaestion at his right side, Cleitus at his left. Their scouts had told them the Getae were hiding on the other side of the great Danube river. The Macedonians planned on crossing the river secretly upstreams, using rafts made of straw and also inflated hides, and then fall upon the enemy when they expected it the least. Spring had been extremely cold. The air was chilly and there was actually frost in the grass and upon the tree branches. Hephaestion took a deep breath of the clear, clean air. It filled him with reassurance. He had been given the highest military command, sharing it with Craterus, and he looked forward to the impending battle. His Beautiful Golden One was looking more brave and wonderful than ever, his armor bright and shining, the Medusa Head on his chest plate and his wolf skin cloak flowing behind him in the hard blowing wind.

Something flashed in the bright morning sun. Riders! A whole army of them, coming out of nowhere from the slopes of the river shore. They were Scythians, armed with bows and spears, totally overwhelming the proud Macedonian Army. King Alexander roared some brisk commands:

"Stick together! Lock your shields, phalanx! Let's get at them!"

They found themselves fighting man to man, the horses rearing, scared by the sudden attack. At first all was total confusion, then the superior discipline and equipment of the Macedonians took it's toll. Many Scythians fell, both men and horses. Alexander fought fervently, looking around him, seeing the enemies weakness in comparison to their own possibilities. His True Steadfast Friend always fought at his side, bravely guarding him against the ruthless riders. Alexander looked reassuringly at his right side - at an empty space. Hephaestion simply wasn't there!

Almost at the beginning of the raid Hephaestion found himself surrounded by the enemy. It was uncanny how they homed in on him with their speedy little rugged horses. He defended himself bravely and Castor took him prudently away from the most dangerous situations. Stefanos and Alexios were guarding him on both sides. Then a Giant with flaming red hair, splendid armor and a flashing golden necklace rode against him. He screamed in almost incomprehensible Macedonian:

"Yield to me now! It'll make things easier for us!"

"No, never! "

They were soon locked into hard and bitter combat with their swords. The red headed warrior was far stronger and Hephaestion could barely hold his own. Then Castor stumbled upon a big stone and he fell headlong to the ground. He quickly regained his footing but to no avail. The red haired warrior took him and threw him over his horse's back. He kicked and squirmed but couldn't escape the enemy's iron grip.

Then came a big. black cloud thundering against them. Bucephalus with his Beautiful Golden One on his back was coming to his rescue.

"Release him! He's MINE! "

The giant warrior had to raise his sword and now Hephaestion was able to slide down from the horseback. He fell to the ground, grasping for his sword but it was lost in the fall. He found a long dagger instead, rushing to help Alexander. His friend was fighting hard against the enemy, getting competent help from Cleitus and Craterus, managing to wound him grievously. The Scythians came en masse to save their warlord. All became a bloody chaos around him. A friendly muzzle nudged at his right shoulder. Castor, prudently finding him amongst all others! Once again on horseback he grasped his extra spear and rode to Alexander's side. They were now riding dangerously close to the river slope, where it was forming a precipitous steep. Alexander and his red haired enemy were fighting on, oblivious of the danger. Hephaestion saw it coming, spurring Castor to gallop to the rescue. screaming at the top of his lungs:

"Alexander! Look out for the precipice! "

Alexander dealt a mighty blow to the Scythian Warlord and saw the enemy fall in a spray of bright red blood. Then, all of a sudden they were surrounded by a cloud of howling, ravenous wolves. Bucephalus reared up, neighing with fright. He took a mighty leap over the pack, wanting to save his dear Master. The leap lasted for ever, man and horse hanging in mid air . Then they were gone over the steep precipice...

The Scythian Warlord Ohrlasz rose surprisingly, staggering from weakness and loss of blood.

"Well. Now I've saved my friends the Getae from further troubles. Two Kings down in a year. The Macedonians will manage no more raids for a very long time indeed."

The Scythian riders rallied to him, quickly helping him up on horseback. Then they thundered away in a cloud of blood red dust, howling triumphantly. The Macedonians fought the wolf pack for a long time, at last making the ravenous beasts run away. The ground was wet and slick with blood and they staggered around, slipping and falling from fatigue and sorrow.

Hephaestion stood together with his faithful guards, feeling desolate over his tremendous bereavement. They held him close, or else his legs would have given way under him. He looked down the precipice, seeing the river swirling and rushing around, making heartbreaking sounds like the shredding of a thousand tears. No one, nothing was to be seen in the blue-green water...

TBC


	4. Ordeal By Water

Hephaestion meets the worst disaster of his whole life. He is almost overwhelmed by angst, grief and sorrow. In a dream he is able to be of some assistence to his Beautiful Golden One before he sets ouf to the rescue and some real action. Any similarities with the Arven / Aragorn river sequence in the LOTR movie is clearly intended.

All the best wishes and hopefully good reading,

/NorthernLight

TEMPLATE: Title: FIC: Hazards Of Friendship ( 4 / WIP)

Author: NorthernLight

Category: Love/Friendship/Adventure story. Alternate History.

Pairing: Alexander&Hephaestion

Date: December 2005. Feedback: On or off list.

Archive: Yes, if you like, but please tell me. Archivatet at the ATG Slash&Fanfic Yahoo Groups.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. For entertainment only...hopefully. Not for gain - my work is for my deep interest in Alexander and Hephaestion, their time and adventures.

Rating: R

Beta: Denise. Many thanks for good discussions and suggestions. Summary: In the beginning of his reign Alexander made a campaign towards the Danube. Some rumor said that he was severely wounded, dead or missing in action. Perhaps Demosthenes made it up, perhaps there was some truth in it.

Warnings: This is AU, very close to but not "real" history. Violence, hard fighting, angst and intrigues. Envy with troublesome consequences. Violent struggle for power. Horrible accident and traumatic events for major characters.

X-tra warnings: Any likeness with the wonderful passage in the LOTR movie with Arven helping Aragorn through severe adversities by being at his side in a dream is clearly intentional. I couldn't resist this "crossover". It's one of my very favorite love scenes!

Dedication: To Juu. Written on behalf of your fic challenge about Hephaestion and his constant trouble with the envious generals.

Hazards Of Friendship, Part IV

The Danube, 335 BC

Rescue In Vain

Bucephalus simply loved the times his Dear Master took him to a brave charge against his enemies. The clamor of war heightened his spirits and he never felt so close to Alexander as when they rode out on the battlefield together. They were as one - a deadly weapon set upon victory and Eternal Glory. It was very different with his fellow war stallion Castor, the General Hephaestion's mount. His Dear Master had chosen a stallion with a quite different temper for his Dear One. Castor was so similar to his own master. He was prudent, calm and thoughtful and he never took any unduly risks at the battlefield. His sole concern was to carry his Dear One securely through all dangers - and to help and guard Bucephalus and Alexander in their brave but often reckless endeavors.

Then came that Dark Day. It started out peacefully enough, with all the army riding along the big river. A sound of many hoof beats, then all Hell broke loose. Enemy riders were all around them and Bucephalus could feel the surprise and uncertainty in his dear Master. It was soon replaced by forceful determination and the battle went well as usual. They had just rescued the Dear One and seen him safely back on Castor when a pack of hungry wolves came running all over the place. They were lean and staved from a hard and cold winter. Their ragged gray furs were at ends, bristling with some evil energy. Feral yellow eyes gleamed with an unearthly hunger. Red tongues flickered with anticipation between jaws filled with razor sharp chalk white teeth.

Bucephalus had but one thought - to carry his Dear Master to safety! He took a great leap over all the pack, proud to have gotten his Dear Master out of harm's way, feeling almost as prudent as if he were Castor. To his horror and dismay he didn't see the familiar and safe ground under his hoofs anymore. No, he was soaring all over a sheer precipice and an engulfing mass of blue green streaming water came closer and closer. The cold winds were howling in his ears and he felt Alexander clinging to him for dear life, screaming, trying with all his might to lift them both back to safety again. The impact on the water surface was shocking and he felt as if he was being torn apart from a burning and bristling pain. All the air left his mighty lungs and a dark cloud filled his clever horse brain. Before he finally past out he saw his Dear Master disappear in a whirlpool of cold blue green river water. His last thought was to swim for the shore and then run for dear life to find some help in all this horrible distress.

Into the Abyss

Alexander had never felt so triumphant before. He had acted with courage and swiftness, saving his whole army from a most insidious ambush. He had also saved his True Steadfast Friend from being abducted by the worst foe they had ever met on a battlefield. Than, before he could savor his wonderful glory, cruel Nature struck back. The ravenous wolf pack came as a scourge from Hades, overwhelmingly brutal and many enough to devour the whole Macedonian army. They had to fight another cruel battle, without any conscious strategy, only sheer will of survival as a guideline. His Bucephalus was brave as usual, showing no fear, not even when hunted down by a pack of huge, ferocious howling beasts. He took a mighty leap over them all. Alexander felt safe and secure - until he found himself soaring in thin air, desperately clutching at Bucephalus' waving black mane, trying to lift both man and horse back up to safety. He saw the blue green, whirling river all under him and the wolf pack howling triumphantly at the precipice. Their yellow eyes looked down at him with leering malice as he was swept away from Bucephalus by a violent gush of wind.

He took a crushing fall on the surface of the cold river and felt a torrent of blue green water drowning him. His last conscious thoughts were

/ This ambush was surely no coincidence! And - how could the Scythians home in so exactly on my Hephaestion? Oh, Mighty Zeus Ammon, come to my rescue/

Missing In Action

Craterus came and put a strong hand upon Hephaestion's shoulder, saying in an unsteady voice near to breaking:

"Come now, General Hephaestion. No one could have survived such a fall. We'll not even have a chance to retrieve his body. We must hold Assembly immediately. Macedon is in grave danger. "

" No. I will NOT accept it. Alexander is NOT dead! I would have felt it right here."

Hephaestion put a hand upon his heart, his blue eyes filled with determination. Craterus tried once more to convince him:

"Yes. I know you miss him dearly - but we must look forward - decide how to defend ourselves. His recklessness has thrown us into terrible danger. "

Hephaestion shrugged away from his strong grip.

"Alexander is not reckless. He has made careful plans for this campaign. We'll be successful when he returns to lead us. "

Cassander came up to them with a smile filled with false grief:

"Oh what a black day for Macedon. King Alexander will NEVER return from that horrible fall. It seems that I must take over the High Command until we can hold Assembly. My father is the Regent and I represent him here in camp. "

Craterus turned towards him, his face showing true grief, his eyes filled with tears:

"No, my friend. I'm the King's most trusted and experienced General. I'm in charge here until we have elected our new King! Oh, this is a sad day for Macedon. I cannot understand how you could be able to strive after power in all this sorrow. You ought to be ashamed of yourself!"

Cassander held his head high, showing no guilt whatsoever. Eumenes now came leering at Hephaestion:

"Well now, pretty boy. You're already insane from grief. Alexander will NEVER return from this fall Your time at the High Command has come to its end. You'll hand over all your archives and documents to me immediately. Tomorrow you'll return to your keep at the second hill from Pella, never to come back at court!"

Stefanos and Alexios took a step against the scheming Secretary, their strong hands at their sword hilts. Ptolemy and Cleitus followed them, together with Leonnatos and Lysimachos and many of the soldiers. Cleitus roared at the Secretary :

"Eumenes! That was uncalled for. He's doing excellent work with our logistics and documents. He is a far better man and warrior than you with your heart filled up with ink and envy! We need him now more than ever in this disaster. You cannot denounce him. Until the King returns, he holds the High Command, together with the General Craterus."

Hephaestion took a step forward.

"Thanks a lot for your confidence, Cleitus. Eumenes! You'll behave yourself and assist ME with my important paperwork - or else, I'll send you back to Pella.in disgrace I hear that the Queen Olympias is in need of an extra subordinate scribe. Let us now proceed to the most important issue. We must send out a search party for the King. I'll lead it myself."

Craterus made ardent objections :

"No. It's futile. We'll never find him - and the Getae will surely find our search party and annihilate them. There's no need to risk the lives of good men. Let's hold Assembly here and now! Sadly the King is dead - and we need a new strong leader immediately."

Hephaestion felt hot tears of grief and bereavement rising in his blue eyes. With an iron will he managed to force them back.

"How can you speak so callously? Our first priority is to save the King! Alexander is alive somewhere out in all that cold rushing water. We must go to his rescue before it is too late."

"I'm not callous, Hephaestion. It's only common sense. The men must vote for a new leader right now. Follow me and let's call for Assembly."

"No. I know what you're after, Craterus. You want to hold the throne of Macedon yourself! It won't happen. Not over my dead body. Cleitus! Come with me. I need your help with the rescue party.

"He turned his back to the frustrated General Craterus, eagerly walking to Alexander's tent to get the things he needed for the rescue party. A rasping sound behind him caused the hair at the nape of his neck to rise. He turned around fast as lightning. Craterus stood brandishing his sword at him. Knowing the General couldn't attack him unarmed he just stood looking calmly at his opponent.

"General Craterus! Put your sword away. Macedon is in grave danger as you stated just now. We cannot strive amongst ourselves in this time of dire need. Let's be sensitive. You must handle things here in camp, keeping all in order while I go to search for Alexander..."

Craterus did as he was told, submitting to his opponents command with cheeks blushing in shame. The General Hephaestion's grief was a complete mirror of his own, his wonderful blue eyes filled with clear crystal tears and his auburn hair torn and lackluster. Craterus suddenly remembered Alexander's words/The King's closest Friend - and the King's most trusted General. / He simply couldn't harm the King's Dear One in this time of dire need.

"Yes, General Hephaestion. You'll have it your way - for the time being. "

All the Macedonian army saw the King falling over the precipice, feeling deeply alarmed by this horrible accident. Then the immediate struggle for power arose between their High Commanders. The General Hephaestion handled the emergency with calm and diplomacy, although he must have been the most grief stricken of them all. Courageously he ordered a search party for their beloved King Alexander, oblivious of the dangers behind his own back. They were truly impressed by his calm rebuke of the General Craterus when he actually came upon him with his brandished sword. What a brave and confident leader. Now they truly knew why King Alexander had chosen him to share his confidence above all other men.

Malicious Pleasure

Curios stood watching the violent struggle for power from a safe distance. He had great difficulties in hiding a malignant and gleeful smile. How easy it had been to send those messages safely bound to swift arrows he shot over the river to his "friends" at the Getaes camp. They had known everything about King Alexander's whereabouts, his march routes and even his clever plan of crossing the river on hay filled hides and boats made from hollow logs for a surprise attack. He had expressively told them all about the King's dearest friend and closest Companion, telling them to do their very best to kill the General Hephaestion or take him into captivity. That would be the surest way to unnerve the young King and stop his victorious campaigns.

The Scythian attack had been a complete surprise even to Curios himself. Its tragic aftermath was most unexpected. Those ravenous wolves must have been sent by some Dark God of Vengeance. He had anticipated to achieve some minor disturbances with his spying and informing activities, never such a total success. King Alexander had fallen to his certain death, drowning in the cold waters of the Danube. The whole Macedonian camp was in total uproar and the Peers of the realm were already engaged in a bitter struggle for the High Command. Macedon would not be a threat to his dear Athens for a very long time indeed.

Curios went away to his tent, quickly packing the most necessary of his belongings. All camp was stirring with unrest and sorrow. No one saw him leaving, his pale yellow horse taking him to the South in a swift canter. He would bring the good news of the Macedonian disaster to Demosthenes all by himself.

Absent "Friend"

Eumenes was most upset by his humiliating defeat. He had thought the General Hephaestion would fall from grace immediately after the King's sad demise. Instead many of the Peers of the Realm and most of the army had sided with him and now he was even more powerful than before. The Secretary went to the tent of his Athenian guest friend seeking for some comfort and friendly talk. Strangely the tent was empty. Even the knapsack with Curios' most precious belongings were gone!

"Curios? My friend, where are you? Curios?"

Inexplicable Sickness

Hephaestion sighed with deep relief. He knew he had many friends to side with him against his malevolent detractors. At last he could go for the most important mission of his life, the rescue party for his Beautiful Golden One. He was filled with an astounding calm and confidence. Alexander couldn't be dead. He had only to find and help him. Soon he would be at the side of his Loved One. Suddenly he felt an alarming shortage of breath, as if his lungs were full of cold and suffocating water. He clutched at his chest and throat, gasping for air, feeling himself being engulfed by a torrent of ice cold, swirling blue green river water. His legs gave way under him and he fell senseless to the ground. The guards rushed to him.

"General Hephaestion? How are you?"

He wasn't able to answer, his mind and soul being extinguished by sheer anguish. He felt he was desperately needed elsewhere, by someone most dear to him...

General Cleitus saw Hephaestion falling. He rushed to him, scoping him up in his strong arms before the guards could prevent him from hitting the hard, stony ground. The younger man was deeply unconscious, his breath labored. He was alarmingly pale, lips and nails blue from a severe shortage of air, and he was drenched in so much cold sweat that he looked like he was drowning.

"Get Doctor Philip immediately! I don't understand what ails him. "

Cleitus quickly carried Hephaestion inside his tent, gently putting him onto the warm fur bed, removing the iron collar from his throat and unlacing his corselet to facilitate his labored breath. It wasn't of any help. The younger man continued to gasp for air, his skin now shining from an ominous blue pallor. Cleitus put two fingers close to his jugular, feeling the pulse. It was weak, flickering, sometimes not there at all. Alarmed he shook the younger man,calling his name, even slapping his chin several times.

"Hephaestion! Wake up! Speak to me! You simply cannot just lie there out cold! We need you to sort out all this calamity!"

Doctor Philip came rushing, throwing the tent flap away and took an alarmed overview of the patient.

"Cleitus! Stop it! All this violence is not doing him any good. How is he? Whatever happened?"

"He passed out right after the brawl with General Craterus. Strange, he handled that so bravely. I didn't know he had all that strength in him. He's in a bad way. It almost seems like he's drowning - but that simply cannot be possible."

The good Doctor closely examined his important patient. He put two fingers at his jugular, feeling the unsteady and flickering pulse. Then he put his hand on his clammy, ice cold brow, before he examined his whole body, searching thoroughly for possible injuries.

"I don't understand this. He is very seriously ill, difficulties in breathing, weak pulse, a severe chill and cold sweat all over- but I cannot find any signs of injury or disease. It must be the shock from seeing his...eh...the King falling to his doom. You must wash him in really warm water, then wrap him up closely in warm furs. Watch carefully over him. I'll soon be back with a strengthening cordial."

Cleitus and the guards handled Hephaestion with the most tender care those hard men were able to procure. They had frightened servants to bring buckets with warm water and washed the young man all over, looking at him with fearful compassion. He was ice cold, clammy and covered in cold sweat, almost like drowning and he suffered from constant chills and convulsions. The warm water was not helpful and didn't give any warmth back to his ailing body. Puzzled they rubbed him down with dry cloths, having to do it all over again when the cold sweat returned. At last they wrapped him up in warm furs. Cleitus took him in his lap, gently holding him, trying in vain to give him of his own strength and warmth. The good Doctor came back with the cordial.

"Here. Try to make him drink this. He needs it badly. " "Yes, but he's still unconscious. Warm water and furs cannot relieve this Evil that torments him. "

They all struggled for some time. Pollux tried to help, pushing and running around them, howling and whimpering in deep concern for his dear master's inexplicable illness. It was hard work feeding the unconscious patient the strengthening cordial - and the strong brew of brandy, foxglove, willow weed and poppy didn't relieve any of his pain and distress. He remained in a deep coma, deathly pale and with labored breathing. Doctor Philip wrung his hands in despair.

"I simply don't know what ails him. All we can do now is to keep him warm and secure until he comes out of it..."

General Cleitus sat himself down to care for Hephaestion together with the faithful guards. He carefully watched the young man, alarmed over his bluish pallor and severely weakened condition. His breathing now came somewhat easier and he had regained some semblance of color. The hardened warrior couldn't stand the sorrowful sight, remembering the young man, his wonderful beauty and strength, his warm friendship with the young King. Alexander came before him in all his golden splendor, sitting proudly upon Bucephalus before falling to his doom. Then he saw King Philip, wise, courageous, cunning and always ready to partake of Life's many pleasures.

"What shall I do? Whatever shall I do? King Philip has been murdered and will never come back! King Alexander is gone into a cold, watery grave - and Hephaestion will soon succumb to this strange sickness. He must have been stricken by more grief than any man can take! Oh, I love the both of them more than my very own life, more than my own sons. I cannot bear the thought of losing them!"

Cleitus had nerves of steel, but now they finally broke. There, in the middle of the night he gave in to grief and despair, washing Hephaestion in hot tears of sorrow and bereavement.

Ordeal By Water

Hephaestion was fast sinking into a cold swirling torrent of cold blue green water. It choked him, filling his lungs and overwhelming him with suffocating panic. He desperately propelled himself towards where he thought the surface might be found. Suddenly he saw a body floating towards him, being dragged towards the bottom of the river by its heavy armor. Beautiful golden hair swirled around like some kind of exotic sea grass. It was Alexander!

Quickly he swum towards him and embraced him. It was like a dead weight in his powerful arms, almost impossible to grasp and hold. He had to use all his strength. His head was booming worse then when harassed by the worst copper hammers, his ears were ringing with the din of massive waterfalls, and his chest was totally constricted, the lungs quickly running out of their supply of life giving air. He saw his whole life passing before his eyes. His parents, his home at the hill top, his favorite animals - and then his Beautiful Golden One. Alexander as a small boy, young and vulnerable, in adolescent beauty, in his Kingly glory. Their first wrestling game, their innocent play and talk, their first tender embrace... Bucephalus, Mieza, the bloody horrors of Chaeronea, the fatal wedding party, the adversities of Illyrian exile, King Philip being murdered, Alexander clinging to him for strength and solace for many anguished nights...

Now he felt Alexander clinging to him for dear life again. Once more his friend desperately needed his help. Despite his rapidly weakened condition he found some hidden force deep inside himself enabling him to drag his friend up towards the surface. He passed through endless torrents of swirling water until reaching it. Chilly air rushed inside his labored lungs at the very last moment, feeling both painful and necessary. He turned on his back and held Alexander steadily in his strong arms, feeling thankful that he was a good swimmer. His long auburn hair floated around him in the ice cold water, giving him the semblance of a most beautiful mermaid. Looking desperately after the shore, seeing it far away, Hephaestion started to propel himself towards it with his Beautiful Golden One in a secure grip. It was an arduous task and several times he was close to sinking into the swirling blue green water.

Just as his arms were about to yield and his breathing became unbearably labored he felt his back and bottom scrape against craggy stones covered with moss and sea weed. The shore was close and he found the strength to reach it. An enormous wave helped him, washing him and his precious burden up on a sandy river bank. His head hit a stone and he momentarily passed out from the sharp, lightning pain. A tapestry of stars and darkness quivered before his eyes but before succumbing to unconsciousness he felt Alexander securely lodged in his arms.

A cold wind woke him up. Alexander lay beside him with an uncanny bluish pallor upon his face and hands. He wasn't breathing. Hephaestion quickly forgot his own troubles and embraced him, shaking him violently before turning him on his side. Nothing happened for a long time. He started to cry out loud:

"Alexander! Don't you ever leave me! Please, come back to me! NOW!"

A weak rattle in his friend's throat and chest, followed by a spasm of pain and anguish, and then there was a violent heave as he brought up a clear stream of river water. Hephaestion held his head, gently supporting him in his lap. He looked at Alexander with fear and compassion as he became violently sick and vomited for a long time.

"Oh, my poor friend. You must have swallowed the whole river! Yes, that's good. Once more! You need to get all this cold water out of your lungs!"

One last heave, and then Alexander lay limp and completely exhausted in the lap of his friend. Now he was breathing, rattling and labored but he was alive once more! Hephaestion removed the jeweled collar of his armor and then unlaced the corselet. Nothing must hinder the air from reaching his water soaked lungs. Alexander had regained some color but he was still deeply unconscious.

A discordant clatter of hooves was heard from a far distance. Bucephalus arrived in an unsteady canter, soaking wet and looking as if he had been partaking in one of his dear Master's drinking parties. He was struggling to keep his footing and staggered all over the shore. When he saw Alexander lying on the beach he came forward and started to push him and tenderly lick him all over with his harsh tongue, making small worried sounds. Hephaestion greeted him with relief and gently stroke his muzzle.

"It's wonderful to see you again. I surely thought you had drowned. I fear your Master is in a very bad way right now. "

The big black horse neighed in consent and then continued his tender ministrations. Hephaestion suddenly felt something pulling him up and away. He looked around him, clearly remarking the form of the cliffs and the outline of the river shore before it all disappeared in a watery aquamarine haze.

To the Rescue

"He is waking up! At long last! "

General Cleitus had been sitting with the young man in his lap for several hours, seeing him sink deep down into unconsciousness, pale and wan from lack of life giving air. His faithful dog lay close at his dear master's side, often licking his cold hands and chalk white face, clearly wanting to revive him. Now Hephaestion began to slowly recover from his inexplicable weakness. His breath came easier, the bluish pallor on his cheeks being chased away by the healthy color of life, and then he started to move around and opened his wonderful clear blue eyes. At first he was utterly bewildered and looked in panic around him.

"Alexander! Where are you? We must go away from all this cold water...give you some warmth and rest..."

"Hephaestion. Calm yourself down. You are delirious. You have been very ill for some hours now. Rest easy, my friend. I'll take care of you. "

Hephaestion saw General Cleitus' well known face hovering over him, looking worn out from worrying. He felt dizzy, like all the world was in turmoil around him but he forced himself to rise. The older man tried futilely to hold him back as he dragged himself up on his feet, swaying from side to side, feeling like waves of ice cold water washed all over him. His legs buckled and gave way under him and he gave up a sigh as the General caught him once more in his strong arms.

"There I have you. Rest easy, my friend. You are not strong enough to be up and about just yet. "

Cleitus vehemently ordered the guards:

"Get Doctor Philip here immediately. The General Hephaestion is awake - but he is delirious and I cannot handle him by myself!"

Hephaestion protested violently :

"I'm not delirious, Cleitus! I've never been more lucid in my whole life! We must organize a rescue party at once. I know exactly where to find Alexander. We must hurry or else it'll be too late!"

"Whatever do you mean by that? You cannot know a thing about the King's whereabouts. You have been laid up here in my lap, deeply unconscious for several hours,only just coming out of it. "

"Yes, I believe you, my friend. I have had a most enlightening True Dream. You must trust me. Alexander is alive! We must ride out immediately to help him. Time is of the essence!"

He managed to rise once more and staggered around the tent, quickly collecting all the things he would need to help his friend. Pollux ran happily barking all over the place. The clever dog seemed to know exactly what his dear master needed and brought him the things he wanted. Hephaestion wrapped warm clothes and blankets in a bundle, and then he gathered his arms and ordered food and wine in abundance brought to the tent. His pages helped him to dress in warm clothes and wrapped him in a warm fur cloak. He went to the King's tent with brisk but staggering steps. There he found Alexander's favorite wine jars and his miracle ointments and cordials. When he held those jars, recently handled by his Loved One, his iron hard determination gave way to desperation. Hot tears flushed down his cheeks.

"Oh, my dear Alexander. When will I find you again? And, will I be there in time to find you alive?"

TBC


	5. To The Rescue

Here comes part 5. The rescue mission for King Alexander is slow and complicated - and - have his dear friends arrived in time? Another cliffhanger in this one...

All the best wishes,

/NorthernLight

TEMPLATE:

Title: FIC: Hazards Of Friendship ( 5 / WIP)

Author: NorthernLight

Category: Love/Friendship/Adventure story. Alternate Reality.

Pairing: Alexander & Hephaestion

Date: January 2005.

Feedback: Yes, all kinds, on or off list, as you please.

Archive: Yes, if you like, but please tell me.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. For entertainment only. Not for gain - my work is for my deep interest in Alexander and Hephaestion, their time and adventures.

Rating: R

Beta: Denise. Many thanks for interesting discussions and suggestions.

Summary: In the beginning of his reign Alexander made a campaign towards the Danube. Some rumor said that he was severely wounded, dead or missing in action. Perhaps Demosthenes made it up, perhaps there was some truth in it.

Warnings: This is AU, very close to but not "real" history. Violence, hard fighting, angst and intrigues. Envious people with insulting behavior. Horrible accident and traumatic events for major characters. Attack of ferocious wolves. Cooling cliffhanger - but I promise Alexander will be revived in next part!

Author's note: Ferocious packs of hungry wolves are not only a peril from Ancient times. In my remote part of the world they are running rampant in our forests, often to devour our poor domestic animals...

Dedication: To Juu. Written on behalf of your fic challenge about Hephaestion and his constant trouble with the envious generals.

Hazards Of Friendship, Part V

The Danube 335 BC

Divine Rescue

Bucephalus thought his last moment had come. His Dear Master was lost in a whirlpool of blue green water and he found himself struggling for dear life in the merciless torrents. He moved his powerful legs, propelling himself towards where he supposed the shore must be. To his great dismay it simply wasn't there. Cold water filled his lungs, he felt himself sinking deep into the river, floating endlessly down into a cold, blue green tunnel. Suddenly a flare of wonderful white, turquoise and blue light immersed him. He opened his eyes and saw the Horse Goddess once more. She was swimming towards him and grasped at his bridle with her lithe hands, dragging him forcefully up to the surface. Life giving air rushed into his lungs, filling them up, reviving and painful at the same time. A Voice filled with kind reassurance adamantly told him:

"No, dearest friend of mine. It's not your time yet. Not for many years. Your Dear Master needs you desperately!"

She guided him towards the shore and saw him safely up on it. When he stood there on shaking legs she pointed upstream.

"There! Follow the river upstream. Then you'll find King Alexander - and when you do you must stand close guard over him. He will need all your cleverness and strength to save his very life!"

Bucephalus tried to run in his usual fast canter, soon finding he simply wasn't up to it. His legs were shaky and he was shivering from cold and weakness. He staggered from side to side, bumping into boulders and thorny spruces and junipers. Several times he fell down to his shackles and he had great difficulties in rising. At long last he saw his Dear Master - and a strange, wraith like appearance at his side. It was the Dear One - but at the same time it wasn't. Hephaestion didn't have any true substance, yet he was really there, reviving his Alexander with rough ministrations. He now patted the astounded horse's muzzle with an insubstantial hand, telling him:

"Take good care of your Dear Master for me! Alexander is in a bad way right now!"

Then he just disappeared in a wisp of fog and a strange opalescent violet light. Bucephalus watched amazed before he turned to his Dear Master with deep concern. Alexander was lying still and cold. His face was white and his lips were blue from cold and lack of air. One could hardly see if he was breathing and each sparse breath came with a stertorous rattle. Bucephalus tried to revive him, licking his face and hands, nudging him carefully as he tried to make his big hooves as soft as possible. All ministrations were to no avail whatsoever. Alexander remained still and white as a marble statue. There were only some weak movements and low moaning shoving there was still some life left in him.

The faithful horse soon got both hungry and thirsty after his hard fighting and ordeals in the cold river water. He wandered away a short distance to drink from the river and graze on the meager grass, herbs, moss and lichen at the river shore. All the time he kept a close watch over his Master. He dared to explore the vicinity and found some big, light green tufts with very hard and tough sprigs, carrying an abundance of shrunken and wrinkled blue berries that miraculously seemed to have survived the hunger of all other animals and the cold of winter. Normally he would have scorned them but now they made his stomach grumble with a hearty appetite. Some important memory far back in his clever mind made him stay his eager muzzle. Alexander had once showed just the same tufts and berries to Hephaestion, telling the Dear One that they were a most important cure for some human ailments Bucephalus didn't understand. He decided to wait and give the blue berries to Alexander when he woke up. He surely was in desperate need of all the help he could get!

Reluctant Prey

A distant howling interrupted Bucephalus' meager meal. The pack of wolves were looking down from the sheer cliffs. Now they came jumping and running down the steep precipice. It was as if some cruel Dark God of vengeance had led them there, to find the faithful horse and his Dear Master when they were overcome by weakness and dangerously vulnerable. The ferocious beasts were soon running rampant all over the place. Some of the boldest ones came dangerously close, nibbling at Alexander. Fortunately they only took some bites into his armor, breaking their razor sharp teeth upon it.

Bucephalus shared all horses' normal instincts to run far away from all beasts of prey but with his Dear Master in such a dreadful peril he was able to overcome his fearfulness. He bravely ran right into the pack, kicking and smashing all around with his powerful hooves, like a black cloud of Thunder and Fury. Some of the strongest wolves managed to jump all over him, scratching and biting his velvet black hide, locking their jaws painfully into his flesh. The pain was searing and maddening. He reared up on his powerful hind legs, neighing furiously and shaking them all off. Now ten or twelve of the voracious beasts lay dead in a heap of bloodied fur all around Alexander. The rest of the pack ran off, howling with hungry disappointment from far away.

Bucephalus immediately got back to Alexander and stood there closely watching over him. He was seriously concerned about his health and well being. He had never seen his Dear Master inactive for such a long time. No, Alexander was always up and about, engaging himself and all others in all kinds of activities and wonderful plans and designs - and he was always warm, glorious, golden and filled with that exuberant energy that was his, and only his. Now this energy seemed to have left him completely. Not even an attack from a whole pack of ravenous wolves could wake him up! The clever horse understood that Alexander needed something more, someone else to bring him back to Life. Bucephalus watched in desperation up the steep precipice. Where ever was Hephaestion? He had never before been so wanted and needed.

The big black horse suddenly felt his powerful legs give way under him. He lay down, panting from total exhaustion. Before he passed out he managed to lay his head over his Master's chest, covering him with his long, black, silky mane. Darkness fell over them, and the sky reared as a dark blue cupola adorned with glittering stars and a crescent moon desperately tried to give the exposed couple some of the scarce warmth they could offer. The moisture from the daytime froze to glittering white rime frost all around. Soon beautiful and soft, but deadly cold snowflakes whirled all over the place, covering them as a deceitful white blanket.

The hungry wolves returned at the dead of night, eager for their helpless prey. They saw the unmoving, golden haired man, vulnerable and unable to defend himself. Then the crescent moon sent its silvery rays down from the velvet dark sky, showing them the big stallion lying at the side of his Dear Master, like a black demon cloud of danger and destruction. The wolf pack sneaked back into the cold night. This was not their usual, hapless prey. Facing such a dangerous and faithful Guardian would be foolish. They would have to find their next meal at some other place.

Rescue Preparations

Hephaestion had gotten all the necessary things packed for the King's rescue, and was feeling ready himself, being armed to his teeth and dressed in his warm bearskin cloak. He looked with satisfaction at the kind pack horses and went to search for his reliable war stallion. Castor wasn't at his usual place at the horse lines. The stable hands pointed towards the precipice.

"He has been morose since the King's accident, General. He hasn't eaten or taken any water, and he doesn't want to leave that place. One could almost think he understands the disaster that has stricken us. He surely misses Bucephalus, they being the very best of friends. "

"Of course he understands, Lachnos! My Castor is the wisest amongst horses. If only he had been able to teach the King's reckless stallion some of his own common sense!"

The big, chestnut colored stallion stood looking down over the steep precipice, watching into the swirling river. His head was hanging low in despair and he mirrored Hephaestion's own feelings of bereavement so closely the young man felt a hot tear drop down his cold cheek. Peritas sat close beside him, howling mournfully at the deep blue green waters. Pollux ran up to his friend, barking and yelping in his ear. Alexander's favorite dog immediately begun to wag his tail and both dogs ran up to Hephaestion. He gently patted their heads and ears and told them:

"Good dogs, good dogs! Now you must come with me immediately and help me find Alexander and Bucephalus! By the looks of you I almost think you understand all of this horrible mess we're in."

He took a step towards Castor and put his arms around the great stallion's neck, softly telling him:

"My faithful one, I understand how you must miss Alexander and Bucephalus - but you can help us find them. I need someone reliable when I search for them - and you must be able to home in to Bucephalus! First I want you to have something to eat. We cannot let you go on this important mission on an empty stomach. "

He adamantly told the stable hand:

"Give him some fine barley and tepid water at once! Now I think he will eat and drink. And - get the dogs some strengthening meat and juicy bones before we set out!"

"Yes, General. I'll see to it immediately. "

Hephaestion took Castor at the bridle and gently led him away from the precipice. The dogs followed, barking with anticipation. Suddenly he staggered and his legs gave way under him. He felt dizzy, almost at the verge of fainting. Cleitus was there immediately, taking him into his powerful arms.

"Here, here, my friend. Always the same, always thinking more of the welfare of others before your own. Our dear animals surely need to eat, but so do you too! You haven't taken anything at all since yesterday morning, before the battle and all our recent troubles. Let's share a jar of well watered wine, with some hot broth, bread and ham to go with it.

"Hephaestion could hear his stomach grumble and eagerly answered: "That sounds fine, my friend. Just what I need right now. "

Cleitus give him strong support as they walked back to his tent, telling the servants to immediately bring them the food and drink. They sat down and shared the meal in silence, feeling one another's troubled thoughts as a cloud of anguish soaring all around the simple camp table. When the last morsel of bread was being swallowed Cleitus took a careful look at Hephaestion.

"Yes, now you're looking much better. You've even got some color back on your cheeks. You surely needed that before we'set out to find the King. "

"Yes, Cleitus, but you won't be following me. I think I can manage well with my strong guards and Doctor Philip. You are more needed here in camp, looking after things for me and Alexander. There's too much intrigue and devilry afoot. We must have someone strong and reliable to hold the pretenders back! "

"You are quite right at that, my friend - but I surely think Ptolemy, Leonnatus and Lysimachus can manage things here around for us until we return with the King. You must set your pride and independence aside and understand that YOU need someone strong and reliable at your side to be successful! Our rescue mission is the most important thing right now - and who am I to abandon you and Alexander when you need me the most!"

Hephaestion rose and embraced him in silence, nodding in acceptance to his suggestion.

Setting Out

Both men carefully armed themselves with swords, spears, daggers, bows and quivers filled with arrows. At last they dressed in warm fur cloaks and went outside. The horses were ready with all the necessary packing, Stefanos and Alexios stood waiting and Doctor Philip was there, holding his clever, silver gray donkey Silena at the bridle. They mounted the eager horses, with Pollux and Peritas running around barking expectantly. Craterus came up to them, followed by Cassander and Eumenes.

"General Hephaestion! Is it really wise to ride out searching for the King with such a small party? Shouldn't we send a whole ile (cavalry unit consisting of 64 men and horses) to accompany you?"

"Yes, General Craterus. That would have been a good idea under more normal circumstances - but in my vision I exactly saw the King's present whereabouts. It's easier to get there with a small party. We don't want to draw too much attention. You must stay here and be on your guard against all our enemies. They might want to attack us once more, thinking us defenseless and disordered with the King missing. "

"That would be a grave mistake. We'll give them a hard welcome. Our men are eager for revenge. Now I wish you good luck with your mission and I surely hope you will return to us soon with the King. "

Hephaestion and Cleitus nodded in acceptance before they urged their horses on and rode out from camp. They were eager to be away, feeling suffocating waves of intrigue vibrating all around.the place The wind brought three insidious and unanimous whispers right into Hephaestion's sensitive ears.

/"That man! It's a crying shame that he is alive and King Alexander perhaps not! "

"He must be insane, letting the King's rescue depend upon some imaginary vision of his!"

"Don't you worry. He'll return in disgrace from his wild goose chase - and then we can easily get rid of him!"/

Hephaestion shuddered at their malice and he felt ice cold shivers creeping up and down his spine. Then he took a deep breath of the fresh, cold air rushing from the river valley, letting it cleanse him from all malicious influences. The small rescue company rode downstream, carefully looking for a safe place of descent.

At the Shore of the Danube

They rode for ever and ever so it seemed. At long last Hephaestion saw something familiar from his strange dream. Two tall junipers stood at the precipice, almost like a welcoming portal. Between them was a safe path leading directly down to the river shore. It was steep but broad enough for men and horses. Castor sniffed in something and immediately started his descent. Hephaestion gently patted his neck, feeling a wonderful reassurance.

"Yes. This surely is the right place! You, my friend, with all your prudence, would have refused to carry me down here if it wasn't. Pollux! Peritas! Search for Alexander! Now!"

Both dogs run before the search party, yelping and barking. The men sat off, carefully leading their horses down the path. It had many turnings and knuckles but it led them safely down to the river shore. Behind a high, mossy boulder they heard Pollux and Peritas give a marking bark. It sounded ominously weak before giving way to some sorrowful yelping. Hephaestion and Cleitus were the first coming around the boulder.

They were met by a sad sight. A circle of big, furry wolves lay dead in puddles of clotted blood a short distance from the river shore. Alexander lay still and lifeless in their middle. Bucephalus was close at his side, his head resting on his Dear Master's breast, covering him with his silken black mane. Man and horse were covered with a thin layer of cold, powdery snow and glittering rime frost. No signs of life whatsoever were to be seen.

TBC


	6. Revival

Hephaestion and the Rescue Party has great diffiulties in bringing Alexander back to life - and the General Craterus has his own troubles with the Court of Pretenders and a multitude of enemies gathering.

All the best wishes,

/NorthernLight

TEMPLATE:

Title: FIC: Hazards Of Friendship ( 6 / WIP)

Author: NorthernLight

Category: Love/Friendship/Adventure story. Alternate History.

Pairing: Alexander&Hephaestion

Date: January 2006. Feedback: Yes, all kinds, on or off list, as you please.

Archive: Yes, if you like, but please tell me. Archivated at the ATG Slash&Fanfic Yahoo Groups.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. For entertainment only. Not for gain - my work is for my deep interest in Alexander and Hephaestion, their time and adventures.

Rating: R Beta: Denise. Many thanks for interesting discussions and suggestions.

Summary: In the beginning of his reign Alexander made a campaign towards the Danube. Some rumor said that he was severely wounded, dead or missing in action. Perhaps Demosthenes made it up, perhaps there was some truth in it.

Warnings: This is AU, very close to but not "real" history. Violence, hard fighting, angst and intrigues. Slash. Envious people with insulting behavior. Horrible accident and traumatic events for major characters. Hurt / comfort sequence.

Dedication: To Juu. Written on behalf of your fic challenge about Hephaestion and his constant trouble with the envious generals. The

Shore of the Danube 335 BC

Moments of Anguish

Hephaestion gave up an anguished cry and leaped off Castor, desperately running and stumbling all over the rough ground. He soon reached Alexander and embraced his friend, finding him cold and stiff, frozen to the hard, rocky ground. His face was white as snow, slowly changing into a deathly blue pallor. He wasn't breathing, there wasn't any palpable pulses and Hephaestion couldn't detect any signs of life whatsoever. Bucephalus was resting heavily on his chest and it seemed as if the clever horse must have been trying to warm Alexander with his own mane and body. Man and horse were frozen together in a death like stillness. Hephaestion embraced them both, crying and screaming out loud:

"No! NO! This must not be. Father Zeus, please let them be alive, for me, for us all. We need them so badly, and I simply cannot go on without Alexander!"

Peritas and Pollux were licking Alexander's face with mournful whimperings, while Castor came cantering. The chestnut stallion immediately begun butting and kicking at Alexander and his good friend Bucephalus, making small worried sounds that soon grew into an anguished neighing. His frantic efforts were soon successful and the big black stallion rose, trembling and unsteady but very much alive. Both horses begun butting and nudging at their Dear Master, trying to get him to move and rise from the cold and unhealthy ground.

Hephaestion embraced him fervently , holding him in his arms. He covered his friend with his own body, desperately trying to give him all of his own warmth and life force. He was crying uncontrollably, hot tears running over Alexander's face, neck and beautiful golden hair.

"Please, please, Alexander. Come back to me! You cannot leave me like this! Not now! It is far too soon. "

After an eternity of anguish he felt a faint shiver and he dared to look at Alexander again. There was some resemblance of life returning to his face. The uncanny blue pallor was gone but he didn't seem to be breathing at all. Now Hephaestion could lift his friend from the hard ground and he sat cradling him in a warm and loving embrace.

The dogs and horses were all over Alexander, eagerly helping to warm him up. Doctor Philip, Cleitus and the guards stood in a circle around them, looking worriedly at the awkward resuscitation attempt. They were frozen into inactivity, shocked by the horror and sadness of the situation. At long last the good doctor got down on his knees and put two fingers on Alexander's throat, letting them rest there for a long time. He then tilted his cheek closely over Alexander's mouth, nodding reassuringly :

"My friends, we are not too late. Alexander is alive! I can feel a faint pulse, and he is breathing - but he is very badly off. We must do our very best to give him warmth and care! Let's find a suitable place for our camp. "

Hephaestion gave his friend a warming embrace, once more bursting into tears.

"Oh, thanks so much, good doctor - and all the merciful Gods who have helped us to reach here in time!"

Warming Love

Hephaestion lifted his friend and cradled him in a tender embrace. Hot tears were still running down his cheeks and his legs were trembling so badly that he was barely able to stand or walk. His faithful guards took some quick steps to his side and gave him discreet support. Cleitus, always considering every possibility, was eagerly pointing towards the steep precipice.

"Over there, my friends! Philip, your donkey seems to have found something useful! It almost looks like a grotto. "

They walked there as fast as possible when they saw Silena braying and stomping at an opening between some stubborn Junipers growing in stony crevices. The grotto was even better than they could imagine. It was filled with dry straw and had several thick beds made up from spruce twigs and soft straw. A fire place was in the middle and it even had some unburnt wood and a fine kettle left behind. Cleitus said with some calm gladness:

"At long last we have some luck this sad day! This must be a resting place for the Getae's hunting parties. Well, let's get a fire started. Alexander needs all the warmth he can get. "

Cleitus and the guards quickly lighted the fire up and went out collecting some more tinder and wood. Doctor Philip unpacked his herbal remedies and began to prepare an infusion. As he went to get some water he saw Bucephalus standing near the grotto, trembling from cold and exposure. Castor tried to warm him up, rubbing him from one side, while Cleitus stubborn and foul tempered black stallion Gorgon was rubbing him from the other side. Both stallions were grumbling with worried and displeased sounds while both the guards' mares, Sapphire and Amethyst , were looking and nodding in assent. One could almost think that the wise animals were holding a displeased conversation over the troubled affairs of their human masters. The good doctor quickly ordered the guards:

"Alexios! Stefanos! You must see to the King's horse immediately! Poor Bucephalus is frozen stiff. He must be in good shape for when Alexander needs him again. "

The guards immediately collected some dry straw and begun giving Bucephalos a good rubbing down. afterwhich they covered him with a warm, fur lined horse blanket. They also prepared some fine and warming barley gruel, and the King's big, black stallion was soon eating with a hearty appetite. Not even the constantly hungry and thirsty Gorgon begrudged him this well earned meal. When he had eaten his fill the guards took Bucephalus inside the grotto. He was still shivering slightly from cold and exposure and needed warmth and rest. They then took all the other horses and the doctor's donkey to a pasture down river.

Pollux helped guarding the horses, but Peritas stayed with his Dear Master. The big, lion like dog was howling miserably and clearly showing his anxiety over Alexander's sad condition. Hephaestion had to gently pat him on his head and tell him:

"Don't you worry, my dear friend. Alexander will soon be all right! "

Hephaestion carried Alexander into the grotto, very worried that his friend still hadn't regained consciousness and that he hung so very limp in his arms. He quickly prepared a makeshift bed from the King's own bed furs and his warming, Royal blue quilt close to the fire before undressing his friend. Alexander's armor, greaves and chiton were almost frozen to his body and Hephaestion poured some of the heated water in a bowl and gave him a warming rub down. His whole body was badly bruised from the impact on the water surface and Doctor Philip came and gave him a thorough examination. Hephaestion asked worriedly:

"How is he, Doctor? Will he be all right? " "Yes, yes, I hope so. He has taken a hard beating , but he'll heal with time. That big bruise and swelling at the left side of his neck doesn't look well, though. It might have caused some serious damage. I don't like it that he hasn't woken up yet - and his limbs are far too flaccid. "

Both men shuddered and didn't dare to speak more about this ominous implication. Doctor Philip quickly prepared a poultice and put it on a warm compress. He carefully applied it on Alexander's neck and wrapped a soft little sheep's fur around with some strips of linen. There was no reaction from the patient, no signs of pain or discomfort whatsoever.

"This will take down the swelling and relieve the pain. Now we must keep him warm and safe until he wakes up. It's all we can do right now. "

Hephaestion wrapped his friend in the warm furs and quilts before he sat down and carefully lifted Alexander's head and shoulders, taking him into his lap. Although he was dressed in his own warming bear skin cloak and sitting close by the fire he was shivering from cold, shock and anxiety all the same. Doctor Philip prepared an infusion from strengthening and warming herbs. Alexander managed to swallow some spoonfuls before he started to cough and then he was retching miserably. Hephaestion shook his head in displeasure and told Cleitus:

" This is no good. Alexander needs a far stronger remedy! Cleitus! You know what I mean. Bring me the King's jar with his miracle cordial! "

Cleitus immediately brought the big jar and unstoppered it. An intoxicating and revitalizing smell of strong wine and herbs filled the whole cave. Doctor Philip protested.

" No. You cannot give him strong liquor in his weakened condition! He'll choke on it and all will be even worse!"

Hephaestion and Cleitus adamantly told him:

" This is just the right occasion for the King's miracle cordial! We know Alexander better than you ever will. Now you must trust our good judgment! "

Hephaestion took the jar and held it under Alexander's nose. The young man sniffed and an air of recognizance settled in his white face. His friend carefully lifted his head and put the jar to his bluish lips.

"Here, here, my dear friend. This will surely give you your strength back!"

Alexander managed to take some small sips before he started to cough again. The good doctor told them with alarm:

"That will be enough! No more strong liquor for my patient just now! "

Hephaestion took the jar away and put his friend to a comfortable rest in his lap. Some color returned to his pale cheeks and lips, giving him a resemblance of life. At the same time as Alexander visibly regained some of his strength and warmth, Hephaestion started to shiver violently and he had great difficulties to sit properly and maintain his supportive hold on his friend. Cleitus immediately saw his distress and unstoppered the miracle cordial once more.

"Here, my friend. You have exerted yourself far too much of late You will need a big draught of this, right now!"

Hephaestion thanked him and helped himself to the vitalizing medicine. The strong liquor had an immediate effect, giving him his warmth and strength back. Soon the grotto was filled by the wonderful smell of roasted meat and boiling herbs and vegetables. When the food was ready he managed to give Alexander some spoonfuls of the broth. The patient took it with great difficulty and couldn't swallow much. Doctor Philip reassuringly told him:

"You can wait until later with this. He'll soon regain his appetite. "

They all ate with a hearty appetite and Hephaestion was soon feeling drowsy. He shut his eyes, leaning backwards to let the wall of the grotto give him some support. The stone was hard and unfriendly to his tired back and shoulders and he winced, once again shivering from pain and anxiety. Cleitus and the doctor saw his discomfort. They adamantly told him:

"Hephaestion! You know you haven't been well of late. You need some proper rest - and there is a way for you to get it giving Alexander even more warmth and support. You must lie down and hold him in your arms. You will both be the better for it."

Hephaestion nodded in approval, being too tired even to be sitting up. They helped him remove his wet and cold clothing and wrapped him in a warm fur. He was so very tired that he was barely able to move but he never let go of his careful attention to his dear friend. When he was ready he collapsed at Alexander's side and fondly embraced him. Cleitus wrapped both of the friends closely together in warm furs and reassuringly told Hephaestion:

"Sleep well and tight, my dear friend. Don't you worry. We'll all sit here by the fire and see to the both of you. "

Hephaestion nodded thankfully but he simply couldn't give in to sleep. He was so worried for Alexander. His friend was lying all too still and cold, despite their careful ministrations. He was barely breathing and despite all his damages he wasn't showing any signs of pain. Could his neck have been broken? What if he never woke up again - or - even worse - woke up totally paralyzed! Hephaestion embraced his dear friend even closer, washing him with hot tears of anguish - but at the same time warming him with his love and friendship. Before he drifted into a troubled sleep he thought he could see some traces of a recognizing smile upon Alexander's pale lips.

Doctor Philip and Cleitus sat at the fire, keeping close watch over Alexander and Hephaestion. Both their Dear Ones were completely exhausted and in a severe condition. One could barely see if they were even breathing. Peritas lay close to Alexander, wrapping himself around his dear Master, now and then licking him all over his face. Pollux was doing the same for Hephaestion. If it hadn't been such a deeply alarming situation it would have been a most endearing sight, a wonderful image of close friendship between Man and animal. Cleitus felt he simply couldn't take any more of the anxiety. He rose fiercely, telling the good doctor:

"I cannot stand it, seeing them both like that, and not knowing if they'll ever wake up safe and sound again. I must go out. Someone has to take care of all those wonderful wolf furs just lying to no use at the shore!"

He brandished his very sharp knife and went out with brisk strides. At the river shore he lifted the biggest of the furry beasts and started to flay it with violent slashes, swearing silently to himself. Tears of sorrow and anger dimmed his eyes, running down his rugged cheeks. Hours passed and at long last no more wolves remained to be flayed by his angry knife. All their furs lay in a thick, rugged heap at his feet, and all their bodies in a bloody mess at the other side. He lifted the furs, bringing them inside the grotto, hanging them around its cragged walls like some wild and barbarous tapestry.

Alexander and Hephaestion lay as before, no better, no worse. Doctor Philip was soundly asleep, his head resting on his knapsack filled with herbal remedies, a hard and lumpy pillow indeed. Cleitus suddenly felt himself being totally overwhelmed by weariness. He swayed to and fro and his legs started to tremble and refused to carry him upright. It was most embarrassing but he just had to ask the faithful guards:

" Can you see to the safety of us all for a while? I understand you too must be horribly tired but you may sit right inside the grotto, so that you are able to look outside. "

Stefanos and Alexios dutifully answered him:

"Yes, of course, General Cletus. You may trust us completely. And - we always have our horses and Silena. They never sleep at the same time and they will surely tell us if something wicked comes our way. "

Cleitus almost fell down on his side. He just managed to drag himself to one of the makeshift beds and wrap himself into his fur cloak before he was overwhelmed by a heavy sleep, feeling himself sinking deep down into merciful oblivion.

Revival of the Dear One

Hephaestion slept fitfully, all the time waking up to check on Alexander. His friend was no better, still looking very pale and wan. The warmth wasn't returning properly to his chilled body, despite all the warming furs and the closeness to the fire. Hephaestion took him into an even more tender and warming embrace, trying to give him all of his own warmth and strength. He saw doctor Philip fall asleep on his knapsack, and then Cleitus succumbed to unconsciousness, rolling into his fur cloak. The guards sat at each side of the grotto's entrance, even they half asleep. Sometimes one of them rose to put more wood onto the fire. The horses and Selena moved restlessly outside and a cold wind was blowing from the fast flowing river. Fortunately they were covered with warm fur lined blankets and they stood close to one another, offering what warmth they were able to share.

Night fell over the cold and wintry landscape. The moon and stars rose once more, adorning the velvet deep blue cupola of the sky. They were looking down on the forlorn rescue party, desperately struggling to offer whatever warmth they could radiate from their faraway realms. Hephaestion was so tired that he had to give up his anxious watchfulness. He felt like he was drowning in his own weariness and the tears that still sometimes flowed down his cheeks. At long last he fell into a heavy sleep inside the warm furs. His very last thoughts and prayers were for Alexander and his well being. His friend's breathing was somewhat less shallow, and some more warmth was perhaps returning to him.

A trembling hand was tenderly stroking his long auburn hair, another rested on his right cheek, trying to wipe out all the tears. He woke up very slowly, opening his eyes several times just to feel the weary lids fall down again. An amazing sight came and went into his blurred vision. When it stabilized before him he looked right into the wonderful gray eyes of his Beautiful Golden One. Never before had anyone been given such a look brimming with thankful and reassuring love. Alexander had returned to life, his cheeks almost rosy and his eyes glowing with returning health. He spoke, whispering, faltering but consoling and convincing:

"Hephaestion! You don't need to cry for me anymore. I'm feeling better now. An Angel of Mercy rescued me from the river - and a Demon from the very depths of Hell saved me from a pack of ravenous wolves. With such friends I cannot give in to sickness and despair..."

He clasped his True Steadfast Friend in a strong and reassuring embrace before he closed his eyes and fell into sleep once more. Hephaestion couldn't help himself and he started to cry uncontrollably, once more washing Alexander in his hot tears, this time out of sheer joy.

Cleitus and doctor Philip woke up to the sound of crying and saw him trembling and hugging his Beautiful Golden One. They rose in dismay.

" Hephaestion! How is it? Alexander cannot be...?"

"No, my dear friends. He is better now. He woke up a while ago and he has spoken to me. He even moved his arms and hands..."

His voice broke once more into sobbing. Cleitus and the doctor came and sat down close by the dear friends. Peritas and Pollux had woken and were merrily wagging their tails. Bucephalos and Castor curiously looked inside the cave, happily nodding their great heads towards their Dear Masters. Alexios and Stefanos stood watching in relief. All was well inside the cave, at least for the time being.

Court Of Pretenders

The General Craterus was sitting inside his tent, desperately looking at the heaps of scrolls and tablets towering all over his simple field desk. He was a man of action, not used to paper work. These things were Hephaestion's and Eumenes' area - and the Secretary of State hadn't been of much help He hadn't been himself of late. Most of the time he sat moaning in his tent, longing for his Athenian guest friend Curios who very strangely had gone missing after King Alexander's tragic accident. There had been something sinister with that man and Craterus thought that with his sudden disappearance he was up to no good.

The big General heard arguing and bickering from all directions. The loudest shouting and the most sinister whispers came from Cassander's tent. He had collected a whole court of followers around himself, planning on voting for him or his father at the upcoming Assembly. They were already giving out lands and assignments - and fighting amongst themselves for the most powerful positions. From the tent of Alexandros of Lyncestis came the same kind of bickering, even louder and more aggressive. Craterus overheard it all with utter contempt. He sorely missed King Alexander, his dear friend, and he ardently hoped for his safe return. The young, vigorous man with his golden lion's mane of beautiful golden hair was the only one who could hold the insidious Macedonian Court at bay!

Now Eumenes came inside with a cringing smile:

"General! I'm back on duty. There is much important paperwork to do before holding Assembly. You'll need to extend my powers in this critical situation!"

"Extended powers! To you? I'll do nothing of the kind! You've made a mess of everything. No, you'll begin with sorting all this out for me. And - we won't be holding Assembly until at least one week has gone by. I myself sincerely hope for King Alexander's safe return. At least Cleitus is strong and reliable. If there is a shadow of a chance to find the King alive he's the one to achieve it. "

Eumenes took the heaps of scrolls and papers and sourly started to work. Soon they were in an even worse mess. Craterus desperately looked at him, remembering the General Hephaestion and his proper management of scrolls, maps and important documents. He groaned to himself and slumped back into his camp chair.

"Oh, what a sorry mess! Where is Hephaestion? He always knows how to sort these things out. I never thought that I would miss that man so badly!"

A great shouting and clamor suddenly arouse all around the camp. A desperate scout came running into the tent:

"General Craterus! You must come out at once! We are under attack!"

Enemy Assault

At first the Getae and the Scythians simply couldn't believe their good luck. Killing the Macedonian's young upstart King in their very first attack was something they never thought would be possible. Many had seen King Alexander fall into his cold and watery grave - all had heard the tale. The turmoil in the Macedonian army camp was even worse than expected. They were so busy fighting amongst themselves that they would be an easy prey anytime. The fierce warriors of the Getae, reinforced by the strongest Scythians, were creeping through the forest. It had been so easy, crossing the river on their makeshift rafts. Those straw filled hides worked like a charm No one saw them crossing and marching through the rugged terrain. The Macedonian camp had been moved to a glade in the forest, some distance from the river. They crept closer and closer, hearing violent arguing and even sounds of fighting. The warriors whispered to each other

/ "This will be an easy picking! They won't even know they're under attack until we slit all their throats!" /

When they came close to the camp barricades no one seemed to be keeping a proper watch. The main opening was standing ajar with only a few distraught guards around. The Warlord Gehrig gave his silent sign of attack. Immediately all the Getae and Scythians were swarming all over the Macedonian camp. They were expecting an easy victory - but they got a nasty surprise. A grim Giant in black armor came against them, surrounded by heavily armed hoplites. Their spears stood up like an enormous hedgehog.

"A la la la lai! A la la la lai! A la la la lai!"

The Macedonians' loud war cry froze their blood to ice and made their very marrow turn into a watery mush. Now the fierce warriors came at them, spears and swords at the ready, looking like a veritable Slaughter Machine. There was nothing to do but to cowardly run away, hoping to be able to fight another day. The unfortunate ones who didn't run fast enough were speared and cut down, forming a sorrowful heap of mangled corpses. The proud Warlord Gehrig looked back over his left shoulder, aghast at his humiliating defeat. The Macedonians were formidable foes, being able to act in unison against their enemies even when they were suffering from severe internal turmoil and struggles.for power.

Victory With Complications

Craterus stood in the midst of the Macedonian camp, surrounded by heaps of slaughtered enemies. He had defeated many of them himself, and scared even more of them so badly that they ran away without giving fight. He wiped his blood dripping sword on a cloth and looked all around him. The valiant and successful defense of the camp made him proud - but he sorely missed Alexander and Cleitus at his sides. The Macedonians were swarming all around him, beating their shields, shouting and yelling in sheer joy over their victory.

"All hail, General Craterus. You must act as Regent!"

"You are our most fierce and able warrior!" "Let's hold Assembly here and now! Macedon is in grave danger. We need a strong leader immediately. "

"No! My father Antipatros must be regent! King Alexander put all his trust in him before we marched into the West and North. "

Cassander was the only one opposing Craterus many loyal followers. He soon found his own voice drowning in the din of them all and he went away with a sly smile, abiding his time. Craterus stamped his foot and violently beat his own shield.

"Now you listen to me! Yes, you are all right. I'm a fierce and able warrior - but it was not I who won our victory this night. It was brought to us by Good Fortune herself. We were all awake, fighting and bickering amongst ourselves. Even our night watch and guards were involved and not giving enough attention to our security. You all ought to be ashamed of yourselves, letting the enemy into the midst of our very camp before sounding the Alarm! We were saved by being awake and armed to the teeth, prepared to fight amongst ourselves! There will be no Assembly tonight. We must wait one more week for the safe return of King Alexander. If he is still missing by then we will hold Assembly. May the Good Gods preserve us all in these Evil Days "

He lowered his head and begun atoning a prayer for the safe return of the King and protection of the Realm. The Macedonians blushed in shame and joined him, longing for their missing King and his both powerful Generals Hephaestion and Cleitus.

TBC


	7. Miraculous Recovery

Here comes part seven of Hazards, introducing a greedy politician busily burning his midnight oil and making a surprising announcement. Alexander makes a miraculous recovery with some help from his True Steadfast Friend and his faithful animals.

He will need all his strength,with allGreece and all the Macedonian camp in turmoil because of his untimely absence.

All the best wishes,

/NorthernLight

TEMPLATE: Title: FIC: Hazards Of Friendship ( 7 / WIP)

Author: NorthernLight

Category: Love/Friendship/Adventure story. Alternate History.

Pairing: Alexander&Hephaestion

Date: January 2006.

Feedback: Yes, all kinds, on or off list, as you please.

Archive: Yes, if you like, but please tell me. Archvated at the ATG Slash&Fanfic Yahoo Groups.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. For entertainment only. Not for gain - my work is for my deep interest in Alexander and Hephaestion, their time and adventures.

Rating: R

Beta: Denise. Many thanks for interesting discussions and suggestions.

Summary: In the beginning of his reign Alexander made a campaign towards the Danube. Some rumor said that he was severely wounded, dead or missing in action. Perhaps Demosthenes made it up, perhaps there was some truth in it.

Warnings: This is AU, very close to but not "real" history. Slash, angst and intrigues. Hurt / comfort sequence turning into something much more.

Historical note: Aeschines was a famous Athenian actor and also a politician. He supported Philip and later also Alexander in Athens.

Medical note: The blue berries grow in abundance in the big forests in my country. They are delicious for jam and juice, rich of vitamin C, but they are also most helpful against stomach disorders.

Dedication: To Juu. Written on behalf of your fic challenge about Hephaestion and his constant trouble with the envious generals.

Athens, 335 BC

Midnight Oil

All the town of Athens was settling down. The sun had set a long time ago and all working and weary people had gone to sleep. Only the tavernas and pleasure houses were lit up and sounds of drunken revelry and all kinds of merry making reverberated out into the narrow streets. In one house one a single oil lamp was sending its angry orange yellow light out into the dark and chilly night. Everyone in town knew who was busily burning his midnight oil. His supporters admired Demosthenes' thorough engagement and his long and busy evenings. The opposition disliked all the time he spent with writing his acerbic speeches. They wished he could turn out the lights and go to sleep soon after dusk like all ordinary good and humble souls.

This night Demosthenes was writing as usual. He worked perpetually on a long series of speeches against the Macedonian oppressors. Sometimes he took a short break to take some sips from a jug with well watered wine and nibble on some biscuits. In a casket well hidden in a secret compartment in his desk he had stashed away several leather bags filled with golden Darics, payment for services rendered and expected from the Persians. Now, so late at night, when no one searched him out, he had that secret casket open and he caressed the golden coins with pleasure. His eyes gleamed with malicious greed. There was much more fortune to expect from the Persian source. He just had to wait until his schemes against the Macedonians and their young upstart King turned into a total success.

Surprise Visitor

A shadow hidden in a dark gray cowl rode a reluctant donkey through the cobbled streets of Athens. He stopped at the house of Demosthenes and gently patted the door. After a long time a sleepy servant opened the door ajar, peeping suspiciously outside. After some explanations and exchanges of secret passwords the late visitor was admitted. The servant held a sconce and showed him up a narrow set of stone stairs. He patted the door with great care. An angry voice roared from inside:

" Stavros! What are you up to now? Didn't I tell you you must never disturb me when I'm writing! "

" Yes, Master, but this is of utmost importance. Our visitor from the North has arrived! "

"Oh, why didn't you tell me? Let him inside immediately!"

Curios came inside and Demosthenes rose from his desk, asking suspiciously:

"Why do you come now at all times? You have much more serious work to do up in the North! The Macedonians will not be finished with their campaigns for a long time. "

"Yes, they will indeed. King Alexander is dead! He has fallen into the Danube from a steep precipice, a horrible accident. I saw it all for myself. No one could have survived that fall!"

Demosthenes had to sit down. He could barely believe his luck. Curios had to tell and retell the tragic happenings from the North several times before he realized that it really was the truth. After an hour of gloating questions and malicious laughter he ordered food and wine to be brought into his dining chamber. The surprised oil lamp no longer had to burn for the endless writing of acerbic speeches. It merrily shone upon a feast of gleeful malice, lasting almost until dawn.

Surprising Announcement

It was a fine spring time day. The winds were blowing from the south and west, bringing mild and warm air, scented with the wonderful smell of the first Spring flowers. A golden sun was shining brightly all over the Athenian Agora, as a spotlight for the important announcement to come. All free men of Athens had gathered and the slaves and women were eavesdropping from every nook and cranny around. All were most curious as to why the great orator Demosthenes had ordered them there. They waited for what seemed to be forever until he came prancing over the agora, followed by his servants - and bringing someone they hadn't seen before. He stepped up to the podium and started to speak, surprisingly without his usual well prepared scrolls. The great Demosthenes was known to never speak ex tempore. ( Without a manuscript )

" My fellow Athenians! I have something of utmost importance to tell you. King Alexander is dead! He has perished in a riding accident far up in the North. Now we are free forever from the Macedonian yoke! This good man here saw it happened before his own eyes. He can tell you all about it. "

Curios stepped forward and told his tale, with many long excursions, all in order to promote his own merits. At first the crowd listened with total disbelief, but as the vivid and colorful tale proceeded many begun to cheer - but not all. Aeschines and his followers went away in sorrowful dismay. Now the South was aflame with oppression against the Macedonians once more.

The Danube, 335 BC

Slow Recovery

Alexander slept fitfully through the following day. He was running a high fever and was constantly plagued by chills, nausea and stomach cramps. Hephaestion and the guards were at his side all the time, seeing to all his needs as best as they were able. The good doctor brew his herbal infusions but they seemed to be of little help since the patient had great difficulties in keeping anything down at all.

Three days came and went with no change in the Alexander's condition. He was lying still and listless, pale and wan but for the sinister feverish glow upon his translucent cheeks. Most of the time he was unconscious, lost in a mist of scary delusions. When he opened his eyes they were all bright and shiny and filled with painful anxiety. He didn't recognize his friends or his surroundings. As he faintly tried to sit up to ward off endless enemies they saw that he was plagued by severe pain and stiffness in his neck and back. Doctor Philip tended him carefully, applying poultices and ointments, but they didn't seem to be very helpful. Not even the Miracle Ointment had any effect. The good doctor shook his head when seeing the bad swelling and bruises that were getting worse by the time:

"It's not looking good at all. He needs food and rest to heal properly - and this strange sickness doesn't let him have anything of that."

Hephaestion had a very hard time trying to calm Alexander down and taking care of him. It seemed to be the best when he was sitting and holding his friend close by himself, letting him rest in his lap. This position had been nice enough when they were out enjoying themselves in the woods and meadows in their youth, a happier time without the troubles of wartime and government. Doing it for hours at the time was most trying and all the muscles in his back and shoulders felt like a tangled knot of red hot aches and cramps. He wasn't complaining, though. Alexander needed him, and whatever he needed he surely must have.

It was now the third evening since they had found Alexander at the river shore and brought him to the cave. He was still very weak and Hephaestion tried to spoon feed him some mild gruel with crumbs of bread moistened into it. Alexander took it with great difficulty and the trying feeding procedure lasted for well over an hour. Afterwards Hephaestion made him as comfortable as possible, hoping for a calm and restful night for them both. No such mercies were to be given. The patient soon turned into a sickly gray green pallor, and then he instantly brought up all the broth which he had recently been fed with such efforts. He struggled to sit up but was still too weak. Hephaestion immediately helped him out, holding him around his shoulders and giving him a basin.

"Oh no. Not again. You needed that gruel so badly!"

The forced feeding brought on one of the worst attacks of nausea and stomach cramps since the accident. When it had passed Alexander lay shivering and totally exhausted, suffering from chills so bad that no furs and blankets could warm him up. Hephaestion had to lay down close by his side and embrace him, desperately trying to give him some of his own warmth. Alexander managed to take him in a strong grip, clinging to him for dear life. Both friends were shivering violently, as if lost in a furious winter storm, and Hephaestion felt himself being almost as drained and exhausted as the poor patient.

All the company saw their suffering and it almost put all those hard men to tears. Cleitus told them, in a glimpse of his raw wisdom:

"I'm worried for them. They are so very close. We must find a way to save Alexander - or else we'll lose both of them very soon. Hephaestion is giving him all of his warmth and the very force of his own life - but he cannot go on like this for long..."

The Blue Berries

A pale sun went up outside the cave, bringing some faint and cold daylight. Inside things were looking as bad as before. Hephaestion sat at Alexander's side, trying in vain to feed him some strengthening broth. At long last he threw the spoon away, desperately crying out loud:

"No. I cannot stand this any more. He just can't keep anything down at all. I so wish we could have some blue berries to make an infusion. That was helpful once when he got sick in Illyria. He told me how to find and prepare them - but there won't be any left this time of year. "

Bucephalus neighed and stamped his big hoof down. Hephaestion asked:

"What do you want, my friend? You cannot be hungry. We fed you your barley gruel just a while ago. "

Peritas came up to the big black horse and they begun to neigh and whimper to each other. Soon both faithful animals went away. Cleitus rose and followed.

"They must be up to something. I'd best go after to keep them out of harm's way. "

Hephaestion sat close by Alexander's side, taking his cold and limp hand into his own, sadly telling his friend:

"Oh, my dear one. You must regain your strength, soon! I cannot live without you - and I cannot ward of my...our...detractors all by myself. "Sigh" They are harassing me all the time, telling me the nastiest things. The time after your accident was the very worst of it!"

The good doctor put his hand on Hephaestion's shoulder.

"Keep quiet, my friend. You cannot worry Alexander with that right now. Don't you see the state he's in? But - we'll tell him all of it as soon as he is better. All good people around camp have seen the troubles you're in. Don't you worry so much. You have many more friends than you know of. "

Hephaestion looked up in amazement. He didn't think anyone but his faithful guards knew about his troubles. In the midst of all anxiety he found some hope and consolation. Some time passed, and then they heard happy barking and neighing. Cleitus came inside, patting Bucephalus on his silken black muzzle and Peritas on his golden, furry head.

"Good horse, good dog. It's like a miracle! However could you know those berries had been spared all winter, just waiting there for us?"

He had a leather bag filled with blue berries on their hard, light green sprigs, and Bucephalus and Peritas held some sprigs in their mouths too, letting go of them into Hephaestion's lap. He patted them fondly and gave them his heartfelt thanks:

"How kind and clever you are! I didn't know you could understand us all that well! Now, at long last, I think Alexander will be feeling better. "

The big black horse and the lion like dog gave him fond nudgings and they both licked his face in fond reassurance, prancing gladly all around the cave until Cleitus had them calmed down. Doctor Philip took care of all the berries and immediately prepared an infusion. Soon a sweet smelling fragrance filled the cave and they saw the dark blue infusion boiling merrily in the kettle. After some careful stirring and watching the good doctor poured the infusion through a sieve and let it cool down in a bowl of clay. He told Hephaestion:

"Now you may give him this. We must hope that it'll settle his stomach. He needs some nourishment, or else he'll never recover!"

Alexander was deeply unconscious and barely seemed to be breathing. His complexion was almost translucent and he had deep hollow shadows below his closed eyes. Hephaestion managed to wake him up with great difficulty. He didn't recognize his friend and tried to ward him of, moaning and groaning weakly as if in great pain.

"Oh, my Dear One. Calm yourself down. Here I have something that will make you feel better. Please, have some of this!"

He held the bowl with the dark blue infusion under the patient's nostrils. Alexander sniffed in disbelief. The smell seemed to revive him and he soon took some small sips. To the amazement of them all he was able to swallow without any difficulties. Doctor Philip gave a warning.

"Not too fast now. Then it'll only make him sick once more."

Hephaestion gave the patient all of the infusion, letting him drink it slowly and with great care. Nothing untoward happened and when they had wiped his mouth and face and put him to rest Alexander fell into a deep and salutary sleep. Hephaestion slumped down at his side, deeply unconscious after all his constant care and watching. Cleitus wrapped him carefully into quilts and furs, waking him up after some time to give him a well needed meal.

The Miracle Ointment

Alexander was sleeping calmly, wrapped into his furs and royal blue quilt with Hephaestion sitting close by his side, seeing to his every need. The blue berry infusion had been good for him. They had administered it to him twice more, in the evening before and then in the morning. He was no longer feverish and he had not been tormented by chills or stomach cramps since he drank the infusion. The swelling and bruises were at long last getting somewhat better and the patient hadn't complained when they anointed him with liniments and changed the wool and dressings around his neck. Cleitus and Philip were getting restless staying inside the cave.

"Hephaestion! I hope you don't mind if we go out hunting for some hours. We all need fresh meat - and perhaps we can find some more miraculously preserved berries. "

"Yes. I'll manage, now that Alexander is feeling better. And - I always have Stefanos and Alexios to help me out. "

The old general took his bow and quiver and went outside, soon disappearing downstream. Doctor Philip went with him, carrying his knapsack if he were to come upon some healing herbs or roots.

Hephaestion put another log on the fire and sat down as comfortably as possible at Alexander's side. The sun sent some rays of weak winter light inside the cave. One of them was playing around Alexander's hair, making it shine like pure gold. His Beautiful Golden One was looking better today, although still far too pale and wan. Hephaestion was worried over the state of his legs. They were still cold and limp. Alexander had been able to move his arms and hands and even to hold the bowl and help himself to the blue berry infusion - but he hadn't been moving his legs and feet at all since the accident. Hephaestion had put some anxious questions to the doctor, but Philip had just told him things would be better soon, with proper rest and good care.

Now Alexander seemed to be waking up. He was groaning and moaning and moved restlessly from side to side. Hephaestion gently put his hand to his brow and stroke his golden hair.

"Rest easy, my friend. I'm here to take care of you. "

Alexander opened his beautiful gray eyes. At first his gaze was misty, as if glazed over with a foggy dew of confusion. Soon he became more lucid and looked with fondness at his friend. Hephaestion told him:

"So, at long last you're awake. How are you feeling today?"

"Better, I suppose. My head hurts something awful. You ought not to have let me become this drunk when out on campaign! And - why have you hung up all those wolf furs in my tent?"

He looked around the cave with increasing confusion.

"What is this place? Where have you taken me?"

He put his elbows to the ground and struggled violently to get up. Before Hephaestion could reach for him he fell backwards with a scream of pain. Hephaestion tried desperately to calm him down.

"No, Alexander! You mustn't try to get up! You have been badly hurt. Don't you remember the battle with the Scythians? Bucephalus tried to save you from the wolves - and then you both fell into the river. We found you frozen stiff at the shore. Bucephalus is all right now - but you have been very ill for the last three days . "

Alexander felt his memories filling his brain like a flood of horror and anxiety. He saw the enemy swarming all over, the red haired Scythian abducting his True Steadfast Friend, the blue green swirling water engulfing him, the wolves trying to devour him, the drifting snow and darkness, the cold and the unbearable pain. Once more he tried to get up, but his legs wouldn't budge an inch. He felt red hot waves of pain from his neck and shoulders, spreading down his back - but in his legs there was nothing but a dull ache and cold numbness to be felt. He tried in vain to move his feet, to pull one knee, then the other up towards him but there were no reactions at all. Now he got really scared. All the strain and weakness took its final toll on him and he was quite unable to control himself. He just screamed out loud in a fit of terror:

"My legs! I cannot move my legs! I can't even feel them properly!"

He threw himself from side to side, flailing, desperately trying to push himself up from the ground. The guards came running and tried in vain to help Hephaestion to calm him down. All three of them were not able to contain Alexander in his rage and terror.

"Alexander! .Please, you must stay calm and rest easy! You'll hurt yourself even worse behaving like this. "

At long last all strength left him and he slumped back on his furs, succumbing to pain and weakness. Cold sweat broke out on his brow and he lay groaning weakly, tears flowing from the corners of his eyes. Hephaestion took one of his hands, and pressed it reassuringly. At the same time he gently stroke his brow and golden hair, trying to give some comfort:

"Yes, that's better, my Dear One. Just stay calm and rest easy. I'll give you some of the Miracle Cordial. That'll surely make you feel better!"

Alexios quickly brought the jar and unstoppered it. Hephaestion let Alexander take some big draughts from it - but it didn't seem to have it's usual invigorating effects. The patient complained bitterly :

"It won't help me this time. It's getting worse. The pain, the cold, the numbness...It's creeping upwards. Soon I will not breathe any more...!"

Alexander closed his eyes and lay still on his furs. He was breathing shallowly, crying and moaning bitterly and giving in to his pain and despair. Hephaestion sat by his side, gently holding on to him. He was very worried over the state his friend had gotten himself into. Alexander always used to be brave and able to make the best out of every situation, even the most dire misfortunes. It was not like him to succumb to hysterical fits.

Hephaestion desperately looked around the cave. There surely must be something more to do about this emergency! He came upon the jar with the Miracle Ointment. It had been most helpful for Alexander's swollen and bruised neck. Why not use it for his legs, too? He reached out for the jar and unstoppered it. A smell of bitter and aromatic herbs filled the entire cave and he whispered an ardent prayer to the god of Healing.

"Please, Good Asclepios, give me the Power to help my Dear One. I cannot live without him. His strength and power keeps me up - and Macedon needs him for many more years to come! "

Perhaps it was an illusion created by his anguished mind, perhaps it was for real. The fire sparkled with a warm violet blue flare and the bitter smell from the Ointment turned into a cloud of arousing and invigorating perfume. He uncovered Alexander's legs and put the furs and quilts aside before he took two generous daubs in his palms. The Ointment felt cool to his touch so he let it gain some warmth from his hands before putting it to use. He applied it to Alexander's legs at first with gentle strokes, becoming more and more vigorous when he didn't see any changes in the sad condition. He saw the muscular legs through a hazy mist of tears. They were covered with a soft fur of golden hair, still cold and unmoving. Alexander didn't seem to react to the treatment at all and Hephaestion felt all his own strength and determination leave him. His hands and arms were getting numb and powerless, and all the pain and tension in his back and shoulders suddenly became unbearable. He let himself fall over his Beautiful Golden One, brushing his chest and stomach with his soft auburn hair and washing him with his tears, all until he passed out, totally exhausted from all his futile attempts to help his dear friend.

Alexander felt Hephaestion falling over him and he opened his eyes, worriedly looking at the familiar shape lying all over his chest and stomach, desperately clinging to him. He raised his right arm with great difficulty and gently stroke his friend's long auburn hair and broad shoulders, feeling the coldness and tension. He asked with rising alarm:

"Hephaestion! What's the matter with you? You just cannot pass out on me now when I need you the most?"

The guards approached and Alexios told him sternly:

"Sire. Can't You see the state he is in? You demand far too much of him! He has been constantly awake for well over three days now, watching over You, seeing to Your every need. We are worried for both of you -but mostly for him. He was so very upset by shock and grief when You fell into the river we thought we might lose him too! He lay unconscious in some death like sleep for many hours, and then he woke up. He was very weak but still he immediately knew how to find You here at the river shore. "

Stefanos gathered all his courage and recommended:

"Sire, now it's You who must take good care of the General Hephaestion. We know well of Your hidden Healing Abilities. You don't need to do much. Just put Your hands on him and give him what You can from Your own strength. It will surely be sufficient, even when You are at Your very weakest!"

Alexander listened carefully. This was the very first time the faithful guards had expressed such strong opinions of their own. He knew they were right.

"Yes. I'll do what I can. Just daub some of the Miracle Ointment into the palms of my hands "

He became silent from deep affection, and then he closed his eyes. Stefanos gave him the Miracle ointment before he put his hands on Hephaestion's back and shoulders. Thwarting his own weakness he ardently willed himself to give out all the Love and Friendship he felt for Hephaestion, sharing his own strength and energies. Strangely he felt a wonderful glowing violet heat emanating from his hands and arms. He moved them up and down Hephaestion's back, feeling all the cold and hard tensions give way to a warm and healthy relaxation. Soon he heard him groaning, perhaps coming to his senses once more.

Alexander wanted to be of even more help, and to get access to more of his friend's ailing body. In desperation he put his elbows stubbornly to the ground, violently pushing himself to get up. This time liquid fire shoot down his back, deep into his stomach and both legs and feet. There was heard an uncanny series of audible creaks from his every vertebrae and then he found himself sitting up, bending his knees and feet in a strong, cramped and painful movement. At the same time he felt the most violent arousal. It was awkward and troubled, but he was no longer paralyzed! He welcomed the pain and all feeling returning to his legs. Crying out in amazed joy he embraced Hephaestion and pulled him closer.

"Thanks for all this, my dear friend. I wouldn't even be here at all but for you!"

Hephaestion had never felt so weak and forlorn in all of his life. He was quite unable to help his Beautiful Golden One. All strength and resolution left him and he sank down in an abyss of desperate sadness. After an eternity of cold and draining weakness he felt two strong and heated hands on his shoulders, wandering up and down his back, giving him the most wonderful warmth and relaxation. He moaned from sheer pleasure and well being and clung to his benefactor. Suddenly there was a great upheaval and he was being violently pulled from the ground. He opened his eyes and found himself in the arms of his Beautiful Golden One, clearly feeling how desperately he was needed. He gently told Alexander :

"No. You cannot do this to me, not now. You're not up to it, and I'm totally unprepared. You will hurt us both. No, NO, Alexander. Don't...You know I cannot resist you."

"It's the same way with me. Don't be afraid, my Dear One. I will not hurt you..."

He looked into Alexander's beautiful gray eyes, drowning in their compelling gaze. Strong, eager hands embraced him and grasped around his backside and inside his buttocks. One, then two and three fingers were gently and carefully probing his secret places, giving him the most tender and arousing preparation. Liquid fire leaped upwards, filling him with irresistible longings. The Miracle ointment must somehow have gotten onto the hands of his Loved One! He cried out in shock:

"NO, Alexander! You must not use that, not there!"

Hephaestion felt himself being overwhelmed by warm love and reassurance. He clung to his Beautiful Golden One for dear life, giving in to wave after wave of passionate and wonderful pleasure, before he passed out in a rose colored mist, resting safely in his Loved One's arms.

The faithful guards looked with amazement upon the beautiful pair and their unusual activities before they discretely turned their backs on them. Stefanos asked Alexios:

"We surely must stop them! They are not up to it! Someone might get hurt!"

Alexios reassuringly told him:

"No. I don't think so. The King always gets what he wants - and this time I suppose they both will be the better for it!"

Afterwards Alexander and Hephaestion lay deeply unconscious, still clinging to each other. The guards helped cleaning them up and wrapped them into warm quilts and furs before they sat down and resumed their watchful duty, prudently telling each other :

"We must not tell the good doctor about all this!"

Cleitus and Philip returned to the cave after an exciting day out. Cleitus carried a small deer over his shoulders and the good doctor had found some chilled and wrinkled rose hips he intended to boil and and make into soup and infusion. They looked at the sleeping friends, finding them completely exhausted and with a translucent rosy glow on their cheeks. Doctor Philip worriedly asked the guards:

"Whatever happened to them? Hephaestion never goes to sleep in broad daylight! They look feverish and so very tired. Have they gotten worse when we were out hunting?"

"No, not at all, doctor. The King woke up, and he was so restless we had to use both the Miracle Cordial and Ointment to calm him down. It took us some time and effort - but I think he will be feeling much better when he wakes up. "

The good doctor looked at them, seeing a faint blush on their cheeks and he understood he would hear no more about the events in the cave during their day out.

First Day of Spring

Hephaestion woke up feeling a soft wind blowing a sweet scent of spring flowers into his nostrils. He reached out for Alexander, finding the place at his side empty! Turning his head to the cave entrance he saw him standing there, wrapped into his wolf fur cloak, enlightened by the first rays of the morning sun. He was trembling and weak and had to hold on to Bucephalus for support, but his legs seemed to be all right again. The golden haired man and the big black horse comforting each other was the most wonderful sight Hephaestion had ever came upon. He eagerly rose and leaped to his friend, taking him into his arms as he was breaking into hot tears of astounded joy.

"Alexander. I never thought I'd see you up and on your feet again!"

"What's the matter? And, why are you crying? You must have seen me on my legs many times before! "

"Yes, but not for some time. You have been so desperately ill. I even thought you might be leaving me forever..."

Alexander held his True Steadfast Friend in a strong and reassuring embrace.

"No. We'll always be together. Look around you. Spring has come at long last. It's such a wonderful morning. Now things will only get better for us, you'll surely see. "

Bucephalus and Castor came nudging them with tender love and care. Peritas and Pollux were running around their feet, happily wagging their tails, merrily barking. The sun was shining, melting away the snow and frost all around the cave. Some crocus and snowdrops had come forth and were sending their fresh scents in odorous clouds all around them. Small birds were singing in the trees and bushes, rejoicing with the two friends and celebrating their hard earned recovery. Yes, they had gone through a very hard time together. Now all things could only be better...

TBC


	8. Return Of The King

At long last Alexander and Hephaestion make their surprise return to the Macedonian camp - after some well deserved forest frivolities. Not all will be happy to see them again.

All the best wishes,

/Northern Light

TEMPLATE:

Title: FIC: Hazards Of Friendship ( 8 / WIP)

Author: NorthernLight

Category: Love/Friendship/Adventure story. Alternate History.

Pairing: Alexander&Hephaestion

Date: March 2006.

Feedback: Yes, all kinds, on or off list, as you please.

Archive: Yes, if you like, but please tell me.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. For entertainment only. Not for gain - my work is for my deep interest in Alexander and Hephaestion, their time and adventures.

Rating: R Beta: Denise. Many thanks for interesting discussions and suggestions, and making my stories and English the better for it.

Summary: In the beginning of his reign Alexander made a campaign towards the Danube. Some rumor said that he was severely wounded, dead or missing in action. Perhaps Demosthenes made it up, perhaps there was some truth in it.

Warnings: This is AU, very close to but not "real" history. Violence, hard fighting, angst and intrigues. Envious people with insulting behavior getting their well deserved punishment. . .

Dedication: To Juu. Written on behalf of your fic challenge about Hephaestion and his constant trouble with the envious generals.

Athens 335 BC

Warmongers Afoot Demosthenes sat writing at his desk, late at night as usual. An oil lamp was helping him to see in the darkness. Never before had he been burning his midnight oil so merrily . He was writing letters to all his warmonger friends in all of Greece. Couriers were prepared to rise early the following morning, taking them to Thebes, Thessaly, Sparta and all other city states wanting to oppose the Macedonian yoke. Enrolling Curios had been a master stroke. The sly little spy didn't look like very much, but his friendship with the Macedonian Secretary of State Eumenes had worked miracles. This man with his selfish pride and longing for more power had been astonishingly easy to dupe and he had been proven a veritable fountain of information. Curios doves had delivered one letter after another with all kinds of news from the Macedonian war machine. Then Curios himself had returned with the most marvelous news:

King Alexander was dead,.

The Macedonians young upstart King had perished in an unexpected but most welcome riding accident, caused by his famous recklessness. Curios had told it to all, complete with all kinds of malicious details. Now everyone knew of the horrors at the shores of the Danube. The story of the reckless, young, golden haired Macedonian King falling to his doom into the deep, swirling waters of the far away Danube was on every ones lips. Now the fearsome Macedonian war machine had met with a serious disaster.

This changed everything. Soon all the South would be marching to throw off the Macedonian yoke.

Pella 335 BC

Queen Olympias sat at her spinning wheel in her airy and bright chamber at Pella. She was carefully planning and searching for intrigues to rid herself of the General Antipatros. He was a most annoying old man, always blocking all her ideas, and shutting her out completely from all power. The sun was shining bright through the window alcoves, its rays playing with all the multi colored yarns she was working. She envisioned them all, Royal purple, Royal blue, blood red crimson, glowing orange, blazing yellow - and the precious gold threads on a bobbin all of its own, being worked and sewn into beautiful clothings for her son the King. A fond sigh escaped her:

" Oh, Alexander, I well know that you must be away on campaign, securing our frontiers before your glorious Persian endeavor - but I surely miss you. If only you were back here at my side!"

Her diligent hands stopped their careful working at the spinning wheel and she indulged herself into a fond daydream, following King Alexander's army all over the lands. The green yarn became a dense forest, the brown and yellow ones a road all over the steppes and meadows, the white one was all the cold winter snow and the crimson one told of blood and suffering on the battle fields. Then came the bright blue yarn, meddling with some green threads. She saw a swirling river, with endless waves and swivellings. A beautiful golden haired warrior on a coal black stallion fell to his certain doom into the merciless blue green water. He was completely engulfed in the cold streams. All left was a tall, auburn haired man standing at the precipice, looking with forlorn grief into the swivelling waters. Queen Olympias put both hands over her chest, suddenly stricken by shock and grief.

" Oh, Alexander, my son! I wish my visions were false - but they never are..."

She succumbed to her grief and bowed her head over the heaps of yarn, wetting them with tears. Her fiery red hair covered her and her shoulders shook in endless sorrow.

The messenger from the Royal army found her still in this position and he knew that the Queen was already aware of the dire tidings he was about to tell.

The Danube, 335 BC

Path of Recovery

General Cleitus, the good doctor and both guards had a tasty supper on roasted venison, boiled polopody root, wild parsnips and a thick and sweet soup on rose hips as deserts. The grotto was filled up with the most delicious smells and vapors from the food and they were amazed that Alexander and Hephaestion didn't wake up from sheer delight. Both friends slept on through the meal, looking quite content and satisfied in each others arms. Doctor Philip proposed, more to himself than to the others:

"We surely ought to wake them up! They need to get their strength back - and a delicious meal like this one would do wonders for their health. "

Stefanos calmly told him:

"No, good doctor. It's for the best to just let them sleep on until they wake up on their own accord. They got quite satisfied this afternoon..."

"Yes. I can see that for myself. Alexander seems to be in much less pain now, and Hephaestion rests at ease in his arms. Well, we'll just let them be for now. "

Doctor Philip fondly looked at the beautiful young men resting together, closely bundled up into their warm fur covers. Alexander had a smile of satisfaction remaining on his lips,although he was soundly asleep. His beautiful golden hair flowed freely on the furry pillow and his head rested easy but with an odd tilt towards the left. The good doctor wanted to see to his neck once more since the bandages seemed to have been strangely upset by something. He decided not to, since his dear patient appeared to be in better health than for many troubled days. Hephaestion rested at calm and ease with his head on Alexander's chest, holding his arms around him in a protective and at the same time possessive manner. His auburn hair fell like a warm loving mantle over Alexander's chest and shoulders, mingling with the light golden fur. Both young men slept soundly and at ease, breathing slowly and deeply, seeming completely relaxed and free from pain and troubles. Their faithful dogs were lying close by resting their heads on their both masters broad shoulders. The good doctor smiled at the reassuring sight and pulled the furs closer over his dear patients with fond care.

"Well, Cleitus. Seeing them like this make me feel very sleepy too. Let's have some rest for ourselves. "

After having told the guards and both watch dogs to take care of security Cleitus and the doctor rolled themselves into thick furs and fell soundly asleep. They were still very worried about Alexander and his friend but all their caring vigils had taken a great toll of the older men's strength and they needed a good nights sleep at long last.

A glorious ray of golden sunlight shone annoyingly right into the face of the old general. He woke up to the sound of happy laughter and turned his head towards it. An amazing sight met his sleepy eyes. Alexander stood in the opening of the grotto, weak and trembling but on his own two legs. Hephaestion had to hold him in a strong grip, his right arm around his waist and his left hand holding on to his right shoulder, keeping him upright. Both dogs were running around their feet, barking merrily.

Cleitus found it the happiest sight that had met his eyes for a very long time. He leaped from his furs towards the young men. Suddenly Alexander's legs gave way under him and he started to slid down towards the hard stone floor. Hephaestion tried to take him into his arms but Cleitus was faster and picked up the Beautiful Golden one in a fast embrace. He adamantly told Hephaestion:

"No, my young friend. You too have been very ill of late and you must not exert yourself. I'll carry him back to his bed myself. "

Alexander made some angry protestations:

"Thanks for your help, Cleitus, but you need not carry me! My neck and back still hurts something awful but now I can manage on my own!"

He wriggled away from the old General's strong grip, only to fall down in a soft heap on the floor of the grotto, moaning from pain and rubbing his neck and back futilely trying to get his tense and hurting muscles back into shape. Hephaestion quickly came to his aid and gave him a hand up, while telling him:

"Alexander. You are still very weak. I think you need some more rest before you can be up and about again. "

He held his friend in a close embrace, kindly supporting him as they went towards the makeshift bed. The good doctor woke up from all the commotion. At first he thought it was but a wishful dream but when he saw the state of things he told them with a happy smile:

"Alexander! You shouldn't be up so early! You have some very serious damages and you have been very ill of late. And, Hephaestion! What do you mean by helping him in this insanity? You are supposed to be the one with clear senses and reason here around!"

"Yes, but he is much more than I can handle! Don't scold us, Philip. Let's just rejoice in Alexander's recovery. "

"Of course I'm glad, my young friends. I just didn't expect to see my patient on his legs this fast. Let's have a hearty breakfast all together now!"

Soon the grotto filled up with delicious smells of roasted deer meat, succulent boiled polopody roots and wild parsnips and the sweet rose hip soup waiting for deserts. Alexander was sitting up in bed, supported by some bundles or wolf furs. His nostrils flared in anticipation at the wonderful wilderness meal. It was as if he had never tasted food before. Doctor Philip handed him a bowl and spoon.

"Here's to you, Alexander. Let's not overdo it..."

The King looked in disbelief at the dreary mild gruel in the bowl just set into his hands.

"What do you mean, Philip? Am I to have just that? I'm ravenous!"

Cleitus came to his aid.

Let him eat, Philip. It's a good sign when appetite returns. We can boil some of the meet and roots in the broth until they are soft enough - and there are still some blue berries left he can have for deserts. "

And so they all enjoyed a hearty wilderness meal, sharing a moment of peace and calm together before they would have to deal with present and upcoming troubles.

Pleasure Amongst Thorns

From then on Alexander made a swift recovery. His neck and back felt sore and stiff and he held his head slightly towards the left, but soon he was able to walk unassisted and he felt his strength return. Spring came with blessed speed and every day brought some more sunlight, warmth, greeneries and fragrant flowers. One especially fine day Hephaestion wrapped Alexander in his warmest fur cloak and took him out for a walk down to the river. He held his friend closely in a protective manner as they strolled through the rugged landscape.

"You don't need to coddle me thus, my dear friend. I'm feeling much better now. Soon we'll return to my brave Macedonians. They must be out of their wits by now, missing us all very much indeed. "

"Yes, of course they do, Alexander - but there are some things you need to know before we return to camp...Look, here is a just the place for our talk."

He choose a round stone boulder protruded over the swirling river and all clad in soft, thick green moss. It was flooded with warm golden sunlight inviting them to comfortable leisure. When he spread the wolf furs he brought with him all over it they were seated more comfortably than on the finest Royal couch. Alexander was still very weak after his sickness and injuries. He had not walked this far before and suddenly he felt his legs give way under him. Hephaestion took him into his arms and helped him to be seated, holding him close to his side in a strong and protective embrace.

"Here we are, Alexander. We'll just sit her relaxing for a while, and then I'll tell you what you need to know. "

He wrapped them closely inside Alexander's warm cloak made from wolf fur. It was a gift from Olympias, sent to them in Mieza and it held many fond memories from their happy and untroubled youth. They enjoyed its kind protection and then felt the friendly warmth from their own bodies growing under the soft furs. It was a wonderful place they had chosen for their day out of the grotto. Nature's beauty was all around them. Golden sunlight, warming them, soft breezes stirring the fresh spring air all around them, fragrant and beautiful flowers pleasuring their eyes and nostrils and the blue green river waters swirling merrily under their dangling feet. Alexander soon looked at his friend with deep concern in his beautiful gray eyes.

"Hephaestion. What is it that troubles you so? I heard some of it when I was sick with the fever - but now I want to know it all!"

"Yes, Alexander. I suppose you know very well that not all in the High Command approve of our friendship - but it's far worse than you may think..."

He remained silent for some time, collecting his senses before unraveling the sad tale of all the envy, contempt and s sheer malice his detractors had subjected him to. This was quite an unusual reverse of situations. Alexander usually did all the talking with Hephaestion as an attentive listener, giving kind support and well needed advice while looking at him with unending love and friendship. Now it was his turn to do the listening, and he looked at his True Steadfast Friend with increasing indignation. He didn't say anything, but his arm resting around Hephaestion's broad shoulders strengthened its hold into a sheltering, almost crushing embrace. His friend had never looked this beautiful before, his eyes glowing with rightful harm, his cheeks aglow in vengeful crimson hues and his glossy auburn hair flowing like a fiery waterfall down his neck and shoulders.

When all the telling was finished Alexander looked at his friend, his eyes glowing, almost in tears.

"My Dear One, why didn't you tell me all this before? I truly could have done something about it. Now I understand the dangers awaiting us in camp. If they could treat you, my closest Companion, with such envy and disrespect, what will they be up to with both of us gone away?"

Hephaestion trembled with suppressed rage but soon the clear light of reason shone from his bright blue eyes.

"Yes, Alexander. I know they are up to no good - but I suddenly have an idea that will give them a well needed lesson and guide them towards better behavior!"

They were completely alone by the river, just the faithful guards watching them from under a tall pine. Still Hephaestion pulled the fur cloak closer around them and wrapped its hood all over their heads to give the utmost secrecy to his clever plans. When he was finished with the telling Alexander was laughing out loud.

"Oh, you never stop fascinating me. I thought you were the Wonder of Virtue, unable of any deceptions! This will surely give them what they deserve. I can barely wait..."

"You'll have to, my friend. You must regain much more of your strength before we can face them and carry this through. "

Hephaestion took a deep breath, suddenly feeling very weak from exposing all his troubles. He leaned back towards his Beautiful Golden One, drawing from his returning strength and vitality. Alexander took him into his arms, clearly feeling this weakness. He was determined to shield his True Steadfast Friend from all Evil and told him with anxious concern:

"You don't have to be exposed to this horror anymore. As long as we are together we'll be able to stand up to the whole world! I'll protect you from all dangers and hardships and see you to your proper place at my side! "

Hephaestion looked up to him with reassurance in his bright blue eyes. His glossy auburn hair spread like a wonderfully warm cloak over Alexander's chest, enticingly tickling him into a violent arousal. He tightened his grip around Hephaestion's waist and dragged him even closer.

"Look now what you have done to me! I must have you here and now!"

"No, you mustn't! This is a good place for talking - but not for...We'll both fall into the river once more if I let you have your way with me! I have a far better idea..."

He quickly rose, taking Alexander with him on his feet and eagerly led him towards the woodland. An enormous silver fir stood nearby, its thorny branches hanging like a green curtain around the broad stem.

"Here is quite the right place. The Royal bedchamber couldn't offer more splendid comforts!"

He spread the wolf furs on the ground under the old fir, barely finishing the makeshift bed until his Beautiful Golden One dragged him close to his side, making them both fall down and disappear behind the spruce branches. The ground was soft and warm under their backs and they didn't mind the thorns all around them.

"Come to me, my Dear One. I know I'm still too weak to face all our enemies - but I'll sure be able to give us both some pleasure and comfort before our upcoming trials and tribulations. "

He took Hephaestion into his arms, feeling the very ground softening and melting into a welcoming Lover's nest, warm and compliant to all his longings and desires. The silvery green curtain waved to and fro, gently hiding and protecting its secrets.

Both guards watched attentively from a distance. When they saw the friends disappear behind the fir branches they nodded to each other with appreciative smiles. They sat down to rest on an old, fallen stem the sun had warmed up, throwing some occasional sticks and branches for Peritas and Pollux to catch.

Return to Health

Cleitus and Philip sat at the fire, doing their wilderness cooking. The good doctor had found some wild rosemary and thyme and he was boiling it into a soup with wild boar meat, barley and polopody roots. Flat bread was sizzling on hot stones and delicious and nutritious fumes filled the fragrant spring air.

"Where are they? I'm worried. They have been gone since morning. I cannot understand what they are doing all day out!"

"But I surely can, my good doctor. You don't need to make such a fuss over your troublesome patients. They can take good care of themselves now - and with both guards and dogs following them nothing untowards can happen!"

Some merry barking reached their ears. Peritas and Pollux came running to the fire, shamelessly begging for food. Their dear masters were far behind, clinging to each other, staggering and covered in fir thorns. When they reached the fireside doctor Philip indignantly told them:

"Whatever have you done to yourselves? You look a mess with all those fir thorns all over - and how come you are both totally exhausted? You were supposed to have a peaceful and recuperating day out!"

Alexander calmly told the good doctor:

"Yes, and that we surely did. Well, won't you invite us to your evening meal. The soup smells quite delicious - and we'll surely enjoy some newly baked bread too. "

After this day out from the cave, with all its troubled tales and well needed diversions, Alexander made a speedy recovery. Soon he felt able to leave the cave at the river shore and realize all parts of the clever plans he had made together with Hephaestion.

Thanksgiving Offering

Alexander stood at the river shore, looking bravely at its swirling blue green waters that so recently nearly had drowned him and hurt him so grievously. He shuddered from ice cold fear , before he found a strong arm reassuringly put around his shoulders. Hephaestion gave him a warm smile.

"Alexander. Let's proceed with our mission out here. "

The young men looked at the solemn Altar made from Nature itself. The tree old, rugged stones covered with moss and lichen had been waiting for them since the beginning of time. Now it was surrounded with blue and yellow crocuses and white virginal snow drops, giving an extra beauty and solemnity to this sacred place. Alexander raised his flagon of wine. As he poured the red liquor in a crimson stream he called out loud:

"Zeus Ammon, Father of all gods and goddesses, I, Alexander, son of Philip, give you my heartfelt thanks for your protection and my salvation from the dangers of nature. I owe you my very life and I will always think of you with gratitude, dedicate all my coming victories to you and give you many more rich offerings. "

The old stones turned crimson as a message of coming wars and bloodletting. Two stern gray eagles soared triumphantly all over the place, before they flew away far off into the alluring East. Alexander put his arm around Hephaestion's waist, earnestly telling his True Steadfast Friend:

"See, my Hephaestion! The Gods have heard my prayer. This truly is a Good Omen. We are finished in this place. Let us gather our things and get going back to camp. My dear Macedonians must eagerly await my safe return. "

"Yes, Alexander. They surely need their King back in their midst. Macedon still is in grave danger. "

Hephaestion hid his doubts and fears. He didn't want to think about the tumultuous treacheries they might come upon at their return to camp and he added a silent prayer of his very own that their clever plan would be successful.

Assembly!

The General Craterus stood in the middle of the Macedonian army, well guarded and surrounded by his strong body guards on a makeshift podium It was a warm and beautiful spring day and the sun shone from a clear, azure blue sky. clearly showing his strong features, his black mane, his determined face, his strong broad shoulders and well built body - and his impressing body length and stature. He took a deep breath. The fresh air of the new spring should have been sweet smelling and invigorating - but in his bewildered mind it was completely filled with the foul stench of treachery and obscene lusting for the ultimate Power. He steeled himself and made his solemn speech:

"My fellow Macedonians. We are gathered here for a most dire event. It's well past a fortnight since our brave King Alexander fell to his doom from the cliffs of the Danube. The Generals Hephaestion and Cleitus have not returned from their search. We must assume that they too must have perished. Now is time to hold an Assembly. Macedon needs a strong and able leader. "

Cassander stepped forward with his followers.

"I claim the Crown of Macedon, in the name of my father Antipatros, Regent in Pella. "

Some cheered him, others booed and made catcalls. Then Alexandros from Lyncestis and his followers came with great strides from the other side.

"I am of ancient Macedonian nobility. Many of my line have held the Crown. I now claim it for myself!"

Some more cheers and catcalls, and then came a great and ominous silence. The General Craterus asked:

"Are there any more pretenders?"

No one stepped forward - but then the whole army started to roar:

"Craterus, Craterus, CRATERUS! Let the General Craterus lead us as Regent! "

Then all Hell was loose. The three fractions begun fighting each other, screaming, yelling and bickering. Soon it came to blows and swords and knives were drawn from their scabbards. Craterus roared and bellowed at his uproarious countrymen:

"Macedonians! Calm yourselves down! You must behave properly! Let's make a calm and orderly vote to elect our new King and Leader!"

His stern guards must take to severe violence to restore order to the uproarious army. After an eternity of beating and pounding an ominous stillness spread itself in camp. Voices whispered, fists were clenched, the hilts of daggers and swords were held ready for their deadly purpose. All awaited the solemn voting. Who would be the next King of Macedon? The sly and cunning Cassander? The wild and strange Alexandros from Lyncestis. Or - the strong and clever General Craterus?

All shuddered in apprehension towards a grim and uncertain future.

Surprising Return

Alexander heard the uproarious sounds from camp as they were riding along the river. He worriedly asked his friends:

"What is happening to my army? It sounds like they are being assaulted by a superior enemy. "

Cleitus answered, with his usual rough and outspoken wisdom:

"No, my King. It might be even worse. Internal strife!"

Hephaestion prudently told them: "My friends, we must proceed according to our plans. Let's make a careful advancement. We'll soon be able to see the state of things for ourselves. "

They carefully covered their head and hid their faces under their wolf skin cloaks and rode closer to the Macedonian camp. Now an ominous silence settled all over the place. There were no signs of enemy activity and the camp was closely guarded. They hid their horses and both dogs in the forest. Bucephalus, Castor and Gorgon were far too well known to be presented to the guards, and everyone knew Peritas and Pollux. Alexander told the faithful animals, with a reassuring smile:

"Just stay here and wait for us. We'll be back soon. I will give my dear Macedonians the surprise of their lives!"

Peritas and Pollux barked merrily and wanted to follow him. He sternly told them:

"No, I'm so sorry, my friends. You will miss all the action this time - but it's important that you help us out with guarding all our horses!"

Both dogs looked at him with disappointment - but he was so adamant that they just had to sit down and guard the three big war stallions. Bucephalus gave the King an offended look and one could almost hear his angry thoughts:

/"Master. We've always been together in all danger. Why must you leave me behind now of all times?"/

Alexander answered out loud:

"My brave one, this is not the charge at Chaironea. Now we're up to more subtle ruses - and if I'm mounted on your strong back everyone will recognize me far too soon. "

Bucephalus nodded and sulkily hid himself behind a broad oak stem. The King was filled with malicious glee, almost like a small boy planning some truly amazing prank. Hephaestion felt his expectations rise. He was more calm and prudent, and he gently patted Castor's muzzle, telling his equally prudent horse:

"Stay calm, my dear friend, and take care of those reckless friends of yours. We'll be back for you when things are settled in camp. "

Castor nodded and tenderly licked his dear Master's cheek. He blew some reassuring warm breath into his ear and then nudged his stronger and more obstinate friends deep into the bushes, behind some big maples and rowan trees.

Cleitus led the small party towards the sentries. They carried the wolf skins in carefully wrapped bundles and slowly approached the entry to camp.

"Halt! Who goes there?"

"We are only a party of hunters, carrying these fine wolf furs. They can be most useful to ward off the deceitful cold of the nights. "

"Yes. We can see they are dense and warm - but today is a very special day. We must let no one into camp with an Assembly in progress. "

Now one of the hunters approached and yanked back his fur cowl, letting a shower of shiny golden curls appear before quickly covering his head once more.

"Deutron and Andronicos. I commend you for your watchfulness - but I strongly recommend that you let this party inside camp!"

The sentries gasped out: "Oh, the K..." but they were silenced by General Cleitus strong grip over both their mouths.

"Silence, my gentlemen! Yes, HE surely is back, but no one must know until the proper time. Now you must let us inside. We have an Assembly to attend to. "

The sentries bowed in reverence and silently let the party inside. The "hunters" calmly proceeded to the midst of the Macedonian camp. They passed right into a sullen silence. The whole Macedonian army was standing in attentive apprehension, crowding around three fractions. Now Eumenes called out :

"Let's proceed to the voting. We have three worthy pretenders for the Crown of Macedon, the General Craterus, Cassander, son of the General Antipatros and Alexander of Lyncestis. Are there any more pretenders?"

A party of wild looking hunters came up to the three bold pretenders. The biggest of them strode forward, holding his powerful arms around the shoulders of two younger men, adamantly telling the Assembly :

"Yes. Here comes a most worthy pretender, together with the bravest of his dear Companions. "

He forcibly drew back his own cowl, shoving a black mane and familiar rough features. A chorus of astounded whispers rose from the Macedonain army before he spoke once more:

"I, Cleitus the Black, give you the true and rightful King of Macedon. Alexander, Son of Philip! "

One of the young men unveiled his head and face, letting a golden mane appear, the bright spring sun lending a powerful aura of might and wonders to his familiar features. The whole Macedonian army were at first stricken by complete silence. Then their hoarse voices roared high to the heavens, filled with solemn reassurance:

"Long live King Alexander! May he rule us forever!"

The young King found himself surrounded with overjoyed soldiers and subjects. Many cried from sheer relief, many more were happily smiling and laughing. As soon as Alexander could free himself he uncovered Hephaestion from his heavy wolf fur cowl and raised his right arm high to the heavens.

"This is a happy day for Macedon. Your King is back to lead you to glory once more. Look upon the one we must give all thanks for my safe return to you. Here is my closest Companion, my very best friend. The General Hephaestion will hold the High Command at my side! All of you are to give him the same respect and reverence as you give to me - and - I surely mean ALL of you!"

All the Macedonian army cheered and looked with fond gratitude at the young beautiful General at the King's side. Many came to thank him for his brave rescue mission - but not all were rejoicing. Four figures trembled and covered behind the podium. Alexander spoke to them with ice cold contempt:

"Why are you hiding yourselves to your rightful King? Come out here in the light. We'll talk about all your transgressions here and now!"

Day of Reckoning

Craterus, Alexandros of Lyncestis, Cassander and Eumenes crept forward and humbly knelt in the dust before King Alexander.

"Well, what have you to say to this? You have acted with shameful deceit! It was not your business to hold Assembly so very fast and without any real proof of my demise. I've only been gone a fortnight and find all camp in internal strife and turmoil! What am I to do with you?"

They asked for pardon with trembling voices:

"Mercy, King Alexander! Please, give us mercy. We couldn't know you were to return at all. Macedon was in grave danger. We were in need of a new leader with immediate effects. "

"You do not deserve any mercy at all for your rash actions - but I'll let you keep your lives all the same. I'll give you some fitting punishments, though. "

He pointed at Cassander, sternly telling him:

"You are not to be trusted with any important military commands for a long time to come. I give you another mission. My Dear Mother must be out of her withs with grief over my supposed "demise". You'll bring her the glad tidings of my rescue and safe return to my faithful Macedonians. After that you will remain with your father, and you will NOT take any part in the government of Macedon!"

The deceitful young General bowed his head to the ground. The beautiful glossy dark brown tresses trembled in disappointment but all Cassander could do was to abide the King's commands.

Now Alexander turned his gaze towards the Secretary of State. His beautiful gray eyes were filled with cold contempt and he almost spat out to the cringing figure:

"You will follow the General Cassander back to Pella. My Dear Mother needs some extra help with all her important correspondence. She'll surely know how to deal with you!"

Eumenes crept away in shame and disgrace.

Alexandros of Lyncestis raised his head, terror in his eyes. The King addressed him:

"You are far too dangerous to be sent away from me. Since you are a strong and able commander I'll keep you with the army, letting you prove yourself in action. My faithful General Cleitus here will see to your good conduct. "

The Lyncestian came forward and kissed the King's hand. "I'm most thankful for Your decision, my King. You can rely on me. I'll never let you down as long as you live. "

Now Alexander came towards the General Craterus, giving him a look filled with sad disappointment.

"Craterus, my Craterus. Whatever have I done to deserve such black deceit and mistrust from you, my strongest General and very dear friend? I ought to subject you the worst imaginable punishment..."

The General Craterus bowed his proud head in shame - but Ptolemy, Perdiccas, Lysimachos and Leonnatos came up and put their arms around the giant, black haired man.

"No, Alexander. You do not know all of it. He was the one keeping up order here in camp, bravely defending us when the Getae made a surprise attack. He never wanted to usurp your throne - it was the whole Army wanting someone strong and decent to lead them in your absence! Please grant him mercy! We need his strength and ability in these dangerous times. "

Alexander looked at them with relief.

"Yes. I choose to believe in you all. Craterus, you are pardoned. You will retain your place in the High Command. You and the General Hephaestion will always be my most trusted officers - and you will respect one another the same way as I respect the both of you. "

Alexander gave a sharp glance at the General Craterus before he raised him to his feet and took him into his arms. All the Macedonian army cheered and the King ordered:

"What are you waiting for, my brave and faithful Macedonians. Let us have a splendid feast to celebrate my safe return to you!"

Return of the King

The happy cheering continued until wine and food was brought to them all. Wild boar and deer were roasted and long trestle tables were laden with wine jugs, bread and succulent meats. All army rejoiced. Their beloved King Alexander was back amongst them. All were safe once more. All was possible and for the time being the grave dangers from all their enemies were averted.

King Alexander was reclining on a fine dinner coach in the midst of the party. The General Hephaestion rested close by his side, sharing his meal. The two friends shared the same golden goblet constantly filled with well watered wine and they ate the succulent meats from the same adorned golden plate. King Alexander told and retold the exciting tale of his miraculous rescue all evening and long into the starlit night, his right arm around his True Steadfast Friend, his left hand merrily swinging the wine goblet. Pollux and Peritas sat below the Royal couch, their bellies round with all the delicious food they had engorged during the festivities. Bucephalus, Castor and Gorgon had been brought from the forest. They were not satisfied with remaining at the horse lines so they had to be served their evening meal of clear river water and the finest barley close by the Royal couch.

All were making merry, some more merry than the rest. King Alexander was still weak from his river ordeal and the watered wine made him sink into a state of uncaring drunkenness. Hephaestion felt his friend getting limp by his side, saw his eyes begin to shine and the rosy glow to his complexion. He adamantly took the golden goblet away and told the cup bearer:

"Fill this with cold and clear water only. The King has had quite enough from the sweet juices of the grape this evening!"

A messenger came up, closely guarded by Stefanos and Alexios.

"My General. You must know what this man has to tell you, immediately!"

Hephaestion left the Royal couch and attentively heard the messenger out. When the last ominous word had gotten into his alerted ears and mind he immediately went back to Alexander. He gently pulled the King up from his relaxed position and put his arm around his shoulders.

"Alexander. We have received some very bad news from the South..."

TBC


	9. The Nutcracker

Alexander and his Macedonians are once again beset by enemies in all the four cardinal signs. Things are made worse by the King's slow recovery after his injuries at the Danube. Fortunately he has good friends and divine helpers.

Back in Pella Cassander and Eumenes walk right into a nest of vipers. We will also learn more about the Queen Olympias' close bonds to her dear Son.

All the best wishes and hopefully good reading

/NorthernLight

**TEMPLATE:** Title: FIC: Hazards Of Friendship ( 9 / WIP)

Author: NorthernLight

Category: Love/Friendship/Adventure story. Alternate History.

Pairing: Alexander&Hephaestion

Date: April 2006. Feedback: Yes, all kinds, on or off list, as you please.

Archive: Yes, if you like, but please tell me. Archivated at the ATG Slash&Fanfic Yahoo Groups.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. For entertainment only. Not for gain - my work is for my deep interest in Alexander and Hephaestion, their time and adventures.

Rating: R Beta: Denise. Many thanks for interesting discussions and suggestions, and also for helping me to improve on language and formatting.

Summary: In the beginning of his reign Alexander made a campaign towards the Danube. Some rumor said that he was severely wounded, dead or missing in action. Perhaps Demosthenes made it up, perhaps there was some truth in it.

History note: The surprise attack on the Getae, when the corn fields were coming alive with the Macedonian army and the Illyrian and Autariatians nutcracker maneuver around Pelium are historically correct and mentioned in several sources. .

Warnings: This is AU, very close to but not "real" history. Violence, hard fighting, angst and intrigues. Explicit description of incapacitating pain and sickness.

Dedication: To Juu. Written on behalf of your fic challenge about Hephaestion and his constant trouble with the envious generals.

**The Danube, 335 BC Aftermath of the Celebrations**

Alexander was feeling so very good. He was back with his army, feeling their courage and confidence returning. He had his True Steadfast Friend close by his side in the midst of a glorious drinking party. The food was succulent and tasty, the wine, though well watered, heightened his spirits and warmed his aching bones, and the company was excellent. He proposed another toast for his rescue and safe return to camp. All the army drank to his health and prosperity and the cheering seemed without ending. He didn't notice Hephaestion getting down from their shared couch, not until he returned and put his arms around his shoulders, gently pulling him up from his reclining and most relaxed position amongst the soft cushions.

"Alexander. We have received some very bad news from the South. You must hear this out at once. "

"What do you mean by this? You cannot disturb me now when we are celebrating at our best!"

Hephaestion saw that his friend had gotten the worst from all his drinking, even though he had seen to all the wine being well watered. Alexander's cheeks were flushed, his eyes shiny and he was so very warm, almost as if he were to come down with some kind of fever. He had to act in a rash manner.

"Yes, I can and I must! This messenger just came in, telling us all of Athens and all the South thinks you are dead! Demosthenes told them all about your accident in one of his demagogue speeches. I cannot understand, however, how he got to know of this calamity so very soon. "

Craterus came up to them.

"My King, my General Hephaestion, you must excuse me for overhearing these dire news. I surely can understand this ominous business in the South. It must have been Eumenes "friend" Curios spying upon us all. He went missing just after your accident, Alexander. He must have run away and told the tale to Demosthenes!"

Alexander rose to his feet, suddenly stone cold sober.

"We must call a War Council here, at once! Time is of the essence!"

Servants cleared all the tables and all cups and wine jugs were carried away. All the guests were leaving and the couches were set in a close packed position, just for the King and the High Command. Alexander addressed them with serious concern.

"My gentlemen, the South is in an uproar. We will be forced to the utmost efforts to settle the Peace once more. And we cannot leave the Getae and the Illyrians unchastised behind our backs. "

The leaders of the mightiest war machine on Earth came together in careful planning. No one who hadn't seen it for themselves would have believed that King Alexander had been in a drunken stupor shortly before the War Council. He was looking his very best and bravest, a golden wreath upon his clear brow, his beautiful golden hair in wavy curls and his gray eyes set upon brave defense and even braver conquests.

"We'll have to deal with the Getae first. I have a plan..."

**The Getae Getting Surprised **

The Getae were peacefully minding their own business, being most satisfied with their mighty warlord Gehrig and his allied Ohrlasz, the terrifying Scythian. Their combined efforts had liberated them from the Macedonian threat for a very long time to come. The Macedonians had made a withdrawal in complete confusion without their young King. No one could have survived that nasty fall into the swirling waters of the Danube. King Alexander would never more frighten and harass his hapless neighboring countries with his wily and ingenious war ruses. A field of high growing early spring corn was merrily waving to and fro in the golden rays of the sun. The peaceful farmers of the Getae were walking towards the fields in an anticipating row with scythes and sickles in their hands, expecting a very fine and abundant harvest.

A mild breeze of spring first made a ripple through all the corn ears. It just went on, and on, and on, growing like a mighty tidal wave. Suddenly, a whole army of fierce Macedonian warriors rose from the barley field. In front of them marched a mighty golden haired warrior in silvery armor flashing in the bright spring sun. His helmet was crowned by two white feathery plumes, flying like victorious eagle's wings. He was closely guarded by two black maned giants and an auburn haired, strong and determined champion.

"King Alexander is back! But, he is supposed to be dead!"

The poor Getae farmers got the fright of their lives. They dropped all their scythes and sickles to the ground and ran for their very lives, screaming in sheer terror. The warlord Gehrig collected all his men in arms as quickly as possible - but it was very little they could do. The Getae felt like the Grim Reaper had come upon them, and all in one day they fell like wheat before the scythe of the Macedonian war machine. It was a grim and bloody harvest that fell upon them this ominous day of Spring.

Alexander felt satisfied with himself. The ingenious war ruse he had used against the Getae had been cruel, but necessary. The enemy didn't expect the river crossing at all. They didn't even think the Macecdonians were still at large. The floating rafts had been working excellently and the fields with the high growing spring corn was a diversion that came in handy. It was Hephaestion who had chosen the right place and suggested that they should hide themselves in the corn fields. The Getae had been totally surprised and their armed men came far too late to their defense.

Now the peace negotiations were over. The warlord Gehrig had submitted to all the Macedonian demands and promised to keep to his side of the Danube. No more raids from the North, and the Macedonian farmers could work and sleep in peace from now on. One thing annoyed King Alexander, though. When he asked the defeated Getae warlord what he and his people feared the most the proud man defiantly answered him:

"We are afraid of nothing and fear no one, except that the sky might some day fall down upon our heads!"

This made his victory somewhat less devastating but at long last there was peace in the North.

**Pella 335 BC **

**The Serpent's Nest **

The Macedonian capital was brimming with intrigue like a serpent's nest. All citizens were in shock and fear at the devastating news of King Alexander's death at the Danube. What would happen now? Who would grasp the supreme power in Macedon? In the Royal castle things were looking even more ominous. The Regent Antipatros and the Queen Olympias had brought their mutual dissent out in the open and they were watching each other with hatred and cold calculation.

Queen Olympias was sitting secluded at an oval table in her dimly lit chambers, her eyes red and weary from crying over the death of her beloved son. Her faithful old handmaiden Hyrmina from Epirus sat at her side and at the other side of the table were her hand picked life guards Viper and Python. Those men looked as dangerous as their ominous names. Their armor consisted of scales in leather and iron. Some said that it wasn't armor at all, but their own hides! An oil lamp with a flickering flame stood in the middle of the table. It was surrounded by a circle of bottles in green and blue glass and some jars in dark, green stained terracotta.

"My faithful friends, time is of the essence. We must act in haste, before our Enemy puts us all to death. Now when my dear Alexander cannot protect us from him we are in grave danger. Every minute can make a difference!"

She took one of the green bottles in her hand, gently tapping it with her sharp fingernails.

"This is completely without smell or taste - but it will work fast - very fast. We must only find the means to get to our Enemy before he gets to us!"

They put their heads together and started whispering. The flame from the oil lamp flickered to and fro in agonized gyrations, as if from sheer dislike of their poisonous plans. All the Queen's snakes hissed in their baskets and clay pots. If they had but been granted the gift of speech they surely would have partaken in the sinister plans.

At the other end of the Royal castle the old Regent Antipatros sat wringing his hands, together with his associate the General Polyperchon.

"Why did King Alexander have to get himself killed in that reckless accident? Macedon is in grave danger - but we are in even worse peril. We must have the Sorcerer Queen killed, before she puts us to death with her poisons and sorcery! "

"But, my Regent - we cannot kill the King's mother! There will be trouble with Epirus - and she has many dangerous friends in high places. "

"There will be even more trouble when she poisons us - or has us stabbed someplace in the dark. We won't be safe one minute as long as she stays alive!"

The two men huddled together, whispering, making sinister plans to rid themselves once and for all from their most feared Enemy.

**Dream Of Hope**

Queen Olympias patted her favorite snake on its scaly head and addressed him as if he had been human:

"My dear Glaucos, I wish you could guide me to the Dream Kingdom and show me a path to get rid of my Enemy! My life is empty and worthless without Alexander - but I still wish to get rid of that horrid man!"

The giant speckled snake hissed in a friendly manner and slid comfortably over her neck and cheek. She fell to her knees, leaning over the bed and cradling her head in her arms. Now she was weeping uncontrollably into the white furs, as a shock of her red hair came unbound and washed like a crimson cloak over her back and shoulders.

"Oh, Alexander, my Dearest One. Why did you have to die and leave me all alone, prey to my worst Enemy? It is a thing of utmost horror for a Mother to survive ones own dearest child!"

She cried long and hard for several hours before she succumbed to a troubled sleep wrapped into the warm white goat skin furs.

_/ A cold hand with long claw like nails came down on her shoulder. She looked up in an unusual fright, seeing the Dark Goddess before her, clad all in black, her face white like chalk, her opulent jet black hair coiling with hissing vipers. Three black dogs cowered at her feet, eager to do her dark biddings. The mighty Queen bowed her head in reverence. _

_"Oh, Threefold Hecate, what do you want with me? Is it time for me to follow my Dear Son Alexander to the Gates of Hades?" _

_The Dark Goddess answered, her voice almost compassionate: _

_"No, dearest Child of Mine. Your son is not dead. He has been saved by his dearest friend and will go on to many glorious victories. You must stay your hand, let your Enemy be and abide your time. Tomorrow glad tidings will come to you and yours. Now you must rest easy and let me send you the sweetest of dreams. " _

_Queen Olympias felt the cold hand stroke gently and comforting all over her brow and long red hair until wonderful pictures came before her Inner Eye. A strong, auburn haired hero took her Loved Son in his arms, carrying him to safety through the swirling blue green waters of the Danube. Hephaestion! Always steadfast and reliable, the very best friend a man and King could hope for. A black, high spirited stallion protected Alexander from a pack of ravenous wolves as he lay helpless on the river shore. Bucephalus! A four legged friend, always there, fiercely fighting to save his Young Lord from all danger. A Cave of Care unfolded before her eyes. Her son was nursed back to health by his dearest friend, his good doctor, his reliable General and his faithful guards. /_

All was well and the Queen fell into a deep and salutary sleep with tears of happiness on her cheeks.

**Good News and New Servants**

Hyrmina woke her up early in the morning.

"My Queen, You must rise. All is ready for our plans to proceed. Our Enemy will not see the sunset of this day!"

"No, Hyrmina. He will live to fight another day. We must put our green bottle away - for the time being. Today will bring us some glad tidings. "

"Glad tidings? What do You mean by that? We are all in deep mourning - and Macedon is in grave danger..."

Someone violently banged and slammed at the door.

"My Queen, there is important news from the front! You must come at once!"

Queen Olympias leaped out of bed and Hyrmina quickly helped her into her black robe and cloak, covering her uncombed hair under a dark veil rimmed with black laces. She almost ran to the Audience Hall. The Regent Antipatros was already there, occupying the Seat of Honour. Two men huddled before his feet. It was his son Cassander and the Secretary Eumenes.

"You may rise. What brings the both of you here in such haste?"

"We have some glad tidings to all in Pella and Macedon. King Alexander is alive and well! He has been saved by the Generals Hephaestion and Cleitus. It is like a true miracle. No one knows how they were able to find him at the river shore. And - the Getae has been defeated. There is Peace in the North!"

"This is truly wonderful news. Now we may rest easy once more - but - why did he send you two home as messengers?"

The two former conspirators bowed their heads, hiding their blushing shame as they handed over two scrolls bearing the Royal Seal, one to the Queen and one to the Regent. They were read with eager and reverend anticipation. After some time of astounded afterthought the regent took his unreliable son by the ear in a hard and painful grip and started to drag him out of the Audience Hall.

"You, my Cassander, will come with me. What did I tell you about obeying the King and not annoying him to our sad disadvantage! You have put the house of Antipatros in disgrace!"

Queen Olympias looked down on the Secretary Eumenes.

"Well, my good man. It seems I have found myself a most competent assistant. You will begin with dusting the shelves in the Royal Archives - and then I will have some important correspondence to dictate to you. My Son the King tells me you will do your very best to please me. "

**The Danube, 335 BC **

**Moments Of Comfort**

After the Danube campaign and the peace negotiations the Macedonians returned over the river to get some rest in their hidden camp. Messengers awaited them with more bad news. They knelt before King Alexander as they told their grim story. The Illyrian tribes had united and their mightiest warlords Clitus and Glaucias had managed to capture the important fortified town of Pelium and all the heights around it. This was the key point between Macedon and Illyria and it must have succor and be retaken at once! The most severe trouble was that the Illyrians had managed to unite all their tribes into an enormous army, spreading all over the heights and being able to hold all the important places around Pelium. Retaking the town and its surroundings would be like marching right into a nutcracker! To make things even worse the fierce Autariatians had made some advanced movements and now stood between them and their march route towards Pelium.

Alexander felt himself being washed over by a wave of fatigue and despair. Always at war with all his neighbors in all the cardinal signs. When one fire was extinguished enmity flared up someplace else. He needed a decisive victory, something to permanently deter all his domestic enemies so that he could leave for his Persian conquest with Macedon as a safe and secure home base. He told them all:

"Yes, this is indeed dire news. I'll think it over for myself and then we'll met in a new War Council early tomorrow morning. "

Alexander was very tired and he felt his head spinning when he walked towards his tent. He had been suffering from aches and stiffness in his neck ever since his accident but now the pain became unendurable. Liquid fire leaped like a searing stream from his neck all over his head and he felt two iron fists scratching his shoulders with grim talons. His powerful muscles betrayed him and plagued him when they contracted into agonizing cramps and spasms. He barely managed to get inside before he was engulfed by a wave of darkness. Two strong and friendly arms were there to catch him and he felt warm and secure despite his weakness.

Hephaestion was there for him, as always. He was one of the very few who knew the true state of the King's health and he had seen with rising alarm that Alexander was getting weaker all the time after their return to camp. His friend was hanging limp in his arms, cold sweat all over his brow and his whole body and he was very pale and wan. Hephaestion swiftly dragged him to his bed, quietly telling the guards

_/" Fetch Doctor Philip here, immediately! I fear that the King is very ill again. But - you must not let anyone know or see him go inside. Use the backside entrance. "/_

Hephaestion lifted Alexander from the floor and gently put him to bed, unlacing his corselet and removing his jeweled iron collar in the procedure. He was worried over the ominous pallor of his cheeks and his shallow breathing. Alexander was shaking as if from a violent chill and he covered him with a warm fur before sitting down and taking him into his lap. He gently supported his head and shoulders. The muscles were feeling cold, tense and clammy. The agonizing stiffness was so marked that Hephaestion could feel the pain and suffering of his friend creeping inside his own body. It was a blessing to be as close as he was to his Beautiful Golden One - but this time it almost felt like some kind of obsessive curse. Hephaestion put his hand upon Alexander's cold and clammy brow and told him with determination:

"My Dear One. You must get better soon - or else I won't be able to share this pain and suffering of yours anymore. "

Doctor Philip arrived at the back entrance, almost being dragged inside by the worried guards. He anxiously asked:

"How is Alexander? I thought he was almost restored, leading us with such confidence when we gave the Getae their worst surprise visit ever!"

"Yes, he managed to deceive everyone but his own body! It's that damn pain in his head and neck all over again! I saw it coming to him. He has no restraints. He simply will not give in to pain and weakness - and now he has to pay the price! Please, Doctor. You must help him! "

"Yes, let me just examine him, and then I'll know what to do. "

The good doctor felt the Royal patient's brow and neck, letting his fingers rest on the jugular to feel the pulse beating strongly but irregularly and way too fast.

"I don't think it is something worse than too much pain and tension. I'll go and prepare some medicine that'll make him feel much better. Just keep him warm and comfortable until I come back. "

Hephaestion sat cradling his friend, gently holding him for warmth and comfort. Soon he was rewarded for his patience as Alexander opened his beautiful gray eyes. They were clouded with mists of pain and exhaustion but he looked with gratitude upon his friend. He spoke with great difficulty :

"You. Always there for me when I need you the most..." "Alexander. How are you? You got me really worried for a while!"

"It's my head and neck! This awful pain...The cramps...I think I'm going to be sick!"

Alexander felt his stomach heave. The guards were there immediately, bringing a basin and holding him securely as he got violently sick. Afterwards he felt cold waves of dizziness reaching for him and he lost consciousness once more. Hephaestion wiped his face with a cold cloth and then put another on his cold and clammy brow. When Doctor Philip returned with the potion the patient was resting in the lap of his friend, looking worse than ever. Hephaestion looked up, telling the good doctor:

"I don't think he can swallow anything right now. This pain is so very bad it is upsetting his stomach. "

"We must try to give him this all the same. If he could just keep it down it will give him a good night's rest. That's what he needs the most right now. "

They managed to wake Alexander up enough for him to swallow the doctor's medicine. It was poppy juice mixed in strong red wine and as soon as he had taken it some color returned to his cheeks. Hephaestion felt the painful tension slowly leave him and saw how his breathing became easier. He gently turned him on his side, supporting him with cushions as he undressed and quickly took some broth and well watered wine the guards prudently brought him. The good doctor gave him prescriptions:

"Yes, Hephaestion. You must preserve your own strength in this dire crisis. Alexander will need several days of rest to recuperate from his exertions. You must watch him closely and see to it that he stays in bed until he is feeling better. "

Hephaestion spent all night at Alexander's side, faithfully keeping watch over his Beautiful Golden One. He gently stroke and massaged his neck, back and shoulders until he felt the muscles relaxing and the warmth returning to his friend's tormented body. Only then could he get some rest for himself. He crept under the warm furs covering Alexander, getting behind him and taking him into his arms. He held him close as he gave of his own strength and warmth. When he felt Alexander being warm and relaxed against him he at long last dared to succumb into a deep and exhausted slumber. The friends rested comfortably all night with both guards watching. Stefanos pulled the furs closer over them to give them a better shelter against the cold of the night. He gave them a worried glance:

"My Dear Ones. It is a good thing you are so very close - but I have great fear for your future. My Lord Hephaestion is a very strong man - but he cannot endure too much of all this pain and anxiety. "

His companion Alexios nodded in assent.

**Heroic Dream**

Alexander was having one of the very worst nights in his life. The pain in his head and neck followed him into his deepest sleep, tormenting his body and soul. Only his True Steadfast Friend holding him in his strong and loving arm could save him from completely losing all sanity. Now he felt himself engulfed in the most wonderful warmth and tenderness.

_/ All his pain was gone and a beautiful golden light came before his eyes. It was Heracles once more. The young God stood before him in his cloak of lion's fur, the lion's head like a cowl over his own golden hair. _

_"My dear young King, I cannot understand what brings you into dire need and trouble all the time! Now when you are at your very weakest you will need all your wits and strength to retake the city of Pelium. " _

_Alexander addressed the young God with reverence: _

_"Yes, mighty Heracles. It seems like an impossible feat. The Illyrians are many and determined, well rested and in an inexpugnable position. We are exhausted from our long campaigning - and - I'm still weak after my accident. I don't even think I'll be up to leading another hard campaign as I feel right now. My wits are so addled by this damn pain and sickness, I simply cannot come up with any unexpected war ruses!. " _

_Only before the mighty God of Heroes the proud King Alexander was willing to admit that he had encountered insurmountable difficulties. The young God put his arm around him and covered him with his warm lion's cloak. Alexander felt all his aches and tensions wash away from his tormented body. His mind was restored to its ordinary lucidity and he was ready for another lesson of Divine Strategy. _

_"Your situation is desperate - but not hopeless. You are not alone in your troubles. No, you have the most formidable Friends and Companions - and the best army in the world. You must rely on them! This is how you can solve the Illyrian threat once and for all... " _

_Alexander first saw the town of Pelium, the rivers of Apsos and Erygon and its sheltering mountain passes as if on a big map. Then it all came alive before his very eyes and the God of Heroes pointed out all hidden dangers and possibilities to him. They spoke for a very long time, until Heracles put his big, strong hands upon Alexander's shoulders. They were radiating a wonderful golden warmth and the King felt himself filled up with new strength and vigor. _

_"You will remember all of this when you need it the most. Now I must leave you to your own strength and wits. " _

_Heracles lifted his right hand in greeting as the golden light slowly faded away. /_

Alexander drifted back into a salutary sleep. Hephaestion felt the change and woke up for a short time. He recognized the wonderful warm glow around his Beautiful Golden One and knew Alexander has been given Divine help once more. He embraced his friend with new reassurance and drifted back into a far more relaxed sleep.

**War Council**

The Generals rose early and went to the King's tent. They were told to wait outside. King Alexander would soon be with them. They waited for hours and hours filled with anxious and determined speculations about the Illyrian threat. Where was the King? And - how was he? Someone had seen him staggering from fatigue the night before, able to stay on his feet only with the support of the General Hephaestion. Shortly after Doctor Philip had been brought secretly inside his tent - but all camp knew about this, and also his long stay with the King and his bringing a goblet of medicine. This was very bad news. The King couldn't be ailing in these hard times.

Alexander slept on through the night, at first fitfully but then more soundly. Hephaestion woke up long before the first light of day and heard the Generals gathering. Cleitus came inside, worriedly asking:

"We'll have to wake Alexander up. The news from Pelium are serious. The Illyrians have taken all the heights around the city - and the fierce Autariatians stand between us and our march route towards Pelium. It'll be like marching right into a nutcracker. I cannot figure out how we'll solve this dire crisis. Now we truly need his Military Genius!"

Hephaestion answered him with equal worries:

"Yes. I understand - but Alexander has been very ill. He will need all his strength before he can come up with some solutions. "

They sat brooding over the maps and dispatches in the dim light of sconces. The more they thought it over the more impossible the situation stood before them. The Illyrians held the key point to the West - and from Pelium they would be able to raid the southern Macedonian countryside at free will - or even make a veritable invasion of the precious Native Country. The Macedonian army was far away from home - and the Illyrians and Autariatians stood between them and their most important supply lines. Things were looking very dark indeed. Hephaestion felt his head spinning and his eyes became red and weary as he looked at the maps and imagined the poor town of Pelium beset by fierce Illyrian war tribes. His shoulders were drawn all up to his ears and his head dropped deeper and deeper into the annoying maps. He gave a great sigh and General Cleitus put a strong and comforting arm around him.

"You must not give in to despair, my dear young friend. What if Alexander doesn't recover in time to lead us against the Autariatians and the Illyrians? Then you and I must lead the defense - and you will have to forget all your troubles with Craterus once and for all! We need him with us to be successful. "

"Yes, but not even his famous Military Mind is enough to save us from this dire crisis. We need a miracle to come out of this unharmed!"

Alexander heard them, at first from afar, not being able to take in the meaning of their words. His head was filled with a gray mist of pain and fatigue and he had never before been feeling so very weak. Soon, he regained some of his senses and turned on his side, watching them with his eyes clouded from weariness. He listened intently now that he was able to understand more and more of their serious and troubled discussion. Complete knowledge of the crisis washed over the King all at once. He tried to sit up but fell back on the cushions, groaning and holding his hands on his neck. Cold sweat once more seeped from all the pores of his body and he almost lost consciousness again. The pain in his neck and head was intense, like red hot iron and he had to fight against nausea once more. It took him forever to gather enough strength to get out of bed and stagger towards his friends.

Hephaestion and Cleitus continued their discussion in vain, being quite unable to find any solutions. They both moaned and groaned, feeling depressed over the terrible fix the Macedonians were in. Suddenly, they felt a Presence glowing from power and determination right behind them. Strong hands were put on their shoulders and they looked up in surprise. Alexander was with them, his beautiful gray eyes filled with knowledge of their desperate situation. He addressed them, although he still had great difficulties with his speech

"Don't you worry, my dear friends. I know how we will defeat the Illyrians once and for all!"

Alexander suddenly felt how all his new found strength left him. His legs gave way under him. He would have collapsed in a sorrowful heap on the floor if Hephaestion hadn't come to his help, taking him into his strong arms and carrying him back to bed.

"Alexander! You are not supposed to be up at all. Doctor Philip told us you needed your rest!"

"Yes, I can feel that for myself - but we have enemies that wont' wait that long! Get me some of the Miracle Cordial! I cannot stand being like this any more!"

Hephaestion quickly found the jar and brought it. Alexander was still very weak and he had to cradle him in his left arm and put the jar to his lips. The King took some small sips, followed by a deep draught that restored the color to his cheeks. Now he was able to sit up but he was feeling very weak. All the world was spinning around him and he had to sit for a long time, being supported by Hephaestion, before he was able to rise and put on his armor and purple Royal cloak. He was staggering from fatigue and exhaustion as he went to the outer chamber of the Royal tent to face the Generals. They gave him many worried glances, never having seen him so very pale and wan. Still he was glowing from some inner light and strength and they all felt reassured when he was in their midst once more. They gathered around a trestle table with all the maps and dispatches. Hephaestion and Cleitus were sitting on the right and left side of the King with Craterus and Ptolemy close by. They all brooded over the serious situation. At long last King Alexander addressed them:

"My gentlemen. Once more Macedon is in grave danger. We must retake the city of Pelium and drive the Illyrians from our borders once and forever. There are no other options. We will march towards Pelium first thing in the morning!"

"But, my King, the fierce Autariatians now stand between us and our march route towards Pelium. And, if we manage to reach there all the heights around the city are beset by the Illyrians. There are so many of them that we are grossly outnumbered. We will be marching right into a nutcracker. They will utterly defeat us. "

The General Craterus came up with these serious objections, just as a messenger came riding in great haste outside, before he dismounted and came rushing inside the Royal tent. He knelt before Alexander, speaking quickly and almost out of breath:

"My Lord, my Master Lambarus, King of the Agrianians, wants you to know that he has defeated the Autariatians and driven them away. Your march route to Pelium is now secure. "

This was a True Sign from Heracles. Now Alexander and his High Command had been given new Hope.

TBC


	10. Battle Of Pelium

The Battle of Pelium is becoming hazardous for Alexander as he is betrayed by his own body. His injuries from the Danube are more serious than the Macedonians know. Fortunately the young King has good friends and divine helpers.

At the same time Hephaestion is once more confronted with his most powerful detractor. Their cooperation is of the essence in these times of dire need - but will they be able to overcome their severe discord?

This is the last of my finished chapters of Hazards. I have another that might be ready for submitting in one or two weeks time and also a new story with my thinking and talking animals as important characters. Since I'll go on vacation from 12/7 I'll perhaps not be able to submit anything until after 14/8, but by then there will hopefully be more upcoming chapters&fics.

All the best wishes and hopefully good reading. Also wishing you all a fine Midsummer and Summer!

/NorthernLight

**TEMPLATE:**

Title: FIC: Hazards Of Friendship ( 10 / WIP)

Author: NorthernLight

Category: Love/Friendship/Adventure story. Alternate History.

Pairing: Alexander&Hephaestion

Date: May 2006. Feedback: Yes, all kinds, on or off list, as you please.

Archive: Yes, if you like, but please tell me. Archivated at the ATG Slash&Fanfic Yahoo Groups.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. For entertainment only. Not for gain - my work is for my deep interest in Alexander and Hephaestion, their time and adventures.

Rating: R

Beta: Denise. Many thanks for interesting discussions and suggestions, kind encouragement and also for helping me to improve on language and formatting. You truly make my stories a far better read.

Summary: In the beginning of his reign Alexander made a campaign towards the Danube. Some rumor said that he was severely wounded, dead or missing in action. Perhaps Demosthenes made it up, perhaps there was some truth in it.

History note: The battle of Pelium, and Alexander's ingenious war ruse to deceive the Illyrians is well documented in the sources.

Warnings: This is AU, very close to but not "real" history. Violence, hard fighting, angst and intrigues. Serious trauma to major character.

Dedication: To Juu. Written on behalf of your fic challenge about Hephaestion and his constant trouble with the envious generals.

**The Danube, 335 BC **

**Gathering Of Strength**

Alexander sat for a long time with his Generals, thoroughly going over all the maps and dispatches and making careful plans for the upcoming campaign. When they at long last came to an end of this decisive War Council he was very tired and he felt his head and neck throbbing with intense pain. He rose from his chair, careful not to stagger, and addressed the High Command in a steady voice:

"My gentlemen, you are now invited to a hearty supper. We'll need all our strength to retake Pelium. We'll start out early on tomorrow. I'll not join you this evening since I'll be too busy working to refine our war planning. "

The Generals looked suspiciously at him. His pallor was now almost translucent and his hands trembled slightly from exertion. Alexander managed to walk at a steady pace into the inner chamber of the Royal tent. Well out of sight he succumbed to the overwhelming fatigue and let his legs give way under him. He well knew the most reliable of friends would be there to catch him when he lost consciousness. Hephaestion had seen the signs. He knew that his friend wasn't well enough to cope with the hard pressures of government and campaigns going awry. He realized that what others took for strong determination and glowing power in the King's beautiful gray eyes was but the signs of his arduous struggle against pain and weakness. Alexander's color was high in the midst of the war council but when he came out of sight from the curious looks of the High Command all blood left his cheeks and he became as pale and translucent as before. Hephaestion took him into his arms and immediately put him to bed. Cleitus and the guards came to his aid, watching the friends with deep concern. Alexander seemed to be very weak, he was moaning from pain and he even had difficulties in breathing. Hephaestion let his hand rest on the King's troubled brow, feeling the uncanny coldness. Then he let his other hand feel for the flickering pulse at the jugular before he worriedly told his fellow guardians:

"I don't like this at all. He mustn't be ailing when we are in such difficulties! We must find something out to make him feel better - soon!" Cleitus gave some sound and outspoken advice: "

Alexander is only human like the rest of us! He has done far more than any ordinary man would have been up to, and it is not to be wondered at if he succumbs to pain and weakness. We must hope that a nourishing supper and a good night's sleep will restore him to his proper strength. "

The old general clapped his hands and briskly commanded:

"Servants! Bring us some well watered wine, soft bread and broth with some cheese melted in it! And - tell Doctor Philip to attend to the King at once!"

Curious servants brought the evening meal into the tent by the front entrance. They looked with concern upon Alexander as he lay unconscious, securely wrapped into his warm furs. Hephaestion quickly shooed them away:

"The King is only resting. There is no need for worry!"

They ran away, filling all camp with the most worrisome and upsetting gossip. Soon the good doctor came, being let in by the secret back entrance.

"Well, how is Alexander now? Didn't I tell you he was supposed to stay in bed until he was better!"

"Yes, but he seemed quite restored this morning. And - we need him whole and sound to lead us. Macedon is in grave danger!"

Doctor Philip shook his head in deep concern and immediately proceeded to examine his Royal patient. Alexander slowly regained consciousness from his ministrations and watched them, his gray eyes clouded by pain and fatigue.

"Where am I? I must get back to the Council and take another look at the maps! "

He tried to get up but fell back on the purple cushions, lifting a trembling hand to his aching head and neck. Hephaestion quickly got to his side and tried to calm him down.

"Rest easy, my friend, rest easy. The Council is over. All went well and we have got some good news. Your guest friend King Lambarus have driven the Autariatians away. One enemy less to fight! Now there are just the Illyrians besetting Pelium and all the mountains around the city..."

Alexander groaned and turned on his side. The good doctor came between the friends.

"You must not upset my patient with talk of war and trouble! Don't you see it is making him sick? Let me now give him this soothing medicine, and then he must have something to eat and drink. He have been without food for almost two days now.."

He poured a strong smelling black liquid into a small cup of chiseled silver, mixed it with some wine and then he carefully cradled the King's head in his left arm as he held the cup to his lips. Alexander drank the strong potion with relief and almost immediately started to drift off into merciful unconsciousness. The doctor shook him and adamantly told him:

"NO, Sire! You must not fall asleep yet!"

He turned to Hephaestion:

"You must see to it that he takes some nourishment before he falls asleep. It will make him feel better. "

Hephaestion helped Alexander into a sitting position and propped him up with cushions.

"Here you are, my friend. Do you think you can drink some of this?"

Alexander helped himself to the well watered wine. He regained some color from it and then he was able to take some broth and soft bread too before he drifted off into unconsciousness once more. They all looked at him with deep concern. Doctor Philip dared to say what they all had in their minds.

"Just look at the state he is in! He cannot rise early in the morning and lead us towards Pelium! Whatever are we to do about this? "

Cleitus told Hephaestion:

"You are Second In Command, my young friend - and you are a more able commander than you think! If Alexander is not feeling better in the morning you will have to lead the retaking of Pelium together with Craterus while I stay here guarding Alexander until he is well again. "

Hephaestion felt cold shivers rippling down his spine as he answered with reassurance:

"I'm glad to hear that you have such confidence in me - but we must hope it wont't be necessary. Now let us have our evening meal, and then I'll see to Alexander once more. "

Now there was a severe disturbance at the entrance to the King's tent. They heard the Royal Guard adamantly telling a persistent and belligerent visitor:

" No, General. You cannot enter. The King must not be disturbed!"

A well known voice roared at them:

"I'm the King's most trusted General and I must see him at once!"

Craterus! His ardent plea was accompanied with sounds of fighting and the clamor of armor being battered. Now the giant General came rushing inside, all by himself from concern. He tried to uphold a semblance of calm as he cast a worried glance at the recumbent King.

"How is the King, my gentlemen? Rumors are all over camp that he is very seriously ill. It's now the second time you bring in doctor Philip through the "secret" back entrance. "

So much for the keeping of secrets! Hephaestion gave up an exhausted sigh and shrugged his shoulders, looking for some help from Cleitus. The more experienced General gave Craterus some information about the King's condition.

"My dear Craterus. You can see for yourself that Alexander is not feeling very well right now. It is his neck injury from the Danube that is hurting him once more. He has been in severe pain ever since we defeated the Getae - and now he cannot take it anymore. Doctor Philip has been here with some strong pain killing concoction and now he is sleeping, at long last. Alexander is not seriously ill - but we don't know if he'll be up to leading us towards Pelium in the morning. "

"This is really bad news. I don't want Alexander to risk his health in leading this campaign. It's lucky for us he made such careful plans before he passed out. I'm sure I'll be able to carry them out with you at my side. "

Craterus then pointed at Hephaestion.

"You will have to stay behind and see to the safety of the King. It is a vital mission - and - you surely must be the very best choice since you are so well acquainted with him and his bedchamber!"

Hephaestion rose so fast and violently that his camp chair tumbled backwards to the floor. Soon he had locked his detractor into a relentless wrestling grip, almost forcing the air out of his lungs. Craterus violently tried to liberate himself but the incorrigible combatants were locked in an iron grip of mutual hatred. Cleitus had to forcibly drag them apart, roaring in desperate anger:

"My gentlemen, behave yourselves! With such friends King Alexander doesn't need his multitudes of enemies!"

Craterus and Hephaestion came back to their senses. Blushing from shame they thanked him for his intervention. Hephaestion felt the diplomat awaken inside and told his detractor:

"Craterus. That was grossly uncalled for - but I won't hold it against you. We must not quarrel when Macedon is in grave danger. I'll gladly stay behind to see to Alexander's health and safety. His welfare is far more important to me than campaigns and glories!"

The giant General blushed even deeper from shame and silently withdrew from the Royal tent. Hephaestion gave his broad and muscular back an angry glare. He was panting from upset emotions. His auburn hair stood on end and his wonderful blue eyes blazed with an inner fire seldom seen. Cleitus put his hands on the tense shoulders of his young friend and tried to convey some calm and reassurance.

"You handled that very well, my brave young friend, telling him off like that instead of taking up your futile fighting once more. "

He then turned towards Alexander. The King was lying very still and pale as before. He had neither moved, nor noticed anything from the disturbances.

"I'm getting more worried for him all the time. Alexander must be very badly off, not being able to react to this terrible disturbance!"

Hephaestion nodded in concern. They sat down to their evening meal, eating in silent worry over Alexander's health and all the enemies of the Macedonians gathering in multitudes. Afterwards Cleitus went back to his quarters with Doctor Philip. When he was left alone with the King Hephaestion knelt to the small ivory statue of Heracles Alexander had on his field writing table, addressing the Demi God with ardent prayers.

"Brave Heracles, please grant me that Alexander will make a swift recovery. I cannot cope without him - . and he surely cannot bear being left behind on this perilous campaign. "

He suddenly felt two extraordinarily strong hands resting on his troubled shoulders, giving him new confidence and filling him with the most wonderful warmth, calm and determination. A Voice whispered into his right ear:

"Do not be afraid. Just stay with your Beautiful Golden One tonight. All will be well tomorrow. You will see for yourself. "

Hephaestion looked up. There was no one there - but the coals in the fire pan glowed with a fiery, crimson warmth filling the Royal tent with new hope and reassurance. Hephaestion undressed and went to bed, gently holding his Beautiful Golden One in his arms after wrapping them up into the soft warm furs. Peritas and Pollux tried to get into the bed with him but he had to shoo them away.

"No! I would gladly have you here with us - but you are not small pups anymore! There simply isn't room for us all!"

The faithful dogs lay down on the floor, carefully watching over their dear masters. Hephaestion thought Morpheus and Hypnos would avoid his troubled mind this night. He eased himself into a more comfortable position, placing himself on his left side behind Alexander, letting his friend rest with his hurting neck and back well supported by his powerful frame. Soon a wonderful warmth surrounded them and he felt drowsy. His Beautiful Golden One rested in safety in his arms and he did his very best to convey all his powers of strength and healing to his friend. The last thing he felt before he drifted off into a blessed and well needed sleep was the familiar fragrance of Alexander's beautiful golden hair.

"Up you go! Didn't I tell you we march towards Pelium well before dawn! Whatever do you mean by oversleeping? "

Persistent hands shook him awake and forced him out of bed. Alexander stood there, more radiant than ever, and already in his bright and shining armor. Hephaestion rubbed the vapors of sleep from his eyes and gave his friend an amazed look.

"Alexander! You really are feeling better today?"

"Yes. There must be some use in praying. I could hear all of it, and I felt the Presence of Heracles. I'm so glad he favors you, too!"

They embraced each other before taking on the troubles of war and enmity together.

**Pelium, 335 BC **

**Into The Nutcracker**

King Alexander was riding in front of the Macedonian army, advancing towards Pelium. He was looking quite invincible in his golden armor, so well polished it actually sent golden flashes in the radiant spring sun. The white plumes waved from his helmet and his purple Royal cloak folded and unfolded itself in the fresh spring breeze like the crimson tide of cruel war itself. No one could think the glorious young man wasn't in the very best of health - but Hephaestion and Cleitus knew better. They were riding on the right and left side of the King, watching him carefully for any signs of weakness. Their good care and the doctor's medicine seemed to have done wonders. Hephaestion also sent a silent prayer of thanks to Heracles.

Craterus rode right behind the King and his closest companions. His eyes were constantly on the man with the glossy auburn hair and the bright blue cloak billowing behind, so very confidently occupying the King's right side. Bitter envy possessed all of his being. He was the most experienced General, the strongest warrior, the best strategist. This place of honor should by all rights belong to him!

The Macedonians's first assault on the Illyrians was successful. They drove them from all the heights around Pelium and then they proceeded to take the city. This proved impossible, Pelium being strongly fortified and defended by the Illyrian war chief Clitus and an overwhelming force or war like Illyrians, bent upon final revenge on their long time Macedonian foes. Then there was another severe setback. Another Illyrian force, led by the warlord Glaucias, made a surprise assault, taking all the eastern heights around Pelium. The Macedonians were now severely outnumbered, surrounded and beset from all directions. Their lines of supplies and communication were severed by the enemy, and the well needed reinforcements they had sent for from Pella were too far away to be of any use in their present predicament. Alexander and the Macedonians found themselves placed right into the nutcracker's most dangerous and crushing grip! Their position was well nigh-desperate and they were in sore need of a miraculous rescue.

**Miracle Plans**

The Macedonian camp was well fortified and placed at some distance from Pelium, between the river Apsos and the road to Macedonia. King Alexander held another war council in the Royal tent.

"My gentlemen, we are in serious trouble. The Illyrians outnumber us many times - but victory is of the essence! We must defeat them once and for all - or else we won't escape from here alive!"

The General Craterus rose from his camp chair and made a brave suggestion:

"Alexander! We must concentrate all our forces to retake Pelium. If we use our archers and siege engines we will surely make a break through. "

Alexander looked at the giant General with some approval. Then the General Ptolemy ventured forth:

"But, Alexander, they surround us from all places - and the city is well fortified. We cannot even come close enough to use our siege engines! And soon we'll even be out of supplies. You have led us right into perdition!"

It was unheard of that the General Ptolemy, or any other General, came up with such outspoken fears. The Generals in the High Command were even more surprised by the gentleness of Alexander's answer:

"No, my dear Ptolemy. We cannot escape - and we cannot defeat them by numbers - but we still can outsmart them! We will have to submit to a most unusual war ruse!"

Alexander explained it all to them. They found his ideas unbelievable and impracticable - but he was glowing from some inner strength and resolution and when the young King had finished they all agreed with him. They were filled with new courage and reassurance and, when the commanders explained the King's plans all to all the men of the Macedonian army they found they could persuade them all with astounding ease. Against all odds the Macedonians ate their evening meal with a hearty appetite and enjoyed a really good night's sleep.

**Evening Before Battle**

Alexander was sitting at his writing table, working over the battle plans time and time again. He then finished and signed a scroll to his Dear Mother, wrapped it up and sealed it with his Royal Seal. He had given courage and confidence to his High Command and all the Macedonian army but now he felt some inner doubts, very unlike for him. Would Heracles' Miracle Plan really work? Was he able to go through with them? What about casualties? Would he and his beloved Companions and Macedonians really survive the upcoming, perilous battle? Once again he felt the tension building up in his neck and shoulders. The headache was looming and he heard himself actually groaning from pain and despair.

Soft steps closed in upon him, and then two warm and strong hands were put upon his aching shoulders. He knew their owner so very well. His True Steadfast Friend was with him once more and he leaned back towards him in a comfortable pose of relaxation. Hephaestion needed no words to understand what Alexander truly ached for. He gently stroke and kneaded all the tensions and aches away from the King's troubled shoulders, looking with rapture at the beautiful golden hair softly brushing towards his arms and chest. This was a night for comfort only , though, and he had to deny himself release for the passionate feelings that threatened to possess him. When he felt some improvement from his kind ministrations he dared to put the important question that occupied his clever mind:

"Alexander, do you really feel that you are up to leading us into war tomorrow? All the others think you are fully recovered from your accident - but I know it is not so. Please, stay behind the lines and let me, Cleitus and Craterus carry out your ingenious plan!"

Hephaestion felt the King's broad shoulder muscles harden again and he knew before he heard it what the answer would be.

"No, my Dear One. You well know I would never subject my brave Companions to any dangers I'm not willing to share myself!"

That truly was his Beautiful Golden One speaking, always too brave for his own safety When Alexander at long last felt relaxed and free from all pains and aches they sat down to a delicious evening meal of succulent venison and spring vegetables, washed down with well watered red wine. They ate and drank with a hearty appetite, not wanting to think about that it might very well be their very last meal together.

Afterwards, they went for a walk around camp, seeing the sun setting in the West in a sea of crimson and scarlet. Alexander had a word of encouragement for each and every one of the Macedonians, and Hephaestion walked by his side, adding his very own calm and reassurance. They went inside, preparing themselves for bed, soon falling asleep in each others arms. Stefanos and Alexios had the first night watch and both guards could see a faint, golden gleam at their bedside. It was surrounding a tall, muscular man wrapped in a cloak of lion's fur.

**Miraculous Luck**

Morning came with glorious sunlight from an azure sky as the Macedonians prepared themselves for the upcoming maneuvers. A sweet smelling breeze relished their nostrils as they banged their shields and roared in unison:

"Alexander! Alexander! ALEXANDER! Let us all go and get them!"

The whole Macedonian army rode out in full array, the cavalry in all their iles, the infantry marching in phalanxes and syntagmas, shields locked and spears held ready for the battle. Most impressive were the tall and muscular soldiers wielding the enormous sarissas. They held their giant spears high. looking like a forest of impending doom and death. Bright polished armor flashed in the bright Spring sun, the red cloaks of the Companions and the blue cloaks of the Thessalian Companion cavalry billowed in the breeze. The whole army was looking like some exotic flower with blue and crimson petals, its leaves and branches of steal and wood ready to deal death and dismay to all unfortunate enough to defy it. Alexander, Hephaestion, Cleitus and Craterus were all around, roaring commands, having the army to perform all kinds of impressive and complicated drills and maneuvers. The cavalry were riding in diamond- and wedge like formations, and then forming half and whole circles, semi lunar formations and pincers. At the same time the infantry and phalanxes were marching in squares and turns, all in uncanny unison, looking like one man instead of the thousands they actually were.

The Illyrians watched in great confusion from the walls and towers of Pelium and from the heights around the city. What did the Macedonians mean with all their strange drills and maneuvers? Had King Alexander finally been driven to madness by his recent setbacks? They were both frightened and curious and ventured forth, marching up closer and closer to the Macedonian army, as if drawn to it by some malevolent magnet.

**Decisive Strikes**

Alexander saw the Illyrians coming closer and closer, drawn by their thoughtless curiosity. When they were within firing range he bellowed an order :

"Archers! Fire at will!"

The marksman archers, hidden behind the multitudes of the army at their drills, stepped forward and fired volley after volley. The sky went black from their arrows and the Illyrians felt as if they were smitten from Death falling from the skies. Now there were cries of dismay, horror and pain and the fresh, verdant spring grass turned into crimson. The warlord King Glaucias managed to regroup his troops. At the same time his ally King Clitus had the city gates opened and ventured forth with reinforcements. He bellowed at all the Illyrians:

"Let's have at them! We outnumber them ten to one and we'll have the victory of this day!"

The battle was hard and bitter - but the Macedonian's better arms and drill made a difference and gave them the upper hand, despite their being so grossly outnumbered. King Alexander fought bravely, always in the heat of the struggle. Hephaestion and Cleitus were close by, protecting him to the right and left and the Illyrians fled in panic before the terrible threesome. The hidden siege engines were brought forth, battering the walls and gates of Pelium with heavy fire from stone missiles. Soon the engineers and sappers were having great success and the strongly fortified walls had taken several breeches. They were coming close to a break through and victory.

At first King Alexander managed to avoid all dangers, sitting securely on his fierce and faithful war stallion. Bucephalus well knew the true state of his dear Master and he did his very best to keep him from the worst heat of the battle. Then King Glaucias brought forth two of his bravest champions, red haired twins of enormous stature and warlike disposition. They wore shining bronze helmets, adorned by rugged gray feathers and looked like some dangerous birds of prey and doom.

"Get directly at King Alexander, my furious ones! If you bring him down all others will retreat and we'll hold our own against them!"

The twin champions were armed with spears and spiked, heavy clubs, and thick leather armor and greaves protected them from head to feet. When acting in unison they were like an engine of doom. Now they homed in on King Alexander from two directions, striking at maximum speed. Before his Companions saw it, they made their strike. One of them hit the King at his neck with his cruel club. It was a hard and clean stroke and the sharp spikes tore at Alexander's jewel studded collar. It didn't shatter but was severely torn. The King staggered and clutched at his neck, almost falling off Bucephalus. Searing lightnings of red hot pain was sizzling down his throat and neck and he cried out loud before he regained his senses and fighting spirit, holding up his shield and brandishing his sword.

The Twins of Doom prepared for another attack. Alexander saw them coming at him through a red mist of agony. He had difficulties in breathing and he felt his hands trembling and all his strength leaving him in a most inappropriate moment. Then two secure Shadows appeared at his sides, one jet black, one fiery auburn. They were protecting him with shield and sword, roaring at the enemies. Cleitus and Hephaestion, always steadfast and reliable. The King brandished his sword once more and bravely rode against the Twins of Doom.

**The Marksman**

He was called the Marksman by all his Illyrian friends. There simply was no prey or victim that he couldn't fell with his vicious stone sling. His aim was true, his arm was strong - and woe to the poor man or animal who got in their way. They didn't last for long. Now the young Macedonian King was leading his horrible army and making a mess of his beloved people. He saw his friends and kin being slaughtered by the invaders. Hatred and sorrow mingled as a red mist before his eyes. His aim and good judgment were severely clouded by it. He shook his head and brushed his eyes, trying to get a clearer picture of the hated enemy. Then the young King was being hit by the neck by one of the red haired twin's heavy cudgels. He faltered and swayed - and at that crucial moment the Marksman put a heavy, rugged stone into his sling and took careful aim. The deadly missile was launched, and, as always, hit its intended goal. The Macedonian King's brightly polished helmet with its waving white feather plumes was an easy strike!

With great satisfaction he saw King Alexander go down, falling off his black war stallion amongst a crowd of fighting Macedonians and Illyrians. His Companions rallied to him - but he was not moving and bright red blood was flowing freely from under his crushed helmet. He saw that three of the King's Companions were braver and more fierce than all the others in unison. There were those two very big men with black hair manes showing under their helmets - and then this dedicated warrior with his shining auburn hair and his bright shining armor. The three of them fought back to back, bravely defending their King, and killing a multitude of Illyrian warriors in the proceedings.

He decided that they too had to be taken down. He loaded his sling once more - and hit one of the black haired giants right between his shoulders. Then he hit the other one on his helmet - and the fierce auburn haired warrior took a brutal strike on his swords-arm. To his great amazement they were not slowed down a bit by his hard and sure strikes. What mettle and dedication possessed these Macedonians? Those strikes would have brought any ordinary men down immediately. He proceeded to fire his sling again and again, letting big rugged stones loose and hailing all over the terrible threesome - but by now his hands were tired and his aim unsure. He simply wasn't able to continue any more. The Marksman looked once more at King Alexander's still and unmoving body, and then he tied his sling back to his belt. The Marksman smiled in bitter satisfaction. He had just dealt the Macedonians a decisive strike, right at the core!

**Hazards Of Friendship**

Alexander was feeling victorious and secure in the midst of battle, despite the hard blow he had just taken to his already injured neck. His brave Companions were fighting fiercely at his sides, the Illyrians were falling, dead and wounded all over the battle field, and the gates of Pelium were soon to give in to the harsh batterings from the Macedonian siege engines. Missiles were raining from the sky, dealing death and dismay to the Illyrians. They didn't understand these new, horrible weapons, striking from far away, making it impossible to hide from their hard stones and searing arrows. A bolt of lightning struck from the sky. Alexander felt a deafening blow to his helmet. A great weakness washed over him as he lurched forward and fell to the blood soaked battle ground. He saw the sun soaring far above his head, turning, pulsating, glowing, dimming...dimming and darkening in a crimson cloud of pain and dizziness, until all the world turned into a blood red mist of agony and defeat.

"Alexander! ALEXANDER!"

Not even Hephaestion's anguished scream could recall the King to consciousness. Hephaestion was fighting bravely at the right side of his Beautiful Golden One. All their clever battle plans were carried out extremely well. Yes, it was as if both Heracles and the mighty Gods of War fought at the Macedonian side and helped them gain the day. They were outnumbered ten to one by the Illyrians, but it seemed like each Macedonian stroke counted as ten Illyrian. He begun singing a brave battle paen as he slashed and parried, warding off multitudes of Illyrians from his King and friend. Two towering giants came at them from the right and the left. Before Hephaestion could react Alexander had taken a hard blow from a spiked cudgel at his already injured and vulnerable neck. He was staggering, almost falling of Bucephalus, before he rallied and brandished his sword once more. Hephaestion and Cleitus closely protected him from both sides and prepared to strike at the towering giants.

Suddenly, Doom fell from the very skies. Alexander was stricken by a wicked, rugged stone by the helmet. Now he fell off his horse and went down in a multitude of fighting Illyrians and Macedonians. Bucephalus stayed by his side, rearing up and kicking one of the Twins of Doom, then the other, fiercely neighing and protecting his Dear Master. Hephaestion found himself fighting back to back with Craterus and Cleitus, bravely protecting Alexander from all the Illyrians rallying and coming at the King's unconscious body.

King Glaucias watched the work of his very best warriors with great satisfaction. The Twins of Doom were fast as lighting as usual, breaking through even the ring of iron surrounding the Macedonian King. They dealt him a hard blow to the neck - and then he was stricken by the Marksman's sling stone, going down in a melee of fighting men and horses. The warlord bellowed his orders:

"Have at them! Go kill them all - and bring me King Alexander's head on a pike! This day belongs to us!"

Then he saw with great dismay a cloud of Thunder strike down his Twins of Doom. Out of nowhere came a fierce warrior with auburn flaming hair, fighting back to back with two black maned giants. They fought bravely to protect their King, surrounding him with a wall of flashing steel. Never before had the tides of war turned so quickly. The Macedonians were like a crimson river, dealing death and dismay all around, driving the Illyrians before them and then actually down the river Apsos. The waters turned red with blood and the screams from the dying and wounded seared his ears with alarm. This was not supposed to happen. He had expected a final victory, no Macedonians ever more to harass the Illyrian lands. Now it seemed their careful planning and unity had been all in vain. The Macedonian War Machine was truly invincible.

King Clitus watched the disaster from the citadel of Pelium. King Alexander was down and out, but his brave Macedonian army was taking a horrible vengeance all around his still body. The warlord saw his crack troops bravely fighting the Macedonians, only to be crushed against the walls - and then the very gates of the city were broken down by enormous stones raining from the very skies. The Macedonians were welling inside the city like a crimson tide. Now the screaming started...

Hephaestion suddenly found no more Illyrians to slay with his bloodied sword. They all lay dead in a sorrowful crimson heap at his feet. Some were running away from the bloody battle field, screaming from horror and dismay. The Battle of Pelium had been a formidable victory. The birds of prey were already gathering to eat their fill. Despite this he felt no joy or satisfaction that the Macedonians had won the day. Alexander lay still and unmoving, the bright red blood flowing freely from his head wound. Hephaestion rushed to his side, quickly removing his crushed helmet. He saw an endless stream of blood soaking the beautiful golden hair. When he parted the golden tresses he found an angry crimson swelling, forming a big lump at the back of his Dear Ones head. He quickly tore some strips from his own undergarments and tried to staunch the bleeding. It was all in vain. A stream of blood was running endlessly from the King's head, soaking his golden hair in crimson and drenching his red war cloak in gore. He also saw that Alexander's breath was labored and so he removed his jewel studded collar to make his breathing easier. The collar broke into two parts in his strong hands. At the same time Alexander gasped for air, once, twice, and then suddenly he was not breathing at all. Hephaestion shook him violently.

"Alexander! Alexander! NOOOO! You may not give up on me, not now when all our plans have won us the day! I cannot go on without you. "

Hephaestion sat in the midst of the battle field cradling his Beautiful Golden One in his arms. He was experiencing the saddest moment of his whole life. Tears were now flowing freely from his eyes and he was no longer aware of the overwhelming Macedonian victory. Alexander was white and cold, his body limp and unmoving, as if stricken by a sudden paralysis. He had done his very best to give succor to his friend - but his desperate measures had all been in vain. He shook him violently once more, crying out in anguished desperation:

"Alexander! Come back to me! You cannot leave me now - not in the midst of battle and victory. We need you so very badly - and - I simply cannot go on without you. "

The last was said so very quietly no one heard. Cleitus, Craterus, Ptolemy and all the Companions were standing all around in a close circle. Bucephalus and Castor were sharing all the grief, standing close by with their heads hanging. The King's giant black stallion was licking and nudging his Dear Master, tears in his big brown eyes. The General Hephaestion's docile chestnut stallion put his head on his Master's shoulder, trying to give strength and comfort in this moment of utmost sorrow. They all were watching in shocked disbelief. The King couldn't be dying, or even - dead! Not now, not in the very beginning of his - and theirs - glorious careers.

Hephaestion looked up to them all in desperate emergency. Tears welled freely from his beautiful blue eyes.

"Where is Doctor Philip? Why can't you bring him here - at once! Alexander is in a very bad way! "

Cleitus gently held his shoulders, making his hard and calloused hands as tender and comforting as possible.

"He is on his way, my friend. You know our camp is far away from this god forsaken battle ground - but our messengers will bring him here as fast as possible!"

Hephaestion sighed deeply. His voice almost broke when he told them:

"Well, then we must hope he will make it here in time. "

TBC


	11. Anxious Vigil

I must apologize for this very long delay in Hazards - but I've been on vacation and without access to the PC I need to sumbmit stories to the FFnet.

Chapter ten left us with another cliffhanger. Alexander and the Macedonians won the Battle of Pelium but the King has been seriously wounded and is lying unconscious in the arms of his True Steadfast Friend. Hephaestion must once more worry about the reckless behaviour of his Beautiful Golden One, and the precarious state of his health. They are lucky to have their Divine Helpers, and of course Doctor Philip and the Miracle Remedies.

All the best wishes/NorthernLight

**TEMPLATE:**

Title: FIC: Hazards Of Friendship ( 11 / WIP)

Author: NorthernLight

Category: Love/Friendship/Adventure story. Alternate History.

Pairing: Alexander&Hephaestion

Date: July 2006. Feedback: Yes, all kinds, on or off list, as you please.

Archive: Yes, if you like, but please tell me. Archivated at the Alexander's Army and ATG Slash&Fanfic Yahoo Groups.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. For entertainment only. Not for gain - my work is for my deep interest in Alexander and Hephaestion, their time and adventures. Rating: R

Beta: Denise. Many thanks for interesting discussions and suggestions, and also for helping me to improve on language and formatting. You truly make my stories a far better read.

Summary: In the beginning of his reign Alexander made some hard campaigns towards warlike neighbors in the East, South and West. He liberated the city of Pelium from the Illyrians. Some rumor said that he was severely wounded, dead or missing in action. Perhaps Demosthenes made it up, perhaps there was some truth in it.

History note: The battle of Pelium, and Alexander's ingenious war ruse to deceive the Illyrians are well documented in the sources.

Warnings: This is AR, very close to but not "real" history. Violence, hard fighting, angst and intrigues. Serious trauma to major character.

Dedication: To Juu. Written on behalf of your fic challenge about Hephaestion and his constant trouble with the envious generals.

Find the fic: I've uploaded parts 1-10 as an RTF-file to the Alexander's Army Yahoo Group.

**Hazards Of Friendship, Part 11 **

**Pelium. 335 BC **

**Protecting The Friend**

Hephaestion always wanted to protect his Beautiful Golden One from the dangers of the World. It was a most trying charge, but so very dear to him. Helping out, planning, handling logistics and diplomacy, he simply loved being there for Alexander and his Macedonians, seeing to their safety and welfare.

Now, at the blood drenched plains of Pelium, below the scattered city walls, this promising career threatened to come to an abrupt and sorrowful end. His Beautiful Golden One lay limp and lifeless in his arms, his blood flowing freely from a horrible head wound, his face white as chalk and he was barely breathing. None of Hephaestion's crude field ministrations had been helpful to staunch the crimson stream of life giving blood leaving his friend and staining his golden hair. Hephaestion heard someone crying and sobbing uncontrollably, at long last realizing those sorrowful sounds were coming from himself. Strong hands came to rest upon his shoulders. He looked up through a mist of tears. Cleitus and Craterus stood reassuringly at his sides. The old General tried to comfort him:

"Calm yourself down, Hephaestion. See, here comes the good doctor. He will surely know what to do. "

**Protecting The King**

Stefanos knew of no other life than guarding and protecting his two Lords. It was no easy task, since they led such dangerous lives. It was unseemly that the King of Macedon and his closest friend and adviser should expose themselves so recklessly to all kinds of enmities and violence. The faithful guard knew all about the true state of the King's health. He was feeling very worried for his Valiant Warrior King before the battle of Pelium.

Sadly all his fears came to be true - even worse than in his very worst imagination. King Alexander was assaulted by two Warlike Twins, fighting like merciless machines. He saw them home in on the King and rode at them, trying to avert their deadly assault. They were too fast and strong for him. He was cruelly beaten by their cudgels and fell from his mare Sapphire. Wave after wave of sickening dizziness overcame him. He was unable to rise and saw with impotent rage how the King was beaten by a cruel cudgel on his still stiff and tender neck. Right after that he was hit by a merciless stone on his helmet. It was almost crushed into two parts as the King went down, falling from Bucephalus into a blood drenched heap of slain Illyrians.

Stefanos crawled to his aid through the blood stained mud of the battle field, pushing the bodies of the slain aside. An almost unbearable stench of blood, spilled entrails and human waste assaulted his nostrils and made him gag time and again. It seemed like forever, the King lying lifeless, unable to defend himself from the Warlike Twins who were lifting their cruel cudgels to deal the death stroke. The Illyrian enemies were gathering, cheering, and already celebrating their overwhelming victory. Sheer angst and desperation gave him the strength to rise. His mare Sapphire nudged him on and knelt before him to make it easier for him to mount. She was the gentlest of creatures and he expected her to take him out of this dangerous situation, regardless of his own courageous wishes. To his great surprise she made a great leap right towards the Illyrians. He brandished his sword, making them flee before his fierce appearance. At the same time a black shadow struck at the Warlike Twins. It was Bucephalus! In a short time they were down on the ground, writhing in the blood stained mud together with the multitudes of the slain this blood drenched day. Stefanos joined the Companions, fighting in desperation over King Alexander's limp and lifeless body. He fought and killed all the Illyrians around him, fought and killed in a relentless rage, filled with a crimson fire and an indominant will to save and avenge his Valiant Warrior King.

At long last there were no more enemies coming at him. An endless number of Illyrians lay dead at his feet. All the survivors were running away with terrified screams. Stefanos wiped the blood from his sword and sheathed it, looking in fear and sorrow at his Dear Lord Hephaestion embracing his Beautiful Golden One in desperate sorrow and bereavement. Tears were flowing freely from his wonderful blue eyes and the comfort given by the Generals Cleitus and Craterus was simply not enough. Stefanos ardently said a prayer to the mightiest of the Olympic Gods

_/"Mighty Father Zeus, by all your might and mercy - please preserve King Alexander from all dangers and let him rule us for a long time to come._ "/

Stefanos thought he saw a golden ray of lightning encircling King Alexander and the General Hephaestion. He knelt together with all others, waiting for the good doctor to arrive. Something wet and salty was flowing freely down his cheeks. At first he thought it was raining - but soon he realized it was his own tears.

**Emergency Aid**

Doctor Philip came running towards them, carrying his humble knapsack with all its life saving contents. Two of the King's servants followed him closely by, carrying things from the Royal tent. Peritas and Pollux came running in advance and stopped at their Dear Masters. Both dogs sat down and begun a sorrowful howling at the sad sight. The good doctor took an urgent leap towards the King and his grief stricken friend. After stumbling over the bodies of the slain and slipping in the blood stained mud of the battle field he knelt at their side, asking in a voice breathless from hasty running:

"What happened here? How is the King? Oh, I should have forbidden him more sternly to ride out today!"

Hephaestion was unable to speak, his voice constricted from numb grief. Cleitus informed the good doctor :

"Philip, you know neither you nor anyone else could have made him stay away from battle! Alexander was struck by a cudgel on his neck, and then he was hit by a stone that split his helmet - and almost his head, too. He has been unconscious ever since. "

"I'll see what can be done. He is bleeding so very badly. - and I cannot see if he is even breathing..."

Hephaestion gave up another desperate cry :

"NO, he cannot be taken from me, not now! It is far too soon! "

He saw all the world through a crimson curtain of maddening grief. All his detractors stood leering at him; Craterus, Cassander, Eumenes, all snickering, wanting him to be sent packing and away from the Highest Power. Shooing at them he cried out:

"Leave me alone, all of you! All I want is to take farewell of my Alexander in peace!"

He embraced his Beautiful Golden One with a ferocious grip around his limp and lifeless body, violently shaking him and drenching him in hot tears of numbing grief. Several pairs of determined hands tore him away.

"Hephaestion! Alexander still lives and all this is just upsetting him even more badly. You must stay calm and let doctor Philip do what he can to cure him from this dreadful wound!"

The crimson haze of grief and madness slowly lifted from his troubled mind. He saw Cleitus, Craterus and doctor Philip close by his side, trying to give him some calm and comfort. Reality returned and he realized that shock and sorrow almost had unhinged his otherwise so calm and composed mind. Cassander and Eumenes weren't even there! It was they that had been sent packing. They were now being subjected to the ministrations of Alexander's Dear Mother Olympias! Small comfort in all this terror.

Hephaestion withdrew some inches from his friend, to let doctor Philip examine him. The good doctor put two fingers on Alexander's jugular, and then took a close look at his neck and also at the ugly head wound. After this he declared:

"The King is alive, but not much more. He has been badly hurt - but the helmet protected his thick skull from breaking, thanks to the Gods only! I'll try to staunch this flow of blood from his head - and then we must take him to some place where we can give him proper care and attention. "

He put his hand into the leather sac he always brought with him and quickly hauled up a big, round jar. He unstoppered it and put some of its contents on a reasonably clean cloth. The acrid smell of alum filled the air before he put the cloth to the King's head. It was immediately turned into dark crimson. At first nothing happened, but then the flow of blood diminished to a slow trickle. There was no reaction from Alexander. His face remained white and the slow and shallow breathing was the same as before. The doctor put on a crude field dressing and told them:

"Prepare a litter at once! We cannot remain in all this mud and dirt! We are close to the city. There must be some house where we can find shelter. "

Hephaestion took Alexander in his strong arms and lifted him in a tender embrace. His legs were shaking so badly from exhaustion and emotions they barely supported him, and now he felt a sore numbness in his swords arm. Nonetheless he held on to his dear friend and started to walk towards the gates of Pelium. Cleitus and Craterus discretely supported him on both sides, or else he would have stumbled and fallen. Doctor Philip walked close by , and the King's and Hephaestion's guards formed a circle of iron all around them.

**Victory Marred By Worries**

A cheering crowd of townspeople came towards them. They froze in horror before the sad sight.

"All hail to King Alexander and the Macedonian Army, our Liberators!"

They formed a circle of kind concern around the High command. Someone asked:

"How is King Alexander? He cannot, he mustn't be...?" "No, the King is alive - but he needs proper rest and care to recover. "

Someone provided a litter, someone told them about a fine townhouse with all kinds of comforts. Hephaestion carefully put his friend to rest on the litter, saw to it that his head rested on a soft purple cushion and tried not to upset his injuries. Afterwards he felt his legs at last give way under him and he would have fallen if Stefanos and Alexios hadn't caught him. Castor came nudging him and was neighing with concern.

"My General, do you think you can ride? You surely cannot walk any more. This has been far too much for any man to bear. "

Hephaestion gave a faint nod and let them help him to mount his war stallion. Castor saw his predicament and knelt to him, almost as graciously as Bucephalus used to do when Alexander was younger and too short to vault upon his giant war stallion. He mounted the big auburn stallion with great difficulty. Great waves of dizziness came over him as Castor rose from his hackles. He had to hold on to the ruffled mane of his equine friend for dear life not to take an ignominious fall to the blood stained ground. Alexander lay white and still on the litter, looking almost like a corpse. Cleitus, Craterus, Ptolemy and Perdiccas was carrying him with great care not to upset him more than necessary. Bucephalus went nudging and licking him all the time, neighing with great concern. Peritas and Pollux were running at the side, howling and yelping miserably. Hephaestion saw it all through a mist of tears and begun to tremble and wave to and fro. Then he felt a strong and friendly arm holding on to him. Stefanos had mounted his gentle dappled mare Sapphire and rode at his side, carefully seeing to him so that he couldn't fall off and hurt himself more.

"Careful, careful, my Lord. All will be well when we arrive into Pelium. Just hold on to me and Castor. We'll see to your safety, and the King's. "

He nodded at Alexander. The sad march progressed into the liberated town of Pelium. The people cheered the Macedonians, but when they saw the sad state of the King, all became silent. The Macedonians had won a great victory, the Illyrian danger had been averted for a long time to come - but the price of this victory was very high. The Valiant Young Warrior King lay grievously wounded - and no one knew if he were to make any recovery at all.

**Careful Ministrations**

Some senior citizens showed them the fastest road to a comfortable town house. Its stone portico was opened up to them and they rode into a courtyard filled with friendly people. Hephaestion dismounted and was immediately overcome by another dizzispell. He had to take hold on Castor and embraced his muscular neck with both arms. The brave war stallion tried to push him upwards to make him stay on his feet, loudly neighing to alert someone to help his Master. Stefanos and Alexios came and took him between themselves.

"Here, here, my Lord. We'll get you inside and see to you. You, too must have been injured. You took some hard beatings while defending the King. "

Someone showed them the way inside and the King's litter was carried up a broad stone staircase. A fine bedchamber with furniture in dark cherry tree was waiting, its windows opened to let in some fresh spring air. All fabrics were in light and dark crimson, finely embroidered. Hephaestion stubbornly got away from his protecting guards. He lifted Alexander from the litter with great care. All in the room could hear an audible and ominous cracking and creaking sound from his right arm. Hephaestion now felt a crippling and stabbing pain in his swords arm but he refused to give in to it. Gently he put Alexander to rest on the soft cushions and mattress of the finely adorned cherry tree bed and saw to it that his friend's hurting head was resting on his own soft purple cushion. He let his hand rest on the cold, clammy brow and looked with great concern on the chalk white face and the blood stained golden tresses.

"You'll get better soon, my friend. You simply MUST!"

He stayed close by the King's bedside all the time the good doctor attended to his Royal patient. His guards had to provide him with a simple wooden stool since his legs gave way under him all the time. Doctor Philip and his attendants undressed Alexander and washed him clean from all the blood stained mud from the battlefield. Then they covered him with a warm, crimson colored quilt and some bear skin fur. They put a clean towel on the purple cushion before Doctor Philip removed the crude field dressing and carefully examined the ugly head wound once more. It was still bleeding, but now only in a slow trickle. He washed it clean, soaking the beautiful golden hair to remove all blood and dirt. The golden mane seemed to have lost its usual gloss, looking pale and lusterless. Doctor Philip once more applied the alum paste. Alexander winced from pain and lifted his right hand to ward off the hurting sensation. Hephaestion grasped his hand at once and soothingly told him:

"Stay calm, my Dear One. Doctor Philip just wants to help you. "

"He is reacting to pain, at long last. It's a good sign. "

Doctor Philip made a compress filled with a warm ointment of healing herbs, put it on the King's head wound and then he carefully wrapped clean linen bandages all around.

"This will make it heal, all in good time. We'll just hope he will get all his senses properly back when he wakes up. Now I must see to his neck. It sure looks to be badly bruised. "

They looked in compassion at the growing deep purple, blackening bruise at the left side of the King's neck. It was at the same place as when he took his bad fall into the Danube, and once more he winced from pain when the doctor put his fingers to it. He asked the Royal servants:

"Did you bring the King's leather sac with medical supplies? I think it's time for the Miracle Ointment once more!"

They nodded and gave it to him immediately. He rummaged through it and grasped the right clay jar and proceeded to make use of its contents. Hephaestion blushed, despite the fact that he was so very pale from his ordeals at the battlefield.

"Doctor Philip, I don't think there can be much left. We must have used it all up in the cave when I cured his hurting legs and he cured my hurting back!"

"No, you are wrong, my friend. This jar is filled to the brim! It truly is a Miracle Ointment!"

He took a great daub into his right palm and carefully anointed the bruises on Alexander's neck. The patient winced once more but then settled down from the soothing fumes. Doctor Philip put a small sheep's fur on the swelling and then wrapped clean linen around. Alexander seemed to become calm and relaxed from these ministrations. He gave a great sigh and fell into a deep sleep. There were even some faint traces of color returning to his pale cheeks.

"There we are. Keep him quiet and watch carefully over him. He must have complete rest when he wakes up. No exertions whatsoever!"

Hephaestion was now waving to and fro from pain and exhaustion, barely able to remain seated. The guards steadied him and stood protectively at his sides. They exchanged worried looks since the young General now was looking almost as bad as the King. He was very pale, cold sweat was dripping from his brow and he clutched at his right arm as if in excruciating pain. Stefanos asked:

"How are you, my Lord?"

"Not well, Stefanos. My arm is hurting something awful. "

Hephaestion now felt the red hot pain searing up and down his right arm. His hand and fingers were getting numb and they didn't obey at all when he tried to move them. He felt for them with his left hand and tried to lift the hand to take a closer look. Then there was an audible creak and even more agonizing pain from his arm and hand, all the way up to his head. A ball of white hot, liquid fire exploded behind his eyes and then there was nothing at all, just a merciful cooling blackness.

"Oh no. Now he, too is out cold! Let's put him to bed and let the doctor see to him. "

The guards caught their dear Lord with great care. There was an additional bed at the other side of the room and they carried him to it. When he was resting they undressed him and removed his armor. He winced and cried out from severe pain whenever they touched his right arm. They understood why when they got it free from armor and chiton. His shoulder was swollen and badly bruised. A purple, blue and black swelling was rapidly spreading down his whole arm. Doctor Philip carefully felt it all over, provoking some agonized groans from the patient.

"Rest easy, my General. No wonder you are in so much pain. Your shoulder has been dislocated - and I think your upper arm must be broken! I cannot understand how you've been able to fight with this severe injury- and then even lift and carry the King!"

Stefanos explained:

"We all love Alexander more than any King, more than any other human being. It will be even more so for HIM. "

The good doctor nodded in understanding.

"I'll set the shoulder and bone and make a protective splint dressing. Then he must be kept quiet until he comes around - and no heavy duties for a long time to come!"

Hephaestion found himself lying on a soft mattress, a soft cushion under his head. Worried voices were talking across him. He opened his eyes and saw his guards together with doctor Philip.

"He is coming around now, doctor. "

"Oh, that's a pity. This is going to hurt like Hell! Hold on to him, hard and steady! "

Stefanos and Alexios took a determined hold at his legs and left arm. Then the good doctor made a quick and able pull on his swords arm. There was an ominous cracking sound, followed by something squashing back into his right shoulder. Hephaestion felt another bolt of searing pain, and then he was swallowed by the merciful darkness once more.

**Anxious Vigil **

Stefanos was sitting on a stool, leaning back on a cushion someone put behind his back. He was dead tired from the hard day on the battle field, but he was so worried over the state of his two dear Lords he felt unable to drift into sleep. He had been too tired to stand and when the kind servants of the friendly House of Pelios offered him the stool and cushion his legs didn't obey him anymore and he succumbed to this unmanly comfort. Now he felt this strange sensation in his eyelids. They were getting heavy, heavier all the time, almost as if loaded down with tons of lead... CLANG! His spear dropped to the floor, his right hand being so numb from exhaustion he was unable to hold on to it. His friend Alexios put it into his lap, kindly telling him:

"Stefanos. You must have fallen asleep. This is trying for us both, but we simply must stay awake. They might need us soon. "

Stefanos got up from the stool, once more rigid from alertness. He looked at the King, lying pale and wan in one bed, his head and throat strictly bandaged and his body uncannily still and unmoving. The General Hephaestion was looking almost as bad, resting on soft cushions with his swords arm tightly bound to his body. Now he was tossing and turning around, groaning in agony. His wonderful blue eyes flashed open and suddenly he was sitting up in bed, looking directly at Alexander.

"NO! He is dead! He is DEAD! He must not be taken away from me, not now after all we've been through together. "

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and tried to get up. Almost immediately he fell backwards and the faithful guards held on to him. Doctor Philip came in a rush and tried to persuade him to lie down again.

"No, Hephaestion. You may not get up right now. You'll just take a fall and hurt yourself even more. Alexander is alive - but it'll take some time for him to recover. "

The beautiful General violently pushed him aside with his left arm.

"Let go off me! I must go to Alexander, at once!"

He got up, more slowly and carefully this time, feeling his whole world spinning around . White bolts of agony shot from his shoulder down into his arm and his left hand clutched around it with a gasp. When he managed to set his eyes upon Alexander he felt steady once more and managed to get on his feet. The faithful guards held on to him as doctor Philip resigned:

"Well, we'll just let him do as he wishes. Please, bring a comfortable chair with lots of soft cushions!"

Servants came running and when the guards had led him to the King's bed, staggering on stumbling legs all three of them, the chair was waiting for him. They lowered him carefully into it and saw to it that he was sitting as comfortably as possible, but he still held his left hand around his injured shoulder, groaning from severe pain. The servants came with a warm, turquoise quilt and wrapped around him since he was shivering from cold and exhaustion. He sat for a long time, just panting, looking worriedly at Alexander. Then he felt the brow and neck of his friend, giving a great sigh of relief when he found some faint signs of life. Doctor Philip tried to calm him:

"Don't you worry so. He is just sleeping. He'll come around soon."

The good doctor went away. He returned after a short time with a bowl brimming with the fumes from calming and pain killing herbs.

"Here, my friend. Drink this now. It'll ease all that pain. You shouldn't be out of bed, but since I cannot stop you I can at least make things more bearable for you. "

He held the bowl before Hephaestion. The patient started to gulp down the draught at once but doctor Philip withheld it from him.

"No, not so fast. It'll only make you sick. Take it slow and easy now. "

The good doctor made his patient take the concoction in small sips and stayed at his side until he saw it take hold. It was a long night, filled with anguish. Hephaestion kept his eyes open all the time, worriedly keeping watch over his Beautiful Golden One. Alexander was no worse, but he didn't seem to improve either. He was very pale and his breathing barely noticeable. Doctor Philip sat at the side of his patients, sometimes gently feeling their brows and hands. The guards were resting on their stools, but prepared to rise and be of help whenever the were to be needed. Well after midnight, the Generals Cleitus, Ptolemy and Craterus came marching into the bedroom. They gasped outright at the sad sight but were fast to calm themselves. King Alexander looked so very pale and wan they thought he was beyond all human help. The General Hephaestion seemed to be even worse, slumped in a chair at the King's bedside, so pale he seemed almost translucent. Each strained breath seemed to cause him agony and he clutched at his right shoulder so hard his left hand was turning into a ghostly blue white pallor. Cleitus asked the good doctor, feeling deep concern:

"How are they? "

"Not very well, my friend. The General Hephaestion will come out of it soon, but it'll take some time before he regains proper use of his sword arm. It's far worse with the King. One never knows with head injuries - and this one is looking real bad. He ought to have regained consciousness by now...

"We'll stay here, if we can be of some help. Things are looking well out in the town. The Illyrians have fled into the mountains. Our troops didn't leave anyone living in their way. We have taken a thorough revenge..."

Cleitus felt his voice break and he returned to concerned silence. They all sat down on stools brought by anxious servants. Their nightly vigil was long and arduous, all being exhausted from a day filled with violence and troubles. Alexander stayed unconscious for well over three days, lying cold and still, not responding to anything, not even the worried pleas from his True Steadfast Friend. Hephaestion and doctor Philip didn't move from his bedside. The Generals and Companions came and went, asking worried questions. Stefanos and Alexios and their fellow guards helped the doctor care for his patients, fetched and carried and managed to give them some nourishing broth and pain relieving medicines.

All were deeply concerned for the King and his General. They didn't dare to think about what would happen if Alexander never were to wake up again. They were even more worried over the state of his True Steadfast Friend. Hephaestion didn't move from Alexander's side. He talked to his friend all the time, held his hand, gently stroked his face, shoulders and chest, trying to remind him of all their happiness together - and all their glories to come. His face was all white and translucent, his wonderful blue eyes filled with silent tears, and his complete indifference to his own pain and exhaustion was simply beyond belief. All knew he would not survive for long without his Beautiful Golden One.

Towards dawn the third day Alexander was looking worse than ever. His cheeks were hollow, he was pale beyond belief and his breathing barely discernible. There were no signs of him regaining consciousness and he hadn't made any movements at all since he was struck down by that heavy boulder. Hephaestion managed to rise, and, not feeling concerned over his badly injured shoulder he let himself fall all over his friend, embracing him and drenching him in hot tears of anguish and bereavement. All withdrew from the sad sight, thinking it might well be their very last moments together. Hephaestion felt the still, cold and unmoving form under him and he made a silent plea to all the Olympic gods:

_/"Please, do not take him away from me! I cannot go on without him - and his people and his Mother need him so very badly. " /_

No one seemed to listen, nothing happened for a very long time. Then the rays of the rising sun welled through the windows like a flow of glorious golden solace, making straight at the exhausted friends in the bed. Hephaestion felt the force of life return to the one resting in his arms. Alexander was no longer cold and still, his body slowly regained its warmth and vitality. Soon a trembling hand gently stroke his auburn hair and pale cheek. He looked up, straight into the beautiful gray eyes he knew best of all. They were filled with pain and deep concern. Alexander spoke, a barely audible whisper filled with reproach:

"My friend, why did you let me drink too much wine before this crucial battle? My head is hurting like Hell itself!"

Hephaestion gave in to laughter and crying at the same time, and doctor Philip and the faithful guards embraced each other in silent gratitude to the very Gods themselves.

TBC


	12. Rebellion of Thebes

Alexander and the Macedonians were victorious in the Battle of Pelium, but the price has been high. Alexander and Hephaestion have been seriously wounded and are both unwell. There is no time for rest and recuperation since they receive grave news from the South. They must combine their remaining strength and give each other well needed support as they now have to face new troubles with the revolt in Thebes.

All the best wishes

/NorthernLight

**TEMPLATE:**

Title: FIC: Hazards Of Friendship ( 12 / WIP)

Author: NorthernLight

Category: Love/Friendship/Adventure story. Alternate History.

Pairing: Alexander&Hephaestion

Date: September 2006.

Feedback: Yes, all kinds, on or off list, as you please.

Archive: Yes, if you like, but please tell me.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. For entertainment only. Not for gain - my work is for my deep interest in Alexander and Hephaestion, their time and adventures.

Rating: R

Beta: Denise. Many thanks for interesting discussions and suggestions, and also for helping me to improve on language and formatting. You truly make my stories a far better read.

Summary: In the beginning of his reign Alexander made some hard campaigns towards warlike neighbors in the East, South and West. He liberated the city of Pelium from the Illyrians. Some rumor said that he was severely wounded, dead or missing in action. Perhaps Demosthenes made it up, perhaps there was some truth in it.

History note: The battle of Pelium, and Alexander's ingenious war ruse to deceive the Illyrians are well documented in the sources. Regarding Alexander being unwilling to rule Macedon from his bedside, I must tell you something from Swedish, real history. In the 19th century our King Karl XIV Johan, in his old age, used to stay in bed all day. This was called the Bedchamber Government. It worked rather well in these peaceful times and in our cold and calm country. Alexander couldn't do it, of course.

Medical note: The odd thing about Alexander's eyes having different color may come from people having seen him after some serious head injury. This can cause a reversible dilatation of the pupil and make one eye look darker than the other.

Warnings: This is AR, very close to but not "real" history. Violence, hard fighting, angst and intrigues. Serious trauma to major characters.

Dedication: To Juu. Written on behalf of your fic challenge about Hephaestion and his constant trouble with the envious generals.

Find the fic: Chapter 1-10 as an RTF file in the Alexander's Army Yahoo Group. Chapter 11 Alexander's Army Yahoo Group message # 1982, ATG Slash message # 3614 and at the the movie section, Alexander.

**Hazards Of Friendship, Part 12 **

**Pelium, 335 BC **

**Slow Recovery**

Alexander lifted his head and even tried to rise from the bed. He fell back with a agonized groan before they could stop him. He closed his eyes and let his hurting head sink deep down into the soft pillow. Doctor Philip sternly told him:

"No, Alexander. Rest easy now! The battle of Pelium is over and we won the day - but you have got a serious head wound. That's the reason you don't remember any of it. Only time will make it better. "

Alexander looked at them, his beautiful gray eyes filled with pain and puzzlement. He saw Hephaestion sitting at his bedside and was immediately aware of his friend having his right arm bandaged and strictly bound to the side. He lifted his hand, trying to give some solace as he asked in a faltering whisper:

"Whatever happened to you? "

"They say I broke my arm while trying to keep you out of harm's way. Don't you worry. It's feeling much better now. "

Doctor Philip and Hephaestion managed to feed Alexander some strengthening broth and also a strong concoction to relieve his headache before he fell asleep again. He had regained some color and much of the pain seemed to be gone. They sat at his bedside, somewhat less worried now that he was feeling better. The good doctor told Hephaestion and the guards:

"I think Alexander will come out of this with no permanent injuries. He seems lucid enough and he has even regained some warmth and color. I must admit I was very worried for him for some time. "

Hephaestion looked at doctor Philip with feelings of great relief over this good news. He let himself relax and slumped back into the soft cushions in his chair. Suddenly the pain and discomfort from his own injuries overwhelmed him. A sickening wave of red hot agony rushed from his shoulder down into his right arm and hand, and then all the way to his head. He closed his eyes and clutched at his shoulder with a desperate groan. Stefanos saw his color change from translucent white to a greenish pallor and immediately brought him a basin. The watchful guard helped him and held on to him as he was violently sick for a long time. His companion Alexios brought some cloths immersed in cold water and gently wiped his face and mouth before he held one of them to his master's brow. Hephaestion looked up at them, managing a faint smile.

"Thank you. I ought to behave myself better. I didn't feel anything from my shoulder before, but now it hurts like Hell itself. "

"No wonder, my Lord, after all this time of constant vigil. Now it's time for you to get some proper rest and care. Let us put you to bed, and then the good doctor will bring you something to take the pain away. "

Hephaestion tried to rise from the chair, but his legs gave way under him and he felt cold waves of dizziness and nausea wash over him. He had to slump back and let it pass before the guards held on to him and helped him to rise and stand.

"Careful now, my Lord. You'll feel much better when you are resting in a soft, warm bed. "

They had to support him as he walked unsteadily to his own bed, and he instantly lost consciousness when they lowered him into it. They put some pillows under his head and injured shoulder, trying to make him rest as comfortably as possible. Doctor Philip came over to them:

"How is he? "

"Not well, doctor. He passed out after being sick - and he told us his arm was hurting him a lot. He must be in severe pain, since he NEVER complains about anything!"

Doctor Philip felt the patient's brow, finding it cold and clammy. Then he put two fingers on his jugular, feeling the pulse being faint and flickering.

"He is very weak right now. This constant vigil has been too much for him. When was the last time he had anything to eat or drink?"

"I don't remember. It could have been sometime yesterday - and then he didn't want anything but a sip of cold water and some of your opium mixed into watered wine. "

"No wonder he is feeling so poorly. I'll give him some more of my pain killing concoction - and you'll order some more broth and also soft bread and feed him. He must take nourishment - or else he'll never be able to mend. "

"Yes, doctor. We'll see to it at once. "

The good doctor examined the patient's shoulder, administered new poultices and put on new dressings. Hephaestion awakened during the procedures, groaning and almost screaming out loud from the pain. He raised his good arm and pushed the doctor away. His eyes were filled with pain and anxiety.

"Let me be! I must go to HIM again! "

"No. Alexander is sleeping and he wants you to rest, too. You must stay calm now. Your arm is mending properly, despite all your exertions. You'll be feeling better after drinking this. "

Doctor Philip put some opium into a cup of well watered wine and administered it to his patient, giving it to him in slow and careful sips. Stefanos came with the bread and broth, and the doctor helped his patient to it himself. Hephaestion at first swallowed with reluctance but then he felt actual thirst and hunger and all went better. He was very weak and fell asleep in the midst of the procedure. The doctor ordered his guards:

"One of you must sit up with him. He must not get up from bed or exert himself anymore - and as soon as he wakes up he must have some more to eat and drink. "

Alexander and Hephaestion were soundly asleep for a whole day and night. Their faithful guards changed, and then changed back several times. Cleitus, Ptolemy, Perdiccas and Craterus came to see them and sit up with them. Doctor Philip left for a well needed rest, and he also visited the field hospital, seeing to the Macedonian wounded.

The sun sent its golden rays through the window, together with sweet fragrances from Spring flowers from the garden outside. Alexander slowly awakened, his head hurting and his neck feeling stiff like an iron rod. He lifted his right hand to his aching brow. It was weak and trembling, but he was glad to be able to move at all. He turned his head to the left, immediately seeing Hephaestion resting in a bed at the other side of the room. His friend was very pale, almost translucent and he didn't seem to be breathing. Alexander tried to sit up, but slumped back on his purple cushions with a scream of pain and anguish.

"NO! How is he? He must not leave me, not now, not ever!"

Stefanos desperately tried to calm him down.

"Rest easy, my Lord. You must not disturb him with this unnecessary outburst. He is no worse than you are, just exhausted from watching over you. At long last he is sleeping and I suggest that we let him go on with it! "

Alexander was not satisfied with this explanation. He slowly rose from his bed and both guards had to help him and hold on to him for dear life. He took some faltering steps and they saw with great concern that he was dragging his left foot and leg behind. There was also something strange with his left eye. It seemed to have changed color from gray to a deep black, and it also seemed to be larger than the other. They quickly beckoned for a comfortable chair to be put at Hephaestion's bedside and helped the King to sit down. Alexander felt the brow of his friend and also checked his pulse and breathing. He found that his friend was very weak but fortunately, still alive. He took a deep breath of great relief and slumped back at the cushions in the chair. Now, he felt his own weakness. A wave of dizziness washed over him and his stomach growled from an almost burning hunger.

"Oh, how thirsty and hungry I am! Can you bring me some undiluted wine and a decent meal!"

The guards looked at him with surprise.

"My Lord, it is well that your appetite have returned - but we'll have to ask the good doctor what you may have to eat and drink! I don't think he would approve of any wine at all!"

Alexios quickly slipped outside. Soon he returned with doctor Philip. He was amazed at seeing his Royal patient sitting up, carefully watching over his sleeping friend.

"Alexander! You should be staying in bed! And - undiluted wine is completely out of the question! I'll see to it that you have some broth and soft bread, with good,fresh mountain water. "

The good doctor closely examined his patient. He was worried over the strange phenomenon with the King's left eye and the apparent weakness in his left side, but he didn't say anything. The food arrived, and taking the tray in his lap, the King helped himself to the well needed nourishment. When he was eating the soft bread and washing it down with the water, he wanted it transformed into good, undiluted red wine. Hephaestion woke up. He was glad to find the King well enough to sit up eating at his bedside and he looked with envy at the food tray:

"Oh, that looks really good! Do you have any for me, too?"

The servants brought some more broth and bread as the guards helped him to sit up in bed. He gasped from pain and clutched at his shoulder, feeling all the world spinning around as the red hot claws of agony grasped at him. Alexander looked at him with deep concern and gently stroke his cold and clammy brow with his right hand. He then put his left hand on his friend's aching shoulder, trying to hold on to it with a firm grip. It annoyed him that this hand didn't obey him properly. It was trembling and felt very weak. Hephaestion didn't notice, he just felt the wondrous warmth emanating from the hands of his Beautiful Golden One. All his pains and aches went away and he was now able to feed himself. He ate slowly, sipping at the cold water, carefully chewing the soft newly baked bread. They were both happy to be alive and able to share this frugal meal. It tasted far better than the most luxurious banquet and they truly enjoyed every morsel of it. Afterwards doctor Philip gave them some more opium, mixed into well watered wine. They soon fell asleep, and the guards had to carry Alexander back to his own bed. Stefanos told doctor Philip:

"I'm worried for the King. There must be something wrong with his left side - and his left eye is looking very strange, indeed. "

"Yes, Stefanos. I saw this, too. These things could happen after severe blows to the head. We can only wait and see to it that the King gets proper rest and care. "

Alexander and Hephaestion slept on for a very long time, not knowing about the troubles awaiting them...

**Dire Tidings **

Craterus, Cleitus and Ptolemy came into the bedchamber, looking like endless worries burdened their broad shoulders. The giant General was holding a scroll in his hand, clutching it so hard that his knuckles whitened. Alexander and Hephaestion were still soundly asleep, the guards and the good doctor sitting up with them. The three generals looked at them with great concern. The King and his closest Companion were so very pale and wan, seeming completely exhausted. Doctor Philip gave them a stern look as he asked:

"My gentlemen, why do you come here? Didn't I tell you the King and the General Hepahestion needed their sleep and rest!"

"Yes, but we have received some very grave news from the South. It's for the King only to decide how to deal with it. "

"Do they have an invasion army ready at our doorstep?"

"No, not yet - but it's severe enough. The city of Thebes has revolted. Our garrison at the Cadmeia is being besieged and two of our officers have been murdered! We must act at once!"

Both guards blanched and put their hands to their sword hilts. Doctor Philip looked at the Generals with deep concern:

"Yes, this is dire tidings, indeed - but my patients need their rest and recuperation. It'll have to wait until they wake up of their own accord. Just leave this message here with me. I'll convey it to the King as soon as he wakes up. "

The Generals reluctantly walked away, worriedly shaking their heads. Macedon was in grave danger once more - and - the King and his closest Companion seemed to be far too seriously ill to start another hard campaign. They left the good doctor and the faithful guards deeply disturbed. What would happen when their dear patients woke up? Perhaps they would be feeling a little better, but they might not be strong enough to handle a major crisis. How in the Gods' name would they ever be able to deal with the revolt in the South?

**Brutal Awakening **

Hephaestion awoke once more, his shoulder burning from aching pain. He groaned and clutched at it, as he tried to sit up in bed. Stefanos was at his side at once, helping him and supporting him with some pillows and cushions.

"Easy, my Lord. You must rest easy. It's not good for you to be in so much pain!"

"No, but it cannot be avoided. I must be up and about! It's no good staying here, being pampered amongst these soft cushions!"

He tried to get up once more, but had to sit back, feeling himself being overwhelmed by sickening waves of nausea and dizziness. Stefanos held a cold cloth to his fevered brow.

"Stay calm and easy, my Lord. It won't do if you're getting sick once again. You'll need all of your strength to prepare for what is to come!"

Hephaestion reacted strongly to the tone in the guard's voice. He immediately knew there was some new grave dangers to deal with.

"Stefanos, you are hiding something from me!"

Doctor Philip came with a strengthening concoction he had prepared for when his patients were to wake up. It smelled strongly of invigorating herbs and beef broth - and it also held some traces or opium, possibly enough to alleviate their pain but not enough to put them to sleep once more.

"Hephaestion. Drink this before you do anything more. You'll sure be needing it!"

He lifted his hand and tried to push the bowl away. Doctor Philip insisted:

"No. You MUST drink this! It won't put you to sleep again. THAT we sure cannot afford!"

Hephaestion reluctantly took the bowl in his good hand and slowly sipped at it. When he felt its invigorating effects he took some more substantial gulps, until it all went down. Now he was warm and satisfied, and he even felt the throbbing pain in his shoulder slowly diminish to an endurable level. He became aware of his surroundings and saw Alexander resting in the bed nearby. His Beautiful Golden One was not looking his best. Alexander was very pale, almost translucent - and he seemed to be in great pain from his head wound. He was fidgeting restlessly in his sleep, groaning in deep agony and there were deep dark shadows under his eyes. Hephaestion asked doctor Philip:

"How is he?"

"Not well, my Hephaestion - and - it'll take some time before he recovers from it - time we don't have! This has arrived from our informers in the South!"

He handed the scroll over. Hephaestion slowly read its coded contents, his eyes widening with shock and despair. At long last he lifted his head and told them:

"My gentlemen. This cannot wait! Soon we'll have all the armies of the South at our very doorstep. We must do something brave and unexpected - or else Macedon will cease to exist!"

An unexpected voice called out to them:

"What do you say! I am Macedon - and I will not let it perish!"

Alexander was wide awake and rose from his bed with an amazing speed and vitality. He came walking up to them on trembling legs, still dragging his left foot and with his left arm and hand dangling limp at his side. Stefanos and Alexios caught up with him, discretely preventing him from taking an ignominious fall to the floor. He sat down in the chair at Hephaestion's bedside, worriedly asking:

"Phai, what is this that has upset you so badly?"

"Alexander, we have had some very bad news from the South. This came from our most reliable informer. "

Alexander took the scroll, slowly unwrapping it. The writing was clear and distinct, the message short but clearly conveying its appalling consequences. Still he found himself unable to read it. The letters and words spun around before his eyes, forming a confusing mess, like a swarm of annoying bees or mosquitoes. He impatiently put it in his lap, wiping his eyes with his good right hand. Then he gave it another tryout, with the same depressing results. He had to call out for help:

"Phai, my eyesight is not very good this evening. Could you read it aloud to me!"

"Yes, of course, Alexander. "

He read the short, but ominous message aloud:

_"To King Alexander and his Companions, _

_Greetings, _

_I regret to inform you that the city of Thebes has rebelled. Your garrison is being , besieged, and two of your high ranking officers have been murdered. All the South will soon follow. You must act at once! _

_Aeschines" _

Alexander put his hands to his aching head, sitting in silence for a long time, concentrating on these grave news. Hephaestion put his strong left hand on his shoulder, trying to be of help. Suddenly Alexander rose and gave a command:

"Guards! Call a war council at once! We must prepare to march upon the South immediately!"

He was staggering and waving to and fro, his serious condition apparent to all in the room - still he radiated more power and resolution than ever before. He looked down on his crumpled chiton.

"Bring me some decent clothes! I cannot appear before the Generals like this!"

Doctor Philip came up to him and tried in vain to push him back to his bed.

"No, Alexander. You are not well enough to be up and about. We can call Kraterus, Cleitus and Ptolemy back to us and you can give your orders from here. Now you must go back to bed!"

The King stamped the floor in a violent mood:

"No, Philip! I cannot rule Macedon from my bedside!"

After some heated discussion Alexander agreed to sit down and drink the strengthening concoction. It made him regain some colour and soothed his roaring headache. Afterwards his servants dressed him in a fresh white chiton and his purple Royal cloak. They also helped Hephaestion put on a blue chiton and a midnight blue cloak, hiding his wounded arm under its soft cover. Doctor Philip and the guards were quite surprised about the change in their patients. Half an hour ago they had been two hapless, bedridden invalids, barely awake and aware of their surroundings. Now they saw a mighty King, given strong support by his very best friend and most clever General. No one could see Alexander's staggering, unsteady gait hidden under his Royal robe. Hephaestion held on to him with his strong left arm and hand, as the doctor and the faithful guards followed, ready to give even more support. They had just a short walk to the Hall where all the Generals were gathered. Alexander took a deep breath and prepared himself for the most difficult War Council hitherto during his reign.

**War Council **

All the Generals were sitting around a large wooden table in the dining hall. They were discussing, in anxious silent whispers, the grave news from the South and the seriousness of the situation. How would King Alexander be able to deal with this new crisis? He couldn't possible have recovered sufficiently from his serious head wound yet.

Now the sound of determined feet marching was heard from the other side of the door. It was opened and King Alexander came, supported by the General Hephaestion on his left side and doctor Philip on his right side. The guards were walking close by, looking as if they expected the King and his friend to fall down anytime. Both young men were looking very pale, almost translucent, but they walked with strong determination, giving each other strong support. The Generals gave King Alexander an extra hard scrutiny, seeing that he was somewhat unsteady in his gait - and they also noticed the strange appearance of his left eye. It had changed color from gray to deep black and become larger, looking like an abyss in to doom and dismay. The King and his General sat down at the head of the table. Alexander unraveled the scroll from the South as he begun to speak in a steady voice:

"My gentlemen, we have had dire tidings from the South. The Thebans have rebelled, taken the Cadmeia and killed two of our high ranking commanders. We must act at once, or else all the South will be in arms against us!"

All the Generals nodded in agreement, looking to the King for a fast decision. They didn't have to wait for long.

"In three days time we march against the south. We'll take the fastest route through Eordaea and Elimaea, marching along the Pindus range. We will be at THEIR doorstep long before they expect us. The surprise will act to our advantage. You must prepare our troops at once! I will lead you against the South three days from now. It is necessary for the security of Macedon - and to keep our homeland secure as we move against Persia. "

There was a grim silence in the hall, all the Generals thinking about the dangerous campaigns to come. Then Kraterus rose from his chair, bowing in respect to Alexander and Hephaestion:

"This is a grim decision, my King - but the only way out of this danger. I will go and prepare my men at once!"

The other Generals agreed and all rose, going out to prepare the troops. They didn't dare put the question looming in all their minds

_/ "Would King Alexander really be able to lead them towards the South in three days time/_

**Moment Of Weakness **

As soon as the Generals had left the room Alexander leaned back to his seat, holding his right hand to his brow. He had a splitting, throbbing headache. It was getting worse all the time, making him nauseous. Hephaestion immediately saw his distress. He could almost feel it himself as he asked in deep concern:

"Alexander. How are you?"

"Not well, my friend, not well at all - but in three days time I just have to be strong enough to march against the South!"

As he rose his legs almost gave way under him. He was supported by Hephaestion and the guards when he staggered outside the hall. Out of sight from all he doubled up, becoming violently sick. Doctor Philip came to his aid, giving stern reproach:

"Alexander! Didn't I tell you to stay in bed! Now you have made yourself even worse with your recklessness!"

Hephaestion tried to calm him down:

"Don't be so harsh to him, Philip. He just had to do it. He must appear strong before the Generals, especially in these dangerous times. He will have three days to rest and recover. It will have to suffice!"

Alexander looked at him with thankfulness before he passed out from sheer exhaustion. The faithful guards helped carry him back to his quarters. They undressed him and put him to bed with a cold cloth laid over his aching brow. He was moaning and groaning, moving restlessly in his sleep and looking worse than ever. Hephaestion and doctor Philip sat down to a long vigil at the King's bedside, watching over him with great care and concern. They didn't even dare to think the crucial question, even less make it into words.

**However would King Alexander be able to lead the Macedonian army towards the rebellious South in three days time? **

**TBC**


	13. Shadow Of Murder

We left our friends in overwhelming trouble at the end of last chapter. However will they cope with the rebellion of Thebes, when they still haven't recuperated from the serious injuries they suffered at the siege of Pelium? In this chapter we'll get the answers, and another Miracle solution. Things will soon get better - and worse, as a secret enemy appears in the Macedonian inner circle of power.

All the best wishes and hopefully good reading

//NorthernLight

**TEMPLATE:**

Title: FIC: Hazards Of Friendship ( 13 / WIP)

Author: NorthernLight

Category: Love / Friendship / Adventure story. Alternate History.

Pairing: Alexander&Hephaestion

Date: October 2006.

Feedback: Yes, all kinds, on or off list, as you please.

Archive: Yes, if you like, but please tell me.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. For entertainment only. Not for gain - my work is for my deep interest in Alexander and Hephaestion, their time and adventures.

Rating: R

Beta: Denise. Many thanks for interesting discussions and suggestions, and also for helping me to improve on language and formatting. You truly make my stories a far better read.

**Summary:** In the beginning of his reign Alexander made some hard campaigns towards warlike neighbors in the East, South and West. He liberated the city of Pelium from the Illyrians. Some rumor said that he was severely wounded, dead or missing in action. Perhaps Demosthenes made it up, perhaps there was some truth in it. History note: The revolt of Thebes actually started because the Thebans acted upon deceptive news about Alexander having been killed fighting the Illyrians. There is no known murder plot against Alexander after the battle of Pelium, but, one cannot know...

Warnings: This is AR, very close to but not "real" history. Violence, hard fighting, angst and intrigues. Attempted murder of major character.

Dedication: To Juu. Written on behalf of your fic challenge about Hephaestion and his constant trouble with the envious generals.

X-tra dedication: To Stella, for giving me the idea of the dark miracle that let Alexander recover his lost strength and senses.

Also to Joanne. I hope you don't mind me borrowing your excellent flashback idea. I thought Hazards is so filled with war and violence, so I put in the Mieza boating scene to give some enlightening happiness.

Find the fic: Chapter 1-10 as an RTF file in the Alexander's Army Yahoo Group. Chapter 11 Alexander's Army Yahoo Group message # 1982, ATG Slash message # 3614, chapter 12 Alexander's Army # 2971, ATG Slash # 3646 and at the the movie section, Alexander.

**Hazards Of Friendship, Part 13 **

**Athens, 335 BC **

**Great Expectations**

Once again Demosthenes was busily burning his midnight oil, working in his study. He took a short break, to rub his hands in satisfied malice, gleefully talking to himself

_// "It won't be long now. All of Greece will rise. Soon we'll be rid of the Macedonian yoke. They are nothing without King Alexander. Our Theban friends will make the first strike. The rest will follow like a charm!" //_

**Pelium, 335 BC **

**Envy**

It was cold and cruel, totally consuming him. HE deserved the supreme power. It should belong to him, not to that Golden Boy who had managed to deceive everyone into thinking he was some God given miracle. He had watched Alexander's recklessness at Chaironea, hoping that he would never make it from the bloody battlefield. Instead the young Crown Prince saved the day, gaining even more undeserved glory.

Now he was sick and tired of waiting. His days of envious contempt and futile scheming had come to an end. The self proclaimed warrior King lay gravely wounded, perhaps already dying - and his protective friend was crippled by his own severe injuries. The General Hephaestion had risen to the highest power only because of his improper connections with the King and his exceptional and irresistible beauty. He was undeserving - but a strong man and a very dangerous adversary. Now he could do nothing to protect his Royal lover from danger.

Through the years he had squandered his time on futile planning and intrigues. Nothing had worked, not until now, when the Fates had delivered this dark gift right into his eager and murderous hands. It would be so very easy to finally depose of both of them. They would be completely without defense when his cunning assassin was to deliver his deadly strike. He had managed to steal a jar of wine from the Royal store. In the privacy of his own chambers he and his cunning assassin managed to remove the seal and lace its contents with a strong dose of sleeping concoction. It would be enough to send all who drunk even a small trickle from that fatal jar into several hours of senseless sleep. He had it hidden in a secret fold of his dark cloak all the time, awaiting a suitable occasion to put it to use.

The opportunity revealed itself faster than expected. He was milling around the King's chambers, together with many others. They were worried and concerned, and he cleverly feigned the very same feelings, smiling secretly to himself. When he saw one of the King's young pages take his protective watch dog Peritas on a leash, going out for a walk, he knew the time had come for him to act. Very soon this trying masquerade would be over.

_// Peritas saw the Bad Man lurking around in the midst of Alexander's other very good friends. He had always known that one was up to no good - but his dear Masters wouldn't listen to his barking opinions. He tried to take a bite off the Bad Man's finely adorned grieves, but the page gave him a stern reproach and ignominiously pulled him away with the leash. //_

At long last he saw a servant girl carrying a jar of wine, looking just the same as the one he had in hiding. It was placed on a tray with several golden goblets. The General Cleitus was standing guard outside the chamber. She gave him a warming smile as he checked upon the tray. They stood for some time, consumed by idle dalliance. He could barely believe his good luck. It was so very easy just passing by and replace the jug with his very special specimen. He saw the unsuspecting servant girl enter the King's chamber, carrying the sleep inducing wine jug on her tray.

It wouldn't be long, now. His cunning assassin waited, melting into the shadows, ready to slither inside to finish his deadly business.

**Confusion**

Never before had he felt like this. He was able to see and hear everything around him, but he was feeling quite powerless. The ability of speech had left him and he was so very weak. His left side was now cold and unmoving and he feared that he might remain a hapless invalid for all time. His head was aching so very badly he felt like it was burning up from the inside of his skull. Not even the merriest of his famous drinking parties had ever produced such a totally overwhelming feeling of pain, nausea and helplessness. He opened his eyes with great difficulty and turned his head.

His True Steadfast Friend lay equally still and unmoving, his beautiful face as white as the linen on the cushions he rested his tired head upon. He was even more worried about Hephaestion. The guards often spoke about him with great concern, thinking that he was giving too much of his own strength and abilities in serving the King. Now, in this time of dire need, he realized that perhaps they could be right.

The door opened and he saw a tray carried inside. One of his favorite wine jugs was standing upon it, together with several golden goblets. Not even this sight could engage him. The good doctor poured the wine himself, mixing it with large amounts of cool mountain water. He added a strong pain relieving concoction into two of the goblets, and then he came up to him.

"Alexander. I can see that you are in great pain. Please, take just a little of this. It'll make you feel better. "

He drank some of it, swallowing with great difficulty. It didn't taste like his favorite red wine at all. Doctor Philip's concoction must have tainted it. He tried to rest his aching head, tried to feel the strong pain relieving remedy act to help him. It was to no avail. Soon he felt the bile rise in his throat, sharp and bitter. Stefanos was at his side immediately, holding a bowl in front of him and supported his aching brow with his strong right hand.

"Oh no, my Lord. You really needed that inside of you instead!"

The faithful guard wiped his face with a cold cloth, and then gave him some cold water to rinse the foul taste from his mouth. He brought another and put it on his aching brow. He remained quite still and helpless, his whole world spinning in weakness and agony. He closed his eyes and tried to get some rest. The roaring headache didn't leave him. He tossed and turned, until he was too weak even for that.

**Shadow Of Murder**

Suddenly the whole room had become strangely calm and quiet. He watched from under his closed eyelids. Stefanos sat at his bedside, his head dropping to his muscular chest. The faithful guard was sound asleep. Doctor Philip sat in his comfortable chair at the table,softly snoring, the vial with the pain killing concoction still in his hand. Alexios was at Hephaestion's bedside, closely watching over his dear Lord. No, not at all. Now even this stubborn and resolved guard gave in to an ignominious drowsiness. His head fell forward and the long, dark brown hair fell like a silken curtain, brushing at his shining armor. The whole chamber resounded of soft snorings. His True Steadfast Friend was in a state of deep sleep, so very still one couldn't even see him breathing. He though in agonized confusion

_// "There must be something seriously wrong with all this!" //_

He had survived 20 years of Macedonian court intrigues, a family in discord and a Spartan upbringing. Then there were the endless conflicts and wars. A life filled with danger and violence had marked him and made him always alert and suspicious. He grasped for the knife under his pillow. Its blade felt reassuringly sharp and cold against his trembling fingers.

A Shadow came slithering from the door. It stood ajar, and the black cloaked appearance seemed to seep through the small chink. It glided unnoticed around the walls, slowly creeping towards him. He could almost hear an expectant chuckle emanating from its dark cowl. Now the Shadow was standing over him, taking a pillow in its claw like grasping fingers, pressing it in a strong and crushing manner over his still and unmoving form.

This was an outrage! Not many Macedonian Kings had died in their own beds. Now he was about to be ignominiously MURDERED in his! He felt a golden lightning of righteous wrath coming down upon him, sizzling from the crown of his head, making his golden hair feel as if it were burning and sparkling with fire. It went like a red hot all consuming wave through his body, filling him with burgeoning strength. He lifted his arms and gave a great push, making the assassin fall back. Another lightning swift shadow came from behind, grasping the would be murderer at the nape of his neck, pulling him away. Before the Shadow of Murder could slither back into oblivion he grasped at his knife. In seconds he was up and about, leaping like some fast and dangerous predator. It all happened with lightning speed. Before he realized what he had done the assassin lay dead at his feet, his throat slit almost to the vertebrae. There was a pool of crimson steadily growing and he felt its slippery wetness rising all over his bare feet. He stamped the floor, making it splash all around:

"Guards! Sound the alert! To the King! I'm being attacked by assassins!"

He felt warm and strong hands on his shoulders. More of his strength returned and he looked up. There was this giant man with a long, white and gray hair mane and a venerable beard. He was dressed in deep midnight blue - and accompanied by a younger, golden haired man, his head almost covered by a lion's pelt.

_// "Our most beloved friend. Now you have tried our mercy and support to the utmost! You must put your New Life to good use!" //_

He bowed in reverence to them:

"Father Zeus, Mighty Heracles. Many Thanks for this Miracle. You will not be disappointed in me. "

**Dream Of A Happier Time**

He had never felt so tired, so very racked with pain and weakness. He was thankful when doctor Philip gave him the strong pain killing concoction, mixed with the good red wine from his friend's favorite jug. Soon he drifted off into a deep sleep. The constant throbbing pain in his shoulder was still with him, but the concoction had transformed it into something more bearable.

_// Golden sunlight was sifting through golden leaves, reflecting in beautiful golden hair. He was rowing upstreams on the creek nearby Mieza, with Alexander sitting at his side in the small boat, fishing gear and landing net close by. He had been rowing for a long time, and his shoulders ached from the strain. Especially his right shoulder hurt him something abominably. This was strange, since he had always been strong and enduring, and not prone to succumbing to pains and aches. _

_Now they had come to one of their very own Secret Places. He managed to secure and steady the small boat with an anchor, and then, as the industrious students they were, they proceeded to watch all the fishes swimming around in the calm,small bay of the creek. There were all kinds of them, and they watched for a long time. Alexander was bending over the side of the small boat, his beautiful gray eyes intently set on the crystal surface of the creek . The sun made his golden hair sparkle and gave his skin a wondrous golden shining all of his own. It was as if all that fiery energy inside of him tuned in to the very sunshine, making a powerful connection. _

_Hephaestion soon found himself studying Alexander much more intently than the fishes in the creek. After an hour of eager studying, a fine salmon came swimming close to their boat. One moment Alexander was completely occupied by his studying, the next he had grasped for his landing net - and then the salmon was caught in it, twitching and helpless. _

_"Well, Phai. I think it's time for our midday meal. " _

_He agreed and they pulled the boat to the shore. He carefully tied it to a stout log protruding out in the water, heavy enough to hold the small boat in place. Now Peritas and Pollux came running to them, happily barking and proudly presenting two fat and plump rabbits. Alexander thankfully patted their furry heads: _

_"Good dogs, good dogs. Now we have two different dishes. Phai, I think it's better you do the cooking. I seem to make the food inedible far too often. " _

_"No, we'll do it together. You need cooking lessons! What if you found yourself all alone sometime, with only charred meat and fish to sustain yourself on!" _

_They made a camp fire close to a heap of soft and sun warmed yellow birch leaves. Then they prepared the salmon and the rabbits, eagerly studying the insides of the hapless animals. Hephaestion proceeded with teaching Alexander all the finer details of outdoor cooking. They roasted the meat and fish until a delicious smell rose from the camp fire and they had to snap at Peritas and Pollux as the dogs tried to snatch some bites from the makeshift skewer. Alexander found some succulent and edible herbs and as they sprinkled the fish and meat with them the food became even more delicious. They all sat down at the fireside and ate until they were satisfied. The sun started to sink towards the western horizon and a chilling autumn breeze played around their backs and shoulders. Alexander put his warming fur cloak around Hephaestion, pulling him close by in a fond and loving embrace. _

_They didn't study anymore that afternoon. // _

**Dear Friend In Peril**

_ / " Wake up! Your friend is in mortal peril! " //_

Strong hands shook him violently, jarring his injured shoulder and making him gasp from severe pain. He opened his eyes, finding a golden haired, God like man forcing him up from bed. The pain in his shoulder was so intense that it made him fall back with a gasp. He passed out for a short while. Slowly he opened his eyes once more, cold sweat trickling all over his body.

Now he saw that his unexpected visitor had been right. A dark, slithering Shadow was creeping up to the bed of his Beautiful Golden One, grasping a pillow and pressing it hard downwards, smothering the helpless man resting on the purple Royal cushions. It was like some horrid nightmare. His limbs felt like lead, and he couldn't make a move to help his friend. Suddenly he saw a flash of golden lightning, sizzling all over the bed and engulfing his friend in its burning brightness. It then leaped over to him, taking all his pain and weakness away. He felt the uncanny drowsiness leave, to be replaced by an all new strength and resolution.

The paralyzing spell was broken and he hurried to rescue his friend. As if riding on the righteous golden lightning he rose from his bed, freeing his injured arm from the constraining dressings. He grasped for the Shadow, feeling its cold and evil form slither in his strong grip as he struggled to get it to stop with its murderous work. He managed to drag it away from his friend and the bed, but then he felt an audible creak in his injured arm. Another wave of agonizing pain went through him, and he had to let go of the Shadow. His legs gave way under him and he fell to the floor, gasping and groaning as he clutched at his injured shoulder.

Now Alexander was unexpectedly awake. Swift as lightning he pushed the assassin away, and then leaped from his bed, knife in hand. He cut the throat of the ignominious assailant, and a crimson tide welled all over the floor before he started yelling for the guards. He stood there, knife in hand, looking down at the cowled Shadow in cold contempt. There seemed to be two other shadows, shimmering in gold and midnight blue. They gave Alexander a friendly embrace before they dissolved into thin air.

Alexander looked down at the floor once more. He saw his True Steadfast Friend writhing in agony on the floor, his white chiton turning crimson with blood. He screamed out loud in horrified bereavement:

"No, Phai, not you, too!"

He fell to his knees and cradled Hephaestion in his arms, sobbing and screaming as hot tears streamed from his gleaming gray eyes. His friend gasped once more but then looked up on him with joy in his wonderful blue eyes:

"Alexander! You are safe! Don't you worry for my sake. The blood is not mine. I just dislocated my shoulder again when I dragged him from you. It hurts like Hell!"

Hephaestion managed to sit up and settled his uninjured left arm around Alexander's shoulders, pulling him close by in a protective embrace.

"My Dear One, I almost lost you. How come HE was able to strike at you?"

They looked around the room. Doctor Philip and the guards were soundly asleep in their chairs. They had slept all through this horrible commotion and it seemed that they had been drugged. Just outside the door the General Cleitus had slumped down, sleeping with his head and back supported by the wall. He, too, had been drugged, and he didn't wake up when they called out to him.

Alexander bent forward and pulled the cowl aside. The assassin was dead, white as chalk. He was a total stranger, dark haired with ordinary features. They had never seen him before, neither in the Court, nor in the Macedonian army.

"He didn't act on his own, Phai. There is a traitor in our High Command!"

Hephaestion started to shiver violently from pain and shock. Alexander embraced him, surrounding him with strength and warmth. He was now radiating his usual golden energy and Hephaestion realized that his friend had made a true Miracle Recovery.

"Don't you worry. I will get to the bottom of this!"

**The Enemy From Within **

Now the whole Royal Guard and all of the High Command were milling all over the place. They saw King Alexander and his closest Companion in each others arms, lying close together in a growing pool of crimson, dark red blood. At this sorrowful sigh they screamed out in horrified outrage:

"Oh no! The King is dead! And the General Hephaestion, too! Look at all that blood! They must have been stabbed to death. "

The General Cleitus woke up at this commotion and came stumbling to their help. He was deeply upset.

"Oh no. I just closed my eyes for a tiny nap - and then all this happens. "

"Don't you worry, Cleitus and all of you. We are not dead - but it has been a severe failure of security! Seal off the house immediately - and search all and everyone!"

Alexander rose from the floor, taking Hephaestion up with him. He looked like the very God of War, crimson blood dripping from his shoulders down his whole appearance. The two friends stood strong together, like some powerful entity of violence and justified wrath. The young King gave orders, once again in total command of all and everyone. All were glad and relieved that he had survived the ignominious assassin attempt.

All but one. He smiled and gently patted the King and his closest Companion, congratulating them on their miracle survival - but the deep recesses of his devious mind seethed with deep disappointment

_// " We were so close, so very close. There was no way we could have failed. Not even the Olympic Gods should have been able to save him from my strong and clever assassin!" //_

The whole house was thoroughly searched. Nothing could be found. When doctor Philip woke up from his drug induced sleep he thoroughly examined the wine jug. It was similar to, but not the same as Alexander's favorite wine jug, and it was laced with a strong sleep inducing concoction. They held an investigation, but no more was revealed. Everyone in the High command had been milling around King Alexander's quarters when the wine was brought inside. Anyone could have made the exchange. No one was above suspicion. All looked at each other with new eyes.

Who was the Enemy from within? It could be anyone of them.

**Moments Of Comfort**

The investigation was started and security had been raised to its highest level ever. Eight strong guards were inside the King's chambers, and twice their number immediately outside. The General Cleitus supervised them all and the air was flashing with polished uniforms and the rattle from sharp weapons, easy to draw and use to the protection of their valuable charges. Alexander was still on his feet. He overheard all the information, gave orders in an interminable manner, all until he felt his True Steadfast Friend waver at his side. He looked with deep concern at Hephaestion. He was very pale once more, almost translucent, and he clutched at his right shoulder in an agonized grip.

"Oh no. All this will have to wait! How are you, Phai?"

Hephaestion gave him a faint smile:

"Not well, my friend - but your security is all that matters. We must not have to fear being murdered in our own beds!"

Alexander helped his friend to a comfortable chair and forcibly dragged the chiton down from his shoulder. It was once more disfigured by an angry red blue swelling, and the shoulder joint had been severely dislocated. Alexander put his hands around it and made a quick thrusting movement. There was an audible creak, an agonized scream from the patient, and then Hephaestion succumbed to a merciful unconsciousness. He felt two warm and strong hands forming a golden orb of Healing around the severe injury and he smiled, feeling secure as he was being taken care of by the very best of friends and healers.

Doctor Philip came up to them, finding that the patients shoulder had been set in proper alignment. He praised his unexpected colleague:

"Oh my, Alexander. If you weren't otherwise occupied, you could make an astounding career as a most skilled physician!"

The good doctor anointed Hephaestion's shoulder with the Miracle Ointment and put on new dressings, tying the injured shoulder close to the patients body with broad linen wrappings. He groaned and moaned during the procedures, but he didn't wake up. Stefanos and Alexios carried him to his bed, carefully seeing to it that he was resting calmly and comfortably under a turquoise blue warm quilt. The beautiful General was still shivering from shock and pain - and now Alexander felt the aftermath of his frightening ordeal. He ordered:

"Now I truly need a drink! Bring me my Miracle Cordial - at once!"

Alexios brought one of the jars, carefully checking on it. Now Peritas came inside, together with his friend Pollux. Both dogs had heard the dreadful news. It was talked about all over the house and they happily wagged their tails when they saw that their dear Masters were alive and well. Peritas jumped on his hind legs, placing his front paws in Alexander's lap. He carefully sniffed the jar and then prudently barked:

_// "You can safely drink from that one, Master - but I don't understand why you like it so very much! Pure mountain water is much more delicious!" //_

"Yes, Peritas. Water is a proper drink for you dogs - but wine is far better for us MEN!"

Pollux leaped up into the bed, anxiously licking Hephaestion all over his face.

_// " Dear Master, how are you? Have you been worn out for HIS sake once more? " //_

Hephaestion woke up and gently patted his faithful dog with his uninjured hand.

"Yes, perhaps you are right, Pollux - but I can think of no better way of living!"

Alexander was glad to see his friend awake and well once more. He gave him some of the Miracle Cordial to drink, before he helped himself generously from the jar. They both experienced its warming and soothing effects. They had never before needed it better. Hephaestion felt all pain go away from his right shoulder, and Alexander felt his headache disappear, his eyesight brighten and his left side become strong once more. Alexander then poured a generous libation at the floor, thanking the Gods that he and his True Steadfast Friend were still alive, surviving this ignominious assassination attempt. The future was filled with war, violence and intrigue - but for now all was calm and secure.

Servants brought a delicious evening meal, carefully tasted and examined by the guards. Alexander and Hephaestion proceeded to eat with a hearty appetite. They ate in each others company, and they ate well, thankful to be alive in a world filled with dangers and deceit. Hephaestion was still shivering, despite the warming Cordial, wine and food. Alexander lay down close by his side and took him into his arms, careful not to disturb his injured shoulder. He pulled the turquoise blue quilt well over them and beckoned to Stefanos to bring a warming fur. The faithful guard gently covered them with it, before he put another log on the fire. It flared up merrily, giving warmth and light to the chamber. The faithful guards and both faithful watch dogs sat down to keep close and careful watch over their dear Masters.

Alexander and Hepahestion drifted off into a deep and dreamless sleep, exhausted from their ordeal. When they woke up, they would have to deal with their enemies from within and without, but for now their world was calm and secure. They had each other, and that was all they needed.

**Severe Suspicions**

The day after a War Council was held. All were amazed by the swift recovery of the King. He seemed to be perfectly well, and he was filled with his usual golden energy. Alexander and Hephaestion were in command, sitting together in the seat of honour. They looked with secret suspicion upon all in the High Command. It was a difficult matter. No one was exempt from suspicions. They just had to strengthen security and wait for the traitor's next move, hoping he would reveal himself before it was too late. Secret spies had been ordered to collect information from now on, but hitherto nothing of importance had been found out.

Hephaestion looked at all the Generals, trying to figure out who the traitor could be.

Kraterus, the giant General, an excellent fighter and equally competent military man. Unswervingly loyal to the King, he would never do anything to harm Alexander.

Ptolemy, said to be King Philip's illegitimate son. He had always been a good and loyal friend, and never made any aspirations towards the Macedonian Throne. He was one of the few who never had expressed any negative thoughts or feelings upon Hephaestion's close friendship with the King, and he appeared to be one of the most reliable, diplomatic and competent officers in the High Command.

Nearchus the Cretan, their one and only Admiral. An honest and outspoken sailor, the best of friends, always there when needed. He had Alexander to thank for his Admiralty, and no reason whatsoever to strike at his Royal friend and benefactor.

Cleitus the Black, brother of Alexander childhood nurse Hellanike, and their weaponry instructor at Mieza. An Old Hand, always reliable, and the very best to handle the rougher sides of military matters. He had risked his own life many times to save Hephaestion and the King in the heat of battle. It was unthinkable that he could mean Alexander any harm.

Philotas was a strong warrior, a little too bent upon luxuries and wishing to posses more of the highest power - but he had always been a good friend. Hephaestion had his suspicions, though. There had been an informer in Alexander's Inner Circle, early on at Mieza, and when King Philip got his uncannily swift knowledge about the troublesome Pixodarus affair. Hephaestion had always suspected Philotas in these offensive matters. Well, gossiping was one thing, but actually planning on murdering the King, that simply couldn't be!

Leonnatus and Lysimachos, the strong, agile and warlike brothers, good friends and Generals, respected and beloved by all. No, they were above all suspicion.

Perdiccas was brave, sometimes even reckless. It was rumored he had been a bit too friendly to Alexander's sister Cleopatra - but now she was out of reach in distant Epirus. And - he had always been a good friend to Alexander and never ever said anything bad about Hephaestion. He would never do anything to harm the dear brother of his secret Loved One.

Seleucos was as cunning as he was strong and brave. His path to the High Command was marked with intrigues and he had stepped on many a tender toe to get where he was today. Regicide was quite another matter. He simply would not risk all his present power embarking on such a precarious endeavour.

Cassander had always felt deep envy towards Alexander. Their feelings of mutual resent went a long way back, even before Mieza. Hephastion had suffered for it, being a constant target of malicious taunts. Yes, Cassander and his father Antipatros, the Regent, they were sure lusted for the highest power, and they did not stand above committing regicide to achieve their goal. But at this juncture they were both close to the Queen Olympias. SHE would instantly know what they had done to her dear son, and her vengeance would be impossible to avoid.

Hephaestion felt his head spinning from all these suspicions. So many strong, cunning and powerful people, far too many to keep in check. His shoulder started aching abominably once more. He rubbed it gently, wishing the restraints of pain and bandages gone for good. Now he felt a strong hand resting on it, emanating that wondrous warmth and healing only his Beautiful Golden One could give. He gave up a hidden sigh of relief, as he listened to Alexander's persuasive commands:

"My gentlemen, tomorrow we march against Thebes. Our marching route along the Pindus range, through Eordaea and Elimaea, is set. Our rebellious friends in the South will not expect us to march through this rough terrain. They'll wake up to the sound of our invincible army at their very doorstep. "

They all nodded and gave their consent - but there was one who made an invisible fist, hidden in a fold of his crimson cloak. His face and lips mouthed the same consent and reverence as all others, but in the secret caverns of his deceitful mind other thoughts were hidden

_// " You'll see, my Golden Boy, you'll see. My time will come - and then we will have seen the very last of you and that beautiful friend of yours! " //_

**TBC**


	14. The March Against Thebes

My apologies for this very long delay with Hazards. You know I'm a slow writer, and reading & reviewing all the great fics around here takes its time.

Our friends are in deep trouble, being beset both by external and internal enmity. The South is in rebellion, the city of Thebes leading the way. And then, there is always the Shadow of Murder looming in their midst.

All the best wishes and hopefully good reading

//NorthernLight

**TEMPLATE:**

Title: FIC: Hazards Of Friendship ( 14 / WIP)

Author: NorthernLight

Category: Love / Friendship / Adventure story. Alternate History.

Pairing: Alexander&Hephaestion

Date: March 2007.

Feedback: Yes, all kinds, on or off list, as you please.

Archive: Yes, if you like, but please tell me.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. For entertainment only. Not for gain - my work is for my deep interest in Alexander and Hephaestion, their time and adventures.

Rating: R

Beta: Denise, but not this time. Many thanks for interesting discussions and suggestions, and also for helping me to improve on language and formatting. You truly make my stories a far better read. I sure miss you.

Summary: In the beginning of his reign Alexander made some hard campaigning towards warlike neighbors in the East, South and West. The scheming politician Demosthenes has spread the rumour that Alexander has fallen at the Danube. It makes the city of Thebes to go into rebellion against the Macedonians.

History note: The revolt of Thebes really started because the Thebans acted upon deceptive news about Alexander having been killed during his campaigns in the North. The Macedonians' forced march through Eordaea and Elimaea, along the Pindus range , followed by their surprise arrival at Thebes is well documented. At first the Thebans thought it was Alexander from Lyncestis commanding the Macedonian army, but soon they knew King Alexander was truly alive! Warnings: This is AR, very close to but not "real" history. Violence, hard fighting, angst and intrigues.

Dedication: To Juu. Written on behalf of your fic challenge about Hephaestion and his constant trouble with the envious generals.

Find the fic: Chapter 1-10 as an RTF file in the Alexander's Army Yahoo Group. Chapter 11 Alexander's Army Yahoo Group message # 1982, ATG Slash message # 3614, chapter 12 Alexander's Army # 2971, ATG Slash # 3646, Chapter 11 Alexander's Army Yahoo Group message # 1982, ATG Slash message # 3614, chapter 13 Alexander's Army # 3304, ATG Slash # 3653 and at the the movie section, Alexander.

**Hazards Of Friendship, Part 14 **

**Pella, 335 BC **

**Bad News **

Once more Queen Olympias sat in her chambers at the Pella Palace, stricken with grief and sorrow. Glaucos and Hypnos were coiling around her, hissing in unison, as a mirror of the fiery haired Queen's despair. A dispatch filled with dire news rested like an unwelcome gift in her lap. She wrung her hands in despair, trying to keep the tears from filling her eyes. Old Hyrmina was seated on a small footstool at the Queen's side.

"What has happened, dear Mistress?", she asked with great concern.

"My son has been grievously wounded before Pelium. He is not expected to survive..."

"Oh no, not again, dear Mistress!", old Hyrmina gasped, in a sigh filled with grief and sorrow.

"Whatever shall we do? Your enemies will not be kind to us if the very worst happens..."

"We'll think of something, my faithful one", the Queen told her servant with determination. "There is always something to be done, even in the very worst of misfortunes. "

The both women gave each other silent comfort, as the setting sun spilled its crimson rays through the westward window. It reminded them of the sorrows and bereavement brought upon a suffering humanity from Men's war and strife.

**Campaign Planning**

Hephaestion sat at his writing table in the make shift office, carefully looking at maps depicting the route to Thebes. He envisioned the Pindus range with its cragged mountain peaks, the steep slopes and all the rough terrain they would have to march through to reach their enemies. The landscapes of Eordaea and Elimaea were peaceful allied and would let them through without trouble. Then, there was the strongly fortified city of Thebes, suddenly brimming with rebellion and enmity. The Macedonian garrison was imprisoned inside this den of hostility. They had to be rescued. Examples had to be made - but he knew it would cost them most dearly. He clutched at his aching shoulder, gasping for air, letting out a groan of pain and fatigue. So much war, so much strife and trouble. Now his weary eyes rested upon the cause of all this.

His Beautiful Golden One was prowling in circles around the chamber, like some wild animal bereaved of his freedom. The setting sun spilled its crimson rays through the westward window, as if filling the room with a tidal wave of blood ready to be shed. Alexander was like a great, golden maned lion, dangerous and ready to unleash all of his fury upon the unsuspecting Thebans. The setting sun made his beautiful golden hair sparkle with an ominous glow, as some curls formed shapes like the horns of Amon at the sides of his brow. All the other curls formed wondrous waves of golden glory around his face and down the nape of his neck. Now he spoke out loud. It was like the roar of an angered lion.

"We have to fall upon them fast and unexpected. It must be a decisive strike, so forceful the South will never again rise against us. "

He made another restless round through the room, staying at the window. He leaned on his elbows, supporting his aching head in his strong right hand.

"Father always told me about the time he spent in Thebes. They treated him well, gave him some useful learning. I resent what we had to do to the Sacred Band at Chaeronea - and now we will have to defeat the whole city! Will it never end?"

His gray eyes filled with anger and desperation, and he watched his friend with great determination. Now he saw that Hephaestion was white from tiredness, holding on to his injured shoulder. He came up to him and put his hands upon his shoulders.

"How are you, Phai?", he asked with great concern. "I know I demand too much of you. Let us take some rest for tonight. "

"Yes. We need it, both of us. Now I have set our march route straight and clear. All is ready for tomorrow. "

Hephaestion leaned back, resting in the glorious strength and warmth from his Beautiful Golden One. Alexander helped him up from the chair and produced a jar of strong red wine.

"Here. Take some of this. It'll put the colour back on your cheeks."

Hephaestion took a great draught from the jar. He usually didn't overindulge in too much wine, but now he felt he truly needed to be invigorated from the warming red liquour. It restored some of his strength, but the very best for him was Alexander's arm around him. The warming hand gently rubbing his injured left shoulder chased the throbbing pain away and he let the King give him support as they walked out from the office. A hearty evening meal was awaiting them in an adjacent chamber. They sat down and shared it, as the crimson sun rays faded into the purple darkness of dusk. Servants came with sconces as the King and his General left the table. They stood together at the window, looking up at the starlit skies. Their dogs came to them merrily wagging their tails. Alexander gently patted their furry heads. Then he put his arm around Hephaestion's shoulders, giving him warmth within his purple cloak.

"How Peritas and Pollux remind me of the puppies I had as a boy. Well, Sirius and Procyon are peacefully resting with their heavenly friends. This must now be my Guiding Star."

He pointed towards the blood red glowing orb of Ares, soaring high up in the dark nighttime sky. A chill rush of night breeze came through the window, making Hephaestion shiver.

"Oh, my friend. I see you are cold and tired. Let's go and have some rest. There will be another hard day tomorrow."

"Yes, Alexander, but we'll make it, as long as we are together. "

Alexander pulled his friend closer to him, giving him new warmth and strength. They stood watching the nighttime skies for some time before going to a deep and restoring slumber in each others arms.

**Marching Against Thebes**

The air high up in the Pindus range was chilly and moved around with cold winds, despite the fine spring weather. The sun was shining on fresh green grass and moss. Geraniums, snow drops and all kinds of beautiful spring flowers were budding and filled the air with their sweet fragrances. Birds were singing and new mountain goats were jumping around and bleating on the grassy slopes. Everything in Nature was at peace. A hungry pair of eagles sitting in their nest on a high mountain top provided the exception from this idyllic view. They were looking for some prey to feed their hungry nestlings, and soon soared up into the skies.

Now the sound of many marching feet disturbed the tranquility. The Macedonian army found its way through the steep and narrow passes of the Pindus range. Their forced march went well, and Alexander thanked Hephaestion for his excellent sense of direction. The chilling mountain air had done wonders for the King and his General. Their failing health was almost restored, as they rode together in front of their fearsome army. The Companions and Generals, as well as all the common soldiers were happy to see them looking so well. Their color had returned, and they were looking steady as they rode and marched along. It was a blessing, since the task looming before them threatened to be their most difficult challenge hitherto. The city of Thebes was strongly fortified, and filled with enemies of Macedon. Alexander gathered his fur cloak tight around him. He looked at his friend, and now saw the signs of pain and fatigue. Hephaestion rubbed his shoulder discretely under his bear skin cloak, giving away a quiet but exhausted sigh.

"Not much left now, my friend", Alexander quietly told him, riding up to him on Bucephalus. "The sun will soon be setting and we'll be making a camp in the valley yonder there. All is as you have told us. I'm so glad you and your scouts have been able to provide us with such a fast an safe marching route. "

Hephaestion gave him a warming smile, as they rode along. The sun turned into a blood red orb, sinking behind the mountain tops, as the skies were painted in crimson and orange. There was everlasting snow resting on the utmost heights, and the rays of the setting sun gave it the color of crimson roses. Now the mountain air turned even more chilly. The Macedonian army made their camp in a hidden valley, lighting their cooking fires and making their frugal evening meal. They were in a great hurry, so they didn't put up their tents. All men in the army slept in the open air, wrapped into their warm bed rolls and fur cloaks. After sharing some carefully roasted chicken with Alexander, Hephaestion went for his usual evening rounds all around camp. The guards were alert and well positioned, and all looked calm and secure. He returned to Alexander, hearing him discuss the strategies with Cleitus and Craterus. Now all was dark, only the remaining glow of the cooking fires lit up the hidden camp. The Generals went to their own lodgings, as Alexander remained, worriedly looking at some scrolls and dispatches. Hephaestion sat down at his side and put his good arm around the tense and burdened shoulders of the King.

"Enough of this, Alexander. We'll know about how things are in Thebes all too soon", he calmly told his friend. "Now we need our rest. "

Their faithful guards had arranged their bedrolls in the soft grass between some boulders, still warm from the evening sun. It seemed like some of the crimson light still remained on their rugged surface, giving an illusion of warmth and security. They went to rest together, wrapped into the same warming furs. Hephaestion instantaneously closed his eyes and went to sleep at Alexander's side. He was so very tired, his shoulder ached even when he lulled himself to sleep in the wonderful warmth of his friend. As he gave up a groan of pain he felt a strong and reassuring grip around his hurting shoulder. A healing heat spread itself around it, coursing all the way down his weakened right arm, giving him back some of his strength. Hephaestion slowly drifted into a deep and healing sleep. Alexander staid awake for some time, worriedly looking at his friend. Hephaestion was still very pale, almost translucent, after his injury. He needed calm and rest to make a proper recovery, not another hard and merciless campaign. Alexander was almost thankful that his friend's shoulder was healing very slowly. He hoped against all hope that the Thebans would surrender without a fight, but if matters came to the very worst at least Hephaestion wasn't fit enough to take part of any dangerous actions in the upcoming battle, and would be in relative safety in camp. The brave young King didn't feel much fear for himself when going into battle - but he felt a constant, anguished worry that something terrible should happen to his dear friend. Sleep slowly came to Alexander, cradling him in the warm and caring arms of Morpheus. The King and his General spent the night resting together under the starlit sky, their faithful guards forming a ring of steel around them.

An envious Shadow looked upon them with resentful bitterness.

_// "Damn all those strong and faithful guards. It would be easy to get at the pair of them if security wasn't all that meticulous. "_

Stefanos closely watched the surroundings. Wasn't there a Shadow flickering in an Evil and most suspicious manner? The young guard raised his spear and took a step forward.

"Who goes there?", he adamantly called out. The shadow drifted away, melting into the chilly nighttime darkness.

"Why did you do that, Stefanos?", his companion Alexios curiously asked. "That was nothing, no one there. "

"No, my friend, but for a minute I thought there was. Mark my words!", he carefully stated. "There is someone in camp who wishes the King and our dear Master something truly Evil. We must do our very best to grant them safety!"

The young guards stood together, promising themselves to always be there for their dear Masters. The starlit skies formed a velvet cupola over their vigilant heads. It was adorned with stars blazing like diamonds and shining like pearls, but it was a cold and cruel light. Nature held immense beauty, but also great Evil.

**Thebes, 335 BC **

**Vengeful Preparations **

She looked with vengeful expectations at the preparations for another war. The Macedonians were at their weakest for many years, their young upstart King being slain at the Danube. They deserved to be attacked and expelled from the Cadmeia. For too long they had held sway over the proud city of Thebes, crushing it under their yoke of oppression. All Greece wanted an end to their reign of terror - and Thebes would deal the first blow in the fight for freedom. Yes, Timocleia wanted vengeance with all her heart and soul. Too many of her dear ones had been killed at the bloody slaughter on the plains of Chaironea. Her father, brother and husband bravely rode out, telling her the Macedonians would be crushed and driven back, their horrible army nevermore to subdue the civilized Southern realms. They never returned, not alive, just their ashes remained in three beautifully adorned urns in the graveyard near the Hecate Temple. She often went there, bringing flowers and also a small oil lamp, as if its flickering light could revive the Spirits of the fallen.

Now she comforted her dear children before putting them to bed. The little boy and the two even smaller girls were frightened at the unrest in the city.

"Mother", they worriedly asked, "Why are all the soldiers marching up and down our streets?"

"Dont' you worry, my little dear ones", she told them. "They are protecting us against the Macedonians. Soon we all will be free, not needing to fear them ever more. "

She gently undressed the little ones and put them to bed, carefully wrapping them in woolen blankets and warming sheep fleeces. When they were settled she sung some Theban lullabies to put them to sleep. It took her a very long time.

Next day, early before dawn, Timocleia went climbing the strong city walls. She looked over the plains before the city. They were quite empty, the air stirring in the warm springtime sun. The grass and crops were waving to and fro from a breeze, and cows, oxen and sheep were grazing on the fresh green meadows. Now a cloud of yellow dust billowed at the horizon. It drifted towards the city, turning into an ominous crimson hue in the light of the rising sun. Timocleia soon saw it was an enormous army marching against her beloved city of Thebes. She gasped for air and clutched at her heart in powerless fear. At the same time the horns started blaring and the sentinel called out.

**"Close all the gates! The Macedonian army is approaching! Thebes is at war!" **

**TBC **


	15. Day Of Anguish, Day Of Horror

The Day of Reckoning has come to the proud and rebellious city of Thebes. Timocleia meets the ordeal with proud defiance. At the same time Hephaestion has to see Alexander march into battle, and, for the very first time he cannot follow his Beautiful Golden One and shield him from its dangers. They all will have to face a day of horrors.

This chapter is longer than usual - but I didn't want to leave you with another nail biting cliffhanger. :)

All the best wishes// NorthernLight

**TEMPLATE:**

Title: FIC: Hazards Of Friendship ( 15 / WIP)

Author: NorthernLight

Category: Love / Friendship / Adventure story. Alternate History.

Pairing: Alexander&Hephaestion

Date: April 2007.

Feedback: Yes, all kinds, on or off list, as you please. Archive: Yes, if you like, but please tell me.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. For entertainment only. Not for gain - my work is for my deep interest in Alexander and Hephaestion, their time and adventures.

Rating: R

Beta: Denise. Welcome back. :) Many thanks for interesting discussions and suggestions, and also for helping me to improve on language and formatting. You truly make my stories a far better read.

Summary: In the beginning of his reign Alexander made some hard campaigning towards warlike neighbors in the East, South and West. The scheming politician Demosthenes has spread the rumour that Alexander has fallen at the Danube. The city of Thebes grasps this opportunity to go into rebellion against the Macedonians.

History note: The revolt of Thebes started because the Thebans acted upon deceptive news about Alexander having been killed during his campaigns in the North. The Macedonians' forced march through Eordaea and Elimaea, along the Pindus range , followed by their surprise arrival at Thebes is well documented. At first the Thebans thought it was Alexander from Lyncestis commanding the Macedonian army, but soon they knew King Alexander was truly alive!

Warnings: This is AR, very close to but not "real" history. War and violence, hard fighting, angst and intrigues.

Dedication: To Juu. Written on behalf of your fic challenge about Hephaestion and his constant trouble with the envious generals.

Find the fic: Chapter 1-10 as an RTF file in the Alexander's Army Yahoo Group.

Chapter 11 Alexander's Army Yahoo Group message # 1982, ATG Slash message # 3614, chapter 12 Alexander's Army # 2971, ATG Slash # 3646, Chapter 11 Alexander's Army Yahoo Group message # 1982, ATG Slash message # 3614, chapter 13 Alexander's Army # 3304, ATG Slash # 3653, chapter 14 Alexander's army # 5983, ATG Slash # 3724. All chapters at the the movie section, Alexander.

**Hazards Of Friendship, Part 15 **

**Thebes, 335 BC **

**Arrival Of The Invaders**

Timocleia looked down the walls, seeing the whole Macedonian army form, file and ranks, filling the plains before Thebes as a murderous war machine. It was a sight she had seen many times, in the very worst of her nightmares. She had never expected it to unravel before her very eyes in cruel reality. The infantry held their long and sharpened sarissas, marching like some kind of giant and deadly hedgehog, the cavalry rode at their side, their steeds shining with fury, the riders brandishing their swords and spears. They were supported by archers and slingers, and, the very worst of all, their engineer troops, bringing all kinds of devastating siege machines. Her gaze now fell straight upon their leader. He was mounted on a giant, black monster of a war stallion. The sizzling sunshine on the Theban plains brought on a sinister illusion. It looked like the black stallion had two enormous black wings, like a Pegasus reborn, an Evil offspring of the fabled heroic horse from the olden legends. The rider was clad in golden armor, polished to sparkle and blaze like a furnace in the springtime sun. A purple cloak billowed like a crimson cloud from his shoulders, and two boasting ostrich plumes waved from his helmet, looking like the wings of an enormous bird of pray, constantly hungering for hapless victims. Beautiful golden hair flowed down his shoulders, like a lion's mane. The sun made his golden hair sparkle and shine, rendering Divine Beauty to him.There could be only one man sporting this awe inspiring appearance.

Young King Alexander was alive!!!

Timocleia gave up a frantic scream of terror as she quickly climbed down the walls. running back to her home. All the city was filled with terror. The formerly proud and defiant citizens ran around like frightened hens with a ferocious fox prowling at the doorstep of their hen house. Soldiers were patrolling the streets and the walls were fortified with archers, and engineers and their servants came, bringing boulders with clever devices to throw them at the Enemy.

Her children were awake, and their nurse, the timid Rosalia, was at her wit's ends, simply not being able to calm them. They were crying miserably, trying to hide themselves in her rose colored peplos. All the household was in an uproar. The old cook and her kitchen maiden sat crying at the table, and the chamber maiden had hidden herself in the wardrobe. The stern housekeeper Eudoxia and her husband Hector tried to keep the household in some calm and order, but they failed miserably. The distress brought upon by the Macedonian's surprise arrival simply was too horrible to handle. Timocleia found she had to take care of the crisis all by herself. All those people were depending on her, and she had to remain calm and strong if they were to survive. She hid her own inner turmoil and despair as she went to comfort her crying children.

_// Oh, my little dear ones, I wish you wouldn't have to experience this horror, " she thought in her heart of hearts. //_

She scooped them up and sat all three of them in her lap, wiping their tears away with a fold of her deep blue cloak. They stopped their loud crying and looked at her, eyes big and bright, filled with sheer terror.

"Mother, why are the Bad Men coming to attack us?, " the little boy asked, big tears still running down his cheeks.

She gave him a warm and comforting hug and told them all the story they had heard for so many times.

"Theagenes, Thea and Thimolea, my little dear ones, you all know about the Day of Sorrow three years ago, " she begun, silent tears now running down her own cheeks. "Your father, the brave Epaminos, my brother Theagenes and my own father Theopolos rode out to defend us against the Bad Men from Macedon. At the plains of Chaeronea they met the Tyrant Philip's army. His son, the Golden Haired Alexander rode against them on his horrible black horse Bucephalus. He and his fearsome Companions killed them all, all our Dear Ones. The Sacred Band is no more, we are bereaved, standing all alone in this cruel world. "

Now the little ones started crying again, even more inconsolably. All the household joined them, even Hector. The looming disaster outside the gates was enough to deprive even the bravest of men of all hope and courage.

"We thought this was the end of our miseries - but now things are even worse, " Timocleia continued her story, giving it another, even more sorrowful ending. "The Macedonians have come to Thebes. Their horrible army is standing at our very walls - and young King Alexander is alive, astride his black monster of a horse. I've seen him with my own eyes, him and his accursed army! Woe to all of us. We must hope our valiant fighters can defend us all - and that our walls can keep the Macedonian invaders outside our proud city! "

"Oh, dear Mistress, what is to become of us?, " the housekeeper Eudoxia asked. "Whatever shall we do?"

"We must hope for the best, but still prepare ourselves for the very worst, " Timocleia told her faithful old servant. "We must do our very best to arm ourselves, bar all doors and windows, and let's hide all our valuables in the dry old well in the garden. All our food and wine must be securely stored in the earth cellar hidden in the brambles in the shaded corner. If we are lucky they won't find it!"

Timocleia started to organize her household, setting out tasks for everyone, finding that if she kept them busy with all kinds of chores it might take some of their worries away. When all servants were working hard to prepare the household for the siege she took her children out in the garden, making it a funny game to hide all their valuables in bundles hauled down into the dried out well. Soon the little boy and the small girls were merrily playing hide and seek around the fragrant flower beds and lush green foliage in the garden. They too, seemed to have forgotten their fear for the time being. Timocleia watched her little dear ones with love and fondness. An amused smile made her lips twitch in reluctant joy. At the same time she felt tears of sorrow and dismay running down her pale cheeks.

**Surprise Arrival**

Alexander saw the walls of Thebes come closer and closer as he rode in front of the Macedonian army. The forced march had been a total success. No one but King Alexander and his brave army could have made it in such an astoundingly short time. Bucephalus was eager. The giant black war stallion had been consuming the many stades between Pelium and Thebes in such a fast and valiant stride, that the whole army thought they saw black wings sprouting on his muscular back. It helped and encouraged all the other horses, their riders and the marching infantry, and made them to feel as if they had wings to carry them faster to their Enemy. Yes, their young King and his horse seemed blessed by the Gods, having overcame so many ordeals together. There was one other they had to thank for their speedy arrival. Hephaestion rode at the King's side. He had handled all the maps and planned their route through the Pindar mountains, giving them a most swift and secure march to their enemies. Three weeks! No one in Thebes was expecting them, and the turmoil caused by their surprise arrival was clearly audible to all eager and listening ears in the Macedonian army.

Alexander gave the sign to his men to make a camp visible from the walls of Thebes, but well out of range from enemy missiles. He dismounted, and saw Hephaestion almost fall to the ground. His friend was staggering, and his faithful war stallion Castor nudged at him, giving him the best of equine support. Alexander rushed to his side and gave him a discrete handhold.

"I'm most thankful for your excellent planning of our march, " he kindly told Hephaestion. "Now you must rest while we make our camp. I have another, even more important mission set out for you."

Later, at their frugal dinner table, Alexander explained it all to his friend. Ptolemy and Perdiccas were invited, too, sitting alert at the King's table. They all took small sips of the well watered wine, as they listened to Alexander.

"The city of Thebes is strongly fortified, and its fighting men brave and fierce. It will be costly for us to subjugate it, " he stated. "I want to send you on a diplomatic mission, together with Ptolemy and Perdiccas. We must at least give the Thebans a chance to have peaceful solution. I will never forget the bloody plains of Chaeronea, when we saw the last of the Sacred Band. "

Hephaestion saw Alexander, sitting so calm and orderly at the dinner table. His golden hair was glowing in the flickering light from the oil lamp and his face was lit up as from an inner fire. His Royal red cloak was slightly billowing from a slight evening breeze wafting from the opening into the King's tent. Now he looked peaceful enough, but Hephaestion could never forget fighting at his side at Chaeronea. He and Bucephalus became as one, man and horse fighting together like an indestructible war machine. He followed on Castor, like a faithful shadow riding through death and dismay. All his strength and energies were concerned on protecting his reckless friend. At first, he fought with thoughtful calculation, but soon even his calm senses were overshadowed by a blood red cloud of fighting madness. When he came out of it, the Sacred Band was no more. Hephaestion still mourned the parting of these valiant heroes, and he knew Alexander shared his emotions. He would do his very best to save their proud city from total destruction.

The four men had a thorough discussion, going over all aspects of the conflict time and again, assiduously trying to find openings to achieve a peaceful solution. Hephaestion now felt a bit rested and made his usual rounds, seeing to security for all. Pollux faithfully went at his side, and Stefanos and Alexios followed him closely, ready to protect him. When he stood worriedly looking at the hostile walls of Thebes, a strong and warming arm was put around him. It was Alexander, coming to give him comfort and reassurance.

"Don't you worry, my friend, " he said. "I know you are a born diplomat. Your mission tomorrow will be a success and save us from a hard and costly siege. If not, we have the best army of the world. "

"Yes, Alexander, but I hope we won't have to unleash it against this proud city. "

The last rays of the setting sun spilled upon the walls of Thebes, giving them the color of crimson, looking like an omen of coming destruction. Hephaestion shuddered when he saw it. Alexander put a warming fold of his purple Royal robe around him as they went inside the King's tent.

**Failures of Diplomacy**

Hephaestion had done his very best to negotiate an acceptable Peace to all. Ptolemy and Perdiccas was most helpful and they worked as a team, almost sharing each others' thoughts. The Thebans proved most stubborn and difficult. It was quite impossible to persuade them to surrender. Their leaders had their minds set upon a total war and they felt secure behind their strongly fortified walls. They also insisted on keeping the Macedonian garrison at the Cadmeia as prisoners, and they didn't apologize for the deceitful murders of the Macedonian officers. The delegation returned with the bad news of total failure. Hephaestion hung his head, together with Castor. The proud young General looked downtrodden, overwhelmed by tiredness and despair. All army looked upon him with worry, as King Alexander welcomed him back.

All, except one. He looked the same as all others, filled with respectful concern. In his deceitful mind quite another thing took place.

_// " He has failed the King! He doesn't look so smart and beautiful anymore! He will soon fall from grace - and then I will take his place as the King's right hand! " // _

Hephaestion, Ptolemy and Perdiccas followed Alexander into the King's tent, giving him a detailed report from their mission. The young King was deeply disappointed with their failure, but when they told him all about their Enemy's stubbornness and total lack of respect and common sense he calmed himself enough to assemble the High Command to discuss the coming siege. When all plans were carefully laid they had another frugal army dinner together. Afterwards, Hephaestion was alone with Alexander in the King's tent. He sat down at the bed, his shoulders sagged and his head was hanging down. His left shoulder was aching even worse than in the beginning, and the pain was making him feel dizzy.

"I've failed you, Alexander, " he sadly told the King. "They were stubborn and reckless, but I should have made them listen to common sense! I'm so sorry, both for us and them. "

"Yes, we are in for some very hard times, " Alexander stated as he sat down at the side of his friend. "But, it is none of your fault, my dear one. You did your very best, and you cannot help that they didn't listen. "

He placed his left arm around Hephaestion's shoulders, trying to give him encouragement and consolation, clearly seeing the deep pain his friend was in. When his hand settled on the bandaged left shoulder Hephaestion winced from the searing pain. Soon he felt the healing warmth from the King's hand and settled, letting himself relax at the side of him. They sat in silence for a long time, taking comfort from each others company.

**Surprise Assault**

The Thebans did not tarry long to show that they weren't frightened by their surprise visitors . On the next day the city gates were opened and a large body of cavalry, followed by light troops were let out. They attacked the outposts of the Macedonian camp with great determination, but they were vehemently repulsed by a body of archers and heavily armed foot soldiers. The Thebans had seen the sarissas of the Macedonian phalanx before, but King Alexander had made them even more fearsome. When they came at the Theban troops, wielding their sharpened spears they were looking like a forest of death dealing doom and dismay. The Thebans fled in unison, forcefully locking the city gates behind them.

Alexander now moved his army around the city. He encamped them opposite the gate which led to Attica, placing himself in close view of the Cadmeia. The Macedonians who were imprisoned inside were given new hope at the sight of the King's mighty army coming to their rescue. The Thebans were now cut off from Athens and all hope of assistance from the South. They fortified their blockade of the Cadmeia, and began to push the siege further. Perdiccas saw this with indignation.

"Alexander, we simply cannot let our men inside there suffer anymore, " he adamantly stated. " We must bring our siege engines forth, to come to their rescue!"

"No, not yet, my friend, " Alexander patiently told him, putting his hand on his shoulder to calm him down. " First I will make another try at diplomacy. There are prudent and peaceful citizens in there. They sure will give in to the new peace offer I'm sending them. "

Once more Hephaestion, Ptolemy and Perdiccas went on a diplomatic mission. This time they demanded the Thebans to deliver the two ringleaders, Phoenix and Prohythes, into the hands of the Macedonians. All others were to make a peaceful surrender, and the city would be spared all further destruction. This time Hephaestion almost thought they could make it. Many of the Theban citizens were for giving in, but the ringleaders, having nothing to lose, managed to persuade them all to refuse King Alexander's demand. The delegation came back with this bad news. Hephaestion was feeling even more sad and down trodden, Ptolemy was calm but disappointed, but Perdiccas was filled with anger and a fervent wish to fight the stubborn Thebans. King Alexander listened to them all before he once again assembled the High Command.

Now the war with Thebes was unavoidable.

**Perdiccas' Reckless Attack**

Alexander calmly proceeded with the siege. He commanded the Macedonian army and the powerful siege engines to slowly approach the city, but to stay back, awaiting the Enemy's next move. Perdiccas lead the First Brigade. He was most eager to attack the city, but Alexander explicitly told him to hold his troops back.

"You must wait for my sign before you attack, my friend, " the King commanded him. "They have seen our superior forces. They know they cannot hold out long against us. If we are lucky they will send us a delegation to negotiate for peace."

Perdiccas was not satisfied with this command. Alexander had always wanted fast actions. Why not now, when there was a whole city of obstinate enemies who needed to know their proper place? There was also the Macedonian garrison imprisoned in the Cadmeia to consider. Their fate was becoming more precarious for every hour. Perdiccas gazed intently at the walls of the first stockade. Soon he thought he saw a weaker part, a bit lower, even a bit crumbling. The King was away, talking with Craterus, Hephaestion and Ptolemy, repeating the same strategies time and again. Perdiccas saw his chance, and, finding the opportunities most favourable he eagerly commanded the First Brigade forward. The siege engine went first, being drawn by mules with great blinders to keep them from balking. Things went even better than he had expected. There was a great and crumbling breach in the walls after the very first boulders had been thrown at them. Perdiccas now gave orders to the engineers to continue, throwing even bigger boulders. Soon the walls fell down with clouds of gray and yellow dust billowing all around. The Thebans gave up cries of terrified dismay, as Perdiccas ordered the First Brigade to attack. They went into the breach, falling upon the siege lines of the enemy. Amyntas and the Second Brigade followed. They made great progress, as their fast and surprising attack made the enemy confused. It took some time for the Thebans to gather their resistance, and then their second stockade had already crumbled before the Macedonian siege machines.

Perdiccas fought bravely in the front of his troops, but when the Thebans had rallied the resistance, it became harder. He saw that the Macedonians held the upper hand, and gathered his men to him.

"To me! To me! Now we have them! Let's have our evening dinner inside these damn walls!"

He felt a cloud of blood red, fighting madness consume him, as he lifted his spear and shield and rushed towards the Thebans. This day would gain him everlasting glory, and give Alexander his victory over this stubborn city. Suddenly there was a sharp, stabbing pain in his right side. One of the Thebans had pierced his corselet with a razor sharp leaf shaped spear point. He saw his blood run bright and red down his side, but still fought on. Soon he felt no pain, the fighting madness kept him on his feet, intently having at the enemy. They were winning, gaining more and more ground, and now he saw the Temple of Hercules with its astute walls rearing up nearby. They had gained entrance to the Inner City! Soon victory would be theirs! With these encouraging thoughts soaring in his mind Perdiccas ran along on clouds of blood red, fighting madness. The Thebans fell like wheat before the scythe for his sharp and bloodied sword, and he wasn't aware of the blood running down his side. In the midst of battle he felt himself engulfed in clouds of blackened , ice cold darkness. The loud clamour of the fighting turned into a buzzing din, and his eyesight slowly narrowed into a tunnel filled with blood red mist. Suddenly the bright midday sun soared before his eyes and he realized he was down on the ground. Then there were two suns before his eyes, blurring into one before they were extinguished into an ice cold darkness. Not until then he became aware of the searing pain in his right side. He felt for the rugged rift in the corselet and the wound inside. His blood was flowing freely, like a crimson stream.

_//"I've been grievously wounded. I'm going to die!" //_

It was his last conscious thought before he was engulfed into a crimson darkness of pain and weakness.

**Day of Anguish**

Hephaestion stood at Alexander's side, intently listening to the King's prudent stratagems.

"Look at our fearsome army and our powerful siege machines. The Thebans will realize their walls cannot withstand their fire power, " he reassured them. "We'll soon have them at our doorstep, suing for peace. "

He was interrupted by a loud thunder. A part of the Theban city wall went down in a cloud of gray and yellow dust. Then they all heard the loud and fearsome Macedonian war cry.

"A la la lai! A la la lai! A la la lai! A la la lai! A la la lai!"

There were sounds of fierce fighting, and, as the dust was blown away by the midday breezes, they saw the First and Second Brigades disappear into an enormous breech in the Theban walls.

"Oh no! Those reckless, valiant fools. They are attacking, without my consent!"

Alexander stamped his foot in angered disappointment, making the ground shake violently. As in reply, another part of the Theban wall crumbled and fell. Messengers came, telling of a complete success. The surprise assault had been reckless, but now the Macedonians were swarming all around the Inner City, and the Thebans had been overrun by their superior forces. The King ordered the entire force of light troops, archers and Agrianians to press on after Perdiccas and Amyntas. He held the agema, the heavier troops and the other hypaspists as a reserve.

Now Perdiccas closest friends came carrying him on a litter. He was all covered in bright red blood and white as chalk. His breathing was barely visible. A makeshift bandage was wrapped around his midriff, but completely inadequate in stopping the heavy bleeding from the wide gash in his right side. Hephaestion leaped to the wounded Companion. Perdiccas was one of his very few friends in the High Command, and he felt great concern. Alexander quickly followed, placing his hand on the wounded man's throat. He felt a faint pulse flickering under the translucent pallid skin.

"He is alive, barely. Take him to the hospital and have Doctor Philip see to him, immediately!, " he urgently commanded. "You, my friend, you must stay behind, helping the good doctor see to him, " he told Hephaestion, giving him a warm hug. "I'm going in after them, but I need someone sound and reliable to stay behind lines and keep all in order."

Alexander glowed with inner satisfaction at finding this clever idea to keep his dear friend out of harm's way. Hephaestion had always fought at his right side, in every hard and dangerous battle. Stubborn as he was, he would have insisted on coming along, even with his left arm totally incapacitated. Now Hephaestion had something important to do, and could keep his dignity.

The King put his hand upon Perdiccas' cold and pallid brow, and then he gave him a friendly stroke all over his hair.

"Hold on, my brave Companion, " he said in a reassuring manner. " Your recklessness seems to have won us this day's battle, and we sure need you with us to fight another day. "

The wounded man was deeply unconscious, but all standing at his litter saw a golden light sparkle around him, and there was a smile on his lips, as if he had actually heard the King's words.

In the shadows someone was leering, hiding a malevolent smile under the palm of a calloused, war hardened hand.

_// You look so very proud and all mighty. my Golden Boy, thinking you are able to keep this sycophant friend of yours out of harm's way. Well, soon you'll see something quite else. Hephaestion won't escape this time!" // _

Alexander marched with great confidence towards the breech in the Theban walls. The Macedonian phalanx followed in powerful striking order. It was in the nick of time. The two brigades had been pushed back as the Thebans rallied, and they were in desperate need of reinforcements. Alexander and his fresh troops drove the Thebans back, and soon the Macedonians were swarming all over the city. Their friends, who had been imprisoned at the Cadmeia, were able to escape their restraints and came to their aid. They were fighting mad and did their very best to avenge their murdered Commanders and take revenge on their jailers. It was a day of doom and destruction for the city of Thebes. The Macedonians came with death and dismay, fire, looting, killing and plunder. Their Boeotian, Phocian and Plataean allies were even more cruel, since they held many old grudges against the Thebans. No one could escape, and soon the wailing and crying of innocent victims filled the air. The smoke and heat from the fires made all throats choke in anguish, victors and defeated all the same. The proud town of Thebes was immersed in thick clouds of yellow and gray smoke from all the burning houses, and the dreadful sound of tumbling buildings was only deafened by the horrible din of the marching soldiers, dealing death and destruction to every Theban brave enough to make resistance.

Hephaestion saw his friend march away, in front of his well disciplined phalanx. Peritas and Pollux followed him, fiercely barking at the enemy. He tried to call the dogs back, but it was as if they barked at him, too.

_// "Dear Master, we must follow Alexander and keep him out of harm's way! There will be many bad men to bite today. //_

He was filled with anguished worrying, but still had to stay behind, sitting at Perdiccas' side in the town house that quickly had been made into a makeshift field hospital. He was gently holding on to the cold and flaccid hand of his friend as doctor Philip thoroughly cleansed, salved and bandaged the wound. When he used vinegar to rinse away the clotted blood and filth from the battle field his wounded comrade woke up for a short time, crying out loud. Hephaestion held on to him, feeling the flaccid hand become tense and grasping his own in a fierce manner. He was unused to hospital duties, it was Alexander who was the one gifted with medical skills. In this dire emergency he tried to remember what his friend used to do to give comfort to the seriously wounded soldiers.

"Calm and steady, my friend, " he gently told Perdiccas. "It'll be over soon, and then you can have some rest. You must be proud of yourself. We have defeated all of Thebes due to your fast actions! The King is out there now, bringing us victory!"

There came a smile of relief and joy on the wounded man's lips before he succumbed to a merciful unconsciousness. Hephaestion helped doctor Philip to put clean bandages on the wound, and then they wrapped Perdiccas into a warming blanket.

"You must sit at his side and see to him. It's important that he stays calm and has complete rest, " the good doctor sternly recommended. "He'll stay unconscious for hours, from shock and loss of blood - but when he wakes up I'll give him a potion to relive the pain. "

Hephaestion remained at Perdiccas' side. He was very pale and wan, but he was breathing more easy and he didn't appear to be in any pain at the moment. Stefanos and Alexios stood guard behind their Master, holding on to their spears. They had gotten their stern orders from the King before he left for battle.

_// Guard him tight and well - and keep him from all kinds of dangerous actions. the King had whispered in their ears. "It's hard for him, this is the first time he has to stay behind when I go into battle. " // _

Now a Royal messenger came rushing through the door.

"The Thebans are fighting back. They are gaining on us! The King is in grave danger!"

Hephaestion quickly rose from his seat. Waves of pain seared through his injured shoulder, other waves of nauseating dizziness made his head spin. He had to steady himself before he felt for the sword and daggers at his side.

"No, Hephaestion. You must stay behind, " the good doctor told him. "The King gave his strict orders. We all must obey him!"

The faithful guards agreed. Hephaestion didn't listen to their sound advice.

"I must go to Alexander, immediately!"

Ignoring them all he rushed outside. He wanted to ask the Royal messenger about Alexander's present location, but the man had strangely vanished. He ran towards the breach in the wall, forgetful of all common sense. Stefanos and Alexios ran after him, with worried glances at his staggering leaps. Hephaestion had been to Thebes once with his father, Amyntor. Then it was a proud and beautiful old city. Now it was impossible to recognize from those happier days. It was as if all Hell had broken loose. Soldiers were running rampant everywhere, houses were burning, looting and pillaging were going on everywhere. Worst of all was the cries and wailing from the innocent victims. Dead and dying were everywhere on the streets, no one being able to help them. The smoke from the burning houses lay like a thick and choking pall all over the city. Hephaestion coughed and felt his eyes fill up with tears.

"Stop! Who goes there?"

Suddenly, they were surrounded by a group of twelve Theban infantrymen, a pale remainder of the brave resistance, but armed to their very teeth. They were dangerous enough to Hephaestion and his faithful guards. A mere threesome could not stand up to these desperate and fierce defenders, not when one of them was bereaved of the use of his left arm.

"Look, there he is, just as we were told!, " one of the Thebans cried out.

He was a giant and fierce looking warrior , and he pointed directly at Hephaestion.

"I recognize the one with the auburn hair and the blue eyes. He is King Alexander's beautiful General! If we take him hostage we can still win the day!"

Hephaestion looked around for a way of escape. He and his faithful guards were in dire circumstances, but his deep anguish and concern for Alexander made his clever mind work even harder to find a way of rescuing them. They were totally surrounded - but he made a fierce outbreak towards the two smallest soldiers. Stefanos and Alexios followed, and the three men were lucky with their surprising assault. They saw a burning house before them, and, having no where else to go they escaped through the flaming portal. Covering their heads with their military cloaks they ran through the heat and flames. Choking dust fell over them, and then the house suddenly collapsed over them, threatening to bury them in a flaming grave. Stefanos grasped his Master, dragging him along together with his fellow guard. The dust and flames were choking, the noises from the fires and fighting deafening, and then all three of them went down under a heap of ashes and charred beams. Hephaestion felt himself being suffocated in a cloud of smoldering ashes and dust.

_// Oh no. This is the end of me. Now I have seen the last of Alexander in this life. // _

A single hot tear of sorrow and bereavement flew down his cheek before he finally choked upon the hot ashes. A picture of his Beautiful Golden One was the last thing before his eyes, and then all passed out in a charring blackness.

**Hard Won Victory**

Alexander had always thought victory in war was a wondrous achievement. The destruction of Thebes taught him a cruel lesson and made him think otherwise. The famous and ancient city was burning and crumbling before his very eyes, its ashes and dust was choking him and covered his polished armour and Royal purple cloak, making him unrecognizable. The sorrowful wailings of the wounded and defeated seared his eyes, turning into a deafening symphony of grief and dismay. Peritas and Pollux hid themselves under his purple cloak, their tails hidden between their legs. Both dogs were howling miserably. The awful sounds from the defeated city assaulted their sensitive ears and they wished they could have held their paws around them to escape from all this screaming, shouting, crying and roaring. Alexander noticed their distress and kindly patted their furry heads.

"Good dogs. Good dogs. You don't need to be afraid anymore. We are going away from here. Hephaestion awaits us in safety behind the lines. "

The dogs became encouraged and seemed to rally when hearing his kind words. When he mentioned Hephaestion they even wagged their tails in anticipated merriment. Suddenly they got alarmed once more. They sniffed the burning, choking air, and then they instantly ran away towards the heaps of a house that had collapsed in a sorrowful heap of charred beams and reeking boulders. In the middle of the ruined house there was an especially big heap of ashes, with three curiously shaped bumps in it. Peritas and Pollux ran straight at it, miserably howling as they started to dig and paw. They looked as if they were about to dig up some especially tasty bones, but Alexander understood that something more serious lay behind.

"It seems the dogs have found something important. Go help them with their digging!, " he adamantly commanded the Royal Guard.

The guards quickly found some spades and shovels. Soon they uncovered three still forms, covered in ashes and dust. The were wearing the royal red cloaks of Alexander's Companions. Two of the men immediately started moving, and heaved themselves up on hands and knees. They took some strained breaths, feeling the life giving air rush into their emptied lungs, and then they rushed for the third one. He lay still and unmoving, all covered in choking ashes and dust. Peritas and Pollux licked his face, pitifully howling.

"Master! Master! Come back to us!, " the men called out in anguish.

When the smoldering dust fell from them, Alexander saw it was Stefanos and Alexios. He was quite concerned. Whatever were the faithful guards doing away from their Master? They would never, ever desert him, or disobey an order from the King. The horrible truth now appeared before his very eyes.

The still and unmoving man laying in the heap of charred beams and smoldering dust was Hephaestion!

He was pale and wan, and he didn't seem to be breathing at all. Alexander instantly fell on his knees and shook his friend violently. There was no reaction at all.

"Phai! Phai! Come back to me! You must come back!"

He shook his friend once more, and then he slapped his face. A flow of crystal tears washed all over the both of them. Alexander was so occupied with his desperate resuscitation attempts that he didn't notice that he was crying inconsolably. Suddenly, his friend gave a low moan, and then he started coughing until he brought up a great amount of black ashes. Alexander held on to him, helping him until he was able to breath freely and on his own. Hephaestion opened his beautiful blue eyes and stared straight at him.

"Oh, Alexander. There you are. I thought I would never see you again. " "I will always be there for you. You know that, my dear one. "

There were many questions to be asked, but they would have to wait until later. Alexander was too deeply moved, and he held Hephaestion in his arms for a long time. Companions and soldiers gathered around them, looking worriedly at the strange sight. No one could understand how the General Hephaestion happened to be under this charred ruin.

Now Hephaestion started to move. He was feeling stronger, but his grasp on reality was still unsure. The shadows of doom held their grip on him, and he hoped it was for real that Alexander was holding him, bringing him back to life. His Beautiful Golden One coming for him through ashes and dust, it was the most wonderful and vitalizing sight in all of his life. He moved again, tried to stand, but fell back in an agonized groan. His ribs hurt, and his injured shoulder was aching worse than ever.

"Alexander. Help me! There are things that must get sorted out!"

Alexander and the faithful guards carefully lifted him up from the smoking ground. He was staggering on his stumbling feet, but with the three of them he was able to stand and walk in a most unsteady manner. When he was up and about his head became clearer, and he could answer Alexander's question.

"Phai, whatever were you doing under that burned out house?"

"You sent a Royal Messenger, telling me that the Thebans were winning the day. You were in grave danger and the guards and I immediately ran to your side. "

He started coughing and choking once more from remembering that anguished moment. Alexander held on to him as he brought up more of the suffocating ashes. His brow was cold and clammy, drops of cold sweat glistening on his face. Alexander realized that his friend was in great pain. Still he had to tell him the truth.

"Phai. I never sent that messenger. There was some very hard fighting - but we were never in any grave danger at all - just this poor, sadly misled city. "

He looked up. The smoking ruins of proud Thebes were all around him, a frightening proof of the effectiveness of the Macedonian war machine. They walked together in silence, considering this new and serious threat.

Who was behind the false messenger? Who was it that wanted the King separated from his dearest friend, even wanted his very extinction?

Now there was a severe brawl and commotion in front of them. A whole company of Macedonians and Thracians were gathering around something in their midst. They were calling out taunts, and leering and jeering in a most disrespectful manner. Alexander alerted himself, wanting to know what was happening.

"Whatever are they doing?, " he asked with indignation. "The Thebans fought bravely, just defending their city. There is no need to subject them to such scorn and ridicule. "

He stepped closer, with Hephaestion at his side. The Royal Guard pushed the maddened mob aside, letting them see the cause of the commotion. Alexander and Hephaestion could barely believe the sight that met their eyes.

**Day Of Horror**

Timocleia heard the walls going down with a deafening thunder, immediately followed by sounds of violent fighting. She put a hand to her heart, feeling great difficulties in breathing. all from sheer terror.

"We must prepare for the worst, my dear ones, " she told them, as she regained the breath of life. "The Macedonians are inside our proud city! It's too late to escape! We must defend ourselves as best as we can!"

Her children started crying, and she took them all in her lap, gently cradling them, finding the time and courage to sing their favorite lullaby in a futile attempt to calm them down. It only augmented their crying and dismay. Hector and Eudoxia armed themselves with great kitchen knives and meat axes, together with all of the household. They saw to it that the door and windows were properly barred, and then they sat down in a protective circle around their dear mistress and her children, waiting for the very worst.

The door soon caved in from violent kicking and hammering with axes and cudgels. Now the house was swarming with fighting mad Macedonians. They had a Thracian Commander, and he was the very worst of the lot. They searched the whole house for food, wine and treasure, completely ignoring Timocleia and her servants. They stood in a frightened flock in the kitchen, holding on to their meat axes and kitchen knives. The children were desperately crying and hiding in their mother's heavenly blue cloak.

When the marauders didn't find anything, they came for Timocleia herself. She fought valiantly with her husband's dagger, but soon she and all of her household were disarmed. The Thracian commander brashly threw her upon her own kitchen table and pried up her legs. Then he was all over her, reeking from garlic, stale sweat, blood and violence. She heard her children crying. All of the household was screaming in terror. Old Hector tried to pry the Thracian from her, but he was violently thrown towards the oven. He fell with a deafening thud, and Timocleia saw him lying unconscious. Old Eudoxia ran to his side, crying in terror and dismay. Now little Theagenes jumped at the Thracian, desperately pummeling him with his tiny fists.

"You Evil Man! Leave my Mother alone!"

The Thracian Commander lashed out with his elbow, and the little boy joined Hector in an unconscious heap on the floor. Now Timocleia found the strength to bend her legs and flex her knees. She violently kicked at the Thracian, hitting him where it hurt the most. Now it was his turn to fall on the floor, moaning and screaming, holding on to his private parts. He recovered all too soon. Once more he came at her.

"You stubborn woman. I will have my way with you, and you will agree. You have no one to defend you, just old men, tiny boys and frightened women. "

"Yes, you are right. We are weak, but not without pride. No man has touched me since my beloved husband rode off to the cursed plains of Chaeronea. I want you to leave me and mine alone. We have our treasures hidden in an old well in our garden. I'll show you to it, even give it to you of free will, if you just promise to leave us alone. "

The Thracian Commander was a greedy fellow, and he eagerly agreed to her proposal. They went down the stony stairs, into the garden with its brambles and bushes. Roses, lilacs and violets were blooming, their fragrances filling the air, even overpowering the more pungent stenches from burning houses, blood and mad slaughter. It was difficult understanding there was a war going on at the side of such beauty. Timocleia led her tormentor to the old well. It was hidden under a vault of rose bushes, covered with beautiful, big and fragrant rose colored blossoms.

"Here it is, all of our family treasure. Just look down there. I think its contents will be to your satisfaction. "

The Thracian bent over and intently stared down the well. "I cannot see it. Where is it? You must be fooling me!"

"No, on the honour of my dear Fallen Ones. It is down there, gold, silver, jewelry, riches beyond your very belief! Just bend over a little more, and then you'll see it all. "

He bent over once more, even deeper down the well. His men looked with great curiosity on their Commander and the well, not giving heed to anything but the promise of coming riches. They didn't see Timocleia's courageous act before it was too late. Fast as lightning she picked up a boulder and violently pounded the Thracian Commander. He fell into the well, his skull split and bleeding, brain substances smearing the stony walls. His soldiers stood for a long time looking on in appalled shock. Their Commander was a big and strong man. How could a mere woman kill him in this ignominious manner? She sure must be punished!

So, Timocleia was led out in the street, standing proud and defiant in the midst of the maddened Macedonians and Thracians. They were leering, sneering and jeering at her, subjecting her to all kinds of taunts and indignities. Soon she realized that they planned on subjecting her to the instantaneous justice of the battle field.

"You killed our valiant Commander in a vile and deceitful manner, " their second in command addressed her. "Now you are to perish in the same manner as he. Stone her!"

The soldiers picked up great paving stones and readied themselves to throw them at her. Her children were crying miserably. Rosalia and Eudoxia tried to hold their eyes and give them futile comfort, as Timocleia felt the first boulder flash before her, almost striking her temple. It had missed its goal, just barely.

Next time, she would not have that kind of luck!

**Victorious Mercy**

Alexander was filled with outrage and dismay when he saw the cause of the commotion. A woman dressed in a soiled and torn midnight blue peplos and cloak crouched in their midst. She was most brave and beautiful, her hair with its soft, light brown curls and tresses was improperly falling around her, all down her slender waist. Tears of sorrow and anger fell from her wonderful blue eyes as she embraced three small children, two girls and a boy.

"Please, please, have mercy on us!, " she desperately called out to her tormentors. "My children have no one left in the world if I am to perish. The cruel King Alexander has taken all my dear ones from me!"

Now Timocleia noticed the stillness and silence all around her. Her tormentors stood in respectful poses, watching someone with awe. She, too, looked up. In front of her stood a valiant warrior, dressed in shining armor. Even when covered in dust and ashes and the blood from his fallen enemies, he looked beautiful and impressive. His golden hair flew freely down his shoulders, like a lion's mane. Now he watched her intently with his beautiful gray eyes. There was one standing at his side, a taller man with glossy auburn hair and the most wonderful blue eyes. He whispered something into the ear of the Golden One, who immediately listened and took the words to his heart.

"Sarpedon and Lentias, " he addressed the Macedonian and Thracian of the highest ranks, "What is the meaning of this brawl? We don't wager war against women and children!"

"No, Sire, we don't, " they answered in trembling and stuttering voices, "but she killed our brave Commander Gorgias in a most treacherous and ignominious manner. "

"What do you mean?, " Alexander asked in amazement. " Did she kill Gorgias of all men? He must be twice her size!"

Alexander heard the whole story, from the Thracian and Macedonian side. When they came to the part of Gorgias being told to look closer down into the well, just to meet his gruesome fate, he couldn't hide a smile playing in the corners of his lips. He quickly composed himself, and then he proceeded to hear Timocleia's version of the events.

"Well, woman. What do you say to this? You have killed Gorgias, one of my biggest and bravest Commanders. It's a most grave offense, punishable by death only."

Timocleia rose to her feet, gently holding on to her children. She stared right into the gray eyes of the golden haired stranger, boldly telling the grim tale of her day of horror and suffering.

"Yes, Sire, but he and his brutish company broke into my house, they scared my children and servants, they looted all our property, and then this Gorgias tried to rape me on my own kitchen table. When he beat my old steward and young son senseless I kicked him where it hurt the most. Then, he threatened us once more. To buy us some respite from all this violence and horror I led him to the well with our hidden treasure. When I saw him bending over, and this big boulder right at my foot, I just couldn't resist..."

She fell to her knees, embracing his legs as she begged for mercy.

"Please, Sire, I understand you are a man with some power over all these brutes, please show me some mercy! My tiny children, they are just six, four and three years old, and they have no one in the whole world to take care of them if I were to die. I know I have killed a man today - but it was to defend me and mine!"

Alexander bent forward and took her in his arms, raising her to her feet once more.

"My good woman, you don't need to be afraid anymore, " he kindly reassured her. "I don't wager war on women and innocent children. You only did what any decent man would have done in the same place, and you did it with much bravery and cunning. Your name?"

"Timocleia, Sire, wife of the brave Epaminos, my brother is Theagenes and my father is Theopolos. All of them fell at Chaeronea, at the hands of King Alexander and his fierce Companions. "

"My brave Timocleia, my actions have caused you and yours much grief. Today, the Fates have given me a chance to make amends. You will not be stoned for this brave act of defense. You and your household will be safe. These soldiers will guard you from further abuse. Sarpedon and Lentias, see to it at once!"

"Yes, King Alexander. She will not be harmed. All will be as you command. "

Timocleia was amazed when she realized who stood before her, giving her such merciful treatment. At first she stuttered and stammered, but then she found some appropriate words for the moment.

"King Alexander, you have given me and my family much grief and sorrow - and now you have destroyed our proud city, too. This is a day of doom and destruction - but I am glad that you have shown me and mine this mercy. Now my children may live in peace, but we will never forget this day of horrors."

Timocleia, her children and her household were given a safe escort out of the destroyed city. They had a small country estate, and there they led a peaceful and prosperous life, far away from war and violence.

**Field Hospital**

Alexander watched the reunited family, and renewed his orders of safe conduct to all of them. Then he felt Hephaestion stagger at his side. His friend was coughing violently, and clutched at his injured shoulder. He put his arm around him , forcibly holding him up and looking with deep concern at his pallor and the cold sweat flowing from his brow and temples.

"How are you, Phai?"

Hephaestion didn't answer. He just passed out in the King's arms. Alexander lifted him and carried him to the field hospital, with the help of the faithful guards. He didn't notice the burning city and the violence around him, just looked with deep anxiety at his friend. Hephaestion was lying limp and flaccid in his arms. His head rested on Alexander's shoulder and he was breathing with great difficulty. When they arrived they were immediately met by doctor Philip.

"Alexander! How are you?, " the good doctor worriedly asked. "And, how is your friend? This Royal messenger came with the most upsetting news..."

"I'm fine, doctor - but I fear Hephaestion has had a grave setback. He was hit by a burning house when he rushed to my side, thinking I needed to be rescued. "

They worked for a long time with Hephaestion. The good doctor gave him some medication to help him breathe easier, and then they proceeded to set his injured shoulder. He screamed out loud and woke up for a short while, sitting erect on the makeshift hospital bed. .

"Alexander! No, the damn Thebans cannot take you from me!" Alexander took him in his arms, gently rocking him to and fro. "Rest easy, my dear one. I'm in no danger, " he kindly reassured his frantic friend. Just rest easy and let us help you. "

When Hephaestion had calmed down they were able to bandage his shoulder, and then they washed him clean from all the ashes and dust that covered him. Doctor Philip gave him some laudanum mixed with wine and soon he slept calmly, wrapped into some warming army blankets.

"He has come through all this no worse than before, Alexander, but you must see to it that he has some proper rest, or else he will never recover fully, " the good doctor sternly recommended. "He has too much to do in your service, far too many duties and worries."

"Yes, I know, Philip, but that's just how he is, " Alexander defended himself, as he gently put his hand to the cold and clammy brow of his friend. "Hephaestion will never leave me on my own!"

Alexander went to see to Perdiccas. He sat at his bedside, worriedly looking at him. The brave Companion was very pale, blood seeping through his bandages, and his breathing was barely visible.

"How is he, " Alexander asked the good doctor. "Will he survive this reckless act of bravery?"

"Yes, Alexander, " the good doctor reassuringly told him. "He is young and strong. With proper rest and care he will be back and fighting at your side when we have crossed the Straits."

Alexander sat himself down to a long night's vigil at the bedsides of his wounded friends and Companions. The faithful guards brought him some wine, bread and cheese which he reluctantly ate. Peritas and Pollux stayed at his side, helping him to guard his friends. Messengers came and went, giving him information and taking his orders to his commanders and troops. He was always in command, even in these sad circumstances. Now he was sorrowfully alone, his True Steadfast Friend lay unconscious in a makeshift hospital bed The dismal sounds from the defeated city of Thebes filled the night, and filled the young King with remorse. He had not wanted this act of cruel destruction. The Thebans' stubbornness and a merciless fate had brought this calamity upon them. Their proud city was no more. Her fate had been sealed, her many enemies had asked for her total annihilation.

The South had been pacified - but at a terrible price.

TBC


	16. The Return To Pella

Here, at long last, is the update. Another chapter soon on its way. :)

The proud city of Thebes is no more. All of Greece and the surrounding countries have been pacified by the Macedonians and their ingenious war craft. Alexander returns home to Pella with his triumphant army, after hard campaigning and bitter fights. Back at home he finds that Olympias has a shocking surprise for him. He will have to use all of his authority and diplomacy.

All the best wishes! Read and enjoy

// NorthernLight

**TEMPLATE: **

Title: FIC: Hazards Of Friendship ( 16 / WIP)

Author: NorthernLight

Category: Love / Friendship / Adventure story. Alternate History.

Pairing: Alexander&Hephaestion Date: August 2007.

Feedback: Yes, all kinds, on or off list, as you please. Archive: Yes, if you like, but please tell me.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. For entertainment only. Not for gain - my work is for my deep interest in Alexander and Hephaestion, their time and adventures.

Rating: R

Beta: Denise. Many thanks for interesting discussions and suggestions, and also for helping me to improve on language and formatting. You truly make my stories a far better read.

Summary: In the beginning of his reign Alexander made some hard campaigning towards warlike neighbors in all the four cardinal points. The scheming politician Demosthenes has spread the rumour that Alexander has fallen at the Danube. The city of Thebes grasps this opportunity to go into rebellion against the Macedonians. It has now fallen to its inevitable doom.

Warnings: This is AR, very close to but not "real" history. War and violence, hard fighting, angst and intrigues. In this chapter I have used the AR concept to give Queen Olympias some very unusual allied in her constant struggle against the Regent Antipatros.

X-tra warning: Queen Olympias' snakes are not nice in this chapter! I know many of you don't like snakes, so you'll do best to avoid the chapters Unusual Helpers and Night Of Terror.

Dedication: To Juu. Written on behalf of your fic challenge about Hephaestion and his constant trouble with the envious generals.

Find the fic: Chapter 1-10 as an RTF file in the Alexander's Army Yahoo Group. Chapter 11 Alexander's Army Yahoo Group message # 1982, ATG Slash message # 3614, chapter 12 Alexander's Army # 2971, ATG Slash # 3646, Chapter 11 Alexander's Army Yahoo Group message # 1982, ATG Slash message # 3614, chapter 13 Alexander's Army # 3304, ATG Slash # 3653, chapter 14 Alexander's army # 5983, ATG Slash # 3724, chapter 15 Alexander's Army # 7127, ATG Slash # 3746. All chapters at the the movie section, Alexander.

**Hazards Of Friendship, Part 16**

**Pella, 335 BC **

**A Queen's Lament **

Queen Olympias sat in her chambers, clad in deep mourning. She had received dire tidings from the Northern Campaigns. Her son, young King Alexander, had been severely wounded in the battle of Pelium. He was not expected to survive. The Queen wrung her hands in constant despair. Her eyes were dry and red, and there were no more tears left in them to shed.

"Oh, Alexander, I so wish you were here with me, NOW!"

She remembered her beloved son, the tiny, golden haired infant, suckling at her bosom, the sweet and stubborn toddler, the young boy, always defiant to Master Leonidas Spartan upbringing, the strong and beautiful young man - and - the brave Warrior King, riding out for battle at the side of his True Steadfast Friend, Hephaestion, Son of Amyntor. He had been looking so brave and beautiful that day, in his polished armour, astride his formidable black war stallion. His Companions and soldiers looked up to him and followed him with the greatest trust and admiration. Had she but known that it could well have been the last time she ever set her eyes on her beloved son, she sure would have ran up to him and dragged him down from Bucephalus, and forced him to stay home at the Palace! Now the tears welled up in her eyes once more.

"Oh, Alexander, it's simply not RIGHT, you should not be leaving me all alone, just when your glorious reign is just beginning. And now I'm at the mercy of my greatest Enemy. The Regent Antipatros will make my life most miserable if you truly are gone - if he lets me keep it at all..."

**Unusual Helpers **

Glaucos and Hypnos, her two most faithful house snakes, saw her despair. They coiled around her arms and waist, hissing in a soothing manner, but she didn't notice them. At long last they slithered away to sullenly drink from a bowl of milk Old Hyrmina had put in a corner for them.

"Our poor Missstresss, " little Hypnos hissed. "She isss so unhappy - and we, too. What will become of usss without Alexander?"

"We can do nothing, my little friend. We are jussst houssse sssnakesss, " the wise, old Glaucos told his smaller friend. "Our dear Missstresss hasss done all she can to rid usss of the regent. Poissson, asssasssins, everything. Nothing hasss worked. The regent is closssely guarded. No one can enter. "

"You are wrong, for once, Glaucosss. " Hypnos opposed himself, "I can ssslither inssside the Regent's chambersss. I'm ssso sssmall, I can crawl under the chinksss of his doorsss. Our dear Missstresss hasss often usssed me to ssspy on him. "

"Perhapsss you can do more than ssspy, my little friend, " Glaucos told the little house snake, with a cunning smile. His cloven tongue slithered to and fro, and soon a hissing conversation was heard in the wicker basket the two house snakes shared in the Queen's chambers.

"Dear Mistress, your house snakes are hissing so unruly this evening, " Old Hyrmina said. "One might almost think they share our plights. "

"Oh, they do, Hyrmina. My house snakes are the most faithful and intelligent ones in the whole world, " Queen Olympias stated with a cunning smile. "I can understand them, and I hope, against all hope, that they will have success where our mere human ruses have failed us. "

Now the two snakes left their basket and slithered away with an uncanny and intentional speed. The door stood ajar and let them out into the castle corridor.

"See, now they are going away. Good luck, my little darling ones! "

The Queen's gray eyes followed her house snakes as they went away. She whispered an incantation of Luck all by herself. Old Hyrmina shuddered and rejoiced at the same time. Perhaps there was some Hope, after all. Queen Olympias' faithful guards Python and Viper saw both snakes slither away straight towards the regent Antipatros' quarters. They shook their heads, not knowing what to think about this unusual excursion.

**Night Of Terror **

Two Royal guards were closely watching the Regent Antipatros' door. They knew that Queen Olympias was more dangerous as usual, now when her son's life was in grave peril. There was little she could do. The old Regent was as cruel and cunning as his long time female adversary. He had thwarted all her ruses, poisons and assassins. If the dreaded message came that young King Alexander actually had met his Fate at the plains of Pelium, the Regent's faithful guards were ready to take the Queen to Pydna, and imprison her there for the rest of her days. She might even fall victim to some kind of deathly accident on her way there...

The night was dark and gloomy outside, and even more gloom and darkness filled the palace corridors. The flames from the sconces offered scant light to the stony quarters, and they cast strange shadows. Some were moving and looking like snakes, one big and thick, the other one more tiny and agile. They came closer, and now the bigger one rose from a dark shadow. It had uncanny glowing green eyes.

_// "Ssssleep, my friendsss, sssleep, my friendsss, " it slithered to them. "SSSleep ssso sssweet, sssleep ssso sssweet... " The green eyes seemed to glow and grow, producing translucent rings of light that threatened to swallow their minds and souls. The faithful Royal guards soon felt themselves falling asleep on their very feet. They thought they heard some small slitherings and coilings under and along the door. The key turned in the lock with a creaking sound, and then the door knob went down. There were some thicker and more muscular slitherings through the chink of the door. They knew this meant no good for the Regent, but they were unable to move, unable even to open their eyes. Their limbs felt numb, as if sinking down in ice cold water. There was nothing they could do to help their hapless Master. // _

The old Regent had gone to bed in the small hours of the night. His mind was filled with troubles and turmoil, and as clouded as the gloomy shadows in his chambers. Macedon was in grave danger, its young King dying from the severe head wound he had received at Pelium. Perhaps young Alexander was already dead. The old man shuddered at the very thought. He had been completely loyal to the Argead Family, and a close friend to the late King Philip. Now he felt an equally strong allegiance to his son. There was something truly unique with young King Alexander. He shone with a wonderful Golden Light, warming and encouraging for all and everyone. Now this Light could have been extinguished forever by a cruel Fate, far away at the plains of Pelium. The old Regent shed a tear, feeling it trickle down his wrinkled cheek.

What was that?

A strange hissing was heard at the door, then it slowly opened, creaking on its hinges. Why didn't his faithful guards notice this? The night lamp shed a scant light in his chambers, but he could still see them slumped down towards the outer walls. Both guards had been rendered unconscious! What uncanny power could have caused this?

Now an enormous snake came crawling through the chink of the door. He had large, translucent green eyes and his cloven tongue hissed in a threatening melody as he slithered towards the foot of the bed. The old Regent felt an uncomfortable narrowness in his throat and chest. His breath was now coming with great difficulty, and his mind was getting clouded. The horrible snake crawled up the foot of his bed, coiling around his gnarled feet. Enormous green eyes stared at him. They seemed to form rings in many shades of green and deep yellow, and he felt as if he was drowning in an ocean of malevolent venom. Now he heard an ice cold, hissing Voice. He couldn't discern if the snake actually was talking to him, or if it was an uncanny illusion of a mind addled by unendurable horrors.

_// You Evil Man, you mussst leave my Dear Missstresss alone! You will not harm or hurt her any more, and not put her in prissson// _

The Regent Antipatros felt an ice cold, clawed hand grasp directly at his heart. He couldn't get any air at all, and his head was filled by a cloud of darkness. At the next moment he was plunged into a merciful unconsciousness. Glaucos and Hypnos returned to their Dear Mistress with great haste. They merrily slithered up into her lap, hissing even more merrily. The Queen listened to them with feelings of surprise and disbelief. Then she gently patted their heads with a cunning smile.

"Many thanks, my little darling ones. I always knew you were no ordinary house snakes. There will be fine rewards for this. "

Queen Olympias covered her fiery red hair with a dark purple colored shawl as she rose from her seat. Glaucos coiled around her waist, and Hypnos coiled around her right arm. Both snakes were hissing and purring with great satisfaction. Their Dear Mistress was in a good mood once more, and so were they.

"Come with me, Hyrmina. There are many things to be done. Macedon will wake up to a new reign first thing in the morning..."

Her faithful old servant followed her, filled with new hope. Python and Viper accompanied the both women as they walked out to meet the unsuspecting Court of Macedon.

**Good News**

Queen Olympias was holding her very first Royal Council, dressed in a dark purple gown and cloak. She was positively beaming with pride and joy over her newly gained power. The current state of affairs soon put a damp on her joyous feelings. The subjects of the meeting were all sad and gloomy, related to the absence of King Alexander and his serious injury at Pelium. The rising of the South and the rebellion of Thebes also gave them deep concern. The remaining Generals and Ministers were strangely silent and shuddering, giving her frightened looks. All knew that the Regent Antipatros had been stricken by a strange and, probably fatal, illness during the night. Everybody guessed its causes, but nobody dared to speak their suspicions out loud. They were deep into discussions about what to do if the worst truly had happened to King Alexander. Queen Olympias suggested that her daughter Cleopatra and her husband, the Queen's own brother, Alexander of Epirus, should be made joint Regents and inherit the throne of Macedon. No one dared to speak up against Queen Olympias' suggestion, but all shuddered inwardly at this strengthening of the Queen's already far too powerful position.

Suddenly the doors were opened and a messenger ran into the Hall. He knelt before them all, but quickly rose at the Queen's beckoning.

"My Queen, Generals and Ministers, "he exclaimed, " I have great news. King Alexander has made a complete and speedy recovery from his head injury. The Illyrians have been beaten, and now our Army has struck down the Theban rebellion. The West, North and South have been pacified and we need not fear any more insurrections. King Alexander and our victorious army are on their way back home to Pella!"

The messenger fell down on the stone floor of the Hall before the Queen's feet. He was totally exhausted and out of breath. Queen Olympias made a gesture towards the servants.

"Help this good man to our very best guest quarters. Give him a hot bath and a good meal. Then a substantial reward will be waiting for the deliverer of such wonderful news!"

The Queen now rose from her seat of honour. The gold rimmed purple shawl slid down from her head and let her fiery red hair flow freely down her back. All those who saw her in this glorious moment could have sworn upon that she looked as if she were back in the springtime of her very youth. With joy and pride she beckoned to all.

"This meeting is adjourned. Now let us rejoice at these good news! Let all of Pella and all of Macedon know about this. "

All day and all evening the Palace and all of Pella came alive with joy and festivities. Young King Alexander was coming home at long last! Macedon was safe once more! Their army was victorious and safely returning home.

**Athens, 335 BC **

**Bad News **

The streets and houses in Athens were unusually crowded and lit up in the late evening. All in the city were celebrating the Macedonians' recent setback and eagerly supporting the Theban rebellion. Sconces were flaming, and the fumes of wine, fruit, spices and boiled and grilled meat lay heavy all over the city. Demosthenes and Curios sat feasting late in the evening, eagerly burning the midnight oil. The wine tasted so sweet and strong, the food was delicious and the fruits ripe and succulent. All was well.

"King Alexander is no more. We are free from the Macedonian yoke. Our Theban friends will liberate us and defeat the remains of the Macedonian army. "

The clever politician repeated the lines from his many triumphant speeches. The support from the cheering crowds reverberated inside his head, making him feel triumphant and filling him with great satisfaction. All had truly went his way of late. The Murder in Macedon had at long last brought on the changes he had always wanted.

Now the South was safe.

The Macedonians were utterly defeated and they would have to make a shameful retreat back to their remote mountains, woods and plains. Never again would they threaten the civilized citizens of the South!

Someone knocked at his door. A servant came, looking down trodden, virtually frightened out of his very wits.

"Master, you must see this man immediately. He has important news for you. "

The messenger came, trembling and panting. He looked down on the tiles of the floor, reluctant to speak.

"What are you waiting for, my good man?, " Demosthenes asked with rising fear. "Speak up to me! I want to know what you have to tell me. "

"Master, I bring you bad tidings. Young King Alexander is alive. He and the Macedonian army has utterly defeated and destroyed the city of Thebes. Now he will be coming for us..."

Demosthenes swept away all the food, plates and wine cups from the table, roaring in desperation.

"No, NOOOOO! King Alexander cannot be alive. He just cannot steal my greatest triumph from me!"

"Unfortunately he can, Master. I have seen it with my own eyes. Thebes is no more. Charnel, ashes and ruins are all that remains. The Macedonian Army is more powerful than ever. It is Chaeronea all over again!"

Demosthenes fell down over the table, clutching his aching head in sorrow and desperation. Curios and the messenger could do nothing to comfort him.

Next day the news was all over Athens. All celebrations were cancelled, all citizens were filled with gloom and fear, waiting for the Macedonians to strike their next blow. The proud city of Thebes had been subjected to total destruction. What would happen to the rest of the rebels in the South?

**Thebes, 335 BC **

**Unhappy Survivors **

The proud city of Thebes was no more. She had been razed to the ground. Her valiant warriors had been slain, and the wails of mourning still reverberated around the charred ruins. Her hapless citizens had been sold as slaves, ignominiously taken away in chains.

There was a small country estate, well away from the ruins. The crops were ripening, the trees stood green and growing all around and flowers sent out their fragrances all over the place. Sheep and goats were bleating and hens and chickens clucking in their pens. It was a fine and prosperous estate, especially now when its Mistress was there herself to supervise it all. Timocleia stood there proud and defiant, clad in deep mourning. She held her three children around their tiny shoulders, sheltering them in her dark blue veils. They looked at the Macedonian Army, as it was marching away from the ruins of their proud native city. The sun rose in the east, glowing and brilliant, surrounded by golden rimmed, rose colored and crimson clouds. Nature's beauty was always there, unknowing of the sorrows and cruelties that had recently befallen the city of Thebes.

"Do not cry, my little ones. We still live, and we will prosper to fight another they. " Timocleia held her fist high, in defiance of the Macedonian Enemy. Then she held her children closer at her side, giving them a fond hug.

Yes, they still lived, and no one knew what opportunities the Future might hold for her and her Family.

**On The Road To Pella, 335 BC **

**Failure **

Twice had he tried to save the proud old city, using all of his clever diplomacy. Despite all his efforts he had failed. Thebes was no more. He managed to look back upon the charred ruins. They were still reeking of blood, charnel , ashes and coal black smoke. Hephaestion coughed as he almost choked on the sorrowful stenches. The coughing racked his whole body with pain and he clutched at his injured shoulder. Alexander gave his friend a worried look. He had insisted that Hephaestion should travel back to Pella in the wagons, together with the other wounded, since he had not recovered completely from his ordeals in the burning house. Doctor Philip was not satisfied with the healing of his damaged shoulder, nor with the state of his lungs and throat. The good doctor said that Hephaestion would need much time to return to his former, strong self.

That was time that simply didn't exist. The King and his dearest Companion had so much work to do together. The consolidation of Alexander's power in all of Greece, the return to Macedon - and their Persian Conquest constantly demanded their attention. And then there was the looming threat in the midst of their inner circle. One of their closest Companions was a traitor, turning into a deceitful and dangerous Shadow of Murder...

Hephaestion stubbornly resisted the King's and doctor's well intended advice. At the day of departure he mounted his Castor to ride at the side of King Alexander as they left Thebes. The faithful and prudent war stallion at first shied away, as if he tried to tell his dear Rider that he was unwell, and not fit to travel on horseback. Then he resigned and sunk down on his haunches, to make it easier for his Master to mount. They took the road north, over the Boeotian plains. The weather was warm and sunny and the marching easy, but Hephaestion still suffered from the heat and exertion. Only the fact that he rode at the side of his Beautiful Golden One helped him to stay put on his mount. He was proud and stubborn, and he would never admit, not even to himself, that he was not up to a whole day of hard riding with the army.

In the evening he was so tired that he almost fell from Castor's back. Alexander was there to give him a helping hand as he dismounted. He was staggering, feeling dizzy and sick from the day on horseback under the hot sun and he would have fallen if Alexander hadn't caught him with a strong and supporting arm around his back. Now he felt his legs giving way under him and his eyes closed as a merciful unconsciousness washed over him. A cool clay jar was gently held to his parched lips, and a strong and invigorating smell of spiced red wine reached his nostrils. He drank deeply from the flagon, and then he was able to open his eyes, meeting the wonderful sight of Alexander at his side, gently holding him in the nook of his right arm. He offered some more wine to his friend, but now they were interrupted.

"It's rest he needs, Alexander, not wine!, " Doctor Philip adamantly stated as he came walking up to them. "You must come immediately to the hospital wagons! Perdiccas is worse. I don't think he will last the night out. "

**Emergency Call **

Alexander was already on his way, bringing Hephaestion with a supporting arm around his back and shoulders. They made a sign to the stable hands to take good care of their war horses, and then they were off to the hospital wagons with doctor Philip in the lead. Perdiccas was lying there, pale and wan, his bandages seeping with fresh dark red blood. His breathing was barely visible and it was difficult to see if he even was alive. The King and his dearest Companion ran to his side, and Alexander put a hand on his cold and clammy brow. Perdiccas opened his eyes. They were clouded with pain and weariness, but soon they shone with a golden, feverish glow. He spoke to them, his voice weak and faltering, so filled with pain they had difficulties in hearing him out.

"Alexander. Hephaestion. How good that you are here. It is getting so dark...so very dark..."

The golden rays of the setting sun was shining right into the hospital wagon, making Alexander's hair glow like spun gold. It was not dark at all, no, it was very bright and warm. The visitors were filled with great alarm and concern. Alexander instantly produced a clay flagon from a fold of his Royal red cloak. It was marked with the Royal Seal of Macedon.

"Now, my good doctor, you will have to look the other way. You always tell me not to give your patients any wine or strong drink, but now it's the only thing that can save my dear friend here. "

Alexander unstoppered the flagon and removed the turquoise colored cork. An invigorating scent of herbs, spices and red wine filled the air.

It was the Miracle Cordial!

Their gravely injured Companion took some breaths from the fumes. Maybe it was an illusion caused by the rose colored rays of the setting sun. Perdiccas now had gotten more colour on his cheeks. He was breathing easier, and when Alexander helped him to take a small sip from the flagon he swallowed with ease. Then he started coughing, and moaned in pain, clutching at the wound in his right side.

"Easy, my friend,easy. This will do for now. "

Alexander put his hand on Perdiccas cold and clammy brow, and gently held him as doctor Philip cleansed his wound and changed the dressings. Now the patient rested easier. Alexander and Hephaestion followed as he was carried from the wagon to a hospital tent nearby. They sat down at his bedside, prepared to watch over him all night.

**Tender Care **

Hephaestion groaned and lifted his right hand to his shoulder. Now the long day's hard riding finally took its toll. He felt red hot agony course through his shoulder and arm, all the way down the hand and fingers. Alexander gave him a worried glance and put his hand on his brow. It was cold and clammy, and he could feel his friend shiver under his touch.

"Are you in pain? " As Hephaestion shook his head, Alexander adamantly told him, "You cannot hide it from me, you are too stubborn for your own good. I know that you must have been in agony all day. Now I will see to you myself. "

He tore the dressings away, and then produced the Miracle Ointment, gently anointing his friends injured shoulder. It was still bruised and swollen, and the skin had all colors from angry red, deep blue to greenish yellow. Afterwards he wrapped the shoulder in a small sheep fleece and bound it tightly to his the side.

"Here you are. Just keep calm and quite. Then your shoulder will heal,at long last!"

Hephaestion felt the pain and tension slowly recede and he leaned back in his chair, almost falling asleep. The strong, warm and caring hands of his friend always had that effect on him. He woke up when Alexander put a bowl of steaming, hot broth in his uninjured hand. It smelled deliciously from healing herbs and beef broth. Small pieces of bread were simmering around, white and golden yellow. He had been feeling very queasy and sick before, and he had thought that he would be unable to have anything at all for supper. Now it tasted deliciously, and when Alexander gave him a cup of well watered wine he drank it all down in slow and careful sips. He was suddenly very sleepy, and he didn't protest when his friend led him to a comfortable coach and helped him lie down on it. He was wrapped in warm blankets and was told to rest. Before sleep came to him he saw Alexander give Perdiccas some broth and well watered wine. The patient was feeling better already, and he had no difficulties in taking the well needed nourishment. Stefanos and Alexios stood watch over the King and his injured Companions, like some stern statues.

"Do these fellows never sleep? " Hephaestion mused all by himself, and then sleep claimed him.

**Considerate Decision **

Golden rays of sun was coursing over his face and hands as he woke up early in the morning. Alexander was still sitting at Perdiccas' bedside. The Companion was resting easy, his colour was better and his bandages now looked clean. Hephaestion got up from bed with great difficulty. His whole body was feeling stiff and sore, and his shoulder was aching again.

"How is he, Alexander? " "Better, I hope. He has slept all night long, and he doesn't seem to be in much pain right now. He is still in danger, though. I need someone reliable to watch over him during the ride back to Pella, " Alexander said. "You will go in the wagon, sitting at his side. I will tell you what to do to make him more comfortable, and it will be good for you, too. That shoulder of yours must get a chance to heal properly!"

Hephaestion recognized a Royal command and gladly submitted to it. Perdiccas was not only a brave and clever Royal Companion, he was a very dear friend all the way since Mieza. Hephaestion had been most worried for him, and now he could actually give some substantial help. At the same time his own injury had taken a turn for the worse after his ordeals in Thebes. He was thankful for the calmer ride in the hospital wagon, at the side of his dear friend. Doctor Philip came and administered a sweet smelling rose colored concoction.

"Here. Drink this. It will take the pain away for some time. I need you strong and alert to help me see to Perdiccas, " he told his stubborn patient. " It will be a hard journey back to Pella, and he has a greater chance to make it if you stay at his side. "

Alexander and doctor Philip exchanged cunning looks. They well knew their dear patient, his pride and stubbornness. Now they had found a clever way of keeping him calm and quiet during the journey back to Pella. Still he could fulfill an important mission and retain his dignity.

Hephaestion sat faithfully at Perdiccas' side all the way back to Pella. He talked to him and gave him comfort when he was in pain, and washed him with cool water when he was feverish. When the patient was resting calm and easy he dozed off, giving himself some well needed rest. The good doctor had provided him with a comfortable chair filled with soft cushions and blankets. When he frowned at this device the good doctor told him it was for healing purposes only. The rest and calm in the hospital wagon was good for him, but he was still worried over the state of his dear friend. Perdiccas had been unconscious most of the time. He was running a high fever and he often suffered from severe pain. Doctor Philip gave him pain relieving concoctions and the orderlies gave him cold rub downs. It helped, but it was not enough.

Hephaestion himself was feeling much better from the calm and rest in the hospital wagon. Alexander had forbidden him to handle any adminitrative duties at all, and he felt a well needed recuperation. The agonizing pain in his shoulder receded to a dull and endurable ache, and he could feel some mobility and strength come back when he tried to move the arm in the restraining bandages. If only Perdiccas could recover this well from his serious wounds, too.

At the end of the third day the wagon was slowing down as they neared their intended campsite. It was cooling down and Hephaestion drew the curtains aside to let some cooler air inside. The rush of air let in a wonderful scent of roses and sweet smelling flowers that had just come out. The sun was slowly going down in the west, sinking in a sea of rose colored, glowing clouds. It's light shone on Perdiccas' face. Perhaps it was an illusion, but Hephaestion thought that the dear Companion looked a bit healthier this evening. Suddenly his friend opened his eyes. They were clear and bright, with no sign of pain or fever.

"Hephaestion. Why are you here? The King...?"

Perdiccas was confused after his long period of unconsciousness, but Hephaestion's calm explanations helped him return to reality.

"Alexander is well and riding in front of our army. We are soon to return to Pella. Thebes is no more, the South has been pacified. Oh, I'm so glad you are feeling better.You made us really worried for some days now. "

Hephaestion put his hand on the patient's brow. It was cool and dry, and it seemed like he was better, at long last. Perdiccas tried to sit up, but fell back with an agonized groan.

"No, rest easy, my friend, rest easy. Let me help you. "

Hephaestion lifted him with gentle care, using his uninjured right arm only. He put one of the soft cushions behind the patient's back. Perdiccas gave him a look filled with gratitude.

"Oh, that feels a lot better. I'm so glad you have been with me all this time. I could see and hear, and feel all - but I was unable to speak, " he explained, "It was your presence that helped me to stay alive, you - and the King. "

Now the hospital wagon slowed down and stopped for the evening. Alexander and doctor Philip came, asking worried questions.

"How is he now? Have you had an easy journey today?"

"Yes, we have been as comfortable as may be, " Hephaestion answered. "We are both feeling much better now. "

The servants brought a hearty supper on trays. To the great joy of all, Perdiccas could sit up and share their evening meal. They ate together, and they ate well, sharing their campaign memories, both the glories and ordeals.

**Pella, 335 BC **

**Surprise Welcoming **

The journey back to Pella had passed without troubles. Now they could see the Royal Capital of Macedon with its walls, and houses, and the Royal Palace reaching up above all the other buildings. It was a fine summer morning when the victorious Macedonian army returned home. The city was calm and looked more tidy than usual when they rode through the open gates. All citizens came, eagerly cheering and showering them with flowers and rose petals. Now Hephaestion was riding at the side of the King once more. They took the road straight to the Palace, riding into the courtyard. Queen Olympias came towards them, dressed in a magnificent red robe and a gold rimmed red cloak. At first she was walking with regal calm and pride, but then she ran to Alexander and embraced him as he sat off Bucephalus. The giant black war horse shied away at the sight of the fiery Queen, and the Companions smiled with understanding.

"Alexander. My son. Welcome back, my King, We are so glad that you have returned, alive and in great glory, " she told him, her voice filled with pride and joy as tears filled her gray eyes. "You will find affairs here at home completely to your satisfaction. "

"Yes, that I'm sure of, dear Mother, "Alexander answered as he looked around, missing something, someone. "Where is the Regent Antipatros and his son Cassander? Shouldn't they be here welcoming us back, too?"

"During normal circumstances, yes, my son, " the Queen answered, "but, you see, the Regent Antipatros has been stricken by an unknown illness, and his son is keeping vigil at his side. He is not expected to survive. "

The Queen kept up a proper air of sadness and respect, but Alexander, knowing her very well, indeed, saw that she had great difficulties in hiding her feelings of profound satisfaction.

"Mother, what ever have you done to him?, "Alexander asked in a voice so low that no one but Hephaestion could overhear him.

"I - I have done nothing at all, " she answered in a low whisper. "He was found in his bed one morning, all numb and speechless. He has been like that ever since. " She added in a higher intonation, "Since Antipatros now is unable to rule, I have been Regent in his stead. Eumenes has been of great help, and I hope to continue like this when you set out for Persia. "

Alexander looked at his Dear Mother with disbelief.This was unheard of! A woman as Regent. Queen Olympias had gotten access to the highest Power at long last - and something told the young King that she intended things to stay that way. He straightened himself and gave her a determined stare.

"I will go to Antipatros' quarters at once! I want to see if I can be of any help. Doctor Philip and Hephaestion, you will come with me."

They set out at once, together with the Royal Guard.

The fiery Queen was left behind, looking at Alexander's red cloak billowing like wing's after him. She realized her son had gained even greater power and authority with his successful and victorious campaigning. It had never been easy to have her will with Alexander. Now it would be even harder.

**TBC **


	17. Reviving The Regent

Hello all,

Here is the update of Hazards, just a week after chapter 16!!! My Muses are making me into a faster writer, at long last. Also many thanks to my beta Denise for extra fast beta work this time. :)

Alexander returns to Pella after his victorious campaigns in Greece and Illyria. At home awaits Olympias, with an upsetting surprise. Alexander has to use both his medical skills and clever diplomacy to solve the domestic disasters. Then the Persian Conquest needs careful planning and preparations. Our friends will enjoy some moments of calm, rest and peace before they are in for another, even more upsetting surprise from Olympias.

All the best wishes! Read and enjoy!

// NorthernLight

**TEMPLATE:**

Title: FIC: Hazards Of Friendship ( 17 / WIP)

Author: NorthernLight

Category: Love / Friendship / Adventure story. Alternate History.

Pairing: Alexander&Hephaestion Date: August 2007.

Feedback: Yes, all kinds, on or off list, as you please. Archive: Yes, if you like, but please tell me.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. For entertainment only. Not for gain - my work is for my deep interest in Alexander and Hephaestion, their time and adventures.

Rating: R

Beta: Denise. Many thanks for interesting discussions and suggestions,and also for helping me to improve on language and formatting. You truly make my stories a far better read.

Summary: In the beginning of his reign Alexander made some hard campaigning towards warlike neighbors in the East, South and West. The city of Thebes grasps this opportunity to go into rebellion against the Macedonians. It has now fallen to its inevitable doom. Alexander returns home to Pella, where he finds that Queen Olympias has an upsetting surprise for him.

Warnings: This is AR, very close to but not "real" history. War and violence, hard fighting, angst and intrigues. I have used the AR concept to let Queen Olympias try to take over the Regency from Antipatros. This of course never happened in real history, ( even if Olympias sure would have liked it to! )

Dedication: To Juu. Written on behalf of your fic challenge about Hephaestion and his constant trouble with the envious generals.

**Hazards Of Friendship, Part 17 **

**Pella, 335 BC **

**Revival Of The Regent **

Alexander was deeply upset by Queen Olympias' new and elevated position. He simply couldn't believe that the old Regent's illness had natural causes. His and Olympias' enmity had been going on for a very long time, long before the murder of King Philip. They had done everything to try to remove one another, and none of King Philip's and Alexander's innumerable trials to reconcile the bitter enemies had been of any effect. Whatsoever.

Old Antipatros had always been faithful, and one of King Philip's most trusted friends, Generals andAdvisers. He had been of great help all the times Alexander had been Regent during Philip's campaigns, and the young Crown Prince had learned much from him.Alexander saw the old man as a second father, and he wanted to do everything to help him recover from this sudden and untimely illness.

They all rushed through the palace corridors. Hephaestion and doctor Philip had great difficulties to put up with Alexander's forced and vigorous strides, but his faithful guards followed, forming a ring of iron around them. Queen Olympias managed to keep pace with them, and Stefanos and Alexios gave her some suspicious looks. Servants were talking in hushed voices, and near Antipatros' quarters no one shared the cheerful mode that prevailed in the rest of Pella and the Palace.

The Guards let them inside the bedchambers of the stricken Regent. They were looking sad, and their eyes were filled with unshed tears. Alexander understood their sorrowful mode when he set eyes upon the old man. The Regent Antipatros was a shadow of his former self. He was barely breathing, but his strained rattles and gasps for life giving air filled the whole bedchamber. His complexion was pale, almost translucent, his eyes were sunken and surrounded by ominous blue shadows, his cheeks were hollow and there was no substance to the old and frail body resting under the furs covering the bed. Despite the warming furs that covered him, he was shivering as if from unnatural cold and shock. It was strange, since the room was hot and stifling from the burning of several oil lamps. The sun shone in through the stone vaulted windows, giving additional light and warmth. Cassander sat at his Father's bedside, grasping the old man's blue and withering hand. He was crying openly, and when he saw Queen Olympias he pointed directly at her.

"Look and behold! The Witch Queen! You and your evil snakes have done this to my Father!"

Now he saw Alexander and Hephaestion, together with doctor Philip and the guards. His jaw dropped from surprise.

"Alexander! Are you really standing here? We all thought you perished at Pelium!"

"No, Cassander. I must disappoint you, my "friend", " Alexander sharply answered, "I made a swift recovery. Since then, I have been able to put down the Theban rebellion just to come home to - this!"

He pointed at the stricken old man in the bed.

"For how long has your Father been like this?"

"Almost a week. We found him in bed one morning, paralyzed, and almost out of breath. He mumbled something about a giant snake talking to him, and then he lapsed into unconsciousness. He has been like this ever since."

He pointed once more at Queen Olympias.

"It's her doing! She and her evil snakes have scared my Father out of his wits!"

Queen Olympias took a step towards her fervent detractor.

"No, my young man, " she adamantly stated. "The night all this is supposed to have occurred I and my lovely house snakes were in my quarters, with Hyrmina and my faithful guards. We have nothing at all to do with Antipatros' sudden and untimely illness."

Cassander shield away from her, once more crying and embracing his stricken father. Alexander came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, trying to fill him with warmth and reassurance.

"Calm yourself down, Cassander. Perhaps it is not so bad as it seems, " he confidently told the trembling young man, "Now I and doctor Philip are here. Together we have some medical skills. We will use them all to help the Regent Antipatros."

The good doctor stepped forward and gave the regent a close examination. He then addressed them all.

"It's most curious, I cannot find anything wrong with the Regent. It's just that he has been badly frightened by something. I will go and prepare a calming concoction."

Alexander took his place at the Regent's bedside. He gently put his hand on the old mans cold and clammy brow, and then he took his hand.

"Antipatros, it is I, Alexander, the King. I'm back now and I will protect you from all Evil. I need you back, strong and reliable, to look after Macedon when I take my victorious army over The Straits to Persia."

Antipatros felt as if he was awakening from the most horrible of nightmares. The Evil Snake had frightened him so badly that almost all his wits had left him. He was completely shielded from ordinary reality. Not even his caring son could bring him back from the land of unknown horrors where his spirit had been wandering of late. Now a warming hand rested on his brow, and another took his trembling right hand. He managed to open his heavy eyelids. His eyesight was dim and unclear, but as it sharpened the most beautiful vision came before him.

Young King Alexander was back again!

He was sitting at the bedside, in armour dusty from hard riding and campaigning. His Royal red cloak rested on his broad shoulders and the radiant star of Macedon shone as it hung in a golden chain on his breast shield. Alexander was golden and beautiful as usual, but he looked tired and worn out, as if he had been through severe hardships and seen unmentionable horrors.

"Alexander! Have you really come back - or is this just some cruel figment of my imagination?, " the old Regent asked in a whisper.

"Yes, Antipatros, I am truly back. It has been a long and hard campaign, but now the Northern, Southern, Eastern and Western borders are secure at long last. "

The old Regent managed to sit up in bed and embraced the young King. His hands and arms were trembling, but all could see that he had regained some strength already.

"Alexander, my King, I'm so glad you are back! Yes, of course I will look after Macedon when you cross The Straits for Persia. "

Doctor Philip came with a small clay jar in his hand, giving the patient some worried looks.

"Here is the calming concoction. I hope it will be helpful. "

"Many thanks, Philip, but I don't need any calming remedies, " Antipatros adamantly stated. "Now that Alexander is back I can rest easy. I will even be safe from HER and her evil snakes!"

Antipatros pointed straight at Queen Olympias. The Queen took a step towards him, forcibly stamping her foot. The stone floor actually trembled.

"My snakes are not evil. They are the kindest and wisest of animals. And you must not be afraid of me and my lovely house snakes. It is I who must fear you. You have always been stingy and unkind to me and mine!"

"My Queen, I have always treated you with the greatest respect. It is you who have threatened me and wanted to usurp my Regency! "

The old Regent had now regained much of his former strength and wit, and he pointed with a trembling hand towards Queen Olympias. They stared ferociously at each other, and the audience saw that they were on the verge of assaulting each other with brutal force. Alexander stepped in between them, stamping his foot even more forcibly.

"Stop all this at once! I'm sick and tired of your constant bickering! I have heard your arguing all of my life, even when I was napping in my cradle! I need the both of you to cooperate to govern Macedon when I am away on our Persian campaign. "

He beckoned to Queen Olympias.

"You, Dear Mother, will take care of the Court and the Royal Household here in Pella, and you will do so without interfering with the Regent Antipatros. He is faithful and reliable, and you may trust him in all matters of State. "

Then he beckoned to old Antipatros.

"And you, my faithful Antipatros, you will take care or the remaining army, the Government, the Treasury and our relations to our neighbouring countries. You will defend our homeland from eventual assaults - and you will treat my Dear Mother with graceful respect. She is a master of Court and Household matters, and you can safely leave it all to her. "

Queen Olympias and the Regent Antipatros gave each other dark looks of mutual resent and reluctant respect. At long last they bowed their heads.

"All will be as the King has ordered, " they answered, reluctantly.

**The Feast Of Victory **

All day was spent taking care of Court matters, and giving the returning soldiers a warm welcome. All Pella was feeling joy and happiness. It was felt to a certain extent even in the homes where someone had not returned from the campaigns.

In the evening there was a glorious banquet in the Palace Hall. Alexander was resting on the Royal couch, drinking wine and dining on the finest meats, fowls and vegetables. Hephaestion was sharing his couch, wine cup and golden plate. They were such a beautiful pair, the young King in his Royal red robes with a golden chain with the Star of Macedon around his neck, and his dearest friend in midnight blue robes and a chain of silver and a great, glowing amethyst glittering on his chest. They looked like the Sun and the Moon, complete together. All admired them, secretly complimenting the young King for choosing such a becoming First Companion. Strength, intelligence and good looks were unusual features, when gathered in such abundance, all in one person.

_There was one who shared the looks of admiration, but, buried deep in his cruel and calculating mind, there were thoughts nurtured by the most vicious envy and resent. _

_// You think you are so strong and almighty together. Just wait and see, wait and see. My time will come, sooner than you think...// _

Just when they all were eating and drinking at their Merriest, there was a commotion at the end of the Hall. Perdiccas came, badly limping but with a strong and determined gait. He was supported by two orderlies, and they helped him to rest on an empty couch, supporting him with soft cushions. All cheered, and King Alexander beckoned to one of his servants to bring a plate with choice meat, bird and succulent vegetables. Just when Perdiccas had settled down, there was another commotion. Now the Regent Antipatros came, gently supported by his son Cassander. He was invited to a couch nearby the King, and offered the best of all the food. Alexander now rose and addressed them all.

"I'm so glad to see you all together here in my Hall, enjoying my hospitality. We have returned victoriously from our hard campaigns. Our borders are now secured. All of Greece is in our power. "

He waited a while, giving them time to understand these satisfying facts.

"Now another, even greater assignment awaits us. At long last we are ready for our Persian Conquest. I have had the most promising news from the General Parmenion. Our beachhead in Asia has been reinforced, and our comrades over there are eagerly waiting for us. Early next Spring we will be joining them!"

All cheered, looking up to him. He was like a young God, radiating his unique golden strength and confidence.

"Alexander! Alexander! Alexander!"

All the Hall reverberated from the calls. It was like a warming wave of thunder, carrying the young King along, cheering him to even greater success.

Women were not allowed to the banquet, but the Ladies of the court held their own festivities in an airy and beautiful hall nearby. When all had eaten their fill of the fine foods, fruits and sweetmeats, the Queen Olympias thanked the guest and wished them a good night's sleep. Then she wandered off, closely followed by old Hyrmina and her guards. She watched the Royal Hall from a special checkpoint between two marble pillars. Perdiccas' appearance gladdened her. She had heard that he was seriously ill from his wound, so it was good to see him up and about again. He had always been a good and faithful friend to Alexander and Hephaestion, and he was well needed in their glorious but dangerous future.

The sight of the Regent Antipatros resting on a couch nearby her precious Son made her frown and almost stamp her foot in disappointment. He was not supposed to recover so fast from his illness - no, he was not supposed to recover at all!

Now the Queen's gaze fell upon Alexander and Hephaestion. It became fond, warm and loving. They were standing together, talking, sharing a Cup of Friendship and pouring a generous libation to the Gods of War, Love and Healing. They radiated an unique aura of strength and friendship, looking so very complete together. The Queen saw the silvery shadows around Hephaestion, and saw how the golden radiance around her beloved Son gained in brightness and power from it. Queen Olympias said a silent prayer all by herself.

_// "Oh, all ye Gods of War, Love and Healing, hear my prayer. May my Son Alexander always be protected by his True Steadfast Friend, and always have him by his side. " // _

Then she gave them another loving gaze. They were such a beautiful and handsome pair, deserving the very best of all good things in life. And, did she have a wonderful surprise for them, something they truly needed, but never would have realized all by themselves.

**Hypnos' Tale **

The Royal Banquet had been a formidable success. Alexander was most satisfied with his victorious return, especially when Perdiccas and Antipatros were sufficiently recovered from their ordeals to be able to participate. Best of all was to have Hephaestion at his side. They had shared the Royal couch, shared the same rich food and good red wine, and their very special friendship was a beacon for all, a true bond for the promising future. This evening, they were not to share the same bed, though. Alexander saw that his friend was very tired after their long journey back. He was filled with happiness, but there was an unnatural brightness in his beautiful blue eyes and his face was pale and translucent under the artificial flushing caused by the good red wine. Alexander had kept the drinking down, since they all had so much to do the day after, and in the time to come. Now he rose from the Royal couch and gave the sign for the festivities to finish. All the participants thanked him for a wonderful evening, and he saw with joy how many faithful Companions he had. Hephaestion waved and staggered slightly at his side, and he gave him some discreet support.

"Well, my friend, I think it is best we call it a night, " he told him. "We both need some good rest. There will be some hard work planning for our Persian Conquest. "

Hephaestion nodded and let himself be led to his quarters. Since he was so very tired he was compliant, and he let Alexander and the faithful guards put him to bed. They undressed him and saw to it that he rested comfortably. Alexander himself put a soft pillow under his injured arm, and then he tucked him in, covering him under the soft turquoise quilt and the warm sheep fleece. As he drifted into sleep he felt Alexander's warm hand resting on his brow.

"Sleep tight and well, my dearest friend. You will need it, before all the hard work that awaits us. "

Alexander left his friend safely guarded by the faithful Stefanos and Alexios. He went to his own quarters, followed by eight Royal Guards. The King's bedchamber awaited him, but he didn't seek out the soft cushions under the purple bedspread. There were more pressing matters before he could go to sleep. He sat down in a comfortable armchair. Peritas licked his knee, and the big dog's tail was wagging merrily before he lay down at his Master's feet. Alexander called out in a hissing and beckoning voice, but still sweet and kind.

"Hypnos! My own, sweet little house snake. I know you are there. Come to me at once! I have some questions for you"

The lid of the wicker basket in the corner moved slowly, falling aside. Then little Hypnos came, reluctantly slithering. He crept up Alexander's leg and when he saw that his Dear Master was in a good mood he soon coiled merrily around his arm.

"Dear Massster. I am so very glad that you are back. We all are!"

"Yes, I, too. There were some close calls out there, my Little One. Have you been well fed tonight? And, have my Dear Mother taken good care of you?"

"Yesss, of courssse, Alexander. Our Dear Missstresss is always kind to us - and Glaucosss is a very dear friend of mine. "

"I know. I like him a lot, too. He managed to tame old Leonidas for me, helping me to survive my Spartan upbringing. He told me how he slithered around the feet of the tough old man, telling him how to behave properly. Leonidas was frightened out of his wits. It took him weeks to recover! "

Alexander gave his little house snake a close and examining look, meeting the bright, yellow eyes. The intense gaze in his own beautiful gray eyes made Hypnos lull to and fro, looking mesmerized.

"It's very strange, the Regent Antipatros told us about being frightened by the Queen's snakes. Do you know something about this, my Little One?"

He gently patted the tiny head and gave the tiny neck a kind and friendly light squeeze. The house snake was completely overcome by these ministrations.

"Yesss, Dear Massster. You must not be angry with usss. Our Dear Missstresss was so very worried. We thought you were dead and gone. The Evil Man planned to send usss all to prissson, a horrid place with no windowsss, not even a bowl of milk for usss sssnakesss! We sssimply had to act. I slithered under the door, letting Glaucosss inssside - and then he told the Evil Man to let our Dear Missstress be. He lissstened all right, and then he wasss no menace any more!"

Alexander patted the tiny head once more and spoke with kind understanding.

"I'm not angry with you, Hypnos. Not with Glaucos either. You did the right thing, during the circumstances. I'm proud you acted so bravely to defend my Dear Mother - but you must understand that most people are not like me and Mother. They are very afraid of snakes. Doing what you and Glaucos did will frighten them something terribly. They may even die from it. You must think very carefully before you do this to someone else - and - I have seen to it that the Regent Antipatros will treat my Dear Mother with all the respect she truly deserves. You will not need to be afraid when I leave for Persia. "

Alexander undressed and went to bed. Hypnos coiled merrily around his arm, feeling calm and reassured now when his Dear Master was back home. Peritas came jumping up and rested at his side, soon snoring loudly. Alexander felt for the knife under his pillow before he, too, fell asleep.

His dreams were all about Persia, with Hephaestion at his side all the way.

**Plans For Conquest **

The day after was filled with important meetings and paper work. After the army meeting early in the morning Alexander and Hephaestion went to their separate offices and took care of the heaps of scrolls and dispatches that had amassed during their long campaign. There was a light meal at noon, and then the High Command held a meeting, setting up the final plans for the Persian Conquest. The meeting went on for hours and hours, it lasted all afternoon.

Hephaestion sat at the King's side, keeping meticulous order of all plans, scrolls and maps. He was feeling better now. A good night's rest in his comfortable bed at his Palace quarters had done miracles, and his shoulder didn't ache so badly now. He was doing what he liked the very best, helping Alexander in all his great endeavours. He was totally concentrated on his work and Alexander.

Mercifully, he didn't notice three pairs of envious eyes set directly on him.

The sun was shining through the big windows, lending a glorious golden light to their important meeting. It comforted him with its warming rays, like a cloak filled with healing security. Alexander was standing right in the midst of the sunlight. It shone on his beautiful golden hair, and it strengthened the aura of glowing golden power that always surrounded him. He was dressed in a simple white chiton, but the golden rims clearly showed his high rank, also the purple cloak, fastened with golden brooches, and the golden chain with the sixteen rayed Star of Macedon, that shone on his chest. Hephaestion looked at him with admiration and stern support as he addressed the High Command.

"My gentlemen, we will soon set out for the great endeavour we have planned for and thought about ever since our childhood. Persia will be ours - but it will not be an easy journey or campaign. It will require all our strength, force and cleverness. "

He made a pause, to let his words take hold in the minds of the Companions.

"Tomorrow we start assembling the troops, and we will also decide who will have to stay behind for the important assignment to defend our dear Homeland. All autumn and winter will be spent in preparations for our Persian Campaign. Early next year, we will go to Dium to hold festivities and ceremonies for the success of our campaign. After that, we will leave for Sestus, to embark for Persia as soon as it is possible to cross The Straits. Parmenion will welcome us at our beachhead, and then we will march to greater glory against the Persian Lords of Dardania, Paphlagonia and Bithynia. "

All cheered him, and then they sat down to continue the detailed planning of the greatest and most dangerous campaign in their whole lives. Afterwards, there was a light supper served in the great Hall. Alexander kept the drinking down, telling them all that from now on there would be no idling or carousing, just hard work to bring their Persian campaign along.

The King left early and withdrew to his quarters. There was a faithful shadow discretely following, wrapped in a midnight blue cloak. He gave it a fond and beckoning glance over his shoulder, and saw with pleasure that his friend and his faithful guards came after him.

**The King's Bedchamber **

Alexander was sitting at the desk in his bedchamber, going over the maps and plans again. All was carefully laid out. Nothing could go wrong, not now, not so close before setting out for Persia. He made a silent prayer to all the Olympian Gods, especially to Ares, Apollon and Herakles. Peritas jumped up, putting his great forepaws into his lap. The big dog watched him with confidence, as if he wanted to tell him

_//Dear Master, all will be well. As long as we are Together, all will be well. // _

The door opened discretely and Peritas merrily thumped his tail. A warm hand was put on his right shoulder and he felt as if surrounded by a warming and protecting aura of calm, strength and friendship. He looked up into a pair of beautiful blue eyes and a face surrounded by swirling, glossy auburn hair.

"Hephaestion, at long last you have regained your strength, " he happily exclaimed. "I can feel it in your grasp. "

"Yes, I am feeling better this evening. My shoulder doesn't ache so badly now. It was good of you to make me travel in the hospital wagon with Perdiccas. It might have saved us both..."

He gave a gentle tug at Alexander's shoulder. Now, in private, he didn't have to stick to Court and Army protocol or formalities, and he proceeded to tell Alexander a candid piece of his mind.

"Alexander, what are you doing with those plans and maps this late in the evening? Have you not seen enough of them all day long?, " he adamantly stated. "I know you are the King, and you hold the responsibilities for the well being of us all - but you, too, need to rest. Now come with me. It has been such a long time since..."

He was silenced by a sigh filled with longing and desire. Alexander felt the grasp around his shoulder tighten, and he rose to put his arms around his friend.

"Are you sure you are up to it, my friend? I don't want to hurt you..."

There were no words, the warm and welcoming embrace said it all. They went to the bed, clinging to each other as for dear life. Hephaestion felt his legs give way under him and Alexander gently lifted him on the Royal bed. He was suddenly filled with the most urgent desire, but he still found the time to arrange the pillows to make them comfortable. He undressed his friend with great care not to upset his injured shoulder, and then he removed his own clothing. They slowly sank down into the pillows, and Alexander placed Hephaestion firmly in his lap, seeing to it that he rested comfortably. Despite his own violent arousal he took his time to give his friend long, warming and comforting strokes, filled with burgeoning desire. He took some oil on his hands, and made the preparations. Hephaestion moaned, both in pain and longing, and Alexander held back for a while.

"No, no, you need not worry, my friend. It won't hurt me, it never does..."

They both succumbed to their compelling desires. It had been a very long time since they came together in this manner. War, injuries, intrigues and troubles had called upon their attention, and come between their longings for each other. Now they were all by themselves, engulfed in a warm sea of love and friendship, a well needed meeting with mutual giving and taking.

Hephaestion felt the well needed, wonderful warmth and strength pass over to him from his Beautiful Golden One. At the same time Alexander was given the calm and security he so well needed from his True Steadfast Friend. All too soon they were exhausted and slumped down in each others arms. Alexander reached out for the white furs and gold stitched warming red quilt and covered them, fondly looking at his friend. He stroke his auburn hair and his chin with fondness before giving him a very special revelation.

"There is one thing I didn't tell the other Companions, Phai. The Royal Flagship and our Escort won't sail straight to Abydos. No, we will go to Troy, to see the Sacred Places and make sacrifices for the success of our Persian Conquest. Together..."

His eyes shone so brightly, it was as if they already were on this fabled and distant shores, sharing the heroic achievements of Achilles and Patroclos. Hephaestion felt truly privileged to know of this, well before all others.

"Yes, together. We will meet the world together. Alexander, you know I will follow you wherever you want..."

He intended to say something more, but sleep claimed him, overwhelming him with shadows of warm and reassuring oblivion. Alexander held him in his arms, gently cradling him until he, too fell asleep, feeling the calm and reassurance only Hephaestion's company could give him.

Peritas and Pollux gave their Masters some understanding glances, and then they went to a watchful sleep on the enormous bear fur at the fireside.

Hephaestion woke early in the morning. The golden sun was shining through the stone vaults of the open window, giving some warmth as a cold breeze was blowing inside the King's chambers. Alexander was soundly asleep, his grasp firm around Hephaestion's waist and shoulders. A sun ray played with his golden hair, giving him an almost divine appearance. Now he was fully rested from his ordeals during their hard campaigning, and he had regained the youthful vigor he had before Chaironea and the Illyrian exile. Hephaestion was glad for his sake, and he felt reassured that their Pesian Conquest would be a complete success. It was with great reluctance he wriggled out of Alexander's firm embrace. He was slow and careful in his movements, enough to get away without waking his friend. He covered Alexander with the warm furs and quilts before he dressed in silence .

Pollux followed him out in the stony corridor. The King's guards let him out with understanding smiles, and Stefanos and Alexios followed him like two faithful shadows.

They were soon to be needed for much more than their usual watchful surveillance.

**The Queen And The Regent **

The Regent Antipatros had made an amazingly quick recovery from his strange illness. All Court said it was due to the young King's miraculous medical skills, and they were glad to have him back in office. He was regarded as stern and meticulous, but he was well liked by the Court and the Macedonians. Now he was sitting in his office, taking care of all the mundane business of the Court and countryside. There were heaps of scrolls, gathered during his illness. He sighed and groaned, but then he took care of them all with his usual efficiency. He was feeling a bit wobbly and dizzy, but it soon wore off as he engaged himself in the endless administrative chores.

Strangely, he just loved to stay behind, knowing about the important work he was taking care of. He had done his fair share of campaigning together with King Philip, and he knew that his days of glory and adventure were over. Now the young men were advancing and gathering glory for themselves. Old Antipatros was well aware of his importance. Their brave campaigning would never last for long without his strong and reliable support from their Homeland. Now there was marching in the corridor outside. His guards reluctantly opened the doors ajar, and he knew from their fearful moods that the visitor was up to no good.

"The Queen wants to see you, my Regent," they informed him.

"Yes, just let her in, " he replied with an exhausted sigh.

"Are you sure you are up to it, my Regent," his faithful guard kindly asked. "You have not been well of late, and your meetings with the Queen use to be a bit strenuous. "

"I know, but I will see her all the same, " he adamantly stated." She cannot do her worst now, not when King Alexander has told her not to interfere with my work. Let her in now!"

He made a silent prayer to himself, hoping he was telling the truth. Queen Olympias came into his office, walking with confidence, and a new, unfamiliar and friendly smile. She truly was a magnificent woman, dressed in fiery red robes, and looking young and energetic. Her own Royal guards followed her, dressed in their uncanny scaly armour. Python and Viper always made Antipatros shudder. He knew the Queens guards couldn't attack him openly, but they scared him all the same. Antipatros armed himself with determined wariness. The Queen's friendly approach was even more scary than her usual hostilities.

"Take a seat, my Queen, " he politely beckoned, pointing at the comfortable chair at the other side of his official desk. "You are most welcome to my office."

Queen Olympias sat down and gave him a benevolent smile. Her gray eyes were large and glittering, her lips so very full and red, and she gave him such kind looks that he became truly frightened and suspicious.

"I have a proposition that will be of mutual benefit to us both, my Regent. "

Queen Olympias spoke in a very low voice, with the utmost secrecy. The Regent Antipatros heard her out with rising interest and amazement. When she had finished, he, too, had a benevolent smile beaming all over his face.

"My dear Queen, I agree with you in all points. We will take this to the King immediately. Time is of the essence. "

They left the Regent's office together, the Queen gently supporting the old Regent. For once he didn't shudder at her touch, and they smiled benevolently at each other.

The guards looked with great surprise at the former adversaries. It was strange, almost ominous. They were known to never agree on anything at all, always arguing and bickering, even threatening each other with all kinds of menaces.

What was the meaning of the Queen's proposition?

No one knew, as of yet...

**TBC**


	18. Return To The Keep At The Second Hill

Hello all,

My apologies for this very long delay with Hazards. It's due to computer troubles, I didn't realize that the chapter was too long for the FFnet to handle, so I had to split it in two parts. Next part will appear next week.

Hephaestion thinks all is well and good. Then he realizes that his detractors are still at large and he almost gives in to despair and distress. Our friends allow themselves some days of well needed rest and recuperation in the Keep at the Second Hill. Then Queen Olympias and the regent Antipatros presents a delightful but upsetting surprise...

All the best wishes! Read and enjoy

// NorthernLight

**TEMPLATE: **

**Title: FIC: Hazards Of Friendship ( 18 / WIP)**

Author: NorthernLight

Category: Love / Friendship / Adventure story. Alternate History. Pairing: Alexander&Hephaestion

Date: August 2007.

Feedback: Yes, all kinds, on or off list, as you please.

Archive: Yes, if you like, but please tell me.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. For entertainment only. Not for gain - my work is for my deep interest in Alexander and Hephaestion, their time and adventures.

Rating: R Beta: Denise. Many thanks for interesting discussions and suggestions, and also for helping me to improve on language and formatting. You truly make my stories a far better read.

Summary: In the beginning of his reign Alexander made some hard campaigning towards warlike neighbors in the East, South and West. The city of Thebes grasps this opportunity to go into rebellion against the Macedonians. It has now fallen to its inevitable doom. Alexander returns home to Pella, where he finds that Queen Olympias has a surprise for him.

Warnings: This is AR, very close to but not "real" history. War and violence, hard fighting, angst and intrigues. Queen Olympias' surprise of course never happened in real history, ( even if Olympias sure would have liked it to! )

Dedication: To Juu. Written on behalf of your fic challenge about Hephaestion and his constant trouble with the envious generals.

**Hazards Of Friendship, Part 18 **

**Pella, 335 BC **

**Blissful Moments **

It had been such a long time since they came together. Hephaestion felt so calm and reassured in Alexander's arms. He truly needed their moments of privacy. They were so very close, and since he was the only one to completely share Alexander's great designs they had so much to discuss when they were on their own, away from the other Companions. Hephaestion knew he was given an invaluable trust, and he listened with joy and pride. His advice was always reliable and given with careful reflection and consideration. Now he felt that he could give in completely to his deep longings. Alexander held him gently in his strong arms, giving him strong but tender support during their moments of rapture. He was careful not to upset the badly injured shoulder, but Hephaestion didn't feel any pain at all, just the most exquisite bliss, warmth and fulfillment. It was as if all his ailments were healed by their intense sharing of love and friendship. The constant throbbing in his left shoulder disappeared, his breathing came easier, and he felt completely relaxed and restored.

Afterwards he was given the most wonderful revelation. They would journey to Troy together, to see all the Sacred places. This would sure provide a Good Omen before their Persian Conquest. Hephaestion was lulled into sleep by Alexander's vivid and engaged tellings of Troy, Achilles and his Patroklos. His dreams were filled with golden and glorious heroics, until he saw the Golden Apple of Strife. Armies were marching and riding out to battle, fighting each other endlessly. The whole world was swallowed in a maw of blood, violence and strife. He moaned from pain and discomfort. Two strong arms gently held him, soft golden hair swept over his face and shoulder, and he was kissed and stroked in a reassuring manner.

"All is well, my friend, all is well. I will always be there for you. In my company you will never feel any fear or doubt. "

Hephaestion fell asleep once more. This time he had no dreams, he just felt a wonderful golden warmth engulf him, giving him healing and rest.

**Wicked Whispers**

He woke early in the morning, still resting calm and secure in the arms of Alexander. He had wanted to stay there until his friend woke, but he knew that he couldn't. Reason and decorum sadly decreed that he should not be found in the King's bed in the morning. With regrets he had to wriggle out of Alexander's warm and fond embrace. His friend was sound asleep and he didn't wake up. Hephaestion shivered from the cold morning breeze rushing through the chamber, and he carefully covered Alexander with the warm furs and quilts before he put on his own chiton and wrapped himself in his warming woolen cloak. It was midnight blue, and melted into the shadows of the palace stones. Pollux woke up and rose, following him outdoors, together with Stefanos and Alexios who had been waiting outside the King's chambers. The stone corridors were cold and uninviting, and he shivered despite the warm cloak so carefully wrapped around him. Suddenly malicious whispers reached his ears around a corner.

_// "That man. Now he is at it again!" "He is usurping my superior generalship!" _

_"He is undermining my Father's power!" "He will destroy my well run administration!" _

_"He is NOTHING except for his bedchamber skills! "_

_"He is even hampering the King from marrying and getting a heir. It's a crying shame how he behaves! _

_"He is a danger to the Kingdom// _

He instantly recognized them. It was Craterus, Cassander and Eumenes, still as envious, unfair and brimming with petty meanness. Hephaestion was suddenly sick and tired of them. He didn't want to let them go on with their constant slandering. Boldly he stepped around the corner and confronted them. Stefanos and Alexios stood towering slightly behind him, hands on their sword hilts, and Pollux placed himself before his Dear Master, baring his teeth with a soft, warning growl.

"My gentlemen. Whatever you have to say behind my back you can also be brave enough to say directly to me!"

The three detractors blushed and scraped their feet. Cassander and Eumenes tried to hide themselves behind Craterus. The giant General didn't step back. He made himself huge and looked down on Hephaestion.

"It is the simple truth we are telling. The time will come when Alexander will realize your shortcomings, and then you will be NOTHING, just as you deserve!"

"I only want the best for Alexander. In times to come, it's you who will be NOTHING, when he realizes your back talking and deceitful ways!"

Hephaestion grew with every word, until it was he who towered over Craterus, despite the fact that the giant General was a whole head taller than him. He seemed to be surrounded by an uncanny blue light of Truth and Reason. It made the three detractors bow their heads and silently slip away down the stony corridor. Hephaestion stood tall and strong as long as they were within sight, then he was overwhelmed by a cold wave of nauseous despair. Suddenly he was unable to remain on his legs. They gave way under him and he slumped down, his back sliding down the Palace's stony wall.

_// " Will they never leave me alone! Alexander, your trust and friendship is costing me more than you realize. I didn't know that it would come to this when we played together as young boys. But - I will endure every slander and hardship, if only I can remain at your side!" //_

**Faithful Friends**

Stefanos saw with thorough dismay how his beloved Master slumped down the Palace wall. His face was white, his brow damp with cold sweat, and he was shivering from cold and sheer distress.

"My Lord, how are you? Shall we help you back to your quarters?"

Hephaestion nodded weakly, but when they proceeded to help him up, he simply couldn't rise. Twice they tried to get him up on his feet, and twice he fell back, shivering and stumbling. Pollux nudged at him, and soon the big watch dog was howling with alarm.

"My friend, he cannot remain like this. You have to wake Him up, while I and Pollux stay here and see to him, " Stefanos adamantly stated.

Alexios gave Hephaestion another worried glance before he strode down the corridor. He soon returned with Alexander, both men deeply worried and almost out of breath from running so fast. The King was dressed in a shining white chiton and a fur lined cloak casually thrown over his shoulders, and it dropped down on the cold stone floor as he knelt at the side of his friend.

"Hephaestion! How are you? You cannot sit here any longer, you will catch a cold and your shoulder will never mend properly, " he stated with deep concern.

"You need to get some proper rest and care - and the ones slandering you will get to know their proper place. I will sure see to THAT!"

Alexander quickly lifted Hephaestion up from the floor and held on to him until he could rise and stand on his own. He was shivering violently, but he soon felt better as Alexander put his arm around him and wrapped his warm, fur lined red cloak around them. The familiar golden warmth engulfed him, and he leaned on to his friend, feeling calm and secure once more.

"There you are. Steady now, so we can make it to your quarters, " Alexander told his friend with kind concern. "I know something that will make you feel better. First thing in the morning we leave for your home at the Second Hill! You will spend some time there with your parents and your lovely sister, until you are feeling better. "

Hephaestion gave him a thankful nod. He had not seen his beloved family and his home for a very long time now, and the mere thought of them made him feel stronger and more secure. He let himself be put to bed with a happy smile on his face. The last sight before he was sound asleep was Alexander wrapping him tightly into the warm turquoise quilt and sheep fleece.

"Sleep well and tight, my Loved One. Tomorrow we will visit a place of True Happiness together. "

**Arrival At The Keep **

Hephaestion rode out from Pella with feelings of longing and great relief. The war was over, for the time being, and he was returning home, at long last. Alexander rode at his side, watching him with deep concern. He was still in pain, despite all doctor Philip's ministrations, and his left arm was tightly bound to his side. It ached badly despite the fact that it was now healing more and more for every day. A whiff of the Miracle Ointment reached his nostrils and made him feel better. Alexander had seen to him early in the morning, before breakfast, and his shoulder was still warm from his healing touch. Alexander rode close at his side, and held on to him, concerned that he might fall off his horse. Castor often turned his head, looking at his Dear Master with kind concern. Bucephalus was aware of the special circumstances and walked at a calm and steady pace, avoiding his usual high spirited canter and leaps. Peritas and Pollux were running at the side of the horses. They were merrily yelping and barking, but the big dogs were keeping close and secure watch over their Dear Masters. Stefanos and Alexios rode close by, together with the whole Royal Guard. They brought a large bundle of important scrolls and government papers Hephaestion couldn't do without, despite the fact that Alexander had told him to find complete rest in the safety of his own home.

The sun was shining from an azure blue sky, and the autumn day was bright and beautiful, despite the brisk and chilly temperature. Hephaestion looked at the bright colors of autumn. The trees had painted their remaining leaves in golden yellow, russet red and glowing orange. Some leaves were swirling around him in a chilly autumn breeze, and he felt the musky odors of wet earth, grass and fallen leaves. Now the Keep on the Second Hill reached high before them. Castor and Bucephalus saw the friendly walls and gates and started neighing and prancing, leaping merrily towards the friendly home. They well remembered the soft hay, the sweet apples and warm honey cakes they would be offered when they were invited into the stables of the Keep. Hephaestion winced and clutched at his shoulder, as his giant auburn war stallion leaped merrily under him. He was barely able to remain seated, and Alexander strengthened his grasp around his back.

"Whoa, whoa, my merry horses, " Alexander tried to restrain them. " We are almost there now. Castor, I know you long for this fine place, but you must not upset your dear Master!"

The big auburn war stallion immediately calmed himself down at the King's stern reproach. Bucephalus, too slowed down and they went through the open gates. There the Lord Amyntor and the Lady Theano stood awaiting, surrounded by friendly and cheering servants. Hephaestion jumped down from Castor, wincing as the impact with the cobble stones jarred his injured shoulder. His parents came to him and embraced him.

"My dear son, we are so glad to see you back, " the Lord Amyntor stated. " We have had the most disturbing news from all the places where you have been. And, King Alexander, you are very welcome here at our humble Keep. We are so glad to see you safely returned to home - and even more happy when you want to stay here with us. "

"Yes, I am glad to be here. You, and this place, are most dear to me, " Alexander told them with a warming smile. " But, who is this, standing in the shadows?"

**Brother And Sister**

A slender, wraith like figure stood hiding in the deep blue green shadows behind a juniper. It turned into a young woman dressed in a dark blue gown and cloak. Glossy auburn hair was spilling down her shoulders, reaching down to her slender waist. She rushed forward and gave Hephaestion a fond embrace

"Oh, Phai, at long last you are home with us again! I have prayed and waited for this moment!"

She held him close to her, smothering him with warm and adoring kisses and hugs. Her hazel eyes filled with tears of joy, and she gave up a sigh of sheer relief when he held her close with his strong right arm.

"My little sister, now I am home again. Your letters were a great comfort to us when we were on campaign. Now I will remain here for some time. The King has allowed me to work from my home for the time being. "

She gave him another warm and enthusiastic hug. He winced from pain and held his shoulder tight. It caused her great concern.

"Oh, what has happened with your arm? We heard you were injured both at Pelium and at Thebes. "

"It's not serious, Helen. My shoulder was broken and dislocated in the battle of Pelium, but it's healing more for every day by now. Alexander and doctor Philip have seen to it. There is no need to worry with such excellent healers at hand. "

"Yes, I know, but you must let ME see to it, all the same. "

Helen looked at him, her face filled with feelings of doubt and suspicion. King Alexander was an excellent Healer, this was a well known fact - but he was dangerous company all the same. Brother and sister went together into the Keep, Lady Helen giving Hephaestion some well needed support. They were so very close, she could almost feel the dizziness overwhelming him, and she held him gently, taking him to his quarters inside. Alexander remained in the courtyard, giving them some fond looks. Little Baby Helen had grown up into a most beautiful and determined young woman, indeed.

**Hospitality Of The Keep**

Bucephalus and Castor were led into the stable. They were given the most excellent care and grooming from the stable hands of the Keep. Their mangers were filled with fresh and fragrant hay and herbs, and they got buckets filled with cool mountain water and warm barely gruel. Lady Helen herself came , bringing a basket filled with warm, freshly baked honey cakes. She gave them some, but when they wanted them all she adamantly withheld the basket, gently smacking their muzzles.

"No, you will get some more tomorrow. We dont want you to catch a bellyache from overfeeding. You must be in perfect health when my dear Brother and the King need you again. "

Hephaestion was resting in his own chambers in the Keep. The short ride to his home had been more tiring than he expected. He was reclining on his bed with his aching shoulder supported by soft cushions. His sister had seen to him and made him comfortable, before she went out to the stables, seeing to the horses. He wondered at her ability to be everywhere and see to the well being of everyone. Two cats, one jet black and the other golden, came into the room, jumping up into his lap with some pleased meowings. Their joints were a bit stiff, but they were still as playful as kittens. They were followed by a whole litter of kittens, small like yarn balls. The little ones couldn't jump up into the bed and they sat there pitifully meowing, before they started playing in a merry bundle on the floor. Hephaestion gently stroke the old cats, and fondly addressed them.

"Oh, Achilles and Antigona, I am so glad to be home with you. You were my very best friends when I was still a young boy. And, I see you have a fine, strapping family nowadays. "

He bent over with an awkward moment and scooped the kittens up,one after one, with his good hand. The little ones were very cooperative. They all jumped into his hand and willingly let themselves be lifted up into the bed. When they rested safely in his lap they all started to purr and butted their tiny heads against his hands. One especially big and forward coal black kitten climbed up his left arm and started to lick at his bandaged shoulder. He could feel the small, harsh tongue through the linen. Strangely, the tiny animal's ministrations made him feel better. The dull ache that constantly vexed him abated and he sat back with a sigh of great relief.

"Oh, you little dear one, you are just as your father. He always did that when I got some bruises or sprains. I think I will call you Little Achilles, " he told the coal black kitten as he scooped him up in his good hand, giving him some extra fond caresses.

Pollux started barking and tried to nip the little one from his Dear Master.

"No, you must let him alone!, " he sternly told the big watch dog. " He just wants to be kind and help me. You will have to befriend all my cats and kittens now when we are here at the Keep. They can not follow us when we ride out to the war, but for now they offer us kind and peaceful company. "

The small black kitten scratched Pollux at his muzzle with his tiny paw, and Hephaestion reproached him.

"No, not you, too! Keep calm, now. You remind me of Alexander's Companions when they disagree - and I sure don't want that kind of behaviour in my own home!"

Now Alexander came with Peritas. The King's dog immediately started chasing the kittens. They scattered all over the room, meowing in fear and fright. Their parents hissed and arched their backs, desperately trying to defend their little ones.

"Peritas! You stop that at once! They are just kittens - and - they are Hephaestion's, too!, " Alexander growled at his watch dog, in his most commanding voice. "Leave us alone - and you, too, Pollux. It seems that you upset the kittens. "

The two dogs went into the corridor together, sullenly grumbling. Lady Helen comforted them with some juicy bones before she went into the room. Alexander sat at Hephaestion's bedside, gently stroking the kittens. He was looking with worry at his friend. Hephaestion had managed to fall asleep in the midst of all the turmoil.

"How ever can he sleep in all this barking and meowing?, " Alexander said in a low whisper. "I think he needs the rest better than he realizes himself. " "Yes, "

Lady Helen answered him, also whispering.

"But you need not worry, my King. He will feel better real soon, now when he is home at long last. We here at Amyntor's sure will see to that!"

Hephaestion slept for a very long time, in peaceful bliss in the midst of all of his beloved animals. Achilles and Antigona and all their kittens lay purring around him, gently butting and striking him. Sometimes he lifted his good hand and gave them kind caresses. Pollux lay on the floor, keeping watch over them, giving them some sullen looks.

Alexander sat in Hall, occupied with an intense conversation with the Lord Amyntor and the Lady Theano. Lady Helen sat together with them, at the hearth side. She listened with deep interest as Alexander told them all about the successful campaigns in the North - and the horrors of Thebes. The great, warming fire with its red and orange flames filled the Hall with its flickering, flaming light, falling especially on Alexander. It blended with the unique light that shone from him, making him look like a firebrand, soon to consume all of the World.

_// "Please, Great Fire Lord Hephaestos, keep my dear Brother safe, as long as he remains in the dangerous company of his Beloved!, " Lady Helen said an intense Prayer of protection in her hearth of hearths, hoping that it would be heard. // _

The Lord Amyntor had an odd feeling, as if he no longer were master in his own house. This Golden One had taken over it all, surrounding the Keep with his heavily armed Guards. He had even taken his beloved son - but the Lord Amyntor had known that ever since the first time he saw the boys together. He knew, and accepted that which the Fates had decided.

Servants brought a hearty meal, venison, roast boar, vegetables boiled and prepared with olive oil and a whole basket filled with freshly picked red and golden yellow apples. On the table were great decanters with the Amyntor's own strong red wine, also some with pure and cold mountain water. A special blend of spiced red wine was simmering in a kettle near the fireside, intended to give the guests some extra warmth. A boiled chicken covered with a simmering sauce smelling of invigorating herbs and spices presided in an extra fine silver tureen. Alexander rejoiced in the delicious cooking fumes, and he knew well that the chicken was not prepared for his sake alone.

_// "How come the Amyntor's always manage to get their cooking more delicious even than the Royal cooks?, " he questioned himself. The answer soon appeared as a naughty little voice deep inside him. " They enjoy a happy family life, that makes all the difference. " // _

"We must go get Hephaestion. He must not miss this wonderful meal. "

Alexander and Lady Helen rose in unison, but they didn't have to leave the Hall. Hephaestion came, eagerly walking up to his place at the seat of honour, at Alexander's side. Pollux and the happy cat family followed him as they sat down to the hearty meal. They all dined happily together, and they dined well.

**TBC**


	19. The Queen's Surprise

Hello all,

Here comes the second part of the chapter I uploaded last autumn. I apologize for the long delay and any formating troubles. Both my home & job computers have had trouble to communicate with the FFnet, but I hope that this is resolved with their latest upgrade.

Hephaestion thinks all is well and good. Then he realizes his detractors are still at large and he almost gives in to despair and distress.

Our friends allow themselves some days of well needed rest and recuperation in the Keep at the Second Hill. Then Queen Olympias and the regent Antipatros presents a delighful but upsetting surprise...

All the best wishes! Read and enjoy!

/ NorthernLight

**TEMPLATE: **

Title: FIC: Hazards Of Friendship ( 19 / WIP)  
Author: NorthernLight  
Email address:  
Category: Love / Friendship / Adventure story. Alternate History.  
Pairing: Alexander&Hephaestion  
Date: August 2007.  
Feedback: Yes, all kinds, on or off list, as you please.  
Archive: Yes, if you like, but please tell me.  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. For entertainment only. Not for gain - my work is for my deep interest in Alexander and Hephaestion, their time and adventures.  
Rating: R  
Beta: Denise. Many thanks for interesting discussions and suggestions, and also for helping me to improve on language and formatting. You truly make my stories a far better read.

Summary: In the beginning of his reign Alexander made some hard campaigning towards warlike neighbors in the East, South and West. The city of Thebes grasps this opportunity to go into rebellion against the Macedonians. It has now fallen to its inevitable doom. Alexander returns home to Pella, where he finds that Queen Olympias has an upsetting surprise for him.

Warnings: This is AR, very close to but not real history. War and violence, hard fighting, angst and intrigues. Queen Olympias' surprise of course never happened in real history, ( even if Olympias sure would have liked it to! )

Dedication: To Juu. Written on behalf of your fic challenge about Hephaestion and his constant trouble with the envious generals.

**Autumn Glory**  
**  
**  
Alexander and Hephaestion slept togehter in Hephaestion's chamber, as sweet and calm as when they first met as small boys of seven. It seemed this happy place was able to heal them from the horrors of war and deceit, and they dreamed only calm and happy dreams.

They enjoyed several hearty meals and friendly conversations. Their dogs and cats enjoyed the company, too, and they learned to live together without fighting each other all the time. There was some grumbling, of course, but soon even Little Achilles and Pollux managed to be friends.

Some days went and they started to feel restless. They were used to constant activities, and the peace and calm in the Keep was unfamiliar to them.

Let's go out riding,  Hephaestion suggested. It's such a fine autumn day. We cannot know how long this clear and sunny weather will last. 

Bucephalus and Castor were saddled and the grooms put on their finest gear and reins. They pranced proudly and merrily as their Dear Masters came out to them. Of course they had been having a good time in the Amyntor stables and out grazing on the soft, succulent and fragrant grasses and herbs on the green meadows - but there was nothing like the exciting company of their Dear Masters.

Lady Helen filled their saddle bags with all kinds of delicacies, cheeses, newly baked bread, smoked and spiced ham, and she didn't forget two bulging wine bags.

You must not stay out for too long, now,  she adamantly told them. And, you must come home at once if it gets rainy or chilly! Hephaestion, you must not do anything rash or violent! That shoulder of yours must not be upset any worse, it must have time to heal properly!

She turned to Alexander.

Take good care of my dear brother, now, she admonished him.  He just loves being with you, but it is sure costing him dearly. 

He looked at her with astonishment. The sweet little baby Helen had turned into a most beautiful and stromg willed young woman, and he enjoyed her outspoken frankness.

Yes, my dear one. I promise you to do my very best.  Alexander assured her, giving her a fond and friendly hug at the same time. You know, he is the one behind all of my victories and successes. And, I see that you are as good as he in taking care of all and everyone. 

He let her go and made a vigorous jump onto Bucephalus' broad and muscular back. She stood there looking at him, blushing from pride. It was not every day one got such praise and acknowledgement from the King himself.

Castor sunk down on his haunches, letting his Dear Master mount. Off they went, all through the gate of the Keep. Hephaestion was right in calling it a fine autumn day. The sun shone from an azure blue sky, with only a few fluffy white clouds wafting to and fro, not dense enough to cause any shadows or gloom. The trees were at their very finest, glowing in bright red, orange and golden. Castor and Bucephalus fell into a fast canter. Peritas and Pollux ran at their side, vigilantly guarding them. Stefanos and Alexios, together with the King's other guards,discretely followed. They spread out, forming a virtuous ring of iron around the King and his dear friend. Hephaestion felt secure and protectad in their company, but he also dearly missed the carefree and happy days in their youth, when they could go anywhere they liked, all on their own.

It was warm in the sunshine, and they soon had to unclasp their warming fur cloaks. Then there was an audible meowing inside Hephaestion's cloak. He felt inside the billowing folds. Soon a small, black kitten was squirming in his good hand. It was Little Achilles!

Oh no! What are you doing out here? You would have been better off staying at home with your dear mother!

The little one sniffed the fresh autumn air and wrinkled his tiny pink nostrils. Then he adamantly butted at Hephaestion.

This is a little brave and curious one,  Alexander stated. We might even bring him with us for our Persian Campaign.

_/ Persia? Where is Persia? What is Persia?  the small kitten thought all for himself.  Perhaps it's on the other side of this very big forest.  /_

They rode for some time more through the forest.

Look, they are dressing up in their very finest gear before they put it away for the long winter sleep,  Alexander told his friend, pointing towards the autumn beauty of the forest.

Yes, and they seem to have thought about us, too. Look, here is a fine place for us to rest,  Hephaestion pointed at a big heap of golden birch leaves and orange maple leaves, forming up like a giant dinner couch. Let's have our midday meal here!

They sat off their horses and took off the gear from Castor and Bucephalus. The war stallions were calm and reliable and they didn't stray long from their Dear Masters. Castor sniffed at some big brown mushrooms.

Look, Bucephalus! Here we have some very tasty morsels. Let's try them out!

No, Castor. Alexander always tells us to be careful about unknown mushrooms!

Yes, but these are not unknown, they are the big and tasty ceps. Don't you remember when Aristotle told us all about edible mushrooms?

Yes, now I recognize them. Sometimes I think we learned more from Aristotle than our Masters! They were far too occupied of each other!

Yes. See, now they are at it again! I can foresee that we will have a very long stay out here in the forest. 

The big horses looked with great curiosity at their Dear Masters. It was a very strange sight, the King of Macedon and his most trusted General and Councellor rolling around in the autum leaves, badly upsetting the fine dinner couch Nature had made up just for them. They turned their tails around and continued nibbling at the delicious mushrooms, together with some still green forest herbs. Little Achilles soon joined them, merrily chasing after flickering sun beams and dancing autumn leaves. Peritas and Pollux saw to it that the little one didn't run astray in the wide forest. When he got tired from his playing and collapsed in a tiny purring heap Pollux softly nibbled at the nape of his neck and carried him back to their Dear Masters.

Hephaestion saw Alexander standing in the sunlight spilling down through the trees surrounding the glade. He had made a wonderful recovery from their ordeals on the hard campaigns. Now he was as beautiful and golden as before the burdens of power and responsibilities came to him. His beautiful golden hair had grown of late and spilled down his broad shoulders, his complexion was ruddy and healthy from the sun and brisk air, and, as the unclasped fur cloak slided down, revealing his muscular frame. He was looking quite irressistible in the golden aurumn sun.

Hephaestion made a quick rush towards his friend. Before Alexander realized what he was up to, he had been felled to the ground and was now pinned to the soft couch of orange and yellow leaves.

Oh, you sure have made a swift recovery in your wonderful home. Now you are more able with one arm then with two!,  Alexander said as he looked up into eyes blue as the autumn sky. I cannot resist you!

They were laughing merrily as they rolled around in the soft autumn leaves. They had been warmed by the sun and they were now more comfortable than in the King's bedchamber in the Pella Palace.

After their sharing of love and friendship they just lay there in a fond embrace for a long time. The sun was still shining down into the glade, warming them and their couch of glowing autumn leaves. Hephaestion rested his head on Alexander's shoulder, looking straight into his beautiful gray eyes. He gently stroked his golden hair, twisting and turning some tresses in his good hand.

This is how it always should be, my friend,  he told Alexander with a great longing. It's as when we were boys together, all on our own. 

Yes, but you always knew what the future would bring, Alexander stated, as he gently held Hephaestion even closer. Now we will have very few moments like this together, but we have a world of glory and adventures to share. 

**  
The Detractors' Punishment**

Alexander now was back at the Pella Palace. There was so much work to be done, so many audiences to give and far too many papers to see to.

The General Craterus was overseering Hephaestion's cavalry unit. The King had told him that he needed more knowledge of cavalry. Hephaestion's men were not helpful in giving it to him. As an extra bonus, he was offered to ride Hephaestion's spare horse. She was a gentle mare named Sophrosyne. When she saw the giant general she was not so gentle any more. She threw him off at least twice a day. He was soon all covered in bruises and he longed for the day the General Hephaestion would return.

The Secretary Eumenes had been assigned to take care of Hephaestion's diplomacy duties. He was also to help Queen Olympias with her archives. Glaucos and Hypnos saw to it that he didn't make any mistakes. Fortunately, no foreign diplomats arrived, since it all soon became the most dreadful mess.

Cassander was serving as a replacement for the General Hephaestion, taking care of all the important logistics. He worked day and night, but despite that he didn't get it all well and properly done. Queen Olympias had to help him, too. She and her snakes were not gentle in their admonitions. He wondered a lot about how Hephaestion managed to get it all done without anyone noticing all the logistic efforts demanded by an army constantly preparing for battle.

All three of them mumbled and grumbled to themselves.

_/ That man. He must have told the King. We don't deserve all this. /_

**The Queen's Surprise**

Alexander sat at his writing table, taking care of all the important correspondence heaping up. It was most difficult, since he was used to Hephaestion dealing with the most of it. Soon he was moaning and groaning, desperately longing for some diversion.

His guards knocked on the door.

Sire, your Mother the Queen and the Regent Antipatros are here to see you. They say it is of great importance. 

Just let them in. I could sure use something else than dealing with these dreary paper heaps. 

_/ The General Hephaestion never complains about them,  the Guard silently whispered to himself.  /  
_  
Queen Olympias swept into the room, dressed in a fiery red peplos and cloak. They swirled around her like a fire brand, hiding the Regent behind their billowing gores. Alexander saw at once that she was up to something sinister. Her colors were high, she was blushing, almost the same colour as her fiery clothing. Some tresses of her glossy red hair had escaped from her goldn fringed shawl, and were coiling like snakes down her shoulder.

Please be seated. What is your business today, Dear Mother? And, my Regent, I am so glad to see you up and about.  Alexander braced himself as he beckoned to his visitors, being alert and with his guard up.

The Queen and the Regent were soon seated in comfortable chairs in front of the King's table. The regent bowed and scraped, looking most uncomfortable, but Queen Olympias was bold and secure as she addressed her son the King.

Alexander, we all know that you and the Macedonian army will soon leave for a great venture. You will be gone for a long time, and we are not sure of the outcome of your Persian Invasion. You are still unmarried and Macedon has no undisputed heir to the Throne. This is a risky situation. 

Yes, dear Mother, I agree,  Alexander calmly answered her.So what...?

Alexander. The General Theodorus was a very good, trusted and reliable friend to your Father. He has two daughters. They are twins, fifteen years old, beautiful and with kind and mild manners. They would be a most perfect match for anyone.  The regent Antipatros made this suggestion as a matter of fact, as if the wedding already was in progress.

Yes, I can see your point, Antipatros - but I cannot marry both of them! Not now, not ever! With my Persian Conquest in progress I don't have the time even with one future wife! Alexander still managed to hold on to his senses, but he was being more upset for every minute now.

Alexander, you don't need to marry both of them,  Queen Olympias told him. Your friend Hephaestion is also unmarried...

Alexander rose from the writing desk, so violently that his chair fell slamming to the floor behind him.

NO, Mother Dear. Now you have gone too far. I will NOT marry the General Theodorus' daughters, and I will certainly not force Hephaestion to do it, either!

His beautiful golden hair rose like a bold cockscomb, his colour was high and he clenched his fists. No one dared to approach him when in such a state, but the Queen and the Regent boldly joined their forces and came holding on to him.

Alexander, you must calm down. This is an excellent idea. Macedon is in grave danger without an heir. You must make an early marriage, you have known this for a very long time.  The Regent held on to the King's left arm, as the Queen grasped his right arm.

Yes, Alexander. Now you must behave yourself and act like a true King,  Queen Olympias sternly admonished him. Macedon desperately needs an heir - and I want some grandchildren - soon!

Alexander found himself as if stuck in an inescapable vice. He had never before seen his Mother and the Regent Antipatros act together on anything at all. Now, when the two bitter adversaries had found a common goal, they were simply too strong for him. He sat down, calmly addressing them

Dear Mother, wise Regent, I will have to think about this all day. You can come to see me in the evening, before supper. Then I will tell you my decision.

Queen Olympias and the regent left the King's office. Alexander sat tall and proud behind the desk as long as they were in sight. As soon as the door was closed behind them he slumped over the desk, whispering to himself in desperate frustration.

_/ Whatever am I to do about this? I cannot say no, it is an excellent idea, even a necessary one. It's only, I don't want to marry, I don't want a wife, Hephaestion is the only one I want at my side. _

TBC

**TBC**


	20. Unexpected Proposals

**'**

Hello all,

Here comes another Hazard update. I am overjoyed that the FFnet at long last has taken us Mac&Safari users into their realm. Now I will be able to upload my stories form my good ol' iMac without further complications. :)

In this we will learn about the outcome of Queen Olympias marriage intrigues. Our friends will have to make a very difficult decision. Hephaestion once more finds that his friendship with King Alexander brings on strange complications.

All the best wishes, and, hopefully, good reading,

/ NorthernLight

**TEMPLATE:**

Title: FIC: Hazards Of Friendship ( 20 / WIP)  
Author: NorthernLight  
Email address:  
Category: Love / Friendship / Adventure story. Alternate History.  
Pairing: Alexander&Hephaestion  
Date: November 2007.  
Feedback: Yes, all kinds, on or off list, as you please.  
Archive: Yes, if you like, but please tell me.  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. For entertainment only. Not for gain - my work is for my deep interest in Alexander and Hephaestion, their time and adventures.  
Rating: R  
Beta: Denise. Many thanks for interesting discussions and suggestions, and also for helping me to improve on language and formatting. You truly make my stories a far better read.

Summary: In the beginning of his reign Alexander made some hard campaigning towards warlike neighbors in the East, South and West. The city of Thebes grasps this opportunity to go into rebellion against the Macedonians. It has now fallen to its inevitable doom. Alexander returns home to Pella, where he finds that Queen Olympias has an upsetting surprise for him.

History note: The General Theodorus is a real person. He must have been a close friend of King Philip, since he is mentioned to have carried out some important missions of diplomacy and negotiations for him. His wife Amira and his twin daughters are my very own OMCs.

Warnings: This is AR, very close to but not "real" history. War and violence, hard fighting, angst and intrigues. Queen Olympias' surprise of course never happened in real history, ( even if Olympias sure would have liked it to! )

Dedication: To Juu. Written on behalf of your fic challenge about Hephaestion and his constant trouble with the envious generals.

**Hazards Of Friendship, Part 19**

**Pella, 335 BC**

**General Theodorus' Daughters**

The General Theodorus was an old friend of King Philip. He had been trusted with many important diplomatic and military missions, and always been successful. He was trustworthy and reliable, and he and his family never engaged in the intrigues and fractions of the Macedonian Court. They led a calm and quiet life on their country estate, and in due time the General's wife Amira bore him the most beautiful twin daughters. They never got any other children, and no son to inherit the General's vast estates.

The Ladies Asteria and Rhodia were twins. They looked like one another's reflections, with the same dark brown hair, the same warm hazel colored eyes and the same perfect ivory complexion. They looked alike, but they had very different personalities. The Lady Asteria was bold and outspoken, and she acted like the son the General never had. She could ride and hunt like a man, and she even did some weapon practice together with the General's faithful guards.

The Lady Rhodia was kind and gentle, fond of embroidery, cooking, music and animals. She took good care of all the estate's cats and dogs, and she worked for the welfare of all of the servants.

The twins were complete together, and they never quarreled. It was almost uncanny, how they were able to do everything in unison. Their father had given them the very best of educations, and they were well able to manage the estates and household.

The General Theodorus was now old and infirm. He had been wounded many times in the service of King Philip, and his old bones often ached from fatigue and weariness. It troubled him greatly that young King Alexander also expected his services. He had asked him to partake in the campaigns in the West and North, and he had faithfully followed, taking care of the baggage train and all kinds of duties away from actual combat. King Alexander revered and treasured him as a competent and reliable adviser, and he had his given place in the High Command. All the same, the hard campaigning took its toll on him, and his old bones ached even worse.

And now Persia was beckoning to the young King. Another campaign waited beyond The Straits, this one expected to be the hardest and greatest of all times. General Theodorus and his family shuddered at the very thought of it. This Eastern venture was for the young, bold and healthy, not for the old and infirm. Their very worst fear was that the General would be asked to accompany King Alexander once more.

This time he would not return alive to his family and home.

The old General wanted the very best for his wife Amira and his beautiful twin daughters. The search for good and well situated husbands for his darling girls had been carried out all through Macedon, Thessaly and Epirus. The right ones were still to be found. Asteria and Rhodia didn't know much about all this. They were living in peace and calm, helping their Mother with the household chores, and eagerly working with their looms and embroidery. They also liked flowers and animals, and they had lots of cats and kittens.

General Theodorus' country house was situated very close to the Keep of Amyntor. Both families knew each other very well, and Amira and the twins often met with Lady Theano and Lady Helen.

Once, the Lady Theano told Queen Olympias about the lovely twins and their coming of age for marriage. The General Theodorus' futile search for suitable husbands for his darling girls was the talk of the countryside, and the Lady Theano informed the Queen about this troublesome affair.

"The General Theodorus will not have to worry for his unmarried daughters much longer, " Queen Olympias stated with a cunning smile. " Something will come up, that I can reassure you, my dear friend. "

The Lady Theano looked at the Queen with great worry. Whatever was she up to now? What would the Future bring for the General and his beautiful twin daughters?

**Lonesome Worries**

It was early in the morning, as the bright sun rose and shone upon the yellow leafed birches, orange leafed maples and the yellowing autumn grass. Alexander rode Bucephalus hard and fast over the plains around Pella. Peritas was running at their side, but after a while the faithful dog lost his wind and had to slow down. He sat near a bramble of dog roses, pitifully panting with his large pink tongue hanging out from his muzzle. The Royal Guard couldn't keep up with the King, either. They had to form a circle all around, hoping to keep him and his jet black war stallion well in sight.

The winds blew hard and merciless around the young King's head and shoulders. His warm fur rimmed purple cloak billowed around his shoulders, all until the fibula unleashed itself and let the fine garment flutter away in the cold autumn breezes.

Alexander didn't even notice it.

/ I am King now! I can do anything I want to. I don't need to marry now, not ever!, "

These lines went on and on in his mind, like a prayer, a litany of futile wishes. Then they were replaced by words of hard reality.

" I must have an heir! I cannot embark for Persia without having seen to the succession. Mother is right. "

He gave up a great sigh, filled with worries and remorse.

" I cannot proceed with this! How will I tell Hephaestion? How can I leave an innocent woman, and an even more innocent child in the clutches of my Mother?" /

He rode on and on, all over the plains. Bucephalus felt the unrest of his young rider. He wanted to be of help, but he didn't understand the nature of the trouble. No, all he could do was just to run, and run, and run...

After hours of reckless running the giant war stallion felt an enticing smell wafting towards his extended nostrils through the chilly autumn air. He was tired of the futile galloping forced upon him by his Rider, and so he let the tempting vapours lead him away from the strict path set for him. He followed the wisps, totally ignoring his Rider's more and more energetic efforts to pull him away from his inevitable path.

"Whoa, Bucephalus, whoa! You are taking me in the wrong direction!"

The fragrances wafting through the air became more and more irresistible. Bucephalus hurried along, and the young King could do nothing but follow. They rode through the bushes and brambles, coming to a soft meadow, filled with the last of the succulent green grass and the fragrant summer flowers.

There was someone waiting on the meadow.

In the middle of soft green grass and fragrant autumnal flowers grazed the most beautiful white mare Bucephalus had ever seen. She had just come into season, and he simply couldn't resist her.

He abruptly stopped, and nudged and nudged at his Rider.

"Oh, horse, what is it now?, " Alexander testily asked. "Why all this fuss? She is only a MARE!"

Bucephalus gave up an offended neighing, and then he pranced to the side, gently but with the most adamant determination throwing his Royal Rider off his broad and muscular back. Alexander fell to the ground on a soft mattress of grass and fallen autumn leaves. Bucephalus had been careful not to hurt him. He licked his Dear Master in the face with his rough tongue and gave him a warm and loving glance before he jumped the fence and eagerly ran towards the beautiful white mare.

"Oh no. Not you, too! Why must all be against me?"

Alexander sat on the thick mattress of golden and orange leaves, leaning his back against a big birch. The trunk had been warmed up by the bright autumn sun, and its bark felt good against his tense muscles. It was as if the friendly tree was trying to comfort him with its soft tenderness. He let his head drop into the palms of his hands, as he gave up a great sigh of despair.

"What am I to do about all this? What AM I to do?"

Two big furry paws landed on his shoulders and a warm and loving tongue licked at his hands and head. He heard some concerned whimpers. He opened his eyes, to see Peritas trying to sit in his lap, just the way he used to do when he was a small puppy. The faithful dog had caught up with his Dear Master at long last.

_/ Why all this running away from me, Master? We have always been together before. What is it that troubles you so? /_

Alexander put his hand on his friend's big furry head and gave him a fond look.

"Oh, YOU are faithful, at least. My apologies for running away from you. Just look at HIM. He is abandoning me when I need him the most, just to frolic around with a mere MARE. "

Peritas looked at the horses and their merry games in the paddock. Then he looked back at his Dear Master.

_/ It all looks very fine to me, Master. Bucephalus has made a good choice, she will bear him a fine and healthy foal. /_

Alexander and his faithful dog sat back on the soft heap of birch leafs, resting against the tree trunk, as they pondered the facts of life and procreation.

"I must have an heir, I simply MUST. I cannot leave Macedon without one. Oh, I wish it were as easy as THAT !"

Alexander and Peritas looked at the horses enjoying each other on the soft green meadow. Soon the young King was overwhelmed by his worries, and he buried his head in his hands once more.

"What am I to do? Whatever AM I to do?"

He moaned and groaned, and Peritas pitifully howled at his side.

**Wholesome Morning**

Hephaestion woke up early in the morning. Pollux was licking him all over the face, and Achilles and Antigona and all their kittens were merrily meowing around him in the bed. He now noticed a very strange and unusual feeling.

His shoulder and arm didn't ache anymore. It must have healed properly by now.

He sat up and dragged off the tight bandaging. Then he gave the injured shoulder a thorough inspection. There remained a slight bruising, and the skin shifted in faint hues of green, blue and yellow. All the swelling was gone, and there was no tenderness as he felt all over the shoulder with his hand and fingers. He raised the arm, with some help from his good right hand. At first, there came an audible creak accompanied by some pain, but afterwards he could move it almost through its full range.

"What are you doing to yourself, Dear Brother? The bandages were supposed to stay on for another week. Doctor Philip told you this before you came here. "

Lady Helen entered with a tray laden with a sumptuous breakfast. She gave her stubborn brother stern reproach before she proceeded to inspect his shoulder for herself.

"But, it looks much better now! I wonder a lot, what's in the ointment the King used when he did the dressings before he went back to Pella?"

"I don't know, Sister Dear. We call it the Miracle Ointment. It's made from some secret recipe he got from the Queen. "

Lady Helen shuddered.

"Oh, is it one of HER secrets? Well, it seems to have been good for you, at last, " she stated, as she brought a jar of her own. "Well, let me anoint it with some ordinary healing ointment. Here is good old rosemary and yarrow, mixed in sheep's tallow. I hope it'll be equally helpful. "

She gave his injured shoulder a tender but thorough massage, and then she brought some new dressings. Hephaestion gently pushed them away.

"No, I don't need these anymore. My arm just needs some movement and exercise to be all right again!"

He rose from bed and dressed in a clean, blue chiton that had been laid out on a stool nearby. Brother and sister sat down, sharing a hearty breakfast. Pollux gnawed on a whole plate filled with juicy and meaty bones, and the cats and kittens enjoyed a big bowl of milk and some tasty stew.

At the same time as they enjoyed all the rich food the Lady Helen informed her Dear Brother about all that had happened at the House of Amyntor during his absence. Hephaestion told her about the campaigns and the intrigues of the Macedonian Court. Lady Helen listened with great interest and indignation. At long last she couldn't hold her tongue.

"The King is a good judge of character since he has chosen YOU for his very best friend and adviser - but how ever can he let this sly Greek near any important Royal business? And, the Regent Antipatros is a good and reliable man - but his son certainly is not! And, the General Craterus, he is the worst of all, methinks! It is a pity he is such a good General and a strong and brave warrior. You must beware of him! "

"Yes, I know, Sister Dear. You are a good judge of character, too, but the General Craterus is a close friend to Alexander. I must tolerate him for now - but things can change fast over there in Asia..."

Brother and sister looked at one another in silence. They knew that in the future there would be a bitter confrontation. Which one would the King choose - his dearest Friend or his strongest General?

Lady Helen went to her household chores, and Hephaestion went out on the parapet to have some fresh morning air. It was chilly outside, but the air was high and clear. He could see wide and far away from the Keep. There were golden, red and orange glowing forests, fragrant, still green pastures, venerable old olive groves and carefully pruned vine yards.

All this was a sight most pleasurable for his eyes, but now he saw someone even more to his liking.

**Twosome Worries**

There was a rider on the plains. He rode a giant black horse and he had the most beautiful golden hair, glowing in the morning sun and flowing freely in the chilly autumn breeze. A purple, fur rimmed cloak llowed around his shoulders, all until it unleashed itself and blew away. The rider didn't notice the loss of his fine garment. He didn't turn back to retrieve it, and it looked as if he wasn't freezing at all, despite the fact that it was very chilly in the air.

It could be no one but Alexander! And - he was deeply concerned over some serious matter, or else he would never have discarded his fine purple cloak so recklessly.

Hephaestion quickly wrapped himself into a warming midnight blue winter cloak, rimmed with wolf fur. Then he put on his soft leather riding boots and quickly ran down to the stables. Pollux followed him, barking to alert all the surroundings. The big watch dog didn't understand why his Dear Master was in such a hurry, but he could clearly feel his worries and dismay.

Castor stood calmly and prudently munching on his soft and fragrant hay. He was deeply upset when his Dear Master came running into his box and virtually slammed his saddle cloth and bridle on. The otherwise calm and prudent war stallion reared up and gave up a loud neighing filled with deep dissatisfaction.

_/ Dear Master, are you out of your famous senses? /_

"My apologies, Castor - but I am in a great hurry, " Hephaestion explained to his displeased equine friend. Alexander needs us. He is in some real trouble. It seems like he and Bucephalus are being chased by the Wild Hunt! "

Castor nodded his head and quickly calmed down. He sank down on his haunches to let his dear Master mount more easily. Off they went, man, horse and dog, out in the chilly autumn breezes. It was a fine and sunny day, but the air was brisk and chilly. The winds howled, as if they were bringing some unpleasant changes. The leaves were as bright and beautiful as before, but Hephaestion didn't see the beauty of Autumn. He rode as quickly as he could down to the plains of Pella, towards the place where he had last seen Alexander. He picked up the Royal purple cloak, folding it prudently and holding on to it with his good arm. Pollux sniffed at it, noticing the familiar scent.

"Yes, good dog, good dog. Find Alexander for us, as soon as you are able! Time is of the essence. "

They followed the trail through the forest, until they came to a beautiful green pasture. There they found King Alexander, resting his back against an enormous birch, beautifully adorned in golden leaves. They singled down, forming a heap around the King, looking like the gold coins he so badly needed to finance his Persian Conquest. Behind and around him were some cornel bushes, covered in glowing red leaves. They flew around, like small drops of blood, and their mother bushes appeared like the clouds of blood and carnage the Macedonian army soon intended to unleash over Persia.

Alexander held his head in his hands. He was moaning and groaning, as if stricken by severe grief and pain. Peritas was nearby his Dear Master, gently licking him and pawing at him with his big, furry paws. The big dog was pitifully howling. Bucephalus was nowhere to be seen. Hephaestion quickly got off Castor.

"Alexander! Why did you ride away in such an ungodly haste? How are you? Did you fall off Bucephalus? "

Alexander heard the well known, friendly voice as from afar. He raised his head from his hands and knees and looked straight at Hephaestion. His eyes were filled with anguish and despair.

"Oh, Phai. You came for me at long last. "

He rose from his golden coach and staggered towards his friend. Hephaestion looked at him with amazement. His Beautiful Golden One had never looked so wonderful before, all covered in golden leaves, his white golden rimmed chiton crumpled and crinkled, and his soft leather boots fitting close around his muscular calves and thighs. His hair fell like a golden stream over his broad shoulders, and he held his arms up to greet and embrace his True Steadfast Friend.

Hephaestion quickly came into his embrace, glad to see that his friend was unharmed. Alexander clung to him, like someone drowning in an ocean of dire despair. The glowing warmth that always surrounded him was even more present at this moment, and Hephaestion felt himself engulfed in an overwhelming wave of sheer and urgent desire. He just had to give in to it. He had always been the stronger, and now he threw his Golden One off his feet and forced him down onto the soft heap of golden leaves. He felt a twinge of pain in his injured shoulder, but then all was blissful warmth and release. His Golden One didn't resist him. On the contrary, he gave in to all of his wishes, as they rolled around in the sun warmed heap of yellow birch leaves.

Afterwards, they rested in each others arms, totally spent and exhausted. Hephaestion held Alexander in the crook of his strong right arm as they lay back in the warm and dry heap of birch leafs. His eyes were closed, and he felt the golden warmth of the morning sun engulf him, together with the vibrant and invigorating warmth from his Golden One. Alexander was shivering. It could not be from actual cold, not in the midst of such wonderful autumnal sunlight. Hephaestion opened his eyes and gave his friend a closer examination, as he wrapped him into his own warming fur cloak in a caring manner.

Now, he saw that Alexander's beautiful gray eyes were flowing over with tears.

"Oh, my Dear One, what is troubling you so deeply on such a fine Autumn day? " he worriedly asked as he gently stroke Alexander's chin. "All ought to be wonderful. We are together, all is well, and next spring we will embark for Persia, at long last. "

"Yes, Persia. I wish that we were already on the other side of The Straits, far away from Macedon and Mother!"

Alexander said this with great determination, as he rose, helping his friend to his feet. Standing up, they saw Bucephalus and the beautiful white mare, eagerly occupied with fond and vigorous equine love making. Castor stood at the fence, enviously looking at the pleasurable occupation of his friend.

"Oh, my, he is still at it, " Alexander indignantly stated. "I must tell the owner, or else he will wonder whoever sired a black foal on her."

"It's our best brood mare - and we won't mind, " Hephaestion explained. "She couldn't have chosen a better sire for her next foal!"

Now the white mare kicked and bucked, sending Bucephalus away. Both horses stood there panting, their sides heaving from exhaustion. Then the mare came to Bucephalus, gently nuzzling him all over his head and neck with sounds of fondness and admiration. He responded, nuzzling her too. They stood there resting for a while, then the mare led her admirer to a tuft of succulent daisies and a spring of sparkling water. They shared a delicious meal in the beautiful fragrant meadow. Castor soon joined them, and they all nibbled in unison at the delicious grass and flowers.

Hephaestion put his arm around Alexander.

"They are so beautiful, so very natural. "

"Yes, I wish that it came that easy for us humans. Horses don't even have to marry!"

Hephaestion could feel that his friend had been violently upset over a very serious matter.

"Marriage? Why do you talk about marriage? You are King now. No one can force you, you make your own decisions. "

Alexander shrugged and crept into himself, in a pose of utter desolation.

"It's Mother! You know, she has always wanted me to make an early marriage. Now, she and the Regent demand that I marry before we set out for Persia. The General Theodorus has beautiful twin daughters..."

"Twins? But, Alexander, you cannot marry them both!"

"No, I cannot, but WE can. Mother wants us to celebrate a double wedding this Midwinter Festival. "

Hephaestion looked at him in utter bewilderment.

"A double wedding? This Midwinter Festival? You and me, marry Asteria and Rhodia? You cannot be serious!"

Now it was Hephaestion's turn to sit down in exasperation. Alexander sat himself at his side, in the soft heap of yellow birch leaves, wrapping them both into the warming fur cloak. He gently held his friend, staying silent for a long time, before he started to explain the Queen's expressive dynastic wishes. When he was finished, Hephaestion sat in silence, frowning and reflecting. At long last, he answered his friend.

"Yes, Alexander. All this is outrageous. SHE cannot force both of us into marriage - but - we must realize that it's an excellent idea all the same. Macedon needs an heir, that's the one thing I cannot give you. I have known these girls all of my life, they live in the Keep next to our hill. We have met this family many times, they are the kindest of people. That makes it even more difficult!"

"Yes, Phai, but THEY don't know anything about Mother's intrigues - and they NEVER will. I won't give in to her outrageous wishes. "

Alexander was shivering violently from his upset feelings. Hephaestion cradled him with his strong right arm, rocking him to and fro as he continued his calm reflections. They sat like this for a long time before he answered his friend.

"Alexander, your Mother's wishes are NOT outrageous at all. It's only natural for her to want grandchildren - and Macedon needs an heir, the sooner the better. We lead dangerous lives. No one knows what tomorrow might bring."

Alexander looked at his friend with astonishment. Hephaestion continued.

"Marrying the General Theodorus' daughter is a very good idea. He has always been his own man, he has no bonds whatsoever to Parmenion, Antipatros or any other powerful Macedonian noble. You will not estrange or pass over anyone by marrying one of his daughters."

Alexander remained in silence for a very long time. Now he was calm as he leaned on his friend. Hephaestion saw how he was pondering, calculating, giving every option his careful considerations. His beautiful golden hair shone in the autumn sun. A bright yellow birch leaf was stuck behind his left ear. It shivered a bit, the only thing giving away the  
strong emotions behind Alexander's thoughts. Hephaestion imagined these golden curls, mixed with Asterias's dark brown hair on the pillows of the marriage bed.

He was suddenly overwhelmed by feelings of violent jealousy. Alexander felt the change in his friend. The shifting from calm calculation to violent emotion upset him, and he pulled Hephaestion closer, giving him a warm and caring hug.

"Whatever happens, things will NEVER change between us."

He rose, taking Hephaestion with him, holding him in a strong and reassuring embrace.

"I have made my mind up. I will marry General Theodorus' daughter Asteria - and - if you want to, you can marry her sister. It will please me greatly if you do, but you make your own decision. " Alexander continued, " When our children are born, they will become cousins..."

Hephaestion completely lost his grip of reality. His mind was spinning, and he had difficulties to remain on his feet. From afar he heard Alexander talking to himself.

"I have only one worry. Who will take care of our children when we are away in Persia? I don't want to let HER have them!"

_/ Hephaestion saw before his Inner Eye a small, golden haired boy with two puppies, a little house snake and a tame Ladybird and Bumblebee as his closest friends and allies. He was the loneliest of children, suffering from Master Leonidas' stern tutoring and the overwhelming love of his fearsome Mother. / _

"Do not worry, my friend, " he answered, with strong determination. "My parents and my sister will stay at home when we set out for Persia. They will take good care of everyone, and they sure will not let our wives and children come to any harm. "

Alexander looked at him, a new, reassuring light in his eyes.

"Yes, you are so right. Why didn't I think of this. Let us now take a ride over to the General Theodorus' Keep. We have something pressing to ask him and his daughters. Mother will NOT be first to learn about my decision!"

Hephaestion picked Alexander's Royal red cloak from the ground and wrapped it around his friend. They called for Bucephalus and Castor and rode towards the General Theodorus' Keep.

The white mare remained in her paddock, looking after all her visitors with fond admiration. Something told her that it would take a long time before they came her way again.

**Unexpected Proposals - Bold Answers**

The General Theodorus, his wife Amira and his daughters would never forget that bright and beautiful Autumn day. When the sun rose it was flaming as a very special orange red firebrand in the East, making the autumn leaves glow with even brighter colours of russet red, glowing orange and golden yellow. There was something unnatural about it. They never realized this - not until after the King's visit.

Asteria and Rhodia were doing their needlework in their secluded chambers in the Keep, dressed in similar gowns in a mild lavender color. The sun was shining in through the stone vaulted window. Its reflexions were merrily chasing one another all over the room, together with a bunch of naughty kittens who were playing with balls of yarn at the feet of the two young girls.

It was just an ordinary day in their life - but not for long.

They heard a great commotion at the Keep's entrance, and they immediately ran down the stairs to see what was the matter. Two handsome young men came riding into the courtyard, one with tousled golden hair, wrapped in a flaming red cloak, the other auburn haired one in his midnight blue fur cloak they knew well.

It was Hephaestion, son of their neighbor the General Amyntor. The one in his company could only be...

"Asteria. It's the King coming to visit us, " Rhodia whispered. " Whatever does HE want here?"

"Oh no, " Asteria answered with tears in her eyes. "Father is too old to embark for Persia! Whatever shall we do?"

The young men disappeared inside the Keep, remaining for a long time with the General and his wife. Asteria and Rhodia went round and round, they were so upset that they couldn't return to their chambers and their embroidery. Their kittens ran around them, pitifully meowing. The small animals could clearly feel the tension, and they feared that something dreadful was about to happen.

After an eternity of worried speculations their Father sent for them. They entered the Hall, gently supporting each other since they were both feeling dizzy and their legs trembled from upset feelings. Their Father and Mother were white faced, their lips trembling and their hands shaking. They looked as if they had been subjected to some dreadful shock and surprise.

"My dear daughters, " their father addressed them, "This is our King, Alexander, and his friend and Companion Hephaestion Amyntoros. They have an important Question for you. "

Asteria and Rhodia knelt in reverence before King Alexander and his friend. Hephaestion quickly raised them to their feet.

"No, my friends. You don't need to do this before me. We have known each other all of our lives - and now we will perhaps come to know each other even better."

Alexander came up to them, looking at them with a frown.

"Asteria and Rhodia, is it, my dear girls - but - who is who of you? Can you tell it, even amongst yourselves?"

Asteria stood proud and tall before him.

"I am Asteria, the eldest twin, and this is Rhodia, my young sister. Sire, I beg of you, don't force our Father to embark with you for Persia! He is old and infirm, he will not survive another hard campaign. "

"Oh, my brave one, it's not your Father I want, it's YOU! Will you and your sister marry me and my friend Hephaestion ? "

Asteria's jaw dropped, and she almost felt her legs give way under her. She had always been brave and outspoken, but now she was feeling totally dumbfounded. It added to her distress that her younger sister was leaning on her, almost about to drop fainting to the floor. Rhodia was not as strong as her elder sister, and she was badly upset by this very unexpected proposal. Asteria held her in the nook of her strong right arm, careful not to let her fall. It took her a very long time to regain her wits and her ability of speech. When she felt that Rhodia had become more steady and able to stand on her own, she composed herself and gave the King and his closest Companion a calm and determined look.

Alexander looked at the Lady Asteria with astonishment. He was not used to the company of girls or women, and did not know much of their ways. He realized, thought, that the lady Asteria had some unique qualities. He liked her fearless appearance before him in this frightening and quite unexpected situation. Her anger brought forth a beauty that she usually did not possess. The sparkling glow in her eyes, the raging roses blushing on her cheeks and the way her dark brown hair spilled in rivulets, escaping from their confinement under her lavender colored veil, it reminded him of someone very close to him. Alexander felt ripples of chill wander up and down his spine.

At the same time Hephaestion looked at her younger twin sister, the Lady Rhodia. She was like an image in a mirror, cast from her more prominent elder sister, but, where the Lady Asteria was fiery and bold, the Lady Rhodia was calm and serene. He had known the twin sisters all of his life, and always favored the calmer, younger sister before her older, more forthright sibling. He liked them both a lot, as dear friends to the family. If things had not been as they were between him and Alexander, he might already have been betrothed to the Lady Rhodia.

Now Queen Olympias' machinations were quickly forcing him into it, and he didn't seem to have any say of his own in this most important matter.

The Lady Asteria spoke once more, surprising them with her bold brashness.

"Why do you want me and my dear little Sister, Sire, when You have got HIM at your side? HE is all that anyone would ever need. "

She gave Hephaestion a warm and admiring look. That made him feel somewhat comfortable, even in this awkward situation.

Alexander quickly found an answer to the Lady Asteria's brash and outspoken question.

"Isn't that quite obvious, my dear girl. He is my very best friend, my soul mate, and my second self, but - he cannot bear me a son and heir. You can. "

"Asteria. This marriage will affect our whole family for all time to come. You may take as long as you need to think about the King's proposal, " the General Theodorus kindly suggested to his daughter.

They all stood for a very long time, carefully considering the proposal. The Future was soaring in their young and eager minds, filled with endless opportunities, fears and worries.

Now a shower of bright golden sun rays flooded over them through the vaulted stone window. They focused on Alexander, making him appear as a golden young God. Hephaestion dwelled in his shadow, but then the sun rays swept over him, too, making his auburn hair glow and his midnight blue cloak sparkle. They all saw his calm and steady support to his young King. His unselfish Love shone like a beacon, and they all realized the strong and reliable foundations of friendship.

The Lady Asteria knelt before King Alexander and took his hand.

"You are a very dangerous man, Sire - but I will marry you and give you a son and heir all the same. As long as HE is at our side, I and my dear little Sister will be safe."

Alexander lifted her from the floor and took her in his arms.

"My dear girl and Lady, I think I already like you more than I ever thought was possible, " he adamantly stated. "You are unusually brave and sensible, for a woman. "

The Lady Rhodia came up to Hephaestion with a shy smile.

"I have wanted you for my husband all of my life, thinking it an unattainable goal. Will you have me, my dearest Hephaestion? I am not as brave and beautiful as my sister, but I promise to be as good a wife as I am able to for you. "

"Yes, I know this, my dear girl. If things had been different, we might already have been married. I will gladly have you for my wife, and my family will protect you and your sister when we am away in Persia."

Hephaestion gave her a reassuring embrace, and when he felt her cling to him in youthful warmth and innocence, he knew that she would be as good for him as the Lady Asteria would be for Alexander.

It was against his nature to act in haste, but in this, Hephaestion knew that he and Alexander had truly made the right decision.

**TBC**

This storyline of Hazards will continue in a Christmas Special, The Midwinter Marriages. The main storyline of Hazards will take our Dear Ones away on their Persian Conquest, to Troy and the Granicos.


End file.
